I Hate That I Love You
by Luckystarz910
Summary: The arrivals of Gavin and Piper are nearing, shortly after Princesses and Prizes where it all goes downhill from there. How are Austin and Ally going to cope with dating other people while they still have feelings for each other ? Will they figure Everything out? Is everything between them over before it even begins? STRONG T, will be changed to M in later chapters.
1. Broken

_Hey loves! So, I know that most of us aren't thrilled about the arrivals of Gavin and Piper. It will be set from Princesses and Prizes and forward and the downfall of everything. This will be in Ally and Austin's POV mainly, but it'll show you how they're dealing with being with other people and their feelings. So, while this story may be angsty. Trust me it will get better. xo_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel._**

* * *

_**I Hate That I Love You**_

**Ally's POV - Flashback**

**I was already upset that Austin went on a date and took Chelsea dancing the night before. I had Dez go salsa dancing with me so that I could spy on them. Dez did some fancy dance move, spun me on the dance floor where Austin and Chelsea were and I actually spun and knocked Chelsea and I both over and into the sand. The worst part.. Austin completely ignored the fact that I had fallen as well and he helped Chelsea up. It was then that I realized that maybe Austin honestly just doesn't care about us anymore and is frustrated with whatever the hell it is we actually are. Well, anyways I was jealous and it wasn't like I actually knew that Chelsea already had a boyfriend so I had nothing to worry about. I thought I did, there was a burning in my chest and honestly the worst feeling ever. I'll never forget the day Austin performed at Chelsea's little sisters princess birthday party, which I thought was Austin and Chelsea's second date, BOY was I wrong! Of course I had to ruin Heidi's birthday party because I let jealousy get the best of me. I did, however, try to stop Brooke from running right at them. Austin then approached me because I guess he wanted to talk, his words, well you'll see. I don't like where this conversation went. **

"Well, if we're not going to be together, it's only a matter of time before one of us meets someone else."

"You think it's time for us to move on and date other people?"

**I tried to act like I was okay with this suggestion, I mean how could he not see the pain in my eyes. **_Ha! Some best friend he is! What happened to when he was able to tell when I was lying and that I wasn't just feigning to be hurt and that I actually was hurting?_

"Maybe. Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy."

**REALLY AUSTIN? SO much for him fighting to want to be with me. I'm so sick of being taken for granted.**

**I told him,** "I want you to be happy too."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

...

**Honestly, I felt my heart break even more during that conversation. Did he seriously mean that? I mean between the note, me going to see him while he was on tour and with the plane ticket that he bought for me to meet up with them literally anywhere, me staying on tour with Austin for the rest of the tour...I honestly thought we were making progress, I thought he would realize that being separated while he was on tour was killing me,that it was so hard being away from him. And that he would realize that I'm in love with him, that he's so important to me and that's the reason that I stayed with him on tour, but I guess not.**

**I had taken the time to absorb what he was really telling me, it just felt like he was being a coward. He really couldn't just tell me that he wanted to be with me. Why does he have to make everything so difficult? I wish more than anything that he would just be honest with me about his feelings, but no of course not. So, I had taken what Austin had suggested to heart, completely heartbroken and devastated by the way, the boy that I love more than anything pretty much denied that I meant anything to him.** _Yeah, yeah I know well he did say,_ _"Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy."_ **right Ally?** **What you don't realize though is that the second Austin suggested that we move on and date other people. I became numb, almost robotic sounding, the worst kind of neutral and unfeeling possible. So even while I was zoned out, I had already put up my guard knowing full well this idiot was going to break my heart again.**

**I had to pretend that I was okay while I was still at Shredder's Beach CLub and at Heidi's birthday party, but went to Sonic Boom right after and was praying that Austin wouldn't come here after his performance of **_Upside Down._** If the song was actually about me, I don't know and right now I honestly could care less because I think it would make the knives stabbing my heart over and over again even worse. It doesn't help that when I get up to the practice room everything literally reminds me of Austin.I switched on my Ipod and started playing** _**Rihanna's **I Hate That I Love You So._ **As I listened to the song I began to sing along with it, but it just made my heart break even more. Why me? Why can't Austin just get his fucken shit together and be with me? Stupid teenage boys. UGH! As I'm wallowing and wanting to drown myself in the music I hear a knock on the door, I actually locked it because I want to be alone. On the other side I hear a voice,**

"Ally! Why is the door locked? You never lock the door. Is everything alright. Please please just open the door."

**Austin sounds broken and like how I'm feeling **_maybe_** I should let him in? Then I'm interrupted by my conscience,**

_No Ally! Don't you dare, that idiot has broken your heart for now the second time. I don't care if he's your best friend, does he even genuinely care about your feelings?_

**I don't know if he does.**

_Well pretty girl...if you don't know. Don't let him in! He doesn't deserve to be in your presence right now after what he just said to you earlier._

**Since it hurts to breathe and my heart is of absolute no help right now. I'm going to listen to you.**

_You better respond to Austin, I can sense that he's getting worried, but be strong and make him go away for at least now._

...

**I'm snapped out of my trance when I hear Austin pleading. I get up from the chair and walk to the door and put my hand and head against it,**

"Austin, please I just need to be alone right now. I don't want to be anywhere near you please just go."

"Ally, please I'm worried. It took you ten minutes to respond to me. What's going on?"

**That it's I've had it with him and it's then that I snap and raise my voice which I've never done ever, not to him, not to anyone, **

**"** I don't fucken care if you're worried! I don't care what YOU want Austin! You don't get to be with me or talk to me right now! Got it?" _Wow, this sucks._

"Ally... I - "

**I cut him off, I knew what he was going to say, and honestly there's no way that I would ever believe that he is in love with me after suggesting we move on and date other people.**

"Austin! Don't you dare, just go! I don't even want to look at you right now."

**I knew that I was hurting the other half of my heart right now, but honestly I didn't care, truthfully I don't think anyone would blame me. Austin and I were connected at the heart of it all, when he felt an emotion I felt the same one and vice-versa. We are supposed to complete each other, but that's definitely not what it feels like at this very moment. I feel like I've lost a part of myself, the best part, my best friend, the one who is supposed to make me happy, who the second he walks into the room my eyes light up with happiness and my smile that sends the message I'm in love with him. That's not what I feel like at all right now. I wait a second, contemplate opening the door, but I can't let him see me like this completely broken with tears streaming down my face. I walk away from the door and back towards the chair, turn back on my IPod continue to sob loudly and not caring if he hears me or anyone else for that matter. Once I'm seated in the chair, I hear footsteps descend the stairs and just like that he's gone. I don't know how we're ever going to get through this.**

_I hate that I love him._

* * *

Austin's POV

**Wow, Ally just told me to go. It took her ten fucken minutes to respond to me, she locked the door and refused to let me in and she's never done that before. She doesn't want to look or even see me right now. What have I done? I was just upset, I don't know what I was thinking. She wouldn't even let me tell her I'm in love with her and I could sense that she knew I was going to say it, by the tone of her voice and the way she said it when she cut me off. It sounded something like,**

_Save your breath Austin, you're just an asshole. Now leave me alone._

**I can't believe that I broke her heart again, but she wouldn't even let me try to explain how I was feeling. Then I'm interrupted by my very own Jiminy Cricket,**

_Good going asshole, you really screwed up this time._

**Would you shut the fuck up?! I'm not in the mood for this right now.**

_Oh that's right, poor Austy's crying and heartbroken. Whose fault is that Austin?_

_Well...I'm waiting._

**Ugh, mine.**

_DING! DING! DING! That is correct. Well, would we have a heartbroken Ally right now if you had just listened to me when I told you to just tell Ally that you love her and want to be with her? That the date with Chelsea didn't mean anything to you at all._

**No, I guess we wouldn't.**

_Well Romeo...you really fucked up! You need to start using your head more and think before you speak. You do realize that now that you've basically told Ally you don't love her, care about her, and whatever other moronic thing I was subjected to listen to. Now, she's going to try to move on and how do you think you will feel when she meets a guy?_

**I really do love Ally, she probably just thinks I was going to say it just for the sake of saying it and so we could makeup. Oh God, what am I going to do if Ally meets a guy soon? I have a feeling that my jealousy this time around will be way worse then when Elliott came to town and I made a huge fool of myself.**

_By the way, I'll bet he'll even treat her better than you._

**Whose side are you on?**

_Austin, even I am sick of your shit. You're on your own. Until you come up with an idea to get your dream-girl back. YOU'RE FUCKED!_

**Damn.**

**...**

**Just like that Austin is now all alone and on his own, he gets in his car and continues to cry not caring if his friends or the paparazzi sees him totally broken. Ally, his Ally it feels like everything is just so fucked up and even though they're not together..this hurts him so much that it might as well have been a breakup. Austin screams with his windows up in frustration and continues to cry. He's close to losing Ally forever. What the blonde heartthrob doesn't know is that the beautiful brunette decided to walk over to the window in the hopes of not seeing his car or him in it. Unfortunately, fate is not on either of their sides today. Austin has to figure out a way to get Ally back before it's too late, but with his luck and his conscience not willing to help he knows that he's fucked.**


	2. Surprisingly Hot?

**I know that the first chapter was probably so hard to read but stick with me loves, it'll get better. Enjoy xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own the lyrics **_Me and You_** by: Laura Marano**

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Ally's POV**

**Ronnie Ramone, the owner of the record label that signed me told me he had an artist that he wanted me to collaborate with. I was hesitant at first, but knew that I couldn't refuse anything that Ronnie wanted because he could release me, I'd risk losing my record deal. So, in walks handsome Gavin, my boyfriend now, but I'll get to that. I walk in through the double doors to meet with Ronnie and this unknown artist,**

"Ronnie! I'm ready for our meeting."

**I'm lost in my thoughts because I'm speechless. I look to see who is sitting next to Ronnie at the huge oval table in the conference room and this artist happens to be a guy, not just any guy one that is surprisingly and insanely hot.** _Wow, this is the first time I've been attracted to anyone since all of this drama with Austin. _

"Ally. Thank you for coming. Let me get to the point. This is Gavin and I want you to do a duet with him."

**Gavin gets up from his chair to greet me,**

"Well, hello darling. You're awfully beautiful and Ronnie told me that you are incredibly talented as well." **He says kissing my hand. I start to blush because he seems really sweet.**

_But he's not Austin._

**_Will you shut up!_**

_No Ally, you're heartbroken right now. You're still trying to get over Austin._

**That's my point, maybe Gavin can help me get over Austin.**

_Alright, I'm out of here. Just stay focused on the meeting and don't act like a total space cadet._

...

"Hi Gavin. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson. It's really nice to meet you too."

**Ronnie observes Gavin and I getting along nicely and suggests that we go work on our music together. We say goodbye to Ronnie and that we'll be in touch with him as soon as we're close to having made progress with the song and finished.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Of course we ended up going to Sonic Boom and upstairs to the practice room. I know that this seems weird because this place is supposed to be special to Trish, Dez, Austin and I, but mainly Austin and I. However, I push my feelings aside because Gavin and I need our privacy and I feel safe here.**

"Wow! Ally this place looks mighty nice. How about you we get started?" **Gavin walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench.**

_My heart stopped._ **I think Dez is the only other person than Austin and I who have actually sat on this piano bench, even Trish has never sat on this piano bench. **_OMG._

Ally snap out it, this is your chance to get over Austin. Now, take it.

**I walk over to the piano bench and see that Gavin is sitting where I usually sit on the bench and that means I'll be forced to sit in Austin's. Wow, this is crazy. I sit down, it's taking all of my strength not to cry.**

"Alright Gavin, so let me walk you through my writing process. What I normally do is write about my feelings. Since we're going to be doing a duet and just getting to know each other I think the song should be about friendship or having a shoulder to lean on and should be upbeat. What do you think?"

**Gavin gives me a heartwarming smile.** _Wait did I just say that?_ **He turns me to look at him in the eyes, whoa this feels like deja-vu.**

"Ally, upbeat sounds great. Now forgive me, but I just need to say I think you're beautiful and want to get to know you. So, will you join me for dinner?"

**Shocked. He's just so forward, but yet a Southern Gentlemen.**

_Remember what I told you._

**Ugh, not you again. Listen. I am going to handle this the way I see fit.**

"Are you asking me out on a date?" **I say hesitantly, but Gavin takes my hands. It feels weird but my heart rate starts to increase.**

"Not if you don't want it to be. I'll be the perfect gentlemen. I promise. Someone needs to show you how a woman should be treated. I want to be that guy."

**I blush,** "Sure Gavin. But it's not a date okay? I'm just not. It's just- well...complicated."

**Gavin genuinely smiles,**

"No pressure. Now, let's at least come up with the melody on the piano and then after dinner, maybe tomorrow we can put lyrics to them?"

**Once I agreed to go to dinner with Gavin he held out his hand to help me up. I just couldn't be myself. I ruined our dinner and it was just so weird. I felt weird. I mean this "date" was even worse than the horrible first date I had with Austin. I don't even want to go into the details, but I mean it was a total disaster and I completely embarrassed myself. Once Gavin dropped me at Sonic Boom, I told him that I would see him tomorrow. I was going to get out of his pickup truck when he gently put his hand on my arm.**

"Darling. I don't know who broke your heart, but I can tell how you acted at dinner isn't how you really are. Is everything alright?"

**Aw, it's really sweet that he cares and is worried about me. I've known him a very short amount of time, but he seems genuine and we just click.**

**Kind of like...**

_Don't say it._

**_Fine. I won't but it just...hurts._**

_I know Ally, but we're working on that right? Making some progress because at least you find another guy insanely hot? He's actually really sweet too. His momma obviously raised him right._

"I'm really sorry Gavin. I told you that it was complicated and it is."

**Gavin just nods his head while sitting in the drivers seat of his pickup truck.**

" I understand. I just want you to know that I promise I won't judge you. I'll be around if you need me. I'll even be your shoulder to cry on."

**Gavin opens the door and gets out of the red pickup to walk over to my side,**

"Let me help you out."

**Ugh this still feels weird.**

**I give him a sad smile and softly respond, **

"Thank you Gavin. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. How does noon sound to you?"

**Gavin clearly feels bad for me and that's not exactly what I wanted. I don't want to look pathetic.**

_Ally, were you completely checked out mentally. Gavin just said that he's not judging you at all. So try to believe him. Please, do this for you._

"I'll be here at noon. See you then, goodnight Ally."

**I hugged Gavin goodbye and headed straight for Sonic Boom. I hear Gavin turn the key in his ignition of the truck and I hear him pull away. I run through the front doors of Sonic Boom and up the stairs to the practice room. As soon as I reach the practice room, I shut the doors and just start crying again. I am so overwhelmed and I just really miss Austin. Gavin is so sweet and I can't help but feel like I'm going to screw this up because I still have feelings for Austin.**

* * *

**...**

**Next Day**

**Gavin shows up to start writing the lyrics to our duet on time.** _**Wow, he's nothing like Austin.**_

_Stop comparing him to Austin._

**But.**

_No, just stop. Give the poor guy a chance Ally. I'm tired of seeing you heartbroken. Its been months and it's time for you to try to move on. Who's to say that once you're with someone else Austin won't find another girl?_

**I don't want Austin to find another girl. I let a tear well up in my eye.**

_Well Juliet, you need to recognize that Austin doesn't deserve you and maybe Gavin actually does._

...

**So while Gavin and I are once again sitting at the piano, _yes it's still weird,_ but thanks to my conscience I'm starting to feel more at ease. Before I know it, I find myself laughing and actually bonding with Gavin. Our love for music although our tastes on completely opposite sides of the spectrum I try to stay optimistic. Once I open myself a little more, I find myself attracted to and wanting to move on and with Gavin. He's cute, sweet and just he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I know we can't date while we work together, but we can be friends and maybe a little more right? **_Right._** Gavin and I call Ronnie, tell him that we've finished the duet. He tells us that he's booked us a gig and that we're to perform at my high schools' homecoming assembly together. It's the day of the performance and ****I'm so excited for this performance. ****I've conquered my stage fright, feel comfortable on stage now. It's kind of weird that I'm not singing this duet with Austin, but this is what Ronnie wanted. Oh, Gavin asked me to be his girlfriend. I haven't answered him yet and I want to see how this performance goes. The music starts I see Austin standing right in front waiting anxiously for the performance. Honestly things have been really weird between us and he's been acting awkward and jealous once again kinda like how he was when Elliott was in town.**

**_Oh Shit._**

_Don't worry about Austin now Ally. His actions have consequences just get through the performance and we'll see what happens after okay?_

_..._

Me and You - **Ally,** _Gavin_ - _**both**_

**Never known anyone like you before**

**Someone who can make me smile**

**When I'm falling down on the floor**

_I've Never laughed so hard till I met you_

_Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

**It's okay to be me next to you**

_It feels good to be one of the two just like glue_

**Me and you** _ooh ooh_

**So glad I got a guy like you**

**Me and you** _ooh ooh_

**Always got each other's back we do**

**Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together** _**stuck on you ooh ooh**_

**Me and you** _ooh ooh_

**If you need a shoulder you've got mine**

**If you're ever in a pinch you know I'd give you my very last dime**

**Two peas in a pod are me and you**

_In perfect harmony we're bobbing our heads to the groove_

**It's okay to be me next to you**

_It feels good to be one of the two just like glue_

**Me and you ooh ooh**

**So glad I got a guy like you**

**Me and you ooh ooh**

**Always got each other's back we do**

**Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together stuck on you ooh ooh**

**Me and you ooh ooh**

**You always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me**

**I always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in you too**

_Always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me_

**I always got a friend, always got a friend, that's the way it's gonna be**

**Me and you ooh ooh**

**So glad I got a guy like you**

**Me and you ooh ooh**

**Always got each other's back we do**

**Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together stuck on you ooh ooh**

**Me and you**

**Me and you**

**Me and you ooh ooh**

**Oh yeah**

**Me and you ooh ooh**

**Always got a friend in you**

**Cause everything's a little bit better**

**When you and I stick together stuck on you ooh ooh**

**Me and you**

**You**

* * *

**Singing with Gavin felt really great and it was so nice to have feelings for someone other than Austin. He was so sweet and the way that he spun me around and held me kinda close on stage. Just wow. Well, I hugged him obviously once we finished. He went off to talk to Ronnie, then Austin approached me.**

_Remember what I told you Ally. Austin doesn't deserve you. Don't give in._

**Austin looks nervous I wonder what's up.**

_It doesn't matter. You're so crushing on Gavin. So no matter what Austin has to say, you need a fresh start and a sweet guy like Gavin. _

**Austin stutters at first,**

"Oh h-hey Ally! That was a great performance. I'm really proud of you." **I guess he's tongue-tied.**

"Austin, I really need to talk to you." **We both say at the same time.** "Ally, I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, you go first." **I tell Austin.**

"No, you go first." **Austin insists.**

"Gavin and I aren't going to be working together anymore."

"Really!" **Hmmmm he seems a little too excited about this, now I need to focus on what my conscience said. Oh right.**

"Austin, We're not going to be working together anymore because Gavin just asked me to be his girlfriend. And I- I said Yes."

**That's when I saw Austin's eyes turn sad. He turns around and mumbles but I still hear it,**

"I should've went first."

**Austin says sadly, a part of me felt bad so I gave him a hug. When he hugged me, something felt different, it felt like something was wrong with him but I just tried to ignore it. I did notice that while I was on stage and singing with Gavin that when he twirled me and we were having a blast that Austin looked ****_pained?_ **

_Oh well Ally, Austin had multiple opportunities to get you back. __Do you ever feel like you're Austin's second choice always and that you're the fallback girl when his other relationships fail? __Do you honestly believe that he wanted to get back together? _

**I don't know. ****I really hate that I love him and that I'm in love with him. I just want to move on already. Austin always picks some other pretty girl over me. It started with Brooke, Kira, Cassidy and who knows who else is next. I'm tired of feeling like I'm Austin's second choice. ****I'm just so happy I get to be with Gavin.**

_Do you think that you're Gavin's first choice?_

**Yes, I know that I am. I can see it in the way he looks at me and the way he talks to me. **

_Finally! I'm proud of you, Ally. _

**_But what about my friendship with Austin? What's going to happen with that?_**

_How about we take it one day at a time and one step at a time?_

* * *

**A/N: That concludes the second chapter. Reviews are appreciated, show me some love. :-)**


	3. Hey Jealousy

**_Here's the next chapter, just remember it'll all get better in time. ;-)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. _**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**After I left Ally the night of the performance and her duet with Gavin of **_Me and You_**, I was so besides myself that I just didn't know what to do anymore. I went home and down into the basement and hit the punching bag. Yeah, maybe this will help? It's worth a shot right? Trying to get advice from my conscience and hoping that it makes an appearance.**

**I need to clear my head. Please let this work.**

_Austin, shouldn't you be working on a plan to win Ally back._

_**Um..Didn't you tell me that I was on my own?**_

_Shut the fuck up, you ungrateful dick. I'm trying to help. What are you going to do? Are you really going to give Ally up that easily? _

_**What I really want to do is knock Gavin the fuck out. Did you see the way that he was looking at her during the duet. It just - **_

_Broke you? Yeah I know. All of this could have been prevented. _

_**I should've went first.**_

_Alright, how about you hit the punching bag for a couple of hours and see if that clears your head?_

_**Well, that's what I was doing until you fucken interrupted me mid punch.**_

_Smart-ass__. That attitude is never going to get your girl back._

**I went back to hitting the punching bag, trying to get any aggression out that I was feeling. Every time I hit the bag, I just kept seeing that **_**perfect Southern gentlemen's **_**face as Ally put it and punched harder.**_God, how the fuck am I supposed to hate a guy that seems so nice and genuinely cares about Ally_**? I should be with Ally, not Gavin. I love Ally, not Gavin. What the fuck have I done? I've really fucked up bad this time. I don't know how to fix this and now that Ally and Gavin are together. I'll bet that she'll be spending the majority of her time with him. I may be losing the love of my life, but I am also losing the best part of me: my best friend. **_FUCK! _

**Hey a conscience, I really need your help.**

_Are you feeling any better?_

**No. I'm going to fucken lose her I just know it. When she hugged me earlier something just felt off and it felt like she only hugged me because she felt obligated and not because she wanted to. **

_Your suspicions might be correct, but you'll never know unless you ask her yourself._

_**Wait. Are you actually being nice to me?**_

_Listen. I think that you should try to go and talk to Ally before things get even more uncomfortable with you guys._

_**But. **_

_Austin! Will you just fucken listen to me for once?! Go._

**Wow, I really need to talk to Ally. No, I need to see Ally. I have no idea what I'm going to say when I see her, but I guess I'll just wing it.**

_Um hello. Brain here. You not thinking things through is the reason that we're in this mess in the first place._

_**I pretend to ignore what my conscience is telling me.**_

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

_** After sulking for an hour or so I decided to head over to Sonic Boom. I pulled up and parked the car in the lot, see that the lights in the practice room are on. Maybe Ally's in there writing a song? She feels safe in the practice room, that much I am sure of. I get out of the car and walk through the door and ascend the stairs and see that the door is opened. Once I reach the top of the steps and stand in the doorway what I see nearly kills me. **_

_**Gavin.**_

_**He's in the practice room with my Ally. He's sitting with her on the piano bench, not only that he's sitting in my spot at the piano which is to Ally's right. Is that tool trying to replace me? I thought that sitting at the piano and on that bench was special and just for us. I know that Dez sat on the bench once, but he was really feeling down. Dez is my best friend. Gavin, Gavin is clearly my competition.**_

_She's not your Ally anymore Austin. She's Gavin's girlfriend now. _

_**Seriously I get it. I suck, but can you just help me. I feel like I'm being stabbed repeatedly over and over again in the chest. **_

_**...**_

_**I decide to watch from the corridor and hope that they won't notice me, not just yet at least. Gavin turns to face Ally and she turns her body as well to face him. He's looking into her eyes and then he touches her cheek. Oh my God, Gavin has his hands on my girl.**_

_She's not your girl Austin. You fucked up remember? Ally got sick of feeling like she was always your second choice and she got tired of waiting for...tomorrow that never came because you're too much of a tool to get your fucken act together. You know you called Gavin a tool, but really you're the tool here. _

_**Wow, thanks for being on my side. **_

_Right now bro, sorry but I'm just not. I'm Team Gally if that's what their ship name is. You heard the crowd in the auditorium earlier even they thought that Gavin and Ally looked sweet together._

_**God fucken damn it! Will you stop?**_

_NO. Austin. I'm tired of baby'ing you. Wake the fuck up. This is reality. Gavin is with Ally now, he's more of a man than you will ever be. _

_**NO! That's not true. **_

_Alright, then prove it. Romeo get your girl back from Paris. If you fail, I'm going to enlist Dez's help or in this case your Mercutio._

_..._

**I snap out of that argument with my conscience and see Gavin gazing into Ally's eyes. **Ally's perfect doe eyes.** This seriously enrages me more than I thought possible, I was right this feeling is a million times worse than how I felt when Elliott came to town. I see Gavin's face inch closer to Ally's and I have to put a stop to this. He's going to fucken kiss her if I don't. I clear my throat loudly to make my presence known,**

"Eh hem! Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to Ally."

"Austin, we just said goodbye to you a few hours ago. What is it?**" Ally questions knowing I have something important to say or I wouldn't be here. **

"Excuse me for a moment Gavin**." Gavin just nods and shrugs, but gets up from the piano bench and I exhale a huge sigh of relief that he's no longer sitting in my spot.**

"Austin, can I speak to you out in the hall privately for a minute?" **She literally yanks me out of the practice room**. _Shit, I must have embarrassed her._

"What is it Austin?" **Her eyes search mine for an answer.**

"I need to speak to you privately. Can you just send Gavin home now and tell him you'll see him tomorrow?"

"Fine. I'll tell him that we have to work on a song,"

"But Ally it's already midnight." **I whine.**

"Austin. Just don't even right now." _Wow, Ally annoyed is kind of hot; too bad her boyfriend is here._

" Hey Gavin. Can you please come here?"

**Ally calls out to him sweetly to come meet us just outside the practice room doors. He complies with her wishes. Of course because he's **_Mr. Perfect. _

"Yes Angel?" **Gavin replies sweetly to Ally.**

**Barf. **

_Oh right Austin because you haven't ever acted like a lovesick puppy before. Remember Cassidy? You acted like a complete fucken idiot around her. _

_**I'm snapped out of my thoughts and brought back to reality when I hear Ally speak, **_

"Austin and I need to work on his new single right now. We normally write together and alone. We can't have any distractions. And you handsome..are a distraction for me." _**Ally winks act Gavin and he just smiles and I'm the tool?**_

_Again, you acted the same exact way around Cassidy. So, don't judge Gavin and don't act like a jealous dick._

"Alright darling. Well, I'll let you guys get to work. Goodnight Austin."

_**He reaches out to shake my hand and I accept, although I really only did it for Ally's sake. Man, even his handshake is strong. Gavin kisses Ally's hand and she blushes. Those cheeks only used to turn crimson for me, but they aren't crimson they're only pink so maybe I still have a shot. Gavin descends the stairs and starts his pickup truck and drives away.**_

* * *

_Scene Change_

_**Once Gavin is nowhere in sight, Ally drags me back into the practice room. She walks over behind one of the chairs and stands with her arms crossed against her chest, **_

"Austin, are you going to tell me what the fuck that was about? Why are you really here?"

"Ally. I'm - " **She cuts me off, fuck she's really mad. **

"You what Austin?" **God damn it, we're going to get into another fight.**

"You do realize that I just sent my boyfriend home because you needed to talk to me.. So TALK!'

" I would if you'd let me get a word in edgewise."

"What the fuck do you want Austin?"

" You know before you came in Gavin was just about to -"

**I got angry all of the sudden really angry, **

" I know what the fuck Gavin was going to do Ally! Do you think I am an idiot? I'm fully aware that he was going to kiss you. DID YOU HAVE TO BE SITTING AT THE PIANO WITH HIM?"

**Ally is taken aback by the ferocity in my tone, she seems apologetic for about a half a second and then, **

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE FUCKEN HAPPY AUSTIN? I've always supported you. You acted like a complete idiot around Cassidy. You even hurt my feelings when you couldn't express how you felt about her so I could write a song for her. I've been subjected to Brooke's unhealthy obsession with you. Kira..don't even get me started. Austin, you chose Kira over me. Oh, and then you asked her to be your girlfriend...then you kissed me. Then Kira accepts and when does she accept. Right after my very first kiss with you ever. Can't you see that I'm just the fallback girl when all of your other relationships fail?"

"No, you're not!"

**I scream back at her. I walk so I'm standing right behind her and try to turn her to face me, but she's resisting. I go to wrap my arms from behind her to calm her down, and she swats my hands away. **_**This really fucken sucks. She finally turns to me, **_

" Don't fucken touch me Austin! You can't try to calm me down just by wrapping your arms around me from behind. That's not going to work. Now where was I? Yes, I fucken am just your fallback girl. I'm your best friend. You're supposed to want me to be happy, but no of course not. There was Dallas, who you knew I had a massive crush on and I appreciated you cheering me up underneath the table at Trish's quinceanera, but that's not the point. Any time a guy shows remotely any interest in me. You turn into a fucken lunatic. When Elliott came to town you acted like a fucken lunatic. I still don't understand what the hell got you so riled up. Oh wait...that's right Dez told you that I told Trish that I always wanted to be Elliott's girlfriend and then you barge into Champy's with Kira. You and Elliott fight over me like I'm some sort of trophy. Even after Elliott left, I met you in this very room you didn't even have the courage to kiss me. So, Austin. Tell me what the fuck do you want!"

_It's now or never Romeo, just fucken tell her. _

"Ally, I want you. I - "

"Don't Austin. Don't say it."

"Ally...please baby."

**I do the most insane thing possible at this moment. I tilt her chin up so she's forced to look at me and to see the sincerity in my eyes. I connect my lips with hers, try to convey what I've been trying to say. but she keeps interrupting me. I love her. I'm trying to tell her in this one kiss that I love her, and I want her to be mine. She kisses me back until she realizes what she's doing and probably wishing I was Gavin instead, **

"I'm not your baby Austin."

**She slaps me really hard. I put my hand to my cheek and it hurts but it hurts way worse not knowing if she even realizes why I just kissed her and if she even got the message. She's even angrier now then she was before,**

"I'm with Gavin. I don't even know if I want to be friends with you anymore. Or if I can."

**My voice feels hoarse, we've been fighting and arguing for over an hour already, and I'm just completely drained. Ally turns to run out, and I catch her arm, **

"Ally, you mean everything to me. Please can't you see how much this is hurting?"

"Who? Me or You Austin? Because you kissed me and I just cheated on my sweet boyfriend. I'm so sick of your shit Austin. I've had enough of it to last me a lifetime."

**Ouch, that really hurt**. "Please, please believe me. I can't lose 're everything. I need you. I - **" She cuts me off again. **Ugh.

" I can't Austin, I don't know if I ever will. Now let me go." **Ally pleads and she wriggles out of my grip and runs out of the practice room and down the stairs. I call after and run after her but it's no use**. **I bang my head against the wall in the practice room and allow my body to just slide down the the floor with my hands on my head and ready to rip my hair out, as I continue to pull it a million different ways. **

**And that's when I realize...**

_She's gone. I just lost everything._


	4. So Done

**Hey loves so.. Going forward any time there is a song in a chapter. I highly suggest that you listen to the song while reading the chapter. It's where I get my inspiration the majority of the time.**

******(A/N: Austin's thoughts are in bold. Ally's will be in **_**bold italic**_**. Their conscience's other than the song lyrics will be**_ italicized_******)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own the lyrics to Jeannie Ortega's song either.********  
**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I can't believe that Austin just kissed me, I swear to God if he tries to tell me again what I refuse to hear him or let him say. I am going to completely lose my fucken mind. I can't believe I let him kiss me. What the fuck was I thinking?**

_Ally, don't be so hard on yourself. Did you really think that Austin would have the balls to actually kiss you?_

_**Honestly, no. But now what am I going to do? I can't tell Gavin we just started dating. This is so unfair. Why does Austin always have to ruin everything?**_

_Because he.._

_**No, don't you start too. I don't want to hear it.**_

_**...**_

_**I finally just got home, walk through the front door of my house and run upstairs to my room and slam the door shut. I'm the only one home because dad had to go to some music convention in Tennessee. He won't be back for a week.**_

_**I run over to my bed, you guessed it. Yes, I'm crying. Wait. I need my guitar. I grab my guitar really quick, go sit on my bed putting my back against the headboard with my guitar in hand. I put the guitar strap over my head, well it used to be Austin's but he gave it to me. I start strumming my guitar harshly to get out my frustration. **__Yes, guitar. Remember Austin taught me how to play the guitar.__** I'm so angry, no not angry livid with Austin that I start to scribble in my songbook. I let out a shriek in frustration and I don't care who the fuck hears me. I turn back to my songbook and start writing just all of my feelings down. **_

_Livid. Heart Broken. Pain. Annoyance. Frustration. And the list goes on. _

_**Hmm, maybe this will help. That selfish fucking bastard.**_

_Let it out Ally. Use your writing as an outlet for the pain you're feeling right now. Go right ahead. _

_**When I started writing only one guy came to mind and it certainly wasn't my boyfriend.**_

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

_**Meanwhile, Austin just couldn't handle the fight that they just had and knew exactly where Ally was headed...home. So, even against his better judgment he drove to Ally's and parked his car. He heard the strumming of the guitar and looked up to the second floor of Ally's home and saw that her bedroom light was on.**_

_Austin. What are you doing? Ally needs space and you're not giving her any. Were you even listening when she said that she doesn't know if she can even be friends with you anymore?_

_**Look. I just need to hear her voice alright. I love her. This is killing me.**_

_Suit yourself Romeo. Please don't do anything stupid._

_**But I did. I got out of my car and walked to the tall oak tree that if I climbed it I could reach Ally's bedroom. I've done it so many times before.**_

_Don't even think about it._

_**Fine.**_

_**...**_

**Then, I heard Ally's window open. Shit. I have to hide, pray that she doesn't see me. She opens the window, I can tell by the sigh that she lets out she's crying once more because of me. She walks away from the window. I'm guessing she goes back to her bed, picks up her guitar and songbook but we'll find out soon. I guess.**

**I was right. Ally starts strumming her guitar the one that I taught her how to play. I even gave her my lucky guitar strap because while I'm her goose she's my actual luck charm. So, I don't even need it anymore or so I thought. Everything's going to be alright.**

_I don't think so Romeo. She's starting to sing now, just listen to the lyrics._

**Alright, you don't have to tell me twice.**

**(A/N: Austin's thoughts are in bold. Ally's will be in **_**bold italic**_**.Their conscience's other than the song lyrics will be italicized.)**

_"So Done"_

_Damn I never thought_

_I'd say what I'm about to say_

_Didn't want anyone_

_But I met you and the whole thing changed (yeah)_

_All the things you said had me hopin'_

_That your game was true. (yeah)_

_Got to comfortable didn't see the real side of you_

_And now it's obvious, even with your best_

_This is ain't gonna work no more._

_What was I waiting for_

* * *

_**I let tears just continue to fall from my eyes not caring that they will blur my vision. I don't want to see anything right now honestly, when I look up. I see exactly what I don't want to see. A picture frame with a picture of Austin and I from when we won the Glee competition. In the picture he's standing behind me, wrapping me in a hug and kissing me on the cheek. I remember feeling like I was on cloud-nine; I could do anything as long as we were together and thought that we were that much closer to actually getting back together. **Ha!**I get up, grab the picture frame off my dresser and throw it against the wall, glass shattering everywhere and I could care less.**_

_**Austin, I seriously hate that I love him. **_

**_Well are you going to scream at me for throwing a picture frame against the wall?_**

_No, because I know how much pain you're really in. You try to keep it all inside, but you can't do that anymore. You can't act like you are alright when you're really not._

_**You're right. I really need to try to actually move on. It's just..**_

_I know baby girl, but it'll all get better in time. I know that you love Austin, trust me I can feel the pain and I know it's killing you. __You have Gavin now. __Please. Please try and at least give it your best with Gavin. Maybe he's the right guy for right now?_

**_Here's to hoping._**

_Tell me what you need. I'll help you in any way I can. I promise._

_**Well...can you help me tap even deeper into my anger?**_

_I don't think that it will help, but your wish is my command._

_**Just like that the chorus to my new song came to me.**_

* * *

_I'm so done_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**There will be no second chances**_

_**Taking you back**_

_**Cause I'm over that. So done**_

_**Nothing you say can change my mind**_

_**Don't even waste your time**_

_**Truth is you took me for granted**_

_**And I really had it.**_

_**I'm so done**_

* * *

_**I'm so much better off without Austin.**_

_Do you really mean that?_

_**No. Yes. I don't know. **_

_Aright, let's move on to the next verse._

* * *

_Now don't come around_

_With promises that don't exist_

_Cause heard it all before_

_And your sorries ain't fixing this (no)_

_**Held on for so long**_

_**Cause I didn't want to let you go**_

_**Thinking you really cared (you really cared)**_

_**And that time would let it show**_

* * *

**Ally's voice sounds so rough but beautiful. **_Fuck. Is it really over? _**The lyrics seem to suggest it. I feel my chest tighten, and the pain I feel is indescribable. **_Cared? _**She can't actually mean this can she? I can't believe this. I broke Ally. Ally finishes that verse and she starts to sob and is absolutely hysterical. She's crying so loudly that I can hear and feel her pain, **_**yes even standing beneath her bedroom window and out of sight. **_**I just want to comfort her, but I can't. This is all my fault. Maybe there's still hope? She obviously hasn't finished the song yet.**

_For your sake, I hope that the lyrics suggest hope. Now focus and listen to the lyrics Ally's singing. You need to hear this even if you don't want to. It's time to do right by Ally for once. _

**I continue to listen as my conscience keeps forcing me to do so.**

* * *

_And now it's obvious, even with your best_

_This is ain't gonna work no more._

_What was I waiting for_

_I'm so done_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_I'm better off without you_

_There will be no second chances_

_Taking you back_

_Cause I'm over that. So done_

_Nothing you say can change my mind_

_Don't even waste your time_

_Truth is you took me for granted_

_And I really had it._

_I'm so done_

_Maybe I was stupid_

_Thinking you could handle this_

_**I was dead wrong counting on you for my happiness **__(yeah)_

_**I hate to realize I didn't see it up to now**_

_**I've been a fool not leavin' you but now I'm breaking up**_

_**So I'm gonna keep on pressin' on**_

* * *

**Fuck. I want her to be happy. Didn't I make her happy? Wasn't I enough?**

_You were making her happy Austin, until you went and fucked everything up because once again you didn't listen to me. You know your brain. You used the emotions you were feeling and look where that got you._

**Heartbroken.**

_You don't think that's what Ally's feeling right now? Stop being a selfish dick and listen really listen to the chorus._

* * *

_I'm so done (oh)_

_I'm so done_

_**And there's nothing you can do**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**There will be no second chances**_

_**Taking you back**_

_**Cause I'm over that. So done**_

_**Nothing you say can change my mind**_

_**Don't even waste your time**_

_**Truth is you took me for granted**_

_**And I really had it.**_

_I'm so done_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_I'm better off without you_

_There will be no second chances_

_Taking you back_

_Cause I'm over that. So done_

_Nothing you say can change my mind_

_**Don't even waste your time**_

_**Truth is you took me for granted**_

_**And I really had it**_

_**...**_

**Ally finishes the song and I've had enough. I have tears streaming down my face, now I'm not a crier but with Ally I just can't explain it. She's special, and to hear who Ally whom I believe with my whole heart is my soul mate, my **_here comes forever girl_**. I feel like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest. There's no way that Ally wrote that song about Gavin, not after what happened earlier. It's just.. I can't do this anymore. I grab my keys and run over to my red mustang, fling the drivers door open. Slam it shut, and then start the car. I slam my head against the steering wheel, end up hitting the horn so loud that it beeps. Fuck! I hope that Ally didn't hear that.**

**...**

_Wow Ally, this song is amazing._

_**Did you hear that?**_

_Hear what? _

_**Oh. I thought I heard a car door slam loudly.**_

_Well..go over to the window and find out._

_**I walk over to the window, look out and I see that Austin's car is parked right across the street and he's in it. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to hear that. I look down from my window to his drivers seat with mascara running down my face. We make eye contact, he looks pained and startled. Did he really expect me to not look when a car door slammed? Great, he's probably about to speed away too now that I've seen him. Typical.**_

**Austin realizes that he needs to get out of there quick and hopes that Ally won't see his car. Too late. I look up, I see mascara marks all down Ally's face. I need to get out of here, my tires screech as I speed down her street on my way back home. I'm half way there when I'm stopped at the light and decide to text her. I have to get Ally back.**

* * *

**To Ally from Austin: 3:00 a.m.**

**I love - **

**I'm about to hit send and then everything goes black.**


	5. Walls Come Crashing Down

**DUN. DUN. DUN.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own any of the lyrics below.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I slowly walk back over to my bed, put my head back against the bed board. I put my guitar down, grab my laptop at the end of my bed, open up my I-Tunes playlist. Who can I listen to that maybe will calm me down?**

_Mariah Carey._

**I listen to the voice in my head, pull up her album and put in on shuffle and the song that plays, **

_Do do doop_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_Do do doop dum_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_Do do doop_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_Do do doop dum_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_**We were as one babe**_

_**For a moment in time**_

_**And it seemed everlasting**_

_**That you would always be mine**_

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_**'Cause I know in my heart babe**_

_**Our love will never die, **__no_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on and on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_Do do doop_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_Do do doop dum_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_I ain't gonna cry no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably you'll be back again_

_'Cause you know in your heart babe_

_Our love will never end, no_

**These lyrics just really get to me and make me super emotional, but I don't think that the lyrics are the only thing getting to me. I'm worried about Austin, suddenly there's a twist in my heart that tells me that something's wrong. Fuck, my phone is on the other side of the room. Maybe I should text or try calling him?****I decide to wait until the song's over so then if and when he answers he won't hear any music in the background. **

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on and on_

_**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling,'cause you'll always be my baby_

_(I know that you'll be back boy)_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh_

_(I know that)_

_You'll be right back, baby_

_**Well, baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time**_

_You'll always be apart of me_

_And I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on and on_

_(And we will linger on and on)_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_(Ooh baby)_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_You'll always be apart of me_

_And I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_(No, no)_

_(You and I will always be)_

_And we'll linger on and on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_(You and I)_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_(You and I)_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_(You and I will always be)_

_Do do doop_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_(No way your never gonna shake me)_

_Do do doop dum_

_(No way your never gonna shake me)_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_(You and I will always be)_

_Do do doop_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

_Do do doop dum_

_(No matter what you do baby)_

_Do do doop do doop da dum_

**The song ends and then my phone goes off, it's playing **_**Nickelback's Far Away **_**which is what I have set specifically just for Austin. **_I loved you, I've love you all along_**. I am with Gavin now, so maybe I should change that. I accept the call and just start talking, **

"Austin! What were you thinking speeding away like that -?"

"Is this Miss Ally Dawson?"_ Whoa. That's definitely not Austin's voice._

"Wait, you're not Austin. Who is this?"

"This is Officer Rhodes. Ally, I'm sorry but Austin's been in a terrible accident." **I think my heart just skipped a beat.**

"Where is he? Is he at the hospital?!" **I can hear the panic rise in my voice. **

"What happened?" **It's like I had lost my voice. "**Did you call his parents Mike and Mimi? Do they know? Oh My God, I need answers!"

"Miss Dawson, yes we called Mr. and Mrs. Moon. There's a reason why I'm calling you. You see Austin's in pretty bad shape, we found his cell phone underneath the passenger's seat. He was, well, miss, he was in the middle of texting you, but he didn't send it. I'll explain more when you get to the hospital, but even when he was out of it and as the EMT's got him out from being pinned inside the car, put him on the stretcher. It was clear that he was trying to say something. He said your name three times: Ally, Ally, Ally. I saw a heart next to your name when I saw the uh text he was about to send.. I knew that you were the one that I needed to call. And that you'll - "

**I dropped the phone, it accidentally hung up. I grabbed my car keys and try to get myself together. **

**My best friend is in the hospital. The boy I love is in the hospital, this is all of my fault. I have to get there. Austin's in bad shape. What if, he doesn't make it?**

**As I drive to the hospital, I feel like I am racing against time. Oh God, what if he slips into a coma before I get there. I'm coming Austin. Please just hold on.**

_Now, I know that you want to get to Austin. But you need to slow down. I really don't want you to end up in a car accident too._

**Listen. I need to get to Austin. I'm going to get to Austin. I'm not in the mood for a ****lecture right now. Tell you what I'll slow down a little bit.**

_I know that the officer told you to go to the hospital, but you're not family. What if Austin's in critical condition and the nurse at the desk won't let you through?_

**I'll make them. I finally reach the hospital, luckily it wasn't more than a ten minute drive from my house, pull into the parking lot. Now, I'm not exactly a runner, but I'll run for the people I care about. I'm coming Austin. I swear I'm coming.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**I had to park the car kind of far in the hospital parking lot. I'm pretty sure my car beeped when my mind went on auto pilot to lock it. Austin. I have to get to Austin. I sprint to the front doors of the revolving door of the hospital and run to the Emergency section of the hospital assuming that this is where they brought him. I patiently wait for the revolving door to let me through to the hospital, seriously, can this thing go any slower?**

**I run up to the front desk almost completely out of breath and panting, **

" Can I help you miss?" A nurse inquires.

"Yes, I'm looking for Austin Moon. Can you please tell me what room he's in?"

"I would love to help you miss, but I can't."

"What! Why the fuck not?"

"How do I know that you're not just some crazy fangirl?"

"Do you even know who I am? I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's songwriter. Now, you are going to tell me where the fuck he is right now."

**The ferocity in my voice must have scared her, but I decide to yank the clipboard out of her hand and push her back into the chair with as much for****ce as possible to make a point. This bitch isn't going to keep me from Austin.**

" 228. Room 228 is where you'll find him."

**I grunt some sort of thank you and run straight up the stairs. I don't have time to wait for a fucken elevator right now. I reach the top of the stairs and run down the corridor, I see Mike coming out of what I'm guessing is Austin's room. I guess they have been waiting for me to arrive. **

**I sprint down to where Mike Moon is and I greet and give him a hug. I just let him comfort me for maybe thirty seconds. And then I start, **

"Mr. Moon. I'm so sorry. Austin and I had a huge blowout tonight. He tried to fix things with me, but I wouldn't let him. Then, I went home and wrote a song about our current situation and he wasn't supposed to hear any of it. I swear. I heard a car door slam extremely loudly, when I went to the window. Austin had started his car, I guess he didn't want me to see him and he got spooked." **I'm sobbing into Austin's fathers shirt.**

"Ally, I'm sure that Austin's not upset with you. You need to go into his hospital room now though."

**I'm terrified. I have no idea how bad of shape Austin's in.**

_Alright Ally, take a deep breath. Austin needs you and I'll help._

**The sight in front of my eyes is how I never ever wanted to see Austin. He looks helpless. He looks ghostly pale. He has a huge gash on the left side of his forehead and it looks like he's bandaged around his abdomen. Mimi looks up and acknowledges my presence. **

"Mimi. I'm so sorry. I already told Mr. Moon about the huge blowout Austin and I had. It's my fault that this happened. Please-"

**She cuts me off, and I swear I thought she would've screamed at me, but instead she decides to comfort me. **

"Ally, honey, it's not your fault. I'm sure you want to know what happened and I'll tell you. Okay, so apparently what the camera at the light caught was this. Austin was sitting completely stopped at a red light, when a car broadsides him and went through the light. What the camera caught was movement in Austin's car, he was just waiting for the light to turn green. When the other car crashed into him.." Mimi starts to sob, " the front end went through Austin's drivers side car door. The guy hit him so hard that the car flipped with Austin pinned inside the car. The EMT's got there and found him. It took them a couple of minutes, but luckily they managed to get him out of the car. Ally, when they put Austin on the stretcher, the cops arrived and he said your name three times before he went completely out of it. Then one of the officers while surveying the damage while surveying the damage on the car found Austin's cell phone. They called us first and we rushed over here. I swear Ally I meant to call you, but I knew that the officer would call you anyways. You know Austin was in the middle of texting you when everything happened."

**I cry into Mimi's shoulder because Austin's unconscious at the moment. Can't he feel my presence?**

"I'm just - I"

**Mimi keeps her arms wrapped around me in a protective hug and just rubs my back to try to calm me. **

"I know, honey. I know."

**Unspoken words and I swear it was like she could read my thoughts. I walk back over to Austin's hospital bed, intertwine my fingers with his hoping and praying that he's going to wake up. I need to talk to him. Please Austin, I'm half a heart without you. I beg silently. Then, as if my prayers were answered I feel a squeeze on my hand and my eyes go wide. I've been so focused on our hands, I haven't even tried talking to him out loud. I hear my name,**

"Ally, Ally, Ally." **Austin mumbles groggily and trying to open his eyes.**

**Mimi screams,** " I NEED AUSTIN'S DOCTOR RIGHT NOW! Mike get Austin's Dr. ! Hurry!"

**We hear Mike scream to Mimi and I that they've found Austin's doctor, confirm that they are coming. The doctor and Mike run down the hallway corridor and full speed into Austin's hospital room. Once Austin's eyes are open he looks around the room I'm guessing trying to place where he is. He tries to sit up but he's too battered and groans because he's obviously in pain and touches his head. The doctor once in rushes Mike, Mimi and I outside the door so he can assess what's going on with Austin.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Whoa. It's so bright in here, it's definitely not my bedroom. Did I even make it home? Everything seems to be somewhat a blur to me.**

"Where am I? Why am I in the hospital? How long have I been here?"

"Austin. You were in a car wreck. You've been out cold for a few hours."

"Where are my mom and dad? My girl - **I stop myself mid thought,** "I mean Ally?"

"Austin. I need to check a few things out first and then you can have visitors okay?" **Austin just nods in understanding.**

**The doctor checks Austin's vitals, gives him pain medication for his migraine and injuries. He shines the lights in his eyes. Once the doctor gives approval, my parents come in and so does Ally. It's obvious that they've all been crying. I can't believe I did this. My mom rushes over to the right side of my bed, my dad follows. Ally rushes to the left side of my bed, I can tell that she wants to look at me but lets her head hang instead.**

"Austin honey, thank God you're awake. You scared us. Now whatever happened between you and Ally can stay between you and Ally, but don't you ever scare us like that again young man. You're our only child."

** My mother is crying and yelling but trying not to yell.. Honestly, I really don't know how to explain it other than she was extremely worried and scared, yeah. Maybe scared is a better word. She pulls me into a hug and I wince in pain because she hugged around my bruised ribs a little too tightly. My dad rubs her shoulders to try and soothe her.**

"I'm glad that you're alright son. Doctor, does Austin have a concussion or anything we should worry about?"

"No Mr. Moon, but we'd like to keep him here under surveillance for the next 24-48 hours to make sure."

"I have to go see another patient, my pager just buzzed but I'll be back to check on you in a little while Austin."

**We all thank the doctor and he exits the room. My parents look at each other, they're doing that silent communication thing that they have with their minds. Ugh. I hate when they do that and then my father speaks up, **

**"Son, I'm going to get your mother some coffee. We'll be back a little later to check on you." I just nod my head and with that they walk out the door and Ally and I are alone. Or so we thought what I neglected to see was that they were just on the other side of the glass looking into the room observing Ally and I , **

"Mike, when are Austin and Ally going to realize that they belong together?"

"I don't know, Mimi. I could tell that Austin's upset though."

"Yes, I know dear. I could see the pain in his eyes, there's something he's not telling us. He's only acted like that a few times and it was always because another boy was crushing on or wanted to be with Ally."

"I know Mimi. I've never seen Ally cry before until today. She literally ran into my arms. She looked so broken. It was like she lost the other half of her heart."

" Me too, Mike. I love Ally like she's already a part of our family. Let's leave now, go get that coffee. I myself have a headache from crying."

* * *

**Scene Change - Austin's POV**

**We've only been silent for a couple of seconds, I decide to break the silence. I reach for Ally's hand to comfort her. **

"Ally, Baby. Please look at me."** She looks up at me with tears still streaming down her face. She's not yelling at me just yet, so maybe we're making some progress. **

**"**Austin. I'm just so sorry. I know that you heard my song and I swear you weren't meant to hear that. It was only supposed to be for me and as a way to vent out my feelings." **She turns her body and puts her arms around my neck while crying into my hair.**

"Please don't cry Alls. You know I was in the middle of texting you, but I never sent it because well as soon as I was about to hit send bright flashing lights surrounded me. Will you let me tell you now?"

"Austin. Now's not the time for that. You were just in a horrible accident. I could have lost you. Let's just leave it at I know, I do too more than you will ever know."

**She didn't say the words, but I knew exactly what she was trying to say. She's still with Gavin, I think and I'm sure that she's just trying to be respectful of him.**

"Now, I want to make you feel better. Tell me what I can do to help you with a speedy recovery."

**Well here goes, this is bold, but I literally saw my life flash before my eyes and I really don't give a shit, she was mine first. **

"I think that you know."

**She takes her buried head from my neck and slowly backs away in question but knowing. I grab both sides of her head so her eyes meet mine, then I go ninety and she goes ten. Our lips meet and this kiss is just so much better than any of the other kisses we've had so far. I could feel **_my heart beat pumping and it's going_ _insane_ **kind of like how it did when Ally and I bungee jumped off the bridge together once. That's how Ally makes me feel like I'd even go skydiving with her if she wanted me too, when Ally kisses me it's just a rush, the best feeling in the world. I don't know how long we've been kissing, I'd assume that it has been at least ten minutes or more. Her body and the way it's reacting to mine is telling me that her heart's racing and that she's short of breath. I reluctantly pull away and she looks disappointed, but then I rub her hand between her thumb and index finger to soothe her. **

"There's one other thing I want Ally."

**You'd think Ally would look nervous, but she doesn't she seems calmer and more at ease, **

"Oh really what's that?"

"Can you sing a song to me baby?" **She just looks at me and smiles.**

"I don't have a guitar or anything, but how about I sing you a song a cappella?"

**I smile telling her that's what I want. She starts to hum and get the melody of whatever song she's about to sing in her head, so she stays on beat and in tempo as well. She sits on the edge of my bed, grabs my hands to intertwine them with hers, and then, the girl I love so much, my best friend, starts to sing,**

**Beyonce: Halo**

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
**Standing in the light of your halo (oh oh)**  
**I've got my angel now**

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

**Everywhere I'm looking now**  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**  
**It's written all over your face**  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
**You're the only one that I want**  
**'Think I'm addicted to your light**

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

**Everywhere I'm looking now**  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**  
**It's written all over your face**  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

* * *

**She finishes the song and I'm just in complete awe of her beauty. I'm sure that she would say she looks like a hot mess, but to me, she looks perfect.**

"Baby that was beautiful. You're beautiful. If I've learned anything from the accident it's that life is too short.. I don't want to spend another second without you."

"Austy. I really don't want to talk about any of this. I don't want to worry about Gavin. I just want to be right here. I want us to be right here and in this moment together. Please let that be enough. We'll worry about everything else later."

**I lean my head forward and huskily say into her ear, **

"Well if you don't want to talk -"

**She cuts me off and kisses me. Normally I kiss her to shut her up, but right now it's the other way around. She hasn't said that she loves me, but I can feel it, I know that she does. She's with Gavin, while I should care I don't. I don't care because she gets me in a way that no one else does. and I'm supposed to be the one that she ends up with. We're endgame and one of these days I'm going to tell her just that.**

**It's now that I've realized more than ever that. I'm not giving Ally up. Ever. I'm going to fight Gavin for Ally and WIN. **

**BRING IT YOU FUCKEN TOOL!**

_Finally Austin. Alright, I need some time to recover since everything seems kinda jumbled. But Operation Auslly is a GO!_

**I smirk and thank my conscience for the support, go back to kissing _my girl._**

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a very lengthy chapter to type. See, I told you that things would all get better in time. ;-) Please review it up and I hope that you liked it! xo


	6. Playing with Fire

**Thanks for all the reviews, love you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I wake up and it feels like it's the middle of the night, I look down at my beautiful Ally sleeping in my arms with her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. The door opens and reveals a blonde nurse who I guess just has to do the usual routine and check my iv drip along with other things. She walks into my hospital room, walks over to my bed and asks if I need anything. She's pretty, but she's not my type. She asks if I'm in some pain and I wince and try to cover the pain. She walks over to her cart with my pain medication and brings it to me. **

" You know, you two are a really cute couple."

"Oh, we're not a couple. We're actually best friends."

**The tall blonde searches my eyes trying to figure stuff out, **

"Really? Well, I thought that I should let you know that I watched her run from the parking lot into the hospital like her life depended on it. When she reached the front desk I assumed she was one of your crazy fan girls. I refused to help her and she literally yanked the clipboard out of my hand with your information and shoved me back into my chair. I've never experienced anything like that before."

"I'm sorry, she was probably just really worried."

"Wait, so why aren't you together then?" **The blonde asks.**

"She has a boyfriend and it's kind of a long story."

"So, what I'm hearing is you're single and available?" **She lets a smile grace her lips**.

"I guess, I technically am."

"My name's Piper. Okay, Austin. It looks like you should be good to go. Listen, it's probably none of my business, but if you're not with her why don't you try to find someone else? She might be closer than you think."

**She winks at me. I know that Ally and I aren't officially together, but this feels like cheating even talking to Piper while Ally's here in my arms. **

"I'm sorry. What?"

**I felt Ally start to stir and I really don't want her to hear any of this conversation.**

"Just think about it, oh by the way if you're wondering I'm just an intern here. I'm planning to go to college to become a nurse. So, I see that you're eighteen, so am I. Maybe we can be friends?"

**Wow, this girl is really forward. Ally stirs more and I can sense that she's going to wake up any second now, just as I suspected, **

"Mmmm Austin."

**Piper stiffens and motions that she should probably leave, and whispers loud enough so only I can hear her, **

"Well, I better go, but I'll be back later to check on you. Just think about my proposition?"

**Piper closes the door as she leaves and Ally wakes up.**

"What time is it? Oh my god, did we fall asleep?"

**Ally becomes alert all of the sudden when she remembers that we are at the hospital. **"Austy, are you in any sort of pain?"

"Baby, it's alright. It's about 5:00a.m. I was in pain, but I am much better now that you're awake with me."

**I say to her genuinely, I mean it is half the truth after all.**

* * *

**I don't have to tell her, that the cute nurse suggested that we become friends.**

_Did you just say cute nurse?_

**Fuck, you again. Can't I have one thought to myself without you trying to make me feel bad?**

_Did you just hear yourself? What happened to Operation Auslly? Are you trying to tell me that you don't love Ally? Because I will mentally slap you upside the head and make sure that I give you a massive migraine on top of all of your other current ailments._

**Of course I love Ally, I'm in love with Ally. Don't be ridiculous. Piper is cute and Ally's with Gavin. So, what's the problem? Why can Ally have someone and I can't?**

_Austin, she has you too. I guess I see what you're saying, but I really don't think is going to work out the way that you want it to. How do you think Ally's going to react when she sees that you and Piper have become friendly?_

**I don't know, I just don't see what the big deal is. Ally's with Gavin, so why can't I be friends with Piper?**

_You really want me to answer that? I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. You know exactly why. I think you're playing with fire._

* * *

**I must have zoned out because I feel Ally lightly shaking me and apparently I have been for a couple of hours, **

"What? Oh, sorry baby."

"Austin what's going on. I can tell that you were deep in thought."

"Well, remember how you asked me if I was in pain? I actually was, and then a young blonde nurse came in and gave me my pain meds."

"Oh, I see. Was she pretty?"

"N- no. I mean, Yes. But - " **Ally doesn't even let me finish to tell her that Piper's not her.**

"I see."

**Ally's cell starts to ring, she motions that she better get it. I hear her answer and I can tell by the tone and the pure sweetness in her voice who it is. Man, I thought she only did that on the phone with me. **

" Oh hey Gavin. I'm at the hospital. Yes, I'm alright. Austin was in a car accident. I'm sorry I didn't see your text. I've been kind of out of it. What, you're on your way here? Okay, see you soon." **and with that she ends the call.**

**She comes back over to my hospital bed. I can tell that she's nervous, she thinks that I didn't hear their conversation, but I did. I definitely did, I don't want that tool to come here and take her away from me. **

"Austin, that was Gavin. He's on his way over to the hospital."

**I grunt,** " I know."

"Listen, last night was a mistake. I mean I can't believe that I've already cheated on Gavin. I think it's just because I was vulnerable, and look at you and where you are, and I'm feeling this whirlwind of emotions - "

**I cut her off,**

"Baby, last night wasn't a mistake. We're not a mistake. We're meant to be together."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure that you told me that the blonde nurse was attractive."

**Is she jealous?**

_Ding! Ding! Ding! You really are an idiot, Austin. If you lose her, you're going to lose everything._

**I go to grab her face knowing full well that it may be quite some time until the next time she allows me to kiss her. I'm in the middle of leaning in when the door opens revealing...**

**Piper. **

**Ally pulls away and stands next to my hospital bed. **

**Ally says clearly annoyed, **

"Well, I should go wait outside for Gavin."

**She turns to leave and I grab a hold of her arm, try to get her to stay. Meanwhile Piper just observes everything that's happening.**

"Ally, wait! Please stay." **She turns to me with anger clearly evident in her eyes.**

"No, I think I should wait for my actual boyfriend." **Ally pushes past Piper hitting her in the arm and out of my room.**

**Ouch.**

_See I told you. You shouldn't have told her about Piper, now she's pissed._

* * *

**Now I'm left alone in the room with Piper. Great. Just fucken great. She ruined my moment with Ally the girl I love, and yet I don't know I can't be entirely mad at her for some reason.**

"I'm sorry Austin, I didn't mean to interrupt. It looks like Ally's mad. So listen I was thinking.. since you aren't with her maybe we could date? I think we could be right for each other."

"Listen Piper, you seem like a really nice girl and all but I love - " **She cuts me off and kisses me. I don't even have time to react. **

_Wtf just happened. _

**I open my eyes and see..**

_**FUCK!**_

* * *

_**And that concludes this chapter. Hope you guys liked it**_


	7. I love you Don't I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either in this chapter.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Gavin just got to the hospital, he runs over to me once he gets out of his car. We walk back into the hospital and I notice that no one is at the front desk, huh, that's weird. We walk hand in hand over to the elevator and get in and head up to the second floor. We took the elevator because I knew that I needed to regain my composure after Piper interrupted Austin and I. Gavin intertwines our hands and we walk onto the elevator. We ride the elevator up and reach Austin's floor. We walk out of the elevator and down the corridor that leads to Austin's room. When we reach Austin's room I see something that breaks my heart. I fight back to keep in the tears in my eyes.**

**Austin. Piper. Kissing.**

**I cough loudly to interrupt their little make out session. They both jerk away from each other. Gavin and I walk into the room, we stand there awkwardly for a minute. He doesn't know that I've met Piper before and she's an intern here.**

**Gavin decides to break the tension and speaks, **

"Hey man! How are you feeling?"

**Austin responds, **"I'm alright, at least my pretty boy face is still in tact." **Gavin just laughs at how un-humble Austin's being right now.**

**I think to myself, **

_Yeah for now. You fucken lying bastard._

**Piper is still standing there and I send daggers in her direction motioning for her to not even think about leaving. She stands there frozen. PERFECT. **

**"**Gavin honey. I'm kind of thirsty. Do you think you could get me some coffee downstairs in the cafeteria?"

"Sure Angel, anything for you. I know how you like it." **Gavin replies sweetly as he exits kissing my forehead. **

**Piper starts to move but I stop her, **"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Ally I-I-I-. You what? You fucken bimbo? You know I find it extremely ironic that you're the same bitch who refused to give me Austin's room information. And when I walk in here-"

**Austin interjects, **"Baby, I can explain-"

**Piper looks at Austin confused and looks back to me even more confused.**

_Wow, so not only is she a bimbo but she's also unintelligent. Just peachy!_

"You, shut it. I don't want to hear whatever lame ass excuse you have for this."

"And as for you - "

**I grab her by her hair and throw her into the wall. I don't know what came over me. She stands up and I slap her across the face. The nerve of this bitch, she obviously doesn't understand girl code. **

_Girl Code. Right, and that's really while you're mad? Are you sure it's not some sort of territorial thing?_

**The worst part is, is that she saw me and Austin sleeping next to each other on his hospital bed. She's probably the one that's the crazy fan girl. If looks could kill Piper would be dead.**

"I'm only going to say this once. Get the FUCK OUT!"

**Piper scrambles to her feet and runs out of the room and probably to the nearest bathroom, but I'm so angry that I could care less. **

**Austin opens his mouth to speak, **"Wow, that was seriously hot." **He reaches for my hand and pulls me towards him, starts to lean in. I can't believe that he's trying to kiss me after I saw him fucken kiss Piper. I wriggle out of his grip and move to stand at the end of his bed.**

"Austin, once Gavin gets back I'm leaving with him. You get out of the hospital tomorrow anyways and I'm sure you want to spend some time with Piper."

"But, you can't leave me for him. Ally, I don't want you to go. Let me explain." **Austin's begging but I'm standing firm.**

"_It's too late to apologize." _**I said quoting one of my favorite songs. **

**I continue, ****"**Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed Piper." **I walk slightly towards him.**

**Austin spits back, **"You can't seriously be mad about that when you're with Gavin."

**Now I'm really pissed,** "Wow, Austin. So much for being with me and not officially being together being enough for you. Thanks for lying to me."

"Baby, please just stop." **He's looking at me with those pleading eyes and I know that he's hoping that I will soften and cave, but I'm not.**

_Is he fucken serious?_

"No. Fuck Off. As a matter of fact, go fuck yourself or better yet, Piper." **I can see the pain in Austin's eyes, he winces like I just kicked a puppy. I know that he's never slept with anyone, hell I've never even slept with anyone yet. I want it to be special and with the guy that I love.**

**...**

**Our discussions interrupted when Gavin returns with my coffee. **"Hey angel. So, I know from yesterday that you like French Vanilla, cream and two sweet and low so that's what I brought you."

**I touch his face not caring if Austin's watching or even remotely mad at the moment**, "Thanks handsome. I really appreciate it. "

**We stay with Austin a few more minutes and then leave the hospital. I gave him a cold goodbye and a half hearted smile and the most distant one armed hug possible, while I'm hugging him he says he whispers into my hair, **

"I'm not going to stop fighting for you. You're the one I want."

**I just shrug it off, and Gavin and I say goodbye to Austin. As we walk out of the room Gavin wraps his arm around my waist in a protective manner. I could feel Austin glaring at Gavin from his room but he deserved a taste of his own medicine.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

"Angel, I've noticed that you seem tense. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, Gavin. I'm probably just tired. I haven't eaten much either."

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Not right now, I'm just going to head to home."

**Gavin hugs me and tells me to just give him a call when I'm up for getting together. **

"How about we go to dinner later on?"

**I notice that his smile brightens and it's almost as nice as Austin's. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. I know exactly what I'm going to do when I get home. **

"Sounds great Angel. It's a date. I'll call you around 5:00pm."

**Gavin hugs me, kisses my forehead and goes to get into his pickup truck. He goes to pull away and looks confused.**

**"**Wait!"

**I must have cut him off-guard. He plays with the tendrils of my slightly still curled hair staring into my eyes intently. He leans in and so do I. His lips are mine so fast that I can't even think let alone react fast enough.**

**Oh my god! What am I doing?**

_Kissing your boyfriend._

**_This just feels wrong._**

_Because it's not Austin? How do you really feel?_

**This kiss is different, it's sweet, genuine and pure just like Gavin. ****It looks like Austin didn't ruin everything after all.**

_Way to ignore my question, stop being a bitch. I want you to follow your heart. Now whose is it with? Austin or Gavin?_

**I don't know.**

_Liar._

**My thoughts are interrupted by a concerned dirty blonde, "**What was that for Angel?" **Gavin pulls away with the cutest smile and leans his forehead with mine.**

"I just wanted to say thank you for being so sweet and worrying about me. I'll see you later." **He kisses my forehead gets in his pick up trick and then leaves.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**I finally reach my house and walk through the doors and upstairs to my bedroom, grab my guitar. Wow, talk about deja-vu. Thankfully, I don't have to worry about Austin eavesdropping because he's in the hospital. I grab my songbook and open it to a blank page. My emotions right now are all over the place.**

**Why did I kiss Gavin?**

_Because you like him, but that's not the only reason you did._

**What are you talking about?**

_You did it because you're mad at Austin. You didn't even let him explain about that kiss you walked in on him having with Piper._

**Are you fucking serious? No explanation was needed.**

_It looks like you're jealous and yet you're with Gavin still. What are you doing?_

**I don't fucken know. I don't know how I'm feeling.**

_Lie._

**Fuck this, I'm just going to write another song.**

_Fine, God I'm just trying to help. I think you'll know how you "feel" and about whom when you finish writing this song._

* * *

**_Jordin Sparks: Tattoo_**

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

**_Keep my hand in the fire, sooner or later_**

**_I get what I'm asking for_**

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_The truth is a stranger, soul is in danger_

**_I gotta let my spirit be free_**

**_To admit that I'm wrong_**

**_And then change my mind_**

**_Sorry but I have to move on_**

**_And leave you behind_**

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

**_I realize nothing's broken_**

**_No need to worry about everything I've done_**

**_Live every second like it was my last one_**

**_Don't look back, got a new direction_**

**_I loved you once, needed protection_**

**_You're still a part of everything I do_**

**_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

**_Just like a tattoo_**

**_I'll always have you_**

_I'm sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could_

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I've gotta be strong_

_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

**_I realize nothing's broken_**

**_No need to worry about everything I've done_**

**_Live every second like it was my last one_**

**_Don't look back, got a new direction_**

**_I loved you once, needed protection_**

**_You're still a part of everything I do_**

**_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

**_Just like a tattoo_**

_I'll always have you_

**_If I live every moment_**

**_Won't change any moment_**

**_That's still a part of me and you_**

**_I will never regret you_**

**_Still the memory of you_**

**_Marks everything I do_**

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_

**_I realize nothing's broken_**

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction_

**_I loved you once, needed protection_**

**_You're still a part of everything I do_**

**_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_**

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction_

_I loved you once and I needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

**_Just like a tattoo_**

**_I'll always have you_**

* * *

**Okay, so I've written yet another song about Austin.**

_Mmmmm hmmm. And what is this telling you?_

**That I have to move on. I can do this right?**

_Wow, for someone really smart you're so clueless when it comes to what you want and deserve._

**_I don't know who I should be with! Hello? Are you still there?_**

**_..._**

**_Great, I'm all alone and even my own conscience abandoned me._**

**_I get up off of my bed, my phone dings indicating that I have smiling and thinking it'll be from Gavin. Boy, was I wrong._**

* * *

**_To Ally from Austin: 4:00p.m._**

**_Baby, I already miss you. I don't like how we left things. Please let me explain._**

**_To Austin from Ally: 4:10 p.m._**

**_I can't talk now Austin. I have a date with Gavin to get ready for._**

**_To Ally from Austin: 4:11p.m._**

**_But, I thought that.. never mind :'(_**

**_To Austin from Ally: 4:13 p.m._**

**_You thought what Austin? Why don't you go ask Piper out?_**

**__****_To Ally from Austin: 4:14p.m._**

**_You can't be serious! You know what fine. Maybe I will. I probably owe her anyways for you decking her earlier._**

**_To Austin from Ally: 4:15 p.m._**

**_You know what. If that's how you're going to be. Do whatever the fuck you want. Be with whoever the fuck you want. Don't bother coming over here tomorrow. I don't even want to look at you right now._**

**_To Ally from Austin: 4:20 p.m._**

**_Baby, please._**

* * *

_**I can't believe that I just told Austin to ask Piper out. Wow, I'm such a bitch. If he ends up going out with her on a date then this is all on me.**_


	8. Screwed

Thanks for the reviews loves! xo

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own any of the song lyrics below, but they are amazing nonetheless.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I texted Ally hours ago and she still hasn't responded. I want nothing more than to chuck my cellphone across the room because I'm so frustrated in more ways than one. I put my head in my heads and wince in pain since I'm still pretty beaten up from the accident. There's a knock on the door, but Dez and Trish just left a little while ago so that can't be them. **

"Come In!"

**I yell to whoever is on the other side of the door. I'm hoping it's Ally, but my heart knows that it's not. Whenever Ally's close my heart starts to race and I can feel her presence.**

"Oh, hi Piper." **She walks in timidly like she's walking on egg shells**.

"Hey Austin. Is A- Ally here?" _Wow. Her voice is shaky._

"No, she hasn't been here since she left with Gavin."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. Well, I'm not sorry that I kissed you. Can I ask you something?"** I nod in response for her to go on. **

"What's going on with you and Ally?"

"N- nothing." **I lied.**

" Are you sure because I'm pretty sure that your 'best friend' wouldn't deck me if there wasn't something going on between the two of you?"

**I don't respond right away, **"Listen. It's complicated."

"What's complicated about it? If you're not going to be with Ally then why can't you be with someone else? Why can't you be with... me? We could be good together."

**Piper looks for me to answer her, and there's probably a million different reasons as to why I shouldn't be with her.**

"Piper. Come here."

"What is it Austin**?" I motion for her to lean down like I'm about to tell her something and I just kiss her.**

"You know you're right. If I'm not going to be with Ally then I can be with you. So, Piper will you be my girlfriend?" **She kisses me and there's my answer right there. She looks at me and her eyes are smiling, but they aren't the eyes that I wish they were. Ally's.**

* * *

_Austin, wtf are you doing?_

**I believe I just got myself a girlfriend.**

_Right only one problem._

**What's that?**

_Wrong girl. Get ready for World War III ! This is going to be a complete shit show. How exactly are you going to keep this from Ally?_

**I'm not.**

_You don't deserve Ally. Wow, you really are an asshole. No wonder she hasn't broken up with Gavin. Look at what you've done now. She's better off with Gavin. I bet he won't stomp on her heart repeatedly like you have. You're un-fucken-real._

* * *

**I shake off and ignore my conscience,** "Hey, why don't we take a picture of us so I can put it as your picture under my contacts?"

"Sure boyfriend." **At the word boyfriend coming out of Piper's mouth I cringe.**

_Idiot._

**She comes to stand next to me and we get ready for the first picture, we hear the click and the flash goes off. _Wow, we look weird together. _We take another picture, I see that it's about 10:00 p.m. and she asks me to send it to her. She puts her number in my phone and I create a message to text her the pic. I go to my favorites section and add her to my list. I set up the picture message and send it to her phone. **

**A minute later, I get texts from Ally, Dez, and Trish. **

From Ally to Austin:10:00 p.m. Don't talk to me.

From Trish to Austin: 10:01 p.m. Are you fucken serious?

From Dez to Austin: 10:05 p.m. Bro, I love you, but you're an idiot. Trish and Ally are already texting me about this picture.

**Piper notices that I've tensed up a bit. I tell her that I'm tired and I should probably just get some sleep since I am getting checked out of the hospital tomorrow. She gives me a peck goodbye and I tell her that I'll call or see her tomorrow. Okay, now I can freak out. **

**Fuck. I created two separate texts with the same picture. I try to figure out how that picture got sent to Ally, Dez and Trish too. One to Piper, but when I added her to my favorites and selected the category it must have sent to Ally, Dez and Trish too. Wow, now I'm definitely fucked. The picture sent to them was of Piper kissing me on my cheek and I was grinning wider than the fucken Grinch when his heart grew three sizes. **

_I'm sorry. Who told you that this was a bad idea in the worst kind of way? I'd love to see how you're going to get your ass out of this bind. No way am I helping you. Good luck on getting Ally to break up with Gavin. You claimed that you only wanted her, and yet you just sent her a picture of Piper kissing you on the cheek. I'm done with you. Go to bed or listen to music. I really don't give a shit right now._

**There's no way I'm getting out of this. Trish and Ally are already talking to Dez about this. I'm fucked. I hope that he can convince them that it's not what it looks like. I know what I can do until I fall asleep listen to some music. I check out my playlists on my phone, the song starts to play.**

_**Maroon 5: This Love**_

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_**The fire burning in her eyes**_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane_

_**Never to return again**_

_**But always in my heart, oh!**_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_And I have no choice_

_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied, oh!_

_**Kept playing love like it was just a game**_

_**Pretending to feel the same**_

_**Then turn around and leave again**_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

_(It's alright, it's alright)_

_**My pressure on your hips**_

_**Sinking my fingertips**_

_**Into every inch of you**_

_**Because I know that's what you want me to do**_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_Her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And my heart is breaking in front of me_

_And she said goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_Her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I pick up the phone and 3-way call Trish and Dez the second I received that picture message from Austin. I stupidly thought he would send me a cute one of a sad puppy face showing that he misses me, but nope. Of course not. I wanted to tell them how awesome my date with Gavin went, but I'm no longer in the mood to do so. I'm waiting for Trish to pick up and it only takes her half a ring and then before I know it Dez is on the other line too.**

"Hey guys."

"Ally! Are you okay?"** They both reply in unison.**

" I'm F-fine."

"You don't sound fine to me."** Trish states.**

"Can you guys come over? I really need a hug right now. I can't call Gavin because that would just be weird to have him come over when I'm upset about that picture and then I'd have to explain and well."

"Ally, you're rambling. Let me just grab my keys and I'll be on my way. "

"Thanks Trish."

"Ally, I can bring my baby kangaroo over for you to pet. Will that make you feel better?"

"That's really sweet Dez, but no. I just need my best friends right now. The one's I can count on."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."** They both hang up and I'll just assume that they're on their way.**

**While I'm waiting for Trish and Dez to get here I decide to listen to some music. Oh, I know the perfect song for my mood right now. I start singing along to it. Pink is seriously bad ass!**

**Pink: Just Like A Pill**

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me _

_I think I took too much _

_**I'm crying here, what have you done? **_

_**I thought it would be fun **_

_I can't stay on your life support, _

_There's a shortage in the switch _

_I can't stay on your morphine, _

_'Cause it's making me itch _

_**I said I tried to call the nurse again, **_

_**But shes being a little bitch **_

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_**To the middle of my frustrated fears **_

_**And I swear you're just like a pill **_

_**Instead of makin' me better, **_

_**You keep makin' me ill **_

_You keep makin' me ill _

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me _

_This must be a bad trip _

_**All of the other pills, they were different **_

_Maybe I should get some help _

_I can't stay on your life support, _

_There's a shortage in the switch _

_I can't stay on your morphine, _

_'Cause it's making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the __**nurse **__again, _

_But shes being a __**little bitch **_

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, _

_You keep makin' me ill _

_You keep makin' me ill _

_x3_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Shit. If Ally and Trish are already texting Dez about the picture I better call him. I pick up my cell and it's already starting to get late, but I really don't care. The phone starts to ring, **

**Come on Dez Pick Up. He picks up on the third ring.**

"Dez! I need to talk to you."

"Hey man. I don't have long to talk."

"What? why?"

"I'm on my way to Ally's now, so is Trish."

"Austin, what were you thinking?"

"Dez, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh yeah. I know you, and I can tell when you're full of shit which in this case you are."

"That girl, Piper right. Isn't she some nurse intern?"

"Well yeah and my girlfriend."

**The other line is silent and I realize that Dez just hung up on me. I pick up the phone to redial him and it goes straight to voice-mail. Unbelievable. My best friend just hit the Fuck You button on me.**

**I give up. I'm just going to close my eyes and hopefully wake up from this nightmare tomorrow. **

_I think that's for the best. You realize that all Ally, Trish and Dez are all mad at you. The only one who isn't is Piper. She's too stupid to even realize that you're just going to use her to make Ally jealous._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**As soon as I got off the phone with Dez and Trish I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a scream and started crying. I even went to pick up the picture frame that I threw a couple of nights ago off the floor and I just cut my hand on the glass. How could I have been so stupid to think Austin was genuine and meant what he said?**

_How do you know for sure that he doesn't mean what he said. _

**I don't.**

_And you are crying here again because of who?_

_**Austin.**_

_Right and not Gavin._

_**Can you just get to the point please?**_

_Ally, you're hurting because you love Austin. You're in love with Austin. You know, while you're with Gavin it's not fair of you to expect Austin to be alone. _

_**But he's not alone. He's got me.**_

_Does he? How do you know that he didn't just take that picture with Piper because he was mad at you?_

**The doorbell rings and on the other side are my two of my best friends, Trish and Dez. They open their arms wide and motion for me to go into them. I hug Trish first and then Dez. **

"Let's just go up to my room." **Trish and Dez follow behind me. **

**We get to my bedroom and it looks like a bomb went off in it. They see the broken picture frame and the glass on the floor. There are tissues all over my floor and when I look into the mirror I seriously look like a hot mess. **

"Ally,what happened in here? Why is that picture frame broken? I thought that was your favorite picture of you and Austin."

**Dez looks at my hand and notices the cut which is currently dripping blood.**

"Ally, you're bleeding. Trish, go get me the first aid kit. We need to see if this cut is a surface cut or deep and if Ally's going to need stiches or not."

**Trish runs into the bathroom, she pushes Dez to the side for a moment so she can clean the cut properly.**

"You're lucky that this is only a surface cut, otherwise we would have had to take you to the hospital."

**I glare at Dez, **"I'm not going to that fucken hospital any time soon."

"Okay, so I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell you that Austin called on the way over here?"

**Trish interjects trying to motion for Dez to stop, **"Oh, what did he have to say?"

**Just then my phone goes off and it's Austin calling. Dez and Trish just look at me while they listen to Austin's ringtone play, **

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

* * *

**I just let the call go to voice-mail. My phone starts blinking indicating that he's left me a voice-mail.**

**Austin then proceeds to call Dez and Trish's phones who also let it go to their voice-mail.**

"Dez, are you going to tell us what Austin said?"

" I don't know if I should." **He sounds extremely hesitant. I guess I should prepare myself.**

"You better tell us you doof or else you're going to be taking the next plane to Timbuktu."

" Alright. Alright. Austin said that Piper's his girlfriend." **My head starts spinning, I was standing and then everything goes black.**

"Ally, Ally." **I feel Dez and Trish shake me worriedly, but I feel like I'm paralyzed.**

"Dez, she fainted. Do something." **Dez runs to the bathroom to put water on a dampen a cold washcloth and bring back to put on Ally's head. **

"I'm going to strangle Austin if I see him tomorrow."

_Now, that's my girl! I really hope that she makes good on her promise._

**Dez and Trish know Ally's voice-mail pin and listen to Austin's message:**

_Ally, baby please pick up the phone. I really need to talk to you. I really need to see you._

_..._

"That fucken jerk. You mean to tell me he now has a girlfriend and he just left Ally that message? Now, I'm really going to throttle him."

"I'm not going to stop you. I hung up on him when he told me."

**I know that Dez and Trish think that I'm out cold, but I'm not I've heard everything. I heard the voice-mail and their conversation.**

_I hate that I love you, Austin Moon. _

**_Even if my heart wants Austin, my mind tells me that Gavin is the better guy for me. At least he won't break my heart. Maybe in time I can learn to love Gavin even if it's not the same way I love Austin. I'm going to have to keep my distance from him so I can get over him. I was stupid to think that Austin would fight for me. I guess he lied and I'm so glad that I never let him tell me those three words because right now...they mean absolutely nothing. All I wanted was time to figure things out and Austin couldn't even give me that.I get it, I'm with Gavin and yes I like him but I'm really tired of being taken for granted. I thought Austin was going to stop doing that and then I would have broken up with Gavin, but he just got himself a new girlfriend._**

**_Piper. _**

**_I feel Dez lift me and lay me down on the bed and put me under the covers. He and Trish then exit my bedroom door and walk down the stairs locking it on the way out. My dad is still away so now I'm all alone. My phone starts to ring again and I open my eyes to total blackness and feel completely numb. I ignore that familiar ringtone and I'm no longer numb and completely breakdown. I look on my nightstand and see that Trish and Dez left me a note, but I'll just look at it in the morning._**


	9. Irresistible

**Hi loves! So there's a reason for all of the craziness, but it will eventually get better. Please forgive me. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own any of the lyrics either.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I couldn't sleep last night at all. I know that I should have and I swear that I tried, but I just couldn't. My mind was consumed of only one person. Ally. Yeah, I know Piper's my girlfriend, but let me explain. Oh who am I kidding? No one will ever believe me anyways. I called Ally at least five times last night, just hoping that she'd pick up and by the fifth time I think I just called to hear voice mail and I just wanted to hear her voice. **

_Hey this is Ally D, I can't come to the phone right now. I'm probably with Austin, Trish or Dez. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can._

**I know that she's with Gavin, I get an overwhelming sense of relief once I hear that she hasn't changed or updated her voice-mail yet. I grab my cell off the tray next to my bed. I start to get ready, changing into my normal clothes because I'm leaving the hospital today, I've been cleared and haven't shown any signs of a concussion. I'm going to try to get out of here before Piper comes to my room. I'm just waiting for my parents to take me home, then I'm going to ask to borrow their car because I have something to take care of.**

_Austin. I know what you're thinking. Do you think that's really a good idea right now?_

_**Probably not, but honestly I'm not going to call it quits. Not ever!**_

**I decide to listen to some more Maroon 5 while I'm waiting for my parents to get here.**

**Maroon 5: Love Somebody**

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_

_But **if I fall for you, I'll never recover**_

**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**

**_There's no way I'll ever recover from falling in love with my best friend._**

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

**_I really wanna touch somebody_**

**_I'll think about you every single day_**

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_**Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow,** yeah_

**Wow, can these lyrics being any more dead on with how I'm feeling about this whole situation? Ally with Gavin..it makes me sick.**

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I'll think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_**

**_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop_**

**_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you_**

**_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_**

**I really wish she'd choose me over him, but only time will tell. **

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I'll think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah._

**The song ends and my parents tell me that I'm officially checked out and that it's time to go. Now, I just have to hope that we don't run into Piper on the way out. Thankfully, someone's on my side. My dad grabs my bag and we walk through the revolving door and out of the hospital and get in the car. **

"Mom? Dad?'

"What is it dear?" **My mother sounds concerned.**

"Can I borrow your car when we get back to the house? I have to go see someone."

**My parents don't know that Piper is now my girlfriend, but I'm not going to see her. I'm going to see Ally. My dad quirks an eyebrow at me from the rear-view mirror. Man, he knows that something is up.**

"Sure son. You need to be careful though because your ribs are still bruised."

"Thanks Dad."

"We'll just use your mother's car if we have to go somewhere." I smile gratefully at my parents.

**We pull into the driveway and I run up to my room and grab my guitar and run back down the stairs saying goodbye to my parents and that I'll see them later. I get into my dad's car, take the short drive over to Ally's. It's already 11:00 a.m. I think she'll be awake, but we'll see when I get there.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**I pull up to Ally's house and park in the driveway. I get out of the car and walk up to her front steps my heart racing faster than I ever thought was possible. I wait a second before ringing the doorbell. I normally just let myself in, so Ally will probably think that I'm Dez or Trish. I hear Ally yell from upstairs that she's coming and she'll be right down. She opens the door wearing a sundress looking breathtaking and absolutely irresistible, and when she sees me her smile falters.**

"A- Austin? What are you doing here? Did you drive here by yourself? You look like you haven't slept at all."

" I want you to hear something."

**She says nothing and the look on her face is of complete and utter disbelief. Ally just stands there Frozen. I'm standing on her porch and in the doorway with the door wide open, but none of it matters. She's the only thing that matters and I don't care who sees this. I start strumming my guitar in the hopes of making up with her.**

**Nickelback: Far Away**

_This time, this place misused, mistakes_

_**Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?**_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know you know, you know_

_[Chorus]_

_**That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything, but I won't give up**_

_'Cause you know you know, you know_

_[Chorus]_

_So far away, so far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away, so far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_**I wanted, I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along**_

_And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_**Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it, hold on to me and**_

_**Never let me go, keep breathing**_

_Hold on to me and never let me go (Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

* * *

_**Ally looks at me completely confused. Truthfully, she has every right to be. She motions for me to come inside the house and shuts the door as she sees that her neighbors heard me sing to her.**_

"W- why did you sing me that song?"

"I know that you love it. Ally, you're right. I couldn't sleep last night because I can't stand when we're mad or upset with each other."

" I just don't understand why you are here. Dez told me that Piper is your girlfriend. In case your wondering...he definitely hung up on you on purpose."

"Can we just go to your room and talk about this?"

**Ally shrugs her shoulders but leads me up the stairs to her bedroom. I walk into her room and I see the broken picture frame with her favorite picture on the floor**.

_Look what you did Austin. You really hurt her._

**My heart tightens in my chest. She walks over to her dresser which has a mirror on top of it and I follow her.. without thinking I wrap my arms around her. It's just second nature to me, so I'm not going to apologize for that. I just love having her close and in my arms. She goes to elbow me in the ribs, and at least I think that's what she wanted to do, but she doesn't. She looks into the mirror seeing our reflections in it and bursts into tears.**

**What am I doing? This isn't fair to her. I can't just come in here and expect her to forgive me just like that.**

_You're here with Ally because you love her. You're kidding yourself if you think you should and/or actually want to be with Piper. Ally still feels like she's the fallback girl so at some point...sooner rather than later. You need to show her that it's always been her and only her that you want. She hates that she loves you, you know. She wants to get over you, she wants to try and fall in love with 't you see the pain in her eyes. Look at what you're doing to her. I mean really look._

**I listen to my conscience, look intently into Ally's eyes to show that I am listening.**

" Why now? Why do you want to be with me all of the sudden Austin? Why are you here when you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend?"

" I'm here because..we feel _right_."

**I whisper into her ear and I spin her around, pick her up putting her on her dresser. She looks at me unsure of what's about to happen, but we honestly just can't keep our hands off of each other.**

"Baby, please be with me. I don't care if you're with Gavin. I know I should, but I don't. You were mine first. We're endgame."

"Austin, I can't just break up with Gavin for you. He's sweet and appreciates me. He doesn't take me for granted."

**I smirk looking into her beautiful doe eyes, **" I didn't say that you had to. Baby please, let me make it up to you."

**I still haven't kissed her yet, but I'm going to. I pull her into a passionate, heated filled kiss that set our loins on fire. She kisses me back hungrily, we both know what we're doing is wrong. I'm cheating on Piper and Ally's cheating on Gavin, but it just feels so right. I put my hands all over her body and kiss every single inch of her and it feels like she's my oxygen, that our hearts are meant to only beat and race for each other. She starts to moan and before I know it, we're on her bed and I'm on top of her. She pulls my t-shirt over my head and I continue to grind onto her. **

"Austin. We shouldn't, we can't do this." **She pants heavily.** "I'm sorry I'm just not ready. I want it to be special, us arguing and being with other people isn't exactly what I envisioned our first time together being like."

**I continue to kiss all up and down her neck, but concede because I don't ever want her to feel pressured. I love her. **

"Baby, there's no need to be sorry. I'll wait forever for you."

**Ally just smiles and kisses me back in what I can only describe as pure adoration. ****I'm going to get Ally back and she's going to be mine and only mine. I don't understand why she's with Gavin, but I'm never going to give up. I will fight for her until she's once again my girlfriend.**

_And that's how our affair started. We both have and are 'with' other people, but we're also with each other. Right now, that's good enough for me._

* * *

**A/N: If you guys are confused and don't understand what is happening and why it's happening feel free to PM me. I won't bite. :)**


	10. Treacherous

**Thanks to all of my loyal viewers and reviewers. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

**I'm laying with Ally in her bed after a very intense and heated hook up. Let's just say that we're coming off a certain kind of high. It's crazy how much our bodies feed off each other's energy. I look at her and she's absolutely glowing, her skin looks absolutely flawless, just like she is. If this is how we look and feel now, I can only imagine how incredible feel once we make love for the first time. When Ally and I give ourselves to each other it won't be just sex, but it will be us expressing just how much we love each other. I'm aware that I could lose my Man-card for saying it like this, but I don't care. It feels like we crave physical contact at all times, and the more I'm with her I fall even harder and deeper in love. I love her and I feel like when we're together..she loves me too, but when Gavin or Piper show up she becomes extremely distant. I hate when I feel like she's keeping me at arms length. I guess I haven't been the best friend and if I would have just told her that I loved her before Gavin even came into the picture...I wouldn't be caught in this clusterfuck of a mess Ally and I are now in. I've made a conscientious decision to not keep Piper as my girlfriend for very long. I just need her to make Ally so insanely jealous that she breaks up with Gavin. I don't know how long this is going to take, but if Ally has Gavin why can't I have someone too? I know what you're thinking that's so ass backwards Austin. How could you even consider being with Piper when you're in love with Ally? Right now, the only reason I can muster is that Piper is **_just there. _**My relationship with her is a companion-ate type of relationship. Where she's more of a friend and it's truly just a matter of convenience when I'm lonely. That type of relationship is also incomplete as in lacking something.. passion, desire etc. I mean those are my intentions anyways, we haven't even gone on a date yet so. Yeah. I know she's attractive but with her it's purely just physical and the only thing I'll ever do with Piper is kiss her. She's pretty but I just don't know how I'm supposed to do any of that with Piper when I'm so hung up on Ally. But hey, A guy has needs you know. After being with Ally I've realized that she's the whole package. She is my best friend, my confidante and best of all my soul-mate. I'll never look at Piper the same way ever, what was up with her throwing herself at me like that anyways. Completely disrespectful. To be honest, I was really surprised that Ally basically beat Piper up. I have never seen her jealous like that before, she was never like that when I was with Kira. Like Ever. I'm not going to lie, it was a huge turn on. It showed me that even if she's with Gavin, she cares enough about me to not really want me to be with anyone else. **

**I gaze down at the brunette that's looking up at me with those brown eyes that I love so much, **"Hey Baby?"

"Yeah Austy. What's on your mind?"

" I meant what I said before. You and I are endgame no matter what." **She looks at me with a 'Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it Austin' look.**

"I guess only time will tell if that's true." **Ally just shrugs her shoulders. **

**Man, how am I going to prove to her that she's the one?**

_Well, for starters I think that you should avoid Piper. I still think that it's stupid that you're even with her to begin with._

**I just need to figure out how to get Ally back. **

_Austin dating another girl isn't going to prove to Ally that she's the one. You're an absolute fucken moron if you think that. _

_**Right now, I have my Ally cuddled up right next to me and there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Ally and I are just staring at each other when we hear the doorbell ring.**_

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No, if anything I had assumed that you would've been the only one to show up unannounced. I better go see who it is."

"Um babe." **I motion for her to put a shirt on because I don't want her answering her door in a bra and shorts.**

**She quickly throws on something, before she heads down the stairs. I pull her to me and give her another kiss, **"Hurry back gorgeous!" **I send her a flirty wink.**

"I'll be right back."

**I get up off her bed curious to see who it is at the door. I hear his voice and know for sure that it isn't Mr. Dawson or even Dez.**

**Oh Shit. It's Gavin. I decide to listen in on their little conversation.**

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Gavin. What are you doing here?"

"I brought you these, and don't you remember I'm supposed to take you out for ice cream now?"

"Oh sorry. I must have just lost track of time."

_Yeah, with me. I smirk proud of myself. _**I'm going to get Ally back it's only a matter of time.**

"Hey, whose car is that across the street?"

"Which car?" **Gavin points to the car out the window I'm guessing my dad's car.**

"Oh, I'm not sure."

"Hey, can I see your room? I want to see what are some of my angel's favorite things."

**Shit Ally, stall. **

"Well, you see my room is kind of messy and I don't think -"

**I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Shit. Should I hide in the closet? No, that's too obvious. I look to Ally's window, perfect. I just have to pray that I can make it. Thankfully, the tree outside Ally's bedroom is not too far of a jump. I can't believe that I'm doing this right now. I jump, grab hold of a sturdy branch hanging there for about a second, then pull myself up on a part of the tree that's strong enough to hold me. Once I'm in the tree, I decide to watch them. I see Gavin pull Ally into a hug and then he grabs her backside. **

**Southern Gentlemen my ass.**

**She looks up and crashes her lips onto is. **

**I can't fucken believe this right now. The bedroom window is still open so I can hear their conversation. **

"You really are so beautiful. How'd I get so lucky?" **Gavin says putting both of his hands on her face. God, this infuriates me to no end. I see Ally turn a blush that's close to crimson. Ugh, I'm the only one who should be doing that. I'm interrupted spying on them by one of Ally's neighbors. I think it's Mrs. Foster. **

"Young man, you are not a monkey what are you doing in that tree?"

**I motion for her to stay quiet, luckily she does. **"Wait, aren't you? Wow, you must really be in love with Miss Dawson if you're gawking at her and her new boyfriend."

**I glare at her, **"Sorry, sorry. I remember what it's like being in love with someone and they don't love you back and really like someone else."

"That's not the case here." **I spit back.**

**She quirks an eyebrow at me, **"Really Austin? Then why are you the one in the tree and not in her house?"

"Look. It's complicated."

"No, it's really not. How does she know that you love her? Aren't you the one that can't get his shit together and have many failed relationships because they're not with Ally?"

**Hmm. She's right. How does Ally know that I love her. If her neighbor is asking this that means that then she must not. Then, Mrs. Foster goes back to tending to her garden. I'm still in this damn tree, my phone goes off playing Double Take, shit Piper's calling me. I have my cell volume set to the loudest setting.**

"Ally did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything."

" I could have sworn that I heard Austin's Double Take song just playing. It sounded like a cell phone or something right outside your window. I'm going to take a look."

**Ally distracts Gavin by pushing him up against her wall and hardcore making out with him. Shit, I just realized that I never put my shirt back on. Now, that explains why when I was hanging or sitting in the tree Mrs. Foster looked at me like I was completely fucken bizarre. Alright, shit they're still making out. At least I was smart enough to grab my keys and cell phone. How am I going to explain to my parents why I'm coming home shirtless? Wait, maybe I should just go to Dez's and borrow a shirt from him. I can't go to the mall shirtless, I'll get mobbed by crazy fan girls. Ugh, I really don't want to leave, but Ally is otherwise engaged at the moment. I am going to take this opportunity to bolt. I decide that my only way out of this is to jump from the limb and down to the ground. I'm well aware this is extremely insane since I'm injured and have bruised ribs, but it doesn't look like I have any other choice.**

**I jump down to the ground, run to the car and...**


	11. Mirror

**Hey guys! I'm thinking about wrapping up this story maybe in the next couple of chapters. I want to know what you think. I'm not sure what length of the story I intended this to be at, but if you guys want me to keep writing I definitely will. I feel like I can make more drama happen and show certain aspects of their so-called relationships with Piper and Gavin, however, I don't know if it's realistic in that on the show..they really don't last long with either of them. I hope you guys are enjoying the story because I'm loving writing it. Thank you for all the support! And now, onto the story. :-)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the lyrics below either.

* * *

Austin's POV

**I jumped down to the ground and started running to my car. I was almost home-free until my phone started to play Double Take again, with a picture of myself and Piper lighting up the screen. I decide to answer real quick.**

"Hey. I'll call you right back." **I said to her and hung up. Once I'm in the car, I go to my recent calls and touch the phone button to call Piper back**.

"Hey Austin. Where have you been? I didn't see you this morning and I've already called you once before and it went to straight voicemail."

" I'll meet you at Miami Mall in twenty minutes if you're not working."

"Austin, what's going on?"

"Just meet me there. See you soon. Bye"

"Okay, I just finished my shift. I'll meet you there."

**I spent the entire drive over to the mall pissed off. ****I stopped at Dez's on the way to the mall and he gave me a shirt with a raccoon wearing sunglasses. I'll just buy a new shirt when I get to the mall and before I meet up with Piper. Ugh, I'm so insanely tense and p**issed off about Gavin and Ally in her bedroom. I can't believe that she was kissing him the way that she kisses me. Ugh, especially after we had just hooked up and I had thought that we had cough ::pleased:: each other. Her body is so toned, I think I love her ass just as much as her hair. Okay, I better stop before I turn myself on and end up with blue balls or having to take care of it myself. My thoughts were consuming me and when I pulled into the mall parking lot I see that I have a message from Ally.

_Austin, listen I'm really sorry about earlier. I wasn't expecting Gavin to just show up here. Please don't be mad._

**I decided not to respond to her because truthfully I don't know how long I can keep up this shenanigan. I park the car knowing that Piper wouldn't be here for another ten minutes I decided to switch on the radio. The best song ever comes on, I mean even I love this guy, he's just so talented.**

**Justin Timberlake: Mirrors**

_**Aren't you somethin' to admire**_

_**Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**_

_**And I can't help but notice**_

_**You reflect in this heart of mine**_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_[Pre-Hook]_

_**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the past_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_[Hook 1]_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that's set in my heart is a space**_

_**That now you hold**_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_**It's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_**I couldn't get any bigger**_

_**With anyone else beside me**_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple_

_**And I can't help but stare, cause**_

_**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I_

_Would look at us all the time_

_Yesterday is history_

_**Tomorrow's a mystery**_

_**I can see you lookin' back at me**_

_**Keep your eyes on me**_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_**You are, you are the love of my life**_

_Baby, you're the inspiration of this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

_**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**_

_**Just to let you know, you are**_

_**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**_

_**My reflection, in everything I do**_

_**You're my reflection and all I see is you**_

_**My reflection, in everything I do**_

* * *

**The song ends and I get out of my car to walk over going to buy myself a new shirt. The shirt Dez gave me is definitely not my style, but at least at the moment I'm not shirtless. Once I grab a shirt and change into something that's more my style I decide to meet up with Piper. **

_God, I wish she was Ally instead. _**After listening to the lyrics of J.T.'s song I know what I have to do now. **

**I walk over to meet her at a table, she hugs me and goes to kiss me on the lips, but I pull away.**

"Why don't we sit down. I need to talk to you**." **

**I see the look of concern in her eyes, but I really don't want anything serious with her. **

"Austin, what's going on? You're acting really weird today."

"Piper. I think that you're nice and all, but I think that we jumped the gun on this. We haven't even been out our first date and I shouldn't have asked you to my girlfriend. It's just too soon."

"I'm really confused Austin. What are you trying to say to me?"

" I don't want to be exclusive when we haven't even been on our first date yet."

"So, you're saying you don't want to be with me?"

_Yes. I think to myself._

"I'm saying that we should get to know each other as friends first, but more than friends and go on dates. So..."

"Casual dating, as in we can see other people?"

"But Austin - I really don't want anyone else but you."

"How can you even say that? You don't even know me. You just know me as Austin Moon pop star, not the real me, not like A-" **I stop myself before making her upset. Yeah, I'm being kind of a dick, but it's better to be upfront and honest with her. **

"It's because of her isn't it?" **Piper asks with venom in her tone. **_Wow, she's definitely nothing like my Ally._

"What? Yes. No. I don't know. Ally is my best friend, if you have an issue with that I'm not going to date you. It's that simple. Ally means a lot to me. I'm just being honest with you. I'm telling you that I don't want to be exclusive with you, yet being the operative word here, because I don't know you."

**She looks at me, I'm not sure if she's even listening to a word I'm saying to her, my suspicions are confirmed when,**

"Austin, where we you earlier?"

"Nowhere of your concern. You're not my girlfriend."

**Piper is just sitting and staring at me obviously annoyed. Something catches her eye and I see Ally and Gavin walking over to the ice cream shoppe. Ally loves ice cream, her favorite is Fruity Mint Swirl.**

**They pay for their ice cream and start walking over to the table Piper and I are sitting at.**

**...**

"Oh, h-hey guys! We didn't expect to run into you here." **Ally says awkwardly taking a seat next to me and Gavin on the other side of her.**

"Hey man. You look like you're feeling a little better since the accident. That's good." **Gavin chimes in.**

**Piper interjects, **" Yeah, he's feeling so much better since I was his nurse at the hospital and I took care of him."

**I see Piper glare at Ally, she literally has her hands all over me. I see a glint of anger when I look at Ally, but it quickly fades as she just rubs her hand that isn't intertwined with Gavin's all up and down his arm and he just looks at her with a genuine smile. She leans her head into his shoulder, he leans down to kiss the top of her head. A few hours ago, Ally and I were all over each other. **_Shit. This isn't going to go well. _

**"**Wow Ally. You and Gavin are sooooooo cute together." **Piper says rolling her eyes at Ally.**

_**I would never hit a girl, but I am kind of hoping Ally does at some point.**_

**"**Yeah Gavin is perfect. He's such a great boyfriend. So loving, protective and attentive all at the same time."

"Why thank you angel. I'm just treating you how my momma raised me to treat girls."

"She did a fantastic job. I love that YOU appreciate me." **I see Gavin look at Ally, then at us with a bashful smile.**

"I do. I really do Ally. You're amazing." **I watch him look into her eyes and nuzzle their noses together. Ugh, this is making me sick.**

"Well Gavin and I really should be going, but we'll see you guys later."

"Ally! Wait!" **I scream. **"Don't you remember that we're supposed to work on a song today?"

"It can wait Aus-"

"No, it really can't. Jimmy wants this song by the end of the week."

"Oh alright, I'm sorry Gavin. Just give me a couple of hours. We can go to the movies around 8:00pm or so."

"Work comes first, I'll miss you angel." **Piper just rolls her eyes. **

"Yeah Piper. I really need to work on a song with Ally now, so I'll call you later."

"Alright." She comes up and kisses me leaving lipstick on my cheek. "Bye boyfriend."

_**Is she daft? I just told her that we're not exclusive. She's trying to mark her territory.**_

**I grab Ally's hand and yank her across the mall and over to Sonic Boom. Once we walk through the glass doors we head up to the practice room. **

* * *

**Scene Change**

**I walk over to the piano and drag her with me. We take a seat on the piano bench.**

"Austin. Why didn't you respond back to my text?"

"Ally. I saw your hardcore make-out session with Gavin. He had his hands all over the way I had them all over you earlier today."

"Austy, I was just trying to keep him distracted. How the hell did you get down from that tree?"

"I jumped."

"YOU WHAT?!" She smacks me in the arm.

"You're crazy. You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"I'm crazy about you."

"Yeah right. Piper was all over you."

"Oh, and Gavin wasn't all over you?" I spit back.

"Gavin's my boyfriend. You have Piper. Wait, are you jealous?" **I don't even respond to her question.**

"The [kiss] only [kiss] one [kiss] that should be [kiss] kissing you at this piano is me." **She looks at me shocked because I guess she assumed that we were going to continue to argue.**

"Piper and I aren't exclusive. I told her that we had rushed things and I didn't want to be exclusive with her. We'll hang out and maybe casually date, but I'm not serious about her."

"W-why?"

"Because _I know_ who I want."

**I push her back against the piano. Sitting on the piano bench with her legs wrapped around me and her back hitting the piano keys. We both chuckle and I close the lid to the keys.**

"Baby I -" **She cuts me off with another passion filled kiss. **

**Maybe I'm actually making progress with her after all and I don't need Piper to get Ally to dump Gavin.**

_It sure does look like it, just don't give up. You belong with Ally. _

**Sometimes** _I hate that I love her_, **but at the same time I wouldn't change a thing. She's the best part of me. I can and will get my girl back**. **I have faith that I will.**

* * *

Reviews appreciated loves! xo


	12. Unexpectedly Feeling Torn?

**It's really late right now, I'm exhausted but I had this idea and just went for it. ****I'll name this chapter tomorrow morning when I'm a little more alert. ****I hope that you love it! Oh, I will continue on with the story as requested until I run out of ideas.**

**Okay, so to answer a Guest's question: Austin and Ally haven't had actual intercourse. but I have given each other oral pleasure. So yes, it's a form of sex but no I am not going and teaching Sex Ed here. That's what happened before Gavin showed up unannounced. Are they going to in this story? Yes, it's extremely likely, but Ally has a vision of what she wants and won't until she has it. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics below either. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I just left Austin at Sonic Boom. We obviously didn't get any work done, because we had the hottest make-out session ever. He was so mad that he watched me hardcore making out with Gavin earlier that he yanked me up to the practice room. He sat us down on the piano bench and told me that the only person that should ever be kissing me on that piano bench is him. He then pinned me against the piano and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. I swear to God it's like our bodies radiate so much heat and the sexual energy between us even I can't handle this anymore. He's just so hot. **

_Are you sure that's the only reason you enjoy making out with him?_

**No. It's just complicated.**

_Really Ally? You do realize that I'm your brain and I have connections and talks with your heart as well._

**Austin's with Piper.**

_And you're with Gavin? Why can't Austin be with Piper?_

**Yes, I'm with Gavin. Piper, have you seen her? She's the complete opposite of me, I think she's an even bigger bitch than Brooke was. Brooke was just obsessed, but still. Piper is blatantly disrespectful and not to mention unintelligent.**

_Maybe that's why Austin's 'with her' but if you were actually listening to what Austin said to you earlier. She's not you, she'll never be you. He loves you, not her._

**Well, he hasn't said it.**

_BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET HIM!_

**I don't want him to say it if he doesn't mean it.**

_Ally why are you with Gavin?_

**He also said that he's planning on casually dating her, yeah because that's really going to win me back. He's a fucken moron! As for Gavin, he's sweet, caring and attentive and is genuine truly genuine. I don't have to worry about Gavin running off with another girl.**

_Ah! I see. So, you like Gavin and he's safe. Is that what you think love is really about playing it safe? I have a lot to teach you._

**Austin's horrendous dating track record. I feel like I will never be enough for him. I'm tired of being the one that cares more. The guy should fight to be with the girl that he wants and loves. He's just doesn't realize that he wants us to be together until Dallas, Elliott, Ethan and now Gavin come into the picture. I'm tired of this bullshit with him. Why can't he just want to be with me when another guy isn't interested in me? At least Gavin actually cares about and wants to be with me. I never called Gavin safe. He's not safe. Now, if you don't mind I need to get ready for my date.**

_Fine, I get that you're hurt and sick of Austin's shit. Believe me I'm right there with you, but do we need to constantly taunt him?_

**All we're doing is giving Austin a taste of his own medicine.**

**I sigh going through my wardrobe. A ha! I know what I'll wear. I decided to wear my yellow cross-knit sleeveless v-neck with beading on the arms. Whattttttttttttttttt? It does look great with my complexion. Oh and I'm definitely going to curl my hair and do my makeup a little darker and more of an evening type of look, I'll ever wear red lip gloss with tight skinny jeans. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Gavin will love that.**

_It's cute that you think what you are planning to wear tonight is something that you'd wear on a date with Gavin._

**What are you talking about?**

_You're kidding right. You mean to tell me that you don't know that top is Austin's favorite or that he loves red lips on a girl?_

**Screw this, I'm just going to listen to some music to drown out my obnoxious conscious at the moment. I need to get myself feeling a little more upbeat and this one's perfect. The music starts and I start belting out the lyrics, dancing around my room. Yes, this song really makes me that happy, honestly, I don't care if you judge me.**

* * *

**Whitney Houston: How Will I Know**

_**There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of **_

_**Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above**__, mm mm_

_**Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh huh**_

_**When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love**__, ooo_

_**Hmmmm Austin or Gavin? I don't know. Well, I definitely lose control around Austin.**_

_How will I know __**(Don't trust your feelings) **_

_How will I know _

_How will I know __**(Love can be deceiving) **_

_How will I know _

_How will I know if he really loves me _

_I say a prayer with every heart beat _

_I fall in love whenever we meet _

_I'm asking you what you know about these things _

_How will I know if he's thinking of me _

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) _

_**Falling in love is so bittersweet **_

_**This love is strong why do I feel weak**_

_**Yeah, no kidding Whitney.**_

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, __**wish I had you near me now**__, uh huh_

_**Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love**__, ooo tell me _

_How will I know (Don't trust your feelings) _

_How will I know _

_How will I know (Love can be deceiving) _

_How will I know _

_**How will I know if he really loves me **_

_**I say a prayer with every heart beat **_

_**Will I really know Whitney? WIll I really know if Austin's actually in love with me? Or if I can allow myself to fall in love with Gavin?**_

_I fall in love whenever we meet _

_I'm asking you what you know about these things _

_How will I know if he's thinking of me _

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) _

_Falling in love is so bitter sweet _

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_**If he loves me, if he loves me not **_

_If he loves me ooo, if he loves me not _

_If he loves me, if he loves me not _

_How will I know _

_How will I know _

_How will I know _

_Hey how will I know _

_How will I know_

_**How will I know if he really loves me **_

_**I say a prayer with every heart beat **_

_**I fall in love whenever we meet **_

_I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things _

_How will I know if he's thinking of me _

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) _

_**Falling in love is so bittersweet **_

_**This love is strong why do I feel weak**_

_How will I know _

_How will I know _

_How will I know _

_How will I know, ooo _

_How will I know, how will I know, hey how will I know, how will I know_

* * *

**I know that my conscience told me that this date outfit I've put on I would wear with Austin, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't wear it on a date with Gavin. Screw this. I'm wearing it to prove a point. Gavin should be here soon, then we'll head to the park when they're playing The Notebook. Being a Southern gentlemen and all, my boyfriend likes romantic movies, what so cool is that he admitted to it unlike Austin. Stop it Ally. Focus that pretty little mind of yours on Gavin, not he-who-shall-not-be-named at the moment. **

**Really a Harry Potter reference for A-?**

_Oh, shut up. You know that you loved my witty Harry Potter reference. We both know that you hate that you love him. _

**Yes, I do. That doesn't mean that he's the right guy for me though. With him it's constant disappointment and with-"**

**My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I look out my bedroom window and down onto the street to see that Gavin's just arrived, is right on time. Thankfully even when my head was in the clouds I still managed to get ready without even thinking about it. I walk down the stairs to answer the door letting my boyfriend in. **

"I brought you flowers beautiful." _**Holy Shit! He bought me red roses.**_

"Oh wow, they're gorgeous. Thank you cutie pie."

"So are you almost ready love?" **I nearly choked when he said that. Oh my god. **" Yeah. Let me just put these in water and then we can head over to the park to go watch the movie."

**He gives me a kiss on the forehead. **"You know angel, I've seen this movie before since it's a modern day classic but I'm really happy that I get to see it with you."

**Fuck. Why do I feel like he's hinting at something?**

_Because he probably is. If you don't want him to say anything along those lines you better find a way to interrupt or stall him the same way you do with he-who-shall-not-be-named._

"Alright I'm ready to go."

**I tell Gavin and I walk to the front door linking my arm with his. I don't want to hold his hand right now. I grab my keys and lock the door to the house. We walk out to his truck, he picks me up by the waist and lifts me into the car. Normally, I'd just jump and climb into the truck but apparently that's not happening today.**

**The drive to the park is short and I just stare out the window and I feel it all coming back to me now.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Austin and I are alone. Trish has to work and Dez said that he had to feed his pet llama so it's just going to be the two of us tonight.**

_"Allyyyyyyy!" __**Austin whines. **__"Do we really have to watch The Notebook? Can't we watch Bikini Beach Bloodbash or Zaliens instead?"_

_"No Austin. We're going to watch The Notebook."_

_"But I'm pretty sure that this isn't in the job description as your best friend. It's romantic and lovey and it'll probably be boring." __**I smack his arm.**_

_"Don't you ever say that! Nicholas Sparks is brilliant! He obviously has a successful and happy marriage which is what I'd like someday as well. The point is genius maybe you could learn a thing or two about romance from him."_

_"Ugh fine, but only because you're my favorite person in the entire world."_

_"Really Austy? Wanna know a secret? You're mine too."_

_**I remember sitting on the couch down in Austin's basement. We're at the scene in the movie where Noah and Allie and dancing in the middle of the street. Austin stands up and pulls me up with him and we just start mimicking and dancing how Allie and Noah do in the movie. Cliche or not, I never expected that from Austin and it was so totally romantic. Austin dips me after twirling me and said, **_

_"How's that for romantic?" __**I giggle and he pulls me up from the dip and he crashes his lips onto mine. That kiss was just so...PERFECT**__. __**I mean I had kissed him before, but I mean just whoa. When he pulled away from me I replied, **_

_"Well aren't you quite like Rhett Butler?"_

_"Dashingly handsome? Does that mean you're my Scarlet?"_

_"No Austin. Rhett leaves Scarlet even after Scarlet realizes that she loves him, has loved him all along and that she only thought that she loved Ashley. Ashley really loved his wife Millie, he never saw Scarlet as anything more than that. The movie ends with her having hope that one day she'll get him back."_

_"Oh.. Well, do you ever think that we could be like Noah and Allie?"_

_"Yeah, I think that we might be."_

_"Can I be your Noah?" __**Austin looks at me with a look I've never seen before and don't quite understand.**_

_"You can be my Noah."_

_"You do realize that if I'm Noah and you're Allie that means we're eventually going to end up together right?"_

_"Now, would that be so bad?" __**I smirked and crashed my lips onto his. Everything that boy does is just so - "**_

_End Flashback_

_"Ally, we're here. Let me just grab the stuff that we need. Then, we'll go and find a spot."_

* * *

_**Scene Change**_

**Gavin grabs a blanket for us to sit on, with a picnic basket and I'm assuming some snack and drinks in it. He unfolds the blanket, I help him spread it out and put it down on the ground. We put our picnic basket on it and sit down. When I sit down, he sits down right next to me and doesn't take even a minute to wrap his arm around me. Aw, he wants to cuddle. He's so sweet and sensitive. I love that about him. **

**I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck, it feels familiar but weird. Snap out of it Ally. Gavin's your boyfriend.**

"Angel, is everything alright? You seem kind of distant. If you're not feeling well -"

I cut him off, "No, I'm fine. I don't want you to take me home just yet. I promise cutiepie. Let's just watch the movie and enjoy each others company."

"I'm happy as long as I'm here with you."

_Be honest. Who did you think said that? _

**Aus- No. I mean Gavin. **

_Ha! I caught you. _

" I love this movie and there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

**What I didn't know was apparently Austin and Dez had figured out where Gavin was taking me to the movies tonight. I heard a couple of guys talking about a pet llama and I mean really who else could it be. Damn it Dez! I bet he looked it up online and told Austin that **_The Notebook _**was playing in the park tonight. I didn't acknowledge that I was aware of their presence, excused myself and told Gavin I had to use the ladies room and I would be back before the movie actually starts. I turn the corner and I'm just about to walk into the ladies room when someone grabs my arm. I know those big callous hands anywhere and they certainly are not my boyfriends'. He turns me around.**

"So, you brought him to see _The Notebook_ with you?" **Austin looks completely pained.**

"I love this movie. You know that."

"Huh. I thought Noah and Allie were what made the movie special to you, by them, I mean us. Don't you remember?"

**I can see him begging me with his eyes pleading with me to remember and see why he's so visibly upset at this very moment.**

* * *

A/N: Review darlings! Shoutouts to everyone that's amazing!


	13. Blindsided

**The rest of the story is going to be rated M for adult content and violence. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics below in this chapter either.**

* * *

**Previously on I Hate That I Love You...**

**What I didn't know was apparently Austin and Dez had figured out where Gavin was taking me to the movies tonight. I heard a couple of guys talking about a pet llama and I mean really who else could it be. Damn it Dez! I bet he looked it up online and told Austin that **_The Notebook _**was playing in the park tonight. I didn't acknowledge that I was aware of their presence, excused myself and told Gavin I had to use the ladies room and I would be back before the movie actually starts. I turn the corner and I'm just about to walk into the ladies room when someone grabs my arm. I know those big callous hands anywhere and they certainly are not my boyfriends. He turns me around.**

"So, you brought him to see The Notebook with you?" **Austin looks completely pained.**

"I love this movie. You know that."

"Huh. I thought Noah and Allie were what made the movie special to you, by them I mean us. Don't you remember?"

**I can see him begging me with his eyes pleading with me to remember and see why he's so visibly upset at this very moment. **

**...**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

**What he doesn't realize is that I was just thinking reminiscing about that earlier on the way to the park. It's kind of weird that he chose to come here, but who knows.**

_You think it's weird? Why Ally? Can't you see how in sync you and Austin are? The longer you prolong this 'relationship' with Gavin the harder it's going to be for you to break up with him._

**How on earth would Austin and I ever be in sync, let alone on the same wave length?**

_Ughhhh! You're really so stubborn. No wonder Austin's close to losing his cool right now with you. Look at him. Really look at him._

**Whatttttt? No, I'm not. **

_Damn it, pay attention to Austin! Ally he's trying to talk to you._

_..._

"Please tell me that you remember. We were alone in my finished basement and I gave in and we watched _The Notebook. _Do you remember what I said to you baby?"

"No, maybe you should remind me?"

**Austin inches closer to my face and his eyes intently fixed on mine, **

"Well I told you that you're lucky you're my favorite person in the world. We were cuddled up on the couch and I had my arm around you, you had your head leaning on my shoulder. I've never felt so close to anyone before. When the scene came where Noah and Allie were dancing in the street to the music Noah was humming... I pulled you up with me and we started dancing just like how they were. I dipped you and when I brought you back up I remember you laughing, it was in that moment that I knew I was in - "

**Austin's cut off by Gavin rounding the corner. Austin doesn't see Gavin yet, but I do and he's making eye contact with me. Austin currently has his back to him. Austin turns around to look to see what I'm looking at. **

**Gavin looks at Austin and I for a moment before he speaks, **"Ally where have you been? Austin? What are you doing here? Can't you see that Ally and I are obviously on a date?"

**Austin immediately gets angry,**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Ally! This is unreal every time I try to tell you how I feel I'm interrupted by someone. It's You, Gavin, and practically everyone else on this damn planet. Can't I catch a break?"

"Angel, what is Austin talking about?"

"N-nothing Gavin." **I stutter out in response.**

"REALLY ALLY? You know what? This is getting fucking ridiculous!"

**Before I can even blink Austin stalks over to Gavin and they start to argue. I just stand there Frozen, because honestly I don't know what to do.**

"Hey Southern Gentlemen. I know you're on a date and all, but I was trying to talk to my best friend about something private. In case you haven't noticed."

**Austin's now glaring at Gavin.**

"That's rich Austin, because last I checked she's my girlfriend and not yours! You're an idiot you know that? Ally's amazing."

"The only thing you're right about is the fact that Ally's amazing. As for the first thing you said that's up for debate."

**I interrupt them as I feel the situation in front of me get even more tense.**

"Austin please don't."

"No! You know what Ally I don't give a flying fuck. I think Gavin should have every right to know how I feel oh and you too. I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU ALLY!"

**Gavin looks at me, then looks at Austin trying to process everything that's going on. I didn't even know how to respond to this. I just stand there meanwhile there's now a large crowd that's stopped watching the movie to witness this spectacle. Gavin lunges at Austin.**

"My girlfriend. You're in LOVE with my GIRLFRIEND? Are you serious man?"

**Gavin looks at me for an answer, punches Austin knocking him backwards and I scream.**

"Gavin! Austin! STOP! You're acting ridiculous right now! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

"Ally, is this true?"

"You should be asking Austin. I don't know if he is sincere." _But I do, I think I do. This is just all so crazy._

"Fine I will. Answer me you fucken prick!" Gavin spits back at me with venom in his tone.

**Punch**. **Oh My God! He just punched Austin again. He continues his assault on Austin.**

"Did you just tell me [punch] that you're in LOVE [punch] with MY GIRLFRIEND?" **I've never seen Gavin like this before.**

**After Gavin gets in a few punches Austin decides to counter the assault, **

"She may be your girlfriend, but I LOVED [punch] her [punch] first. She was mine first."

**Austin punches Gavin square in the jaw.**

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE WAS YOURS FIRST! She's my angel now." **Gavin's voice softens as he looks at me.**

**Austin gets up, suddenly Dez appears at his side. **_Whoa when did he get here? **Dez looks at Austin, then Austin looks directly at me, **_

"You know what Ally, this is fucking ridiculous I may be in love with you, but even I don't deserve this. You need to choose. It's me or Gavin."

**I can't believe he's making me choose. Gavin nods in clear frustration as well.**

"He may be a dick, but he's right Ally. You can't have us both."

**I don't respond to either of them. I can't decide just like that. Austin finally speaks,**

"You know what? Fuck this I'm out! Call me when you realize that you're in love with me and not him! Until then I don't want to see you or even talk to you. Let's go Dez!"

**Austin and Dez storm off, I can't believe that he just said that to me.**

**I fall to my knees and start to hysterically cry. The crowd disappears and Gavin kneels down to try and comfort me. He really is a good guy. I push him away and say,**

"I want to go home. Please bring me home now."

**Gavin just nods and takes me home reluctantly, but this date has officially ruined so there isn't a point anymore. The drive back to my house is short, Gavin walks me to the door. I cried the entire ride home. He tells me that he's sorry he lost control around me, but he's not sorry that he punched Austin.**

**The last thing he says to me is, **"There's a reason that I bought you red roses."

"I know, I really just need time to myself. I need to figure this all out**." **

**Gavin just looks at me, but I can't bring myself to meet his eyes. I don't want him to kiss me, so he settles for a hug and kisses me on the cheek. Then he leaves to get into his truck and slams his car door.**

_I feel like I can't breathe._

**Jordin Sparks: No Air**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
**It's 'cause you took my breath away**  
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**  
**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**  
**If there was a way that I could make you understand**

But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**  
**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**  
**There's no air, no air**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**  
**You took my breath but I survived**  
**I don't know how but I don't even care**

So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**There's no air, no air**

Got me out here in the water so deep  
**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**  
**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**  
**There's no air, no air**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

No more  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
No air, oh!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Dez! I can't fucking believe this! She took him to see the movie that's special to us. You know it was that night that I was dancing with Ally while watching _The Notebook_.. I dipped her, she was laughing uncontrollably it was the best thing I'd ever heard. She looked up at me, it was then that I realized that I was in love with her. My feelings grow more for her every single day. I feel like a fucking lunatic right now Dez! Look at what falling in love has done to me."

**I start to blast the radio. He just looks at me since I was too angry to drive, I'm letting him drive my car now.**

"I hope you don't mind Dez."

"Nah buddy. It's cool. I like this song anyways."

**The Killers: Mr. Brightside**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_**Because I want it all**_

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this?**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

**It makes me sick seeing Ally with Gavin, when she should be with me. I loved her first. I've loved her for a really long time now. Is it really in my head or am I just paranoid?**

_**But she's touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let me go**_

**Well, that did happen earlier during their hardcore make-out session. He had his hands all over her and lifted her tanktop over her head. He unbuttoned his button down shirt and I was forced to watch skin to skin contact between them. **

_And I just can't look __**its killing me**_

_And __**taking control**_

**He was all over her, as much as I didn't want to look it was like watching a train that you know is inevitable going to crash into a wall. I felt the fury take over my body and wanted to jump from the tree and beat the shit out of him when they were in Ally's bedroom.**

_**Jealousy, **__turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through __**sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibis**_

**I'm so insanely jealous that I don't even think that Medusa could get me to look her in the eyes and turn me into stone. I can't believe that I thought I'd actually be okay with actually having to share Ally with Gavin. I want her to myself. My dreams have literally turned into a nightmare. I just take every word she says, but who knows if she even really loves me at all. She couldn't even answer me earlier.**

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

'_**Cause I'm Mr Brightside**_

**This is what I get for waiting too long to tell my best friend that I'm in love with her. After her not responding to either myself of that fucken tool, I just couldn't take it I had to get out of there. I've opened my eyes and recognized and admitted that I am in fact in love with her, seriously I might as well be Mr. Brightside because I actually had hope that she'd feel the same way.**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_**Because I want it all**_

**I want it to be All or Nothing with Ally. I don't think that's an unreasonable request. I don't even understand why she's with that fucken tool to begin with? To make me jealous? Well. She's certainly succeeded in that.**

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this?**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

_But __**she's touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let me go**_

_Cause __**I just can't look its killing me**_

_**And taking control**_

_**Jealousy, **__turning saints into the sea_

_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibis**_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_**...**_

_One thing is for sure. I never saw any of this coming._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! I hope that you are enjoying the story. xo


	14. Need You Now

a/n: I don't condone the following themes expressed below in this chapter, but this **true to life stuff **does happen more frequently than most people realize.

I've changed the rating to M for a reason. I won't apologize for a character being _slightly_ OOC when it's meant to give clarity to the heart beating the mind, the majority of the the time the heart is the victor. When it comes to matters of the heart anything is possible. No one's perfect, this shows that things aren't always as they appear to be. That not everyone sees things or life through rose-colored glasses.

Going forward once again **Viewer Discretion is advised. **

You guys are seriously amazing! Thank you for the support shout out to Jenna & StoryandSongwriter101 along with my fan fiction buddy causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy you guys are FANTASTIC! XO

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't any lyrics either, but these songs rock!

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**The lyrics for Mr. Brightside keep replaying over and over again in my head. How the fuck did everything get so fucked up when it was only a kiss?**

_Only a kiss? Ha! Are you that fucken blind? Now, while the majority of those lyrics show how you are really feeling not all of them apply._

**If you're so smart which ones actually apply to me?**

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

**Alright. Alright. Point taken.**

**...**

**I stop arguing with my conscience long enough to let Dez unlock the door to my house, letting me in. Hiding my house keys from me because I'm way too upset to even think about functioning. He puts my cell phone on the glass coffee table with black metal legs. He asks me if he wants me to stay and talk some more to him and I thank him for being my best friend and tell him that he should just go home. I want to pick up my phone and call Ally, but my current state of mind won't allow me to do so. I can't anyways while Dez is here, he'll only end up knocking my ass back into the chair, giving me some lecture that I'll only half-halfheartedly listen to. I love Dez man, but sometimes I just wish that he had someone and was so madly in love with someone that he could truly realize the pain that I'm in right now. I know that he can't be thrilled, because he's always been on Team Ally. I recall him saying to me once,** "I was really hoping that you'd pick Ally. I think you're right for each other." **I shutter at the thought that I had chosen Kira over Ally all because I was scared that I would jeopardize our partnership and our friendship if things didn't work out between Ally and I. **

"Austin. Are you going to be alright here alone? I know how you deal with stress, heartbreak and disappointment."

"What?"

"You think I don't know, but I do."

**I look at Dez, I can't believe that he knows about how I choose to cope with pain and my problems. He continues, **

"Just call me. If you need me. I'll drive back over here. I don't care what time it is. I know that you want to call Ally..Austin, but don't. You'll probably only make things worse between you two. You're a mess right now. I have never seen you look this..."

**He trails off,** "Broken." **Those words and looking at my best friend I knew that he couldn't have been more right. **

**I am Broken. I'm half a heart without Ally. She is the absolute best part of me.**

"Dez. I just want to be with her. Remember what you said when you were Dr. Cupid? _When you're in love you'll know. _I know now, what you knew the minute stupid Elliott visited Ally last year. I'm in love with her. I think I always have been."

_**My best friend just looks at me trying to comfort me with his words,**_

_ "_I know, buddy. I know. I better get going, but please don't do anything stupid._"_ **He pats me on the shoulder and walks out the front door of my house.**

**Once Dez leaves I seek solace the only way I know how with a bottle of Jack. I feel ashamed that he knows about my dirty little secret, but I just need something to help me forget all about how horribly the night has gone.**

**I grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and an old fashioned glass out of my parents China Cabinet. I fill the glass to the very top as I let the dark brown liquid burn down my throat. It tastes so good and it will take the edge off that I'm feeling right now. In the matter of hopefully minutes all of my pain, stress and worries at the moment will be gone. No one knows about my drinking, well except Dez now apparently. I find myself wondering am I that transparent? Truthfully I use drinking as a coping mechanism when I'm really upset about something. Before you all freak out, I'm not an alcoholic. In most cases, I know my limit and can tolerate my alcohol. Just try to understand, I just blurted out to the love of my life, in front of her fucking tool of a boyfriend, **

"I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU ALLY!"

**I'm sure that's not how she ever pictured me saying it, and I immediately regretted it saying it for the first time to anyone. Let alone yelling it to her out loud and not in a romantic loving manner, the way I wanted to tell her that everything about her makes me even more smitten. How much I love when she wears her hair in soft curls and I love to just entangle my hands in hers. How when I look into her incredible brown eyes nothing else seems to matter and the list goes on. No **_I, Austin Monica Moon_** fucken screamed it at her! What was I thinking! She didn't deserve to find out that way, so here I am drowning my sorrows in a bottle of whiskey because tonight.. I may have lost the love of my life and my best friend in the entire world. FOREVER.**

_Lady Antebellum: Need You Now_

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_For me it happens all the time._

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_[Chorus:]_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_**I just need you now.**_

_Oh, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_[Chorus:]_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now**_

_I just need you now._

_**Oh, baby, I need you now.**_

_**...**_

_**Once the song finishes playing out in my head and myself in a drunken state slumped down in the recliner in my living room. I just don't know how I'm supposed to fix this.**_

_Where are you baby? I need you now. I really need you now and if you only knew how sorry I am._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I have the worst headache imaginable right now because of all the crying I have done in the last few hours. I swear it feels like I have cried enough to last me a lifetime. I feel weak and completely emotionally drained. I'm so besides myself and truthfully I haven't even been crying over Gavin, I've been crying over Austin. It's been a couple of hours now, and I'm just listening to my I-tunes playlist once again when Lady Antebellum's **_Need You Now _**starts to play and I completely unravel even further than I thought would ever be possible. I can't believe what Austin said to me and he just up and left me. I really can't believe any of this at all. I can't believe that Gavin actually threw the first punch I would have assumed that Austin would, but I was so wrong. Maybe that's not the only thing I've been wrong about concerning him. I decide to take a quick shower, towel dry my hair trying to make my blood shot eyes look less red. As I was in the shower, I found myself crying even harder and my thoughts of Austin just consumed me. I ended up sliding down my shower wall and cried until I couldn't cry any longer and tried desperately to regain my composure. I was at a complete loss. I thought that the shower would have helped, but only for a split second and then my overwhelming sense of sadness and loss invaded my mind. I can't believe that I may have just lost my best friend tonight. Not only that, but the guy I'm in love with. I have to tell him. I grab my keys, finish putting on some makeup seeing as it's already one o'clock in the morning, but I know that his parents are at a mattress convention and drive over to house.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I must have downed three glasses of Jack in less than an hour or so. I'm pretty much so intoxicated that I can barely see straight, while I thought that drinking would make my problems go away it hasn't. **_Man, maybe I should have just made some pancakes instead? Well, too late for that now, then again I'm too late for a lot of things these days._** I was too late when I had wanted to tell Ally that I wanted to get back with her..she ended up dating Gavin. I was too late telling her that I'm in love with her most likely...because I saw that fury in Gavin's eyes and I knew exactly why. I'm just a fuck up. I don't understand what anyone sees in me other than my musical ability, quite honestly because I am a shitty person. I let the love of my life slip through my fingers. For what? **

Fear. Pride. Jealousy. Complete Idiocy.

**For all I know it's all of the above, oh let's not forget about my ego. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I think I hear the doorbell ring. I get up to go answer it, stumble to the front door and who I want to see is Ally, and who I think I see is Ally, but my drunk ass mind doesn't register who it is at the moment so I just assume it's Ally.**

"Mmmmm Ally. Baby I missed you sooooooooooo much." **My words a total slur.**

**Ally doesn't respond at first, hmm weird, but I am pretty drunk so whatever.**

**...**

_M-a-y-b-e because it's not Ally. I want to helppppppppp you, but you're so drunk even I'm of no use to you right now. Sorry bro, I can't help you until you sober up. _

**Whoa...even my conscience can't help because I'm so wasted out of my mind.****  
**

**...**

"Hi Austin. Can I come in?" _Austin. Wait Ally calls me Austy. Oh well._

**I motion for the girl who I think is Ally to come in. She looks at me and looks completely confused.**

"You look like you have a headache. Let me get you some tylenol and that'll make you feel better."

**I just nod thank you, she goes off to the kitchen to get me some water. She comes back with water and I'd assume is advil or something. Being that I think it's Ally and I'm wasted out of my mind I swallow the pill. Everything gets hazy, blurry, I feel myself being dragged over to what is my living room couch. There are so many bright colors in the room and it's spinning and I feel Ally climb on top of me. **

**She starts grinding against me, starts to nibble on my ear. _Oh God, that turns me on._**

"Mmmm Ally. Oh God, I'm so sorry. I wantttttttt to make it up to you. P - Please."

**She continues to grind on me even further, my pants feel insanely constricted. I feel high as a kite at the moment, Ally tells me that she wants to go up to the bedroom now. We manage to get up to my bedroom, how I honestly have no clue. I can barely function when this incapacitated and the only thing that works right now is my dick which is sporting a raging hard on most likely thanks to my hormones. She pushes me on the bed and straddles me. **

_Is this really happening? Can we actually make love for the first time with me being this drunk? Think Austin think and try to focus._

**I hear Ally calling my name which is weird because she's supposed to be on top of me right now.**

**My bedroom door slams open and I faintly hear Piper's name. My name.**

"ARE YOU FUCKEN SERIOUS AUSTIN? THIS, THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW ME AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME. I FIND YOU IN BED WITH PIPER. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AUSTIN."

**Then, I feel Ally sobbing at the top of her lungs pulling I'm guessing Piper's hair, screaming out obscenities.**

"YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN EXCLUSIVE WITH AUSTIN! WHY CAN'T YOU GET A FUCKEN CLUE? I'M ABOUT FIVE SECONDS FROM BASHING YOUR THICK SKULL INTO THE FLOOR."

**Piper looks down at me and I look at her feeling like I've been violated and betrayed, **

"Piper! What are you doing? Get the fuck off of me. You fucken drugged me! This is how you get guys by trying to seduce them when you know that they have feelings or are in love with someone else."

**She responds,** "Austin I just gave you some Ecstasy. I thought it would take the edge off, make you feel better. You were drunk when I got here anyways and didn't see the harm."

**Ally's still in the room and she has tears streaming down her face. She looks absolutely traumatized. The second she bolts from the door of my bedroom I stumble after her.**

"Ally! Baby come back! I thought she was you."

**She slaps me really hard across the face, **

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! YOU'RE FUCKING DRUNK AS A SKUNK AND HIGH AS A KITE. FUCK YOU AUSTIN! FUCK YOU. I HATE THAT YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY. I HATE THAT I JUST SPENT HOURS CRYING OVER YOU AND NOT MY BOYFRIEND. JUST FUCK PIPER AND DATE HER. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT SHE WAS ME?!"

**I'm pleading with her even in my drunken state. I try to grab a hold of her arm as she descends the stairs, miss, when she wriggles out of my grasp I'm horrified with what happens next. Piper comes alongside of me and pushes Ally down the rest of the flight of stairs. I watch the love of my life tumble down the stairs.**

"ALLY! Piper, you fucken bitch! Look at what you've done!" **I roared at her not giving a shit if she's crying or not.**

"I'm sorry Austin, I really didn't mean to. I swear. It's just that I want you. I want to be with you and Ally's always in the way."

"Let's get one thing straight. I am definitely not going to be exclusive with you now. You will NEVER be her. I'm in LOVE with her, NOT you. Now, get the fuck out of my way and go get dressed and just stay put until I tell you to come out of my room. Understood?"

**Piper just nods at me knowing I'm beyond livid at this point. Oh God, I run down the stairs and I feel less drunk than I was just a few minutes ago. I want to scoop up Ally's small form, but even drunk I know better. You're not supposed to move someone that may have a spinal injury or even worse. I will not be the reason my Ally becomes paralyzed. Shit, my phone. Where is it? Oh my God I need Dez. I scroll through my recent calls, press the phone key to call and I hear the other line start to ring. **

_Come on Dez! I need you, please pick up! __**Dez answers the other line it's now two o'clock in the morning.**_

"Dez! Something's happened! I need you to get here now! It's Ally. Call an ambulance! Call Trish! Hurry!"

**Apparently Ally's not completely knocked out because I hear her small fragile voice strain to talk to me.**

"Austin? Are you here with me? I need you now. I came here to tell you something. I -

**Her voice fades out, she's about to go unconscious. I'm crying even harder now. I'm supposed to protect her, she's supposed to be safe with me. I let some crazy girl into our lives and look what happened. Piper's a monster, that's for sure.**

"Ally, baby please. Please stay awake. Dez and Trish are on their way. Help is on the way. Please I'm begging you just stay with me. Oh God, there's so much I want to tell you, but not like this." **I lean over to kiss her forehead crying and a tear falls from my face and onto her forehead as I cradle her head to let her know that I'm here.**

**Please God, please don't take her away from me. I need her more than I need air. **

_I love you Ally, its always only been you. _

_**I doubt she can hear me, unless she can read my mind and know my thoughts. I wish that she could hear the beating of **my heart, that only beats for her._

* * *

_For my readers that are crying their eyes out right now. I'm so beyond sorry. I had to write this chapter though in order to move the story in the direction that I want it to go. I hope that you understand. If it's any consolation at all, I cried my eyes out writing this. I can't believe that I wrote it this way. I hope that it's good because I wrote it at like three in the morning, just proofread and revised it again this morning. Just so you know, I will never post anything that I'm not remotely happy with. EVER. I choose to give you all quality writing and what I am proud to actually publish on here. So, seriously you guys thank you just thank you for everything. I love you all, don't worry I will make it up to you. This chapter is over 3K words alone. WHOA!_


	15. What If

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.**

* * *

Previously on I Hate That I Love You...

**Please God, please don't take her away from me. I need her more than I need air.**

_I love you Ally, its always __only __been you._

**I doubt she can hear me, unless she can read my mind and knows my thoughts. I wish that she could hear the beating of my heart, that only beats for her.**

...

* * *

Austin's POV

**I can't believe that the only girl I've ever truly loved is laying lifeless on the floor at the bottom of my stairs in my childhood home. I keep wishing that this is all just a nightmare and I'll wake up and Ally won't be here, she'll be tucked away in her own bed at home and safely. I rarely cry, but I could possibly lose her tonight and if I do I'll never be the same again. I'll never feel the same way about myself ever again. I'm supposed to protect her, I could have if I wasn't drunk out of my fucken mind. I'm not proud that I have used drinking on a few occasions as a coping mechanism, but I am going to break this habit for Ally. She's all that matters. She's everything to me. You have to understand that people do things that are not typical to how they would normally act when they're devastated. I had just screamed to the love of my life in a few words or less **"I'm fucking in love with you."** that in itself is truly out of character for me, to top it all off I said it in front of her boyfriend. I was just so sick of people interrupting. I guess I felt that the only I would ever be able to get through to her and for her to actually hear what I was saying was in that way and in that manner. I wish more than anything that I would have regained composure, but I guess this falls under the category **_shit happens. _**I hate that the way I said it came out in anger and like word vomit, but once again what's done is done. I can only fix going forward the mistake I made saying it the way that I did. At least she knows now and can't deny that I ever said it to her. ****I hear the door swing open, when Ally let herself in before I'm guessing that she put the key back under the mat where of course Dez knows where it is.**

"Austin! We got here as soon as we could." **Trish and Dez both come flying through the door panting.**

"What happened? Oh my god Ally, Why does she look like she's gotten run over by a truck?" **Dez asks with worry in his voice.**

"Start explaining now." **Trish looks at me absolutely livid and gritting her teeth.**

"I think Dez better fill you in first." **I say to her absentmindedly feeling absolutely numb and like a piece of me is missing, that's why I sound so** _empty_.

"Okay Trish, so Austin here went to go confront Ally who was on a date with Gavin at the park to go see a movie that's special to her and Austin.

"What movie would that be?" **Trish smirks knowing full well which one. How could she not she is Ally's best friend and they tell each other everything.**

**Dez looks at her with a **_you've got to be kidding me_** expression on his face, **" _The Notebook._ Duhhh. Coincidentally also the very beginning of our Auslly's love story."** He says so nonchalantly towards Trish and I.**

" Anyways... Austin's been trying for God knows how long to tell Ally that he's madly in love with her, so basically he just blurt it out. Gavin then interrupted as Austin was going to pronounce his love for Ally, then flipped a shit when Austin got sarcastic and Gavin punched Austin. When Austin proclaimed his love for Ally and told her to make a choice between the two of them... Austin and Gavin just agreed with each other. So then, Austin and I stormed away before he even let Ally respond or make a decision."

_Oh no here we go. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. And cue Trish going ballistic,_

"WHATTTTTTTTTT! You've got to be fucking kidding me! Really Austin, that's how you tell my best friend that you're in love with her! By saying it in front of her current boyfriend? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Trish I - "

"No, before this goes any further. Dez has already called the ambulance and they're on their way. As soon as we get to the hospital with Ally. I'll start making some calls. So tell us what the fuck happened here and why Ally is now laying here and looking ghostly pale on the floor. Why did this happen and why is this where she's at?"

"Alright so Dez brought me home, hid my keys from me. He told me not to do anything stupid, honestly it was probably irresponsible but not stupid. SO anyways after I had been drinking for a little while to drown my sorrows.

"Hold Up! You were drinking?" **Whack! Ouch, right in the back of my head. I continue, "**I hear the door bell ring. I stumble off the recliner and open the door and I just assume it's Ally. I should have known it wasn't Ally, but I just wanted it to be Ally so bad I didn't think anything otherwise. Okay, so I let the person in, telling her how much I missed her. Apparently I had been wincing in pain from the alcohol or something, so she went to get me a glass of water and "Tylenol". She climbs on top of me, and starts grinding on me and telling me that she wants to go to the bedroom immediately. I don't even know how we made it up the stairs...Anyways, so she pushes me on the bed and straddles me. And as drunk as I am I can't even fathom having sex for the first time ever with Ally in the current state that I'm in.. So while she's grinding and straddling me, I hear a voice call my name from the door. My bedroom door slams open and I faintly hear Piper's name and think what the fuck. Okay, so the person comes in and yanks who I think is Ally off of me, only it's not Ally, it's Piper that's yanked off of me. Once there's obviously a fight going on in my bedroom I wake the 'fuck' up and snap out of it. So Ally's screaming obscenities at Piper. I'm trying to register what just happened and why I feel like I'm as high as a kite. Turns out Piper drugged me. I tell her to get the fuck off of me, chase after Ally. She's running as quickly as she can down the stairs and I catch her arm and she's screaming at me and the heartache in her voice just paralyzes me. Before I know it, Piper is alongside me and she - "

**Trish and Dez nod for me to continue** " She pushed Ally down the rest of the flight of stairs." **Trish, Dez and I are all kneeling by Ally's side waiting patiently for the ambulance to get here. They have to get here in time; I know that they will.**

**I finish the story with tears once again streaming down my face, holding Ally's hand and trying to convince myself that she's still alive and still breathing. Tears start streaming down Trish's face, she goes from zero to bitch in 0.5 seconds.**

**Trish stands up, **" WHERE IS SHE?! Tell me where she is right now! I know you, there's no way you would have let her leave after what just happened to Ally."

**I gulp, knowing that Trish is about to let out her inner hulk, it's better Piper gets her ass kicked and not me. I wasn't the one that pushed Ally. I'm not the monster. **"She's in my bedroom."

**Trish runs up the stairs. t takes her less then thirty seconds to get up the stairs. We hear my bedroom door fly open and then Dez and I hear screaming.**

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT SLUT. IF MY BEST FRIEND'S CONDITION GETS ANY WORSE I'M GOING TO FUCKEN STRANGLE YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS! NO FUCKEN WHORE PUTS HER HANDS ON MY BEST FRIEND AND THINKS SHE'S GOING TO ACTUALLY GET AWAY WITH IT. OVER MY DEAD BODY! YOU BITCH!"

**I hear Trish roar, I hear a punch being thrown and a body being slammed to the ground.**

"You're pathetic. Another fucken crazy fan girl, that's all you are. AUSTIN WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER LOVE YOU! You're fucken delusional if you think otherwise. So, I'm going to do you a favor here. Let me clue you in on something sweetie." **I can just picture Trish getting in her face right now and looking Piper dead in the eye.** "Austin may have not realized this as of yet, but Dez and I knew the very first day that they met... Austin is now and always has been in love with Ally. You will never be Ally because she's special to all of us, but especially to Austin because Ally is his first love."

_Wow there's so much fire and sincerity in her voice as she tells Piper to get a fucken clue._

**I don't even hear any responses at all from Piper other than her screaming and whimpering. Dez tries his best to comfort me and puts his hand on my shoulder. **

"Trish is right you know. You may have not realized it yet, but it was love-at-first-sight with you two." **He says gesturing between Ally and I. **"Austin, I know that you'll never love anyone else the way that you love Ally. So why do you bother with these other bimbos like Piper at all?"

**I'm about to answer him, but then we hear the sirens signalling that the ambulance is close. Wow, they got here relatively quickly**** since Dez called and they got here. Its been less than ten minutes, who knew so much could have happened in such a short amount of time.**

**The blaring of the sirens gets closer and closer and finally the ambulance is now in my driveway. The paramedics rush in with a stretcher as it's protocol I'd imagine. They asked what happened and I tell them that,**

"She fell about eight stairs because she was pushed by another girl." **I want to look them in the eyes, but I'm feeling ashamed. So, I avert my gaze from looking at them directly.**

**I don't go into much detail because I'm sure all they need to know is what happened. I c****ontinue, **"It happened less than twenty minutes ago. Thank you so much for getting here as quickly as possible. Please just help her." **I'm pleading and it's clear I'm close to breaking down again.**

**The paramedic tells me that I have to let go of Ally's hand. I reluctantly do so because they need to put Ally on the stretcher, roll her out and to the ambulance. I suddenly become cold due to no contact with Ally. **_I hate this feeling._

**The paramedic speaks with urgency,** "Only one person can ride with her."** he glances back and forth between Dez and I not knowing that there's another upstairs as well.**

**Dez looks at me, almost knowing how badly that I need to be with her right now.**

**I speak up, **"Please let me go with her."

**I'm begging the paramedic. Praying and hoping that he'll feel bad for me, see that the pain he can see in my face is because I'm in love with her.**

**He quirks an eyebrow and asks me, **"Are you her boyfriend?"

_I want to be. Oh God only knows how much I want her to be mine and only mine. _

**I nod my head and tears start to roll again once more down my face. I know that I've just lied to the paramedics, but it's the only way I can see them letting me go with her. He ushers us out the door, a few of the other paramedics lift and put Ally into the back of the ambulance. I climb in quickly, and look at Dez who is standing on the front porch. We're having a silent conversation. He takes out his phone and he knows that I want him to call the cops and have Piper arrested. With just one look I also communicate to get Trish to stop beating the shit out of Piper and to meet us at the hospital. Before the doors close, Dez understands that he's not to leave until the cops have Piper in custody and she's in handcuffs in the back of the cop car. **

* * *

**Scene Change**

**The doors close to the ambulance and I hold onto Ally's hand and cry out just how sorry I am even though right now she's unconscious. But if we're connected at the heart like I suspect to be true, I know that she can hear my thoughts and feel the pain I'm feeling too. That's what happens when you're someone's soul-mate and when you love someone so much that it hurts. When you feel pain, they feel pain and vice-versa. I'm feeling the worst kind of pain right now. The unknown. I don't know what's going to happen, there's a very real possibility that I could lose her tonight forever. She could lose her memory, she could forget me. I think that would kill me even more than her hating my guts, but remembering everything we've been through. I whisper into her ear, **

"Ally. Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm going to do the only thing I know how to and do the best I can to comfort you. Feel me, know that you're the only person in my heart. Please baby. We'll be at the hospital soon. Please realize that what hurts the most is that you don't realize how I really feel about you. That I am willing to give you up if you're truly and honestly happy with Gavin. I love you so much that it's killing me to see you like this. "

_Rascal Flatts: What Hurts The Most_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

**Please stay with me baby. Ally, I need you. I feel empty whenever she's not near or with me. I kiss her hand and her forehead on the ride over to the hospital.**

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

_But that's not what gets me_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

**We're so close. So close to finally being together. I just need you to let me prove that you belong with me and not Gavin.**

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

**I watched her walk away from me and into the arms of Gavin at the Marino High Fundraiser and that just hurt more than I thought was possible. **

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

**I realize now that I should have told Ally sooner how I felt and that I wanted to get back together with her.**

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

**Now, this completely baffles me. I may not be the best at expressing my emotions, but I thought that actions are supposed to speak louder than words. I have done so many things for her to show her that I love her without actually saying it. I snuck out of my parents house when I was grounded to help her raise money for a music program, I told her to hold my hand and we bungee jumped off a bridge together, I even danced with her when Dallas was too much of a tool and refused to do so, and the list goes on. I love Ally. I love her so much that it hurts. I'm looking at her right now, on this stretcher and I hate myself. Her perfect face now has what looks to be a black eye, I'm sure when she wakes up she might have a concussion. This is all my fault.**

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

**I'm constantly reminded of her everywhere I go. All of the places we've been and seen together. When I go to Mini's I see her, Dez, Trish and I all sitting at a table just talking. When I walk into the practice room I see myself standing in the doorway when she thought I didn't **_see her._**_  
_**

_But I'm doin' It_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

_**I would do it all over again Ally. If that meant that I could fix my horrible mistakes and we could be happy. I would tell her absolutely everything. I would not even blink or even hesitate. I would do it in a heartbeat. **_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say (much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do, oh**__._

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say (to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

_I finish singing and I feel a light squeeze of my hand...Is she?_


	16. Payback's a BITCH!

_**Thanks for the reviews loves! xo**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either. I also don't own any rights mentioned.**_

* * *

_**Previously on I Hate That I Love You... Austin with Ally**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say (to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

_I finish singing and I feel a light squeeze of my hand...Is she?_

* * *

**Dez's POV**

**This all just has to be a bad dream. One of my closest friends Ally, and the love of Austin's life is in the back of an ambulance right now. I can't believe that any of this is really happening. Ally's so sweet and genuine, who would've thought that anyone would actually hurt her? And to think once again.. Ally ends up getting hurt over Austin.**

**Austin. **_Man, I could only imagine how he's feeling. _**For all we know Ally's in the back of that ambulance and fighting for her life. I'm sure he's a total mess right now. I have a mission and that's to get this bitch locked up behind bars. Piper is in for a rude awakening when the cops get here. Seeing how Broken Austin looked before as he climbed into the back of the ambulance is probably the worst feeling I have ever felt. Of course I would have gone with Ally in the ambulance, but I'm not the one that she needed or that Austin needed..they need each other. He really loves her, I mean really loves her and truthfully he always has. I remember when we met Ally at Sonic Boom. Austin was totally smitten by her practically immediately. He thought that she was absolutely gorgeous, she was dumbfounded as to why he would play the drums with corn dogs, but that's neither here nor there. I remember later on that day when Austin, Trish and I were trying to 'fun' Ally up. He grabbed her by the hands, and spun them around and danced together. And that's how they wrote **_Break Down the Walls._** I honestly think that the first thing Austin truly fell in love with was her laugh and then her songwriting skills. Once Austin and Ally were officially partners they kept spending more and more time together, of course Ally was reluctant as Austin did steal her song.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I want you to be my partner." Austin says to Ally._

_"Spend more time with you?"_

_"You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match. What do you say?"_

_"We're partners! Ally goes for a handshake, but Austin wanted a hug._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**I'll never forget how excited Austin was when Ally said yes, they had their first awkward hug/handshake Auslly style. Austin went for the hug and Ally went for the handshake. They eventually figured it out as you can tell. I've always been Team Ally, I've told Austin that I think that he and Ally are right for each other. Their friendship/relationship hasn't always been the easiest, but they're definitely more than friends and I think that they're going to eventually end up together. Personally, I don't see how they wouldn't..I mean they did bungee jump off a bridge holding hands together, Austin did give up a magazine cover because he didn't like seeing Ally so scared, you see Ally means more to him than all of the fame being Austin Moon. He's got a ton of fans, some great and some crazy fan girls.. Speaking of... **_OH Shit. _

**While I'm waiting for the cops to get here; I almost forgot about Trish and Piper. I run up the stairs and into Austin's bedroom. The sight before my eyes is not what I could have even imagined. **

**Trish is straddling Piper and officially choking her, **

"TRISH! STOP!"

**Piper is trying to gasp for air, looks at me with pleading eyes. I really don't want to help her because that bitch is the reason that Ally's on her way to the hospital right now. I yank Trish off of Piper.**

"NO DEZ! I WANT TO KILL HER FOR HURTING ALLY!"

**Piper looks absolutely terrified. **_Good._

"P-please help me."

**Once I successfully get Trish off of Piper. She scrambles herself back towards the wall. **

**I send daggers in Piper's direction,**

"Listen up and listen good. You're not getting away with this. You went entirely too far. The authorities are on their way and there's no way out for you. You are to never come within 20 ft of Austin or Ally because as of tomorrow they're going to file a restraining order. "

"H-how do you know that?" **She questions. **

"I know Austin, he won't ever let you anywhere near Ally ever again. I feel sorry for you. It must be the worst feeling knowing your non-exclusive boyfriend never wanted you and is in love with his best friend. You're a whack job. They'll be filing that restraining order."** I continue on,**

"Now Trish. I need you to regain your composure. I don't blame you for beating the shit out of Piper here. If Austin and I were in your shoes and the same sex we would have without a shadow of a doubt done the same."

"But Dez - " **Trish cries out and lunges at Piper again. I stop her, she's upset. She starts hitting my chest, I try to calm her down by rubbing her back.**

"Trish, just go to the hospital."

"But? What about you?"

"Austin and I have a silent agreement that I will take care of things here. Once everything is taken care of, I'll be on my way. Now, go be with Ally and Austin. They need you. Also, you're going to have to make some phone calls. The Dawsons, The Moons, and whoever else you think you should call. I'm leaving that up to your discretion."

**Trish looks at Piper one more time, **

"Don't you ever fucken come near me or my friends again! You will be sorry, the next time that I see you no one will be able to stop me." S**he threatens Piper and I know that she means every word she's saying.**

**Trish gives me a hug and runs down the stairs and to her car. Piper's body relaxes once she sees that Trish has left.**

**I smirk,**"Oh, I wouldn't get too comfortable here. You're not going to be here much longer."

**She looks at me with tears in her eyes, normally this kind of shit weakens me, but not this time.**

"I'm -." **I cut her off. ****There's no way I'm buying this,**

"SORRY! SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES BIMBO! YOU THINK YOU'RE SORRY?! THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T SO OBSESSED WITH AUSTIN. HE LOVES ALLY, ONLY ALLY. IF I WASN'T A GUY I'D PROBABLY THROW YOU INTO A WALL LIKE TRISH DID. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HURT ALLY. SHE'S SO SWEET AND CARING. YOU'RE A MONSTER! THE MONSTER WHO DRUGGED MY FRIEND AND TRIED TO SEDUCE HIM KNOWING THAT HE'S IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

**I motion for Piper to come over to me in the doorway,once she's close enough I grab her hand. **"We're going downstairs now. Don't even think about trying to pull something. You will regret it that I can promise you."

**We start making our way down the stairs and I hear the police sirens are close. Wow, that took them under five minutes to get here. Thankfully, I sent Trish to the hospital a few minutes ago. The cops pull up to the house, knock on the door the second we get down the stairs.**

* * *

**I look out the door window to make sure it's the cops and answer the door, **

"Are you Dez? You called and said that there was an accident here."

"Yes officer Angelo. I am." **I'm still gripping Piper's hand at the moment because I need to tell them what happened. **"You see this girl should be arrested for a few things. First, she drugged my best friend Austin Moon and attempted to rape him. Then, Austin's best friend Ally Dawson came here to talk and check on him. When she came in, heard noise upstairs in Austin's bedroom Piper here was straddling Austin. Ally noticed what was happening, she screamed at Piper and pulled her off of Austin to protect him. Apparently, the scene in front of her looked like something that it wasn't and Ally was upset and tried to leave. We'll chalk it up to something like a lover's quarrel but it really wasn't. Anyways, Austin went after Ally to explain and make sure she was okay as she was going down the stairs. This insane and crazy fan girl" **I hold up Piper's hand. **"Then rushes next to Austin and while Austin's trying to calm Ally down. Piper pushes Ally down eight stairs, when Ally hits the ground after tumbling, she's all bruised and then unconscious. Austin called me in a panic. I called the ambulance because he was shaking so badly, you see Austin's in love with her, and then I called you guys over here to help."

**Officer Angelo motions for me to give him Piper's hand, he still has a few more questions and then puts her in handcuffs.**

"Now, Mr." I interject, "Fisher." Officer Angelo continues, " You said that this young lady here drugged Austin Moon. Do you happen to know with what?"

"No I don't."

**Piper screams, **"You don't have proof."

**Then I see a purse on the table in the living room and I know for a fact that it's not Ally's or Trish's.**

"Officer. There's a purse on the living room table. I would be happy to get it for you." He nods.

"Alright, let's see whose purse this is. Ah! I see a driver's license. Piper. This is your driver's license, so I'm going to continue to search your purse. Now, is there anything I should know about that could be dangerous in here? Mase? Pocketknives? Gun? Drugs? Etc."

**I look over at Piper who looks so guilty right now. She doesn't say anything, I wonder what she has in this purse of hers.**

**Officer Angelo pulls out a bottle with pills in it. He walks over to his partner and tells him to test the pill because he suspects that it's Ecstasy. After a few minutes Officer Angelo's suspicions are confirmed as the drug tested is in fact Ectstasy. He continues to search Piper's purse and the next thing he finds is a handgun. The first thing he does is check to see if the safety is on, it's not, then he checks to see if the gun is loaded and it is. I'm in complete and utter disbelief right now. I look over at Piper,**

"You were planning to kill Ally and/or Austin?"

**She says nothing.** _Wow, she's fucken crazier than we thought she was._

**Officer Angelo uncuffs one of her hands, places the other behind her back, his partner alongside him now. Reads Piper the Miranda rights.**

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions.

Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law.

You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.

If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.

If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney.

Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

**Piper just nods. Officer Angelo speaks, **

"Mr. Fisher. We'll take things over from here. Just so you know.. She will be charged with possession of a noxious substance, attempted rape, assault, along with attempted murder. Although she did not physically attempt to shoot Miss Dawson or Mr. Moon, it will be charged as pre-meditated and that she had the intent and means to murder. She may not have physically in possession of the gun, but we can hold and try her for it regardless with criminal intent. She will likely go to trial and be tried as an adult as well."

"Thank you for your assistance officer."

"Now, I think that you should get over to the hospital." **I just nod my head.**

**Piper is now in handcuffs and being escorted out of the Moon's residence, I watch the cops put her in the back of the cop car.**

**My last thought before getting into my car, heading over to the hospital.**

_Paybacks's a bitch and so is she._

* * *

A/N: And that concludes Ch. 16. Please let me know what you think. I realize that this is in Dez's POV, but since he's Austin's best friend and as angry as he is, he's way more calm than Trish was therefore having more to offer the readers perspective wise. I hope you all enjoyed it! xo


	17. Come Back To Me

_Wow, I've written and now published 17 chapters in less than two weeks! :-D I guess it's safe to say that I love this story. I'm not sure how many chapters are left honestly though since we're already at CH. 17 now... Holy cow guys over 4,500 views overall. So amazing! Thanks to everyone that is reviewing, it's so appreciated._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own any of the song lyrics below either.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I felt Ally squeeze my hand when I finished singing to her **_What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts_. **Does that mean she's awake?**

_No, it just means that she wants to let you know that she heard you. I'm sure that she's trying to open her eyes right now, but her body is entirely too weak. It needs some more time to recover before she does so._

**I rub circles with my thumb on her hand, **"Hang on Baby! We'll be at the hospital really soon. You're my life. I mean that Ally, please just hold on."

**As soon as I talked to Ally's currently lifeless and still body we pulled up to the hospital Emergency Parking. The paramedics put the ambulance in park, take Ally and her stretcher, placing her on a gurney to roll her into the hospital. **

**I follow quickly after them while the paramedics give the nurses and attending physicians some background.**

"Brunette female, 18 years old, fallen down stairs and is now unconscious. It looks like her abdomen is bruised and there's been some trauma to her head. We needs to check her vitals stat. I need Dr. Smith immediately."

"Paging Dr. Smith come to the Emergency area stat."

"Excuse me sir, you can not go with her. You're going to have to wait in the waiting area." **One of the nurses tells me. **

"But I love her. Please." **The agony is so apparent in my voice that the nurses and attending physicians look at me with sympathy.**

"I'm sorry sir. Hospital protocol. Your girlfriend is in critical condition. We need to evaluate her as quickly as possible."

"But -" **I don't even bother correcting them that Ally isn't my girlfriend. **"Please just do everything to ensure that she recovers. Please she means everything to me."

"We'll do everything we can sir**."**

**I kiss Ally's hand and whisper in her ear,** "Please fight for us baby. I need you to hear me, now. Listen to my heart." **I place Ally's small hand over my chest where my heart is and hope she knows what I'm saying.**

**With that they roll Ally into a hospital room to assess the damage Piper has created and out of my line of sight.**

**Once the physicians and nurses are no longer in my view, I walk over to a wall near the ICU and slide my back down it, so I am sitting on the floor. I put my hands in my hair and cry into them.**

* * *

**This is all my fault.**

_You shouldn't have been drinking. You should have just told Ally that you loved her the way you originally had intended to. You could have prevented this. You let this crazy girl Piper into your life._

**I know, if I could change the past I would. Ally deserves so much better than I can offer her. **

_Listen. I know I am being hard on you, I'll try to ease up a bit...but your drinking habit needs to stop. You need to stop, think of Ally, stop for Ally. Drinking will only make your problems go away for a little while, but once you're sober they will all come rushing back._

**I will do anything for Ally..haven't you realized that by now?**

_Really?_

**Yes, I said I'm willing to give up trying to be with her if she really wants to be with Gavin. I've caused her so much pain. She deserves to be happy.**

* * *

**I continue to beat myself up about everything that happened when I feel a presence standing over me. I feel them shake my arm, **

"Austin! I got here as soon as I could. Where's Ally?" **Trish said out of breath.**

"She's in critical condition and still unconscious. The doctors took her to go see what's going on with her internally and so see if there's any bleeding. They said that she suffered trauma to the head. I'm so scared Trish."

"I know that you're scare and I'm scared too. We have each other right now...until.. **I can sense the hesitancy in her voice. "**I just thought you should know... On the way over I called Mr. Dawson, your parents, and..."

"Don't say it! Why did you call him?" **I feel my blood start to boil. He stole Ally away from me. **

"Listen. You could be mad at me all you want, but he's her actual boyfriend, so why wouldn't he deserve to know? I just called who I thought Ally would want me to call. I'm sorry Austin, I was just trying..." **She stops, then continues changing her thought pattern I guess,** "Before you ask, he didn't answer, so I just left him a voice-mail."

"I don't want to talk about him. We'll deal with that whenever he shows up. My only concern right now is Ally."

"You really love her that much." **Trish looks directly at me, I just look up at her and know that she can see the sincerity in my eyes.**

"If I could have stopped Piper from pushing Ally and me instead I-" **I tried to finish but I could only choke out those words.**

**Trish gives me a hug, tries desperately to comfort me,** "You should hate me. I'm the asshole who brought that psychopath into our lives. You shouldn't be comforting me. Ally wouldn't be here if -"

"Shh! Austin it's okay. Listen Mr. Dawson and your parents are on their way to the hospital."

...

**As soon as Trish finishes her thought,**

"Excuse me. I received a call that my daughter Ally Dawson is here and in critical condition." **Mr. Dawson sees Trish and runs over to us.**

"What happened? I thought Ally was out with Gavin. How did she end up at your house? Why do you look like you have been drinking Austin. I want answers and I want them now!" **Lester roared impatiently. I can hear the worried tone in his voice, he's reacting the same way any good parent would.**

**Trish and I just looked at each other, I explained that Ally and I had a massive blowout and was ready to confirm that I was in fact drinking, but we're interrupted by my mother, Mimi Moon with my dad, Mike Moon in tow.**

"Austin!"

"Austin! Trish called us. What happened? We told you not to get involved with that Piper girl. I should have listened to my women's intuition. Why do I smell alcohol on your breath? Oh my god, Austin I thought we talked about this-" Mimi's cut off by her husband. _Wow, thank God for dad because mom's about to flip a shit._

"Austin...we've talked to you about drinking. The last time you were caught were we not clear that there would be consequences. Hand over your keys now." Mike demanded.

"Dad! I'm -"

"Austin, we'll discuss what your punishment will be later. Right now all that matters is Ally's well-being."

"We thought we could trust you. How could you let this happen to our future daughter-in-law?" **Mimi gasps and covers her mouth realizing what she's just revealed to the others in their presence.**

**Austin cries even more with tears now streaming down his face, **

"Mom! Dad! Mr. Dawson you're right. I can't believe that I let this happen! I might as well come clean now. Yes, I was drinking, but then Piper drugged me, she gave me Ecstasy, she tried to seduce me. Ally let herself into the house, found her, it looked bad, it looked really bad. She ran out of my room, then I followed her running down the stairs, Piper pushed Ally. I tried to catch her but everything happened so quickly. I just wanted to be her _superhero,_ but I couldn't even protect the girl I love."

**Mimi, Mike and Lester look at Austin, shocked by his honesty and the real rawness of the emotion radiating from within his voice.**

"Oh honey." **I can hear the sadness in my mother's voice.**

"Yes, you heard me. I love Ally, I'm in love with Ally and I told her tonight... In probably the most non-romantic way possible by screaming it at the top of my lungs and in front of her current boyfriend who isn't me. I wish to God that I was, but I'm not. I know how fucked up this is, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. What I'm not sorry about is having feelings for her and wanting to be with her. She's the _only girl_ for me. If anything happens to Ally, I'll never forgive myself. She's everything to me."

**Mimi walks over to Austin and hold open her arms and he walks into them and sob into her shirt.**

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I let this happen. Mom, I love her. I love her so much it hurts. You have to believe me."

"I know sweetie, I know."

**Mr. Dawson puts his hand on my shoulder,**

"Austin. You would never intentionally put Ally in harms way. We all make mistakes, but this isn't your fault. I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming that Piper girl who we're putting a restraining order against to protect you and Ally first thing in the morning. You're good for my daughter Austin, that's the truth."

**Mike now walks over to Mimi and Austin hugging them both,**

"Son, Ally will be okay. We just have to - We'll get through this together. I know you love her son. I've known for a while now."

**I look up at my dad, **"Really?"

"Yes son. You look at Ally the way that I look at your mother. It's a special look reserved only for the one you love or in this case your soul-mate Austin. Your face lights up the second Ally walks into a room, you have shown us over the past few years just how much she means to you. You even climbed out of your bedroom window to go perform and raise money to help Ally save a music program. She's your _once in a lifetime _Austin. You just have to show Ally who you really are." **He winks at me. **

"Excuse me. Mr. Dawson." **The doctor comes over to us, Dr. Smith, that is.**

" Mr. Dawson. I'm here to let you know about your daughter's condition. Ally is still unconscious. She's suffered trauma to her head, it's possible that when she wakes up she may have amnesia or short term memory loss. Also, she's pretty battered from falling down those stairs, luckily she didn't break any bones and she was bleeding internally, but we got the bleeding to stop. Right now we've given her morphine and sedatives. She needs to rest, but we're optimistic that she'll make a quick recovery."

"Is she allowed any visitors?"

"Not at this moment. We want to give her a few hours to rest, if she wakes up we'll notify you immediately. You're welcome to go home or wait in the waiting area."

"Thank you doctor."

"Austin, we really should bring you home now. You look awful."

"I'm not leaving." **Mimi and Mike see that there's no point in trying to argue with their son because no matter what they say Austin's not leaving.**

"Well I'm staying with you." **Trish interjects tears threatening to fall from her eyes once more.** "You need me right now. Dez will be here as soon as everything's taken care of, then you'll have both of us."

"Thanks Trish, I know Ally's your best friend. Again, I'm really sorry this happened."

**Trish's phone starts to ring, she answers on the third ring, **

"Hello. No, she isn't allowed any visitors. Of course he's here, where else would he be? No. The doctors said no one can see her for a few hours. What? Alright, I guess we'll see you soon."

"That was Gavin, you got the jist of our conversation. He's on his way, he wants to talk to you Austin."

**I groan, everyone can sense how tense my shoulders have gotten just by looking at me. **

_Gavin. Ugh, what a tool. Great, I guess I have to deal with him sooner rather than later_.

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

" Mr. Dawson your daughter is allowed visitors now. She isn't awake yet, but you're more than welcome to go see her. I highly advise only one visitor at a time. "She might wake up confused and overwhelmed."

"Thank you doctor."

**I must look like I'm nearly jumping out of my skin right now. The past few hours I've just been pacing back and forth now. Pacing with my hands in my hair and stressing myself probably even more than is actually necessary. Mr. Dawson looks at me.**

"I'm just going to check on her. Let her know I'm in the hospital even if she's still sleeping and then I'll come out. Austin you can go see her as soon as I come back."

"T-thank you Mr. Dawson. I - uh, just thank you."

**About five minutes have gone by and I've been pacing even more than I was before. I literally feel like I'm going to go crazy if I don't see Ally soon. **_Oh, thank God here comes Ally's dad now._

"How is she? Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet." **Lester answers me back.**

"I wonder where Dez is."

**Trish taps my shoulder,** "Speak of the devil." **I turn around and Dez is panting.**

"Guys! Where's Ally? Is she okay? Did you get her here in time?" **Dez is out of breath at the moment, trying to catch his breath. He rushes over to hug me, he must have known that I really needed one.**

"I tried to get here as soon as I could. Austin, I took care of our little problem we had at the house, she's probably at the jail by now. I also took the liberty to give her a piece of my mind, she's aware that we're filing a restraining order against her to protect you and Ally. Here's your guitar. I figured you would probably want to try and sing to her."

"Austin, I hate to interrupt..but why don't you let us fill Dez in and you go and see Ally now." **Mr. Dawson said.**

"Okay, I'm going to go see her now. As soon as I can."

**They all respond, **"Take all the time you need. She needs you, you need her."

**I could only muster a small smile because I'm feeling so melancholy. I hate hospitals, but even the thought of walking down this plain corridor to Ally's room feels like it's going to take forever. I just want to see her. I sling my guitar over my shoulder, walk down the hall for about a half a second, and then sprint to her room faster than a cheetah.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**I open Ally's hospital room and I see that she's still sleeping. I was really hoping that she would be awake by now. I walk into her room, see Ally laying there on the hospital bed. It's a sight that I hope that I never have to see again. I feel the tears start to fall once I see that the color is drained from her face. I can tell that the medicine is starting to work though, whatever they have given to her is bringing some color back to her face. I walk over to her bed, grab a chair to sit next to her.**

"Hi Baby. It's me. I know that you're probably wishing I was Gavin right now, but don't worry he's on his way. So, he's definitely coming to see you. I just want you to know how sorry I am. You have been sleeping for about four hours now, and I really want you to just open your eyes. Please Baby." **I start to cry again, wipe a tear from my eye.**

"You mean so much to me." **I hold her hand, then lean forward to kiss Ally's forehead.** "This song is how I feel about you, I know that you are really tired but just listen. Okay? I'm going to have to let go of your hand until I finish, but just know that I'm here. This is for you baby."

...

_**Far Away: Nickelback**_

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_Just in case there's just __**one left**_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_[CHORUS]_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And **__**I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_I start to feel even more choked up because I just want her to hear me. _

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give **__**anything **__**but I won't give up**_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_[CHORUS]_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

* * *

_**Please give me a sign that she heard me. Tears brimming in my eyes, begin to overflow even more down my face. It feels like I've cried an ocean of tears, I don't care who sees me cry. The other half of me is lying in a hospital bed right now. So fuck whoever wants to judge me, call me a wuss. **__**I decide you try one more thing.**_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be. You can come to me. _

_**Come back to me Ally, come back to all of us. Please. I look down at our hands intertwined and feel her grip in my hand tighten. It feels like I'm imagining things, then I hear my angel's voice,**_

"A- Austin?"

"Oh my god, Ally you're awake! I need to get your doctor and tell him that you're awake." **I rush to kiss her forehead, it takes all my self-control not to squeeze her.**

"No Austin, please just stay with me. I heard some of the song you know?" **I see her looking intently into my eyes and trying to convince me to stay with her and have it just be us for now.**

_How could I refuse Ally's request. I love this girl more than life itself, more than my own life._

"Ally - I- there's so much that I need to say that. I need to tell you. Starting with what happened."

"Austin, you talk too much. Just come here" **I'm caught off-guard when Ally smashes her lips onto mine. It's one of those kisses that any pain, worry, stress I was feeling is simply gone, just by us kissing and that my home is her heart.**

**We hear someone coughing to clear their throat..**

_Caught._

* * *

**A/N: Who do you guys think it is?**


	18. Shit's About to Go Down!

I'm **dedicating** this chapter to a few of my favorites: one being my inspiration and the other who makes me smile every single day.

**1baby1t and causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy** this is for you guys. You girls are so amazing! Hugs! xo

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Austin and I have been making out for god knows how long when he heard someone clearing their throat.**

_Caught._

**I feel my eyes go wide when I look up and see..**

_Gavin._

_..._

**I look to Austin and he's just as shocked that Gavin's standing in the doorway, especially when only one person is allowed to see me at a time. I hear running down and outside in the hallway, the person stops at my door as well. **

"Trish?"

" Guys! I tried to stop him. He scanned everyone out in the waiting room and didn't see Austin. So he knew that he was in here. I told him. I told him that only person was allowed to see you at a time, because it could overwhelm you. But he didn't listen. We all yelled after him in the waiting room, but he bolted. Even Dez tried to stop him, but he just couldn't. I tried, I'm sorry I failed."

**I speak to my best friend who just literally went off on a long tangent trying to explain herself, **

"Trish. It's okay."

"Well, I'm going to go back to the waiting room and wait my turn." **She turns to glare at Gavin. Then leaves to go back to the waiting area.**

**Gavin still hasn't said anything yet. He's just standing there. Frozen. He looks like he's in shock, seemingly expressionless. I could only imagine what's going to come out of his mouth. Mine and Austin's hands are still intertwined so I imagine he'll be going off soon. Gavin walks into my hospital room and slams the door. The anger in his face is just WHOA! Austin can tell that I'm scared so he squeezes my hand a little tighter to comfort me.**

"What the FUCK are you doing kissing my girlfriend Austin?!"

**Gavin walks over to my bed, takes Austin's hand and pulls it apart from mine. I immediately feel the warmth and contentment leave my body as it starts to tense. Once Gavin rips Austin's hand out of mine. He grabs him by the shirt making him stand, puts him up against the wall, nearly inches from his face. **_Oh no here we go._

"I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER AUSTIN!"** Austin stays silent as he knows what's about to happen. Punch. Gavin punches Austin once again in the gut.**

**I scream, **"Austin!" **Gavin just looks at me because I'm clearly worried about Austin.**

" Ally, you're cheating on me? With him? The guy that's broken your heart multiple times. He treats you like shit Ally. What happened to feeling like you are always his second choice. I've never hurt you, I won't ever hurt you, but this. What the fuck! I - just. You know? I gave you those red roses for a reason."

**I cut him off, **"Gavin."

"No you're going to listen to what I have to say. Since we're all being honest here. I know that Austin loves you. But you need to know. I'm in love with you too."

"W-what?"

**I'm speechless, absolutely speechless. If I was standing up I'm pretty sure that my legs would have caved in underneath me. **

**I don't even have a second to process to what Gavin just said, because the next thing I know he's kissing me. I don't kiss him back or even have the chance to because Austin's ripping Gavin away from me. **

"Did you seriously just kiss her?!" **Austin screams in disbelief balling his hands into fists. "**Get the fuck off of her!" Austin's completely livid now.

"Well, she is my girlfriend. Not yours asshole!" **Gavin walks a step closer to him. **

"Excuse me?! How fucken dare you talk to me like that!"

"Oh that's right. I forgot no one would ever dream of talking to Austin Moon like that!" **Gavin says sarcastically.**

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU GAVIN! SHE LOVES ME." **My mouth drops open in shock. Wow, I can't believe her said that directly to Gavin.**

**Gavin tackles Austin to the ground, starts to repeatedly hit him over and over again in the face. **

**I've had enough of them beating the shit out of each other. **"BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK UP! RIGHT NOW!"

**They stop fighting the second they hear me raise my voice. **"Now Gavin, you come over on this side. Austin, you come over here."

**Now I have both of them on opposite sides of the bed. Austin interlocks our fingers first and Gavin kisses my forehead. I can feel Austin's grip in my hand tighten and I can tell he wants to punch Gavin again. I rub circles with my thumb on his hand to try and calm him down.**

"Now, listen to me. I need some time to myself. I'm not with either of you. Well, I guess I technically am, but this is no longer true. " **I turn and look at Austin,** "You are my best friend. We have so much history together, but Gavin's right I've felt like your second choice for so long that I can't even fathom that I'd ever be your first choice. I can't even count how many times you have hurt me Austin. Yet, I still keep on forgiving you." **I then look at Gavin,** "And you. I really don't like this side to you. What happened to my sweet Southern gentlemen boyfriend? I care about you Gavin, but as of right now I'm no longer your girlfriend. I feel like you only said that you love me out of fear of losing me." I can feel Austin smirk, "Don't get so cocky Moon. I'm not yours either. Quite frankly, I hate that I love you. I know that you love me, but I just need to think about everything."

"But Baby?" **Austin looks intently in my eyes pleading with me.**

"But Angel?" **The second Austin hears Gavin call me Angel he starts to glare again.**

**Gavin looks at Austin and starts screaming again, **

"YOU SON OF A FUCKEN BITCH! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT SHE'S IN THIS HOSPITAL IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU LET SOME FUCKEN PSYCHO BITCH PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER. LOOK AT HER AUSTIN! YOU REALLY THINK THAT SHE'S BETTER OFF WITH YOU? HELL FUCKEN NO."

"Gavin. Stop! Don't say that to him. You have no idea what happened!"

"SO tell me! I deserve to know why you were pushed down a flight of fucken stairs."

"Okay well what happened tonight was after you dropped me off at the house. I went into my bedroom and started crying."

"Were you crying over me?" **Gavin asked hope evident in his voice.**

"N- no. I wasn't and that's the problem. You were my boyfriend, I should have been crying over you, but then I completely fell apart over. I was so besides myself that I literally felt nauseous and sick. I wrote a song, when I finished I knew it was about Austin. I went to Austin's to tell him how I feel about him, and when I got there he was drunk, in his bedroom and Piper was on top of him. I was so angry I couldn't even see straight."

**Gavin interjects, **"You were drunk and about to fuck another girl? **He's glaring at Austin right now with daggers.** "Are you serious Austin? **He looks back at me, grabs my hand again that were just balled into fists,** "This is ridiculous Ally. So ridiculous, I can't believe that you put up with all of his shit."

"Gavin. Piper drugged Austin. He thought that she was me."

"What? Can you repeat that for me one more time? I just want to make sure that I'm not hearing things." **Gavin tries to process what I'm saying.**

**Alright it's better late than never, **"Austin and I have been...together."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKEN KIDDING ME ALLY!"

"I'm not. Austin told me that he's in love with me. You even heard him say it to me in so many words or less. I really like you Gavin I do, but when I'm with you I feel like a part of me is missing. That piece is Austin. He wasn't lying when he said that I love him."

"Are you serious? Is this really happening? Are you telling me that you're picking him?" **He looks at me absolutely heartbroken, complete and utter disbelief written all over his face.**

"I'm not choosing either of you right now, but you have to understand that I love him..." **looking directly at Austin. **"unconditionally. He's _my person._ I don't know how else to explain that to you Gavin, but Austin just is. Now, I think you should go home. I'm sorry."

**Before Gavin leaves, he says, **" I do really love you Ally. I am in love with you too. I meant what I said. I'll be here when you decide who you want to be with."

**With that Gavin leaves the room with his head down and I could only assume leaving the hospital and not speaking to anyone. Austin takes this opportunity to hug me and hold me close, it feels right, but it feels wrong at the same time. I just don't know. I can't just forgive him right away.**

* * *

"Austin. Can you please hand me your guitar? I wrote something, I want you to hear it."

**He obeys my wishes, since I'm feeling better I think I can play the guitar or at least I'll try. My abdomen's bruised, but I don't think it's that bad.**

_**Katy Perry: Unconditionally**_

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_**All the dirty laundry**_

_**Never made me blink one time**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_**I'll take your bad days with your good**_

_**Walk through the storm I would**_

_**I do it all because I love you, I love you**_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_**Acceptance is the key to be**_

_**To be truly free**_

_**Will you do the same for me?**_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_**I will love you**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

**Once I finish he has tears in his eyes, **"Baby that was beautiful. I love that song. Was that for me?"

"Yes**." Austin's smile grows wide and he kisses me and I kiss him back with hesitancy and just as much force. I reluctantly break away**.

"That's how I feel about you Austin, but I can't do this. I need time." **His eyes are searching mine, I know that he's fighting for me, for us, I can see it. He lifts my chin, forces me to look at him. His face is close to mine and his eyes I feel like they're piercing into my soul. He puts his forehead against mine, there's a softness in his eyes. One I haven't seen in a little while**_**. **__God, I hate that I love him and how much I love him, but I have to stay strong. _

"I love you baby, take all the time that you need**." My heart wants to do flips when he says I love you to me the sweet way I had always imagined that he would, but I just can't let it. He's hurt me repeatedly, I feel like I can't trust him. **

"Austin. I walked in on you and Piper. She was on top of you. I can't just get over that with a snap of my fingers. I think you should go. Please try to understand and respect my wishes."

**He grabs my face, **" The biggest mistake I ever made was not choosing you. No one else will ever be what you are to me." _He sounds sincere, I think he is, but I just don't know anymore_. "No one." **He says to me and I can feel my eyes brimming with tears. **"I'm going to leave and tell Trish to come see you. I only want you. It's always and only been you."

Austin kisses the top of my head, turns to walk away from my bed, I grab his arm, try to turn him around to look at me.

"Austy..Please. You don't have to go. I don't want you to go."

"But you just said that you thought I should go." **He sounds confused and quite frankly I don't blame him.**

"You have to believe that I want it to be you and me. I just - "

**He refuses to look at me. He whispers,** "We're endgame."

**I feel his voice start to fluctuate as it rises for what I'm meant to hear. **

"I have to go baby. It hurts too much to be here right now." **He walks out of my room and a minute later I hear a smash against a wall. I know that I just caused this and he could have just broken his hand. I'm an awful person.**

_He loves you, you just let him walk away. Why Ally?_

**_Pride._**

_Well, this is fucken bullshit. If you weren't in the hospital I would tell you to get your ass out of this bed and go chase after your man. You're too blind to see that he's your soul-mate. I almost feel bad for you. _

**I love him, I really do. I'm just not ready to tell him and say I love you to him.**

_Love is supposed to make you do crazy things._

_..._

It feels like my anxiety has just gone through the roof, my head starts to pound, my heart feels like it's twisting; I become short of breath. So, this is what agony truly feels like. I can't believe how much I've just hurt him. I just broke his heart into a million pieces and that's not even what hurts the most.

_What Hurts The Most was being so close._

* * *

A/N: That was extremely hard for me to write. I cried while writing it. I'm so sorry guys, but Ally can't forgive Austin right away even if she does love him. I hope you all understand and enjoy the chapter anyways! Love y'all. xo


	19. Half a Heart

**Excuse my fan girling for a moment: I GOT TICKETS TO SEE R5 IN SEPTEMBER!**

**I'm sorry that it's taking me a few days to update. I've been crazy busy lately, but I love you guys! So here's the newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics.**

* * *

**Previously On... I Hate That I Love You**

**It feels like my anxiety has just gone through the roof, my head starts to pound, my heart feels like it's twisting; I become short of breath. So, this is what agony truly feels like. I can't believe how much I've just hurt him. I just broke his heart into a million pieces and that's not even what hurts the most.**

_What Hurts The Most was being so close._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**It's been three days since I've talked to or seen Ally. I honestly don't know how I got home from the hospital when I left her. I'm pretty sure Dez took my car keys, then I became a robot, numb to any feelings or any of my surroundings in a total daze and only thinking of one person. **

**Ally.**

**Ally had just sang to me her song titled **_Unconditionally._** It truly was amazing. I thought I was finally going to get my Baby back, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Our conversation from that day replays back in my head over and over the past couple of days. So, let me tell you what happened.**

**...**

**Flashback**

**I remember having tears in my eyes,**_ "Baby that was beautiful. I love that song. Was that for me?"_

_"Yes." _**I kissed her and noticed that she was slightly hesitant at first but then returned the kiss with just as much force. Her body was screaming for me. I felt it, I'm pretty sure that she did too.**

_"That's how I feel about you Austin, but I can't do this. I need time." _** Wait what? I was ready and willing and starting to fight for her, for us. I lifted her chin slightly and forced her to look at me. I looked at her hoping that she would be able to see just how much I love her and that she truly is my soul-mate. I rested my forehead against hers in a sweet gesture. **

**Pleading by looking directly into her eyes as we're forehead to forehead and thinking to myself, **_Please baby see that I love you and want only you. Please please believe in me and in us._

_"I love you baby, take all the time that you need." _** That's what I said to her and yet she still felt miles away even when we're so close.**

_"Austin. I walked in on you and Piper. She was on top of you. I can't just get over that with a snap of my fingers. I think you should go. Please try to understand and respect my wishes." _**I was so stupid to have even considered Piper to begin with. She hurt Ally, my Ally. That stupid bitch, I will never let her anywhere near us again.**

**I remember caressing her cheek to get her to focus on what I was about to say, " **_The biggest mistake I ever made was not choosing you. No one else will ever be what you are to me." _**I stopped short of breath and continued nonetheless.**_"No one." _**I looked at her with so much love and tears filled my eyes, that's when.. I realized that this was going to be an uphill battle. **_"I'm going to leave and tell Trish to come see you. I only want you. It's always and only been you."_

**I kissed the top of her head, turned to walk away from her, felt her grab my arm. She tried to turn me around, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at the girl that I love more than anything and the same girl who just broke my heart. My head and heart were not on the same page. My heart was ready to skydive out of the plane, where my head needed to preserve itself...I didn't have a parachute. Honestly, I thought Ally was my parachute, I thought that I was supposed to be hers, but everything was just so fucked up. I just had to get out of there as quickly as possible.**

_"Austy..Please. You don't have to go. I don't want you to go."_** My nick name. Of course she used my nick name.**

_"But you just said that you thought I should go." _** I was totally beyond confused at this point. I wanted to feel numb, what really sucks is that I could use a drink right now...but I won't. My intoxication was the reason that Ally was here to begin with because I couldn't react fast enough to keep Piper away from her.**

_"You have to believe that I want it to be you and me. I just - " _**How the fuck was I supposed to believe her at that very moment? She flat out just rejected me.**

**I refused to look at her, **_"We're endgame." _** It was supposed to sound confident, but honestly it was shaky. My voice was shaky. My body was shaky. My heart was shaky. My mind was shaky. Nothing was remotely solid at that very moment. I felt myself start to unravel. **

_"I have to go baby. It hurts too much to be here right now." _ **I walked out of Ally's hospital room and about a minute later punched a wall in anger. It resulted in bloody knuckles, my hand ended up having to be wrapped. I apologized for punching the wall to some nurse.**

* * *

**...**

**SO then what do you think happens? I was under the impression that I would be able to get away with leaving, and no one that was still in the waiting area would see me. **_Yeah, fucken right_**. **_Just my luck._** My best friend Dez and our friend Trish see me, and look at my recently wrapped hand.**

"AUSTIN! So are you guys officially together?" **Trish asks excitedly. She's almost squealing, now she's dancing just like she did when we were on tour and she told me that I was performing for the president of the United States.**

**I just lifted up my hand that's just been wrapped, don't say a word. She responds, **"What the - . I'm going to go see Ally right now. Bye guys."

**Dez looks at me with concern, **"Austin! What the fuck happened? Why is your hand wrapped?" **I point to the wall just down the corridor.**

"YOU PUNCHED A WALL! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR HAND, MAN! You realize that it could have jeopardized your career! You're a singer, dancer, guitar player. How on earth would you be able to play guitar with a broken hand?"

**I just put my hand up signalling him to listen and just be silent for a moment**. "DEZ! I'M AWARE OF THAT! As for jeopardizing my career...None of that matters. I don't want any of this anymore if I can't be with Ally. I'd give it all up for her. She's more important to me than any of that."

"Austin, I'm just worried about you, man. I hate seeing you hurt like this in every sense of the word. I can see you physically, mentally and emotionally in pain. What happened between you and Ally that cause you to do that?"

"Alright I'll tell you. So basically Ally and I were intertwined with each other."

"SO you were sucking face." **Dez deadpans. I just smirk at his comment.**

" So then Gavin walks in on us in a rather compromising position. Our faces were hot and flushed from hardcore making out. We look up and he's just demanding answers that smug prick. Anyways, Gavin tells Ally that he's in love with her too. He then proceeds to yank me off of Ally, then has the balls to KISS her! We started arguing and I flat out told him that she doesn't love him.."

**Dez interjects, **"You really did that? Whoa. Go on."

**I just nod and continue, **" So then, he punches me and we start going at it, stop when Ally screams at both of us, " BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK UP! RIGHT NOW!"

"Holy shit! She sounds like she was pissed."

"Yeah, she was. So, then she basically scolds us and tells us to go on separate sides of her bed. I interlock my fingers with Ally, then Gavin kisses her forehead. Man, it just made my blood boil. I was tempted to lunge myself across her bed and TKO that son of a bitch! Ally tells me that Gavin's right, she has always felt like my second choice. Dez, that _killed_ me in a way that you can't even imagine that pang in my heart was way worse than any jealousy I've ever felt. That pang in my heart was because that's how badly I hurt her, she can't "fathom ever being my first choice." Then she looks at him, I start to grit my teeth, she basically tells him that he only said _I love you_ to her out of "fear of losing her and that she doesn't think he's sincere." Gavin looks at me and starts screaming at me once again, saying how this is all my fault. She admits that she went home crying the night that they went to see _The Notebook... _**I stop and let a tear fall right in front of Dez. I just couldn't help it. **

"Ally told us that she wrote a song, that she wasn't crying about or over Gavin, she was crying over me. She tells Gavin that she came to talk to me about how she feels, but found Piper on top of me. I swear he was about five seconds from blacking out on me. She then tells Gavin that she and I have been 'together' as in intimately and that when she's with him she feels like a part of her is missing. What shocks me even more is when she said that I'm the piece of her that's missing. It sounded like what she was really saying was that we just fit together. Then, she says that I wasn't lying when I told Gavin that she loves me. She hasn't said it directly to me, but, whatever. I've fucked up multiple times, I was ready to walk away from her if that meant she'd be happy.."

**Dez looks at me in awe, **"That's true love man, you really do love Ally. You've learned to put her needs before your own. You'll get her man. Okay, so finish the story."

**I pick up where I left off.** "So she tells us that she's not choosing either of us right now. What the fuck? Right, so before Gavin leaves he tells Ally that he meant what he said. Ally then asks asks me to hand her my guitar. She wrote a song about and for me Dez called _Unconditionally. _It's amazing. So this verse really got to me.

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditionally_

"Wow man! You were right, that is really good." **Dez smiles back at me.**

"So the way that I interpreted that is that she wants all of me, that should would walk through life with me even in the worst storm. Even despite all of my flaws and fucks ups because she loves me. Unconditionally because no matter what I do she can't stop herself from loving me in the most real "raw" way possible which is vulnerable and exposed. So then Ally finishes the song and tells me that's how she really feels about me, but that she just can't do this. As in me and her being together. I don't get it Dez. I love her so much, she just flat out rejects me. So, then I tell her that "No one else will ever be what she is to me".

"I feel like I'm listening to the most romantic love story ever." _**Dez is actually crying. Holy shit. **_

"So then she tells me not to leave. I tell her that it's going to be the two of us at the end of all of this. I couldn't even look at her. I literally felt like I was crumbling on the inside. God, I feel like I'm re-living it all at this very moment just telling you. So, the last thing I say is that I have to leave because it just hurts too much right 's the most pain I've ever truly felt in my heart. It feels like my love for her is unrequited and that she'd rather kill herself metaphorically speaking than be with me and just let me love her. I would never wish this kind of pain on anyone else Dez. I feel like my entire world is falling apart. "

**Dez walks over to me and gives me a bro hug. He looks at me with true sympathy and I can see that what I've just told him is hurting him too. I don't normally express my feelings like this, but with Ally I'm just so different and un-guarded when it comes to my heart. I can't explain it. We look at each other, honestly, we could care less that the other is crying.**

"So listen man. I need to go home."

"Well, I'm driving you Austin, because we don't need another accident."

**I don't even try to argue with him. **"Alright. Thanks for being my best friend."

"Of course. Let's go."

**I've checked out emotionally for the time being. ****Not knowing what to think, how to feel, how to react, if I should react at all to any of this. I feel like I've completely shut down and numbed whatever emotions or feelings I have just to cope. It's a feeling unlike any other perhaps ever-present in my mind as current utter disbelief. Shock? Maybe that's a better word for this. **

* * *

**Dez had just dropped me off at our house, while I've been emotionally checked out I'm certainly mentally present. He notices the blank look on my face, but doesn't call me out on it, for that I'm grateful. I was thinking. I had remembered something earlier from our conversation that I had said to him. "**_None of it matters, If I can't be with Ally." _**After recalling what I had said earlier to Dez I'm no longer emotionally checked out. ****What I said to Dez gives me an idea. I know that most of my attempts at writing songs are literally an embarrassment and a total epic fail, but it couldn't hurt to keep trying. Right?**

_I think it would help you. I may be your mind, but I can feel how much your heart is hurting. You literally shut down emotionally before Austin, that's never happened. I don't know how to feel about that. Anyways, it seems that lately myself and your heart are connected like we haven't been before. We're on the same wavelength. I understand self-preservation, whereas your heart only understands how much you can give to Ally. How much you really do have to offer. You could make her really happy Austin. You just need to be given the chance to? So yes, let's write a song. _

**Day 1:**

_R5: If I Can't Be With You_

_**I don't wanna be famous,**_

_**I don't wanna if I can't be with you**_

_**Everything I eat's tasteless**_

_**Everything I see don't compare with you**_

* * *

**This is the worst feeling ever. I feel sick to my stomach over everything that's transpired as of late between Ally and I.**

* * *

_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_

_**I'd rather stay with you**_

_**If I had to choose**_

_**Baby you're the greatest,**_

_**And I got everything to lose,**_

* * *

**She really is the greatest and I should have never taken her for granted. Her song lyrics said that she'll love me unconditionally, but then why is she so adamant about us not being together right now. I just don't get it. I don't know what I have to do for her to see how much I love her, how much she truly means to me. I have to get her to take me back. My mom was right you know, Ally's my soul-mate.**

* * *

_**And I just want to be with you**_

_**And I can't ever get enough!**_

_**Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,**_

_**If I can't be with you!**_

_**All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks**_

_**If I can't be with you!**_

_**And,**_

_**No Oscar,**_

_**No Grammy,**_

_**No mansion in Miami**_

_**The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,**_

_**If I can't be with you!**_

_**I could sail around the whole world**_

_**But I still won't find a place,**_

_**As beautiful as you girl!**_

* * *

**She really is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's beautiful inside and out. I love everything about her. I even love that she likes to cloud watch, that she's not necessarily the best dancer, but she has gotten a lot better. Bottom line. I love Ally for who she is.**

_**Those are the lyrics I completed on the first day I came home. I feel like writing is making me feel a little bit better, but not much. I miss her so much. I want to contact her, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I want to give her the space that I think she needs.**  
_

* * *

**_Day 2:_**

**I still haven't heard from Ally, I'm starting to feel like I'm going to go absolutely crazy. I tried to sleep last night, but I only ended up tossing and turning. I want to understand where she's coming from, but I just can't believe that she's doing this to us. **

_**And really who's got time to waste?**_

_**I can't even see a future,**_

_**Without you in it, the colors start to fade,**_

* * *

_**What kind of future do I really have with out Ally? Not one with sunshine, love and happiness that's for sure. I can't let this happen. I'm emotionally a complete wreck, I just can't seem to write lyrics today. I just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling just trying to figure out what she's thinking and how she's feeling right now. I wish I could see her in person. I know that I can, but I just feel like it's too soon.**_

* * *

**_Day 3:_**

**Yesterday was really hard for me. I found myself reflecting a lot, but it's probably because I feel like no matter what I'm eventually going to lose her. I looked at pictures of Ally and I and reminisced and beat myself up about the one time I should have told her that I love her. Gavin wouldn't have ever happened if I did. That's my only regret, not telling her that I love her before I left for my tour. I should have and I mean I know it would have been hard, we would have missed each other even more while I was gone, but I only ended up hurting both of us. It didn't make it any easier, when I was on tour, she was making her record, being away from each other was so hard. Too hard. That's when I wrote** _Chasin' the Beat of My Heart._

_ Been counting every second of the day  
I'm dying to be seeing your face  
Wishing you were at the door  
Can't take another minute more_

**I was counting down the days until we would be reunited. ****  
**

**I realized that I love her so much that I bought her a plane ticket to anywhere to meet up with us on tour. There's no way I could last 94 days not seeing her, I had just hoped that she felt the same way. I hoped that she would end up with us on tour and it would bring us closer together. When she finally decided to make the trip, we ended up 3,000 miles away from each other. I ended up on a bus with screaming "Buttercups" when I really just wanted to be with her, spend time with her, feel close to and just be in each other's presence. When we finally got together on my tour, I ran through the backstage doors and she ran into my arms. Cliche or not, it was still the best feeling in the world. I felt like I finally had my best friend and I was going to make her my girl and that we could finally get our shit together, just be with each other. ****I stopped my concert three times for her in Seattle, for her. **** And then when she told me that she had a flight to catch, my heart stopped, literally stopped. Everything was going to be fucked up royally in a matter of seconds. The disappointment in both our voices were evident I literally had less than five minutes with her. **_ I guess this is goodbye. _**I couldn't believe this. It was then that I officially decided to take a chance and made myself vulnerable and asked her to stay. **_Its just that everything's better with you. My singing's better, my dancing's better, my everything's better. _**Officially. I wanted her, I really did. I got her to stay with me for the rest of the tour, I should have realized that she stayed on tour with us because she was in love with me, but I just didn't. I don't even know if I made it worth it for her to stay, because nothing actually transpired and pushed us towards having a real and actual relationship together. Here I am stuck on Ally. It's really stupid, but we just never talked about the note that I gave her. I don't know if it's because we were busy or what, but this just all really sucks. Nothing was turning out the way I had hoped, but then again..when does life ever go according to plan? I pick up my guitar and start writing the song lyrics again.**

**_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_**

**_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_**

* * *

_" The biggest mistake I ever made was not choosing you. No one else will ever be what you are to me."_ ** I really meant it when I said that to her. I can't believe that I ever took her for granted. I should have chosen her first, then I wouldn't be in this mess. Oh, Ally. I'm just so sorry. For everything.**

* * *

**_You're the kind I can't replace!_**

* * *

_"No one. I'm going to leave and tell Trish to come see you. I only want you. It's always and only been you."_ ** No one could or ever will replace Ally. It's true. I only want her, it always has only been her. Even when I was with other girls..Brooke, Kira, Piper. None of them were ever right, or good enough to have lasting relationships because they weren't with Ally. I want a real relationship with Ally. The one that we can fight like a married couple, be over it in two minutes and forget what we were even arguing to begin with, the kind where we go through some sort of life altering experience and it brings us closer together, the kind of relationship that when I look at her she just knows that I love her and only her. I want the kind of relationship where I'm the reason for the smile on her face. I want to become selfless instead of selfish, put her needs before mine.**

* * *

**_And I can't ever get enough!_**

**_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_**

**_If I can't be with you!_**

**_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_**

**_If I can't be with you!_**

_And,_

_No Oscar,_

**_No Grammy,_**

**_No mansion in Miami_**

**_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,_**

**_If I can't be with you! _**

* * *

**_None of this is worth it, being famous. I don't want to be famous if that means that I can't be with the love of my life. What's the point of it all and having all of these luxuries if you have no one special to share it with? To Love? To spoil? To cherish? Yes, that's really how I feel about her._**

* * *

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh if I can't be with you!_

_If I can't be with you!_

**_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_**

**_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!_**

**_If I can't be with you!_**

_And,_

_No Oscar,_

**_No Grammy,_**

**_No mansion in Miami_**

**_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue_**

**_If I can't be with you!_**

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

**_If I can't be with you!_**

**_With you_**

**Well it has taken three days to write, but I finally finished the song for her. Maybe that's what I need to do make myself vulnerable and act courageous, wear my heart on my sleeve, and then she'll see that we're meant to be together. **

_I hope that this works. I just hope. I really do love you Ally, more than you will ever know._

* * *

**A/N: I worked really hard on this one, so I hope that it's good enough. Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope this is worth it. Don't worry I'll eventually get back to Ally, but Austin's the one that's going through the most right now internally. Please review, my personal would be 100 reviews by the time I finish writing this story. Thanks! xoxo :)**


	20. Awakening

**Ally's POV**

**Its been three days since I've talked to or seen Austin and it's killing me emotionally. Right now, I just don't feel whole. Austin completes me. I can't believe that I've hurt him the way that I have. What was I thinking? I love him, I should be with him. It feels like my brain and my heart are in an all out war. My brain I guess for fear of having Austin breaking my heart, while my heart is screaming YOU LOVE HIM. YOU LOVE HIM. YOU LOVE HIM. I honestly can't tell you who's going to win when all of this is said and done. And then I remember something Austin said to me the day that I shattered his heart so badly that he probably felt like he was walking on broken glass.**

_We're endgame._

**I mean I think that I know what he meant by that, but I can't be positively sure until I talk to him. I wish he would contact me. I find myself wanting to call him, hoping that it goes to voice-mail because I just want to hear his voice. Pathetic, I know. However; knowing Austin he would pick up the second that I call him. We'd probably both start talking at the same time accidentally interrupting each other.**

**While I'm in the middle of thinking about everything and listening to the radio. A song comes on and snaps me out of my thoughts.**

**When You're Gone: Avril Lavigne**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

* * *

**Do I really want to live a life with out Austin? Can I handle it?**

* * *

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

* * *

I counted the steps it took when he left my hospital bed. 20 steps. That's all it took for me to completely break down. I'll never forget how every step he took made me want to shrink even further and under the covers.

* * *

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

* * *

**Austin. **

_Are you missing him yet?_

_**Its been three days. I can't eat, can't sleep, I feel sick to my stomach. What do you think?**_

_I think that you shouldn't get snappy with me because of your BITCH attitude, it's probably why he left in the first place. Oh, let's not forget that you broke his heart._

_**Shut the fuck up! **__I scream loudly in my bedroom, luckily no one is home and it's just me._

_No, it's time for you to wake the fuck up Ally. YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE AUSTIN IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF! _

_**NO, I don't want that. I let the tears just glisten down my cheek.**_

_Well, well it looks like perhaps someone is tired of being in constant denial. Now listen to the rest of the lyrics and focus._

* * *

_[Chorus:]_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

* * *

_Who did you say you felt like a part of you was missing when you weren't with him? It sure as hell wasn't Gavin._

**But Gavin told me he's in love with me, too. But he's just not..**

**Okay, let's try this again. Who did you say you felt incomplete when they're not around you?**

_"That piece is Austin. He wasn't lying when I said that I love him."_

_Do you love Gavin?_

**No.**

* * *

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

* * *

**That face. I love his face. I love his smile. I wish I could see that smile right now. **

_You could if you manned up and went to see him._

**But he doesn't want to see me?**

_I wish there was a way to mentally slap you, but even I can't control when your migraines occur. HE DOES WANT TO SEE YOU. YOU DAFT STUBBORN GIRL!_

* * *

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

* * *

**I feel myself completely break down. I thought I had cried enough tears since Austin left me at the hospital, but I guess not.**

* * *

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

* * *

**I can't do anything without seeing his face everywhere I turn. I haven't eaten in a few days, what do I want? Not pickles. Pancakes. I like pancakes, but I just don't know why now.**

_Do I really have to answer that?_

**No, I'll bang my head against my headboard for that asinine comment.**

* * *

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

* * *

**I look down on my floor and see Austin's blue leather jacket he wore while on his tour, for his Seattle concert.**

* * *

_And they smell just like you,_

* * *

**I pick up Austin's leather jacket, put it on. I lift up the flaps of the jacket and it smells like his**

**amazing cologne. Cologne. Austin's cologne. Now, that's seriously my weakness.**

* * *

_I love the things that you do_

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_**We were made for each other**_

* * *

**Oh my god Austin. It's always been Austin. He's my soul-mate. Oh my God, what am I doing? I need to go find him.**

* * *

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, **__yeah, yeah_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me**__, yeah_

* * *

**God Austin. _Where are you? Why haven't you contacted me?_ It seriously feels like I can't breathe, actually way worse than my stage fright ever was. I wish that you were here with me. I want to tell you just how sorry I am.**

* * *

_[Chorus:]_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

**I miss you**

* * *

**The clouds have gotten really dark all of the sudden, it looks like it's about to downpour any minute. I feel like I should take his leather jacket off, but I just can't bring myself to do it. It's not like I'm going to be going outside or anything. Shit is it crazy that I have my keys in hand, I'm ready to run down the stairs just to find him.**

_No, it's not crazy. It must be love._

**I love Austin. I don't want Gavin. I only want Austin.**

**Just as I predicted it is now torrential down-pouring. Crap, I think that I left the windows open downstairs. I better go close them. I run down the stairs, and as I'm closing a window that I left open. I open my eyes look across the street. Oh my God! Austin.**

"Austin. What are you doing out here? You're standing in the rain. You're going to get sick." **I yell from the porch. Before I can even register what's happening I feel my feet run off the porch and into the street where he's standing. I'm standing face to face with him now.**

"I don't care about that. Ally, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to give you space, but my heart feels completely broken and incomplete and the only time it feels whole is when I'm with you. I wrote you a song, but we'll have to wait until the rain dies down."

**I cut him off, I feel the rain drops on my skin, my hair is completely soaked in seconds,** "Austin, I get it."

**He looks at me with confusion written all over his face. "**You do?" **I grab Austin's face forcing him to look me in the eyes as the raindrops run down his face and all over his entire body. He's wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.**

" I love you Austin. I've always loved you. It's crazy because at times I seriously hate that I love you, but I just." **Before I know he gets even closer to me, pulls me into his arms. His hands are running up and down my arms to try and keep me warm since the rain is causing me to shiver. He looks like he wants to kiss me, but he's holding back and restraining himself.**

" I love you Ally. I love you so much it hurts. "

_Focus Ally. Listen to what he's saying. You just said you missed him, you thought that he didn't want to see you. Doesn't this prove that he does? He loves you. He's being genuine. Look at him, he loves you, he really loves you. Look into his eyes, you'll see the other part of you. Ally, you're his soul-mate, he's yours._

**Oh my god. I can't lose him. I have to tell him. **

"I'm sorry Austy, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just."

"You talk too much. You look so good in my leather jacket." **He picks me up, presses my back against his car kissing me passionately in the rain. I feel him mumble against my lips,**

"I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain."

**It sounds almost like pure seduction, the tone in his voice is so husky. It's so hot. I feel my core start to get heated and my carnal desire take over. **

**I kiss him back hungrily and mumble back against his lips in return,** "I'm sorry if your jacket is getting ruined. I just wanted to feel close to you. It smells like you and we should go inside and get dried off. We're going to get sick."

"But then I can take care of you. I want to do that Ally. I want to put you first."

"W-what?"

"Your needs deserve to come before mine. I've been way too stupid and for entirely too long. I get why you felt like you were always my second choice."

** He grabs my hands interlocking them.** "That's not the case. Baby, I love you its always and only been you."

"Mmmm Austy. Let's go inside. We don't want to catch pneumonia." **He starts to kiss me and I feel a moan escape my lips. I missed his lips on mine. They make me feel alive.**

"God baby, I missed your lips. Fine, we'll go inside but I'm carrying you. We can talk this all out later, but the second we're inside and dried off. He takes a second before speaking again, "I'm going to make love to you."

**I feel like my heart just skipped a beat.**

"But we've never done that together. I mean sure we've done other things, but not that. How do I know you were never with Piper like that?"

"Look at me. I promise you that I was never intimate with Piper. In my heart I hope and pray that you were never like that with Gavin."

"I couldn't. I couldn't do that with him when I knew my heart belongs to you. " **We're finally almost to the porch, it's still raining.**

"I'm going to show you just how much I cherish you. I want you, I need you Ally."

**When we close the doors, the rain stops. The sky lightens, the sun appears to pour through the house.**

_One thing's for certain. I'm wide awake and I'm right where I belong and who I belong with._

* * *

A/N: That concludes this chapter, there's maybe one or two chapters left. I haven't really decided just yet.


	21. As Close As We Can Get

A/N: Enjoy darlings! Viewer Discretion is advised. If you can't handle the hotness, you can skip this chapter. It's pretty much all smut. R & R thanks a bunch! :) xo

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or The Disney Channel.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Flashback**

**I had been crying for what had felt like hours. I had taken a shower to try and calm myself down, but it was to no avail. When I came out of the bathroom I had noticed that the clouds had gotten extremely dark and that it would downpour any second. Shit. I left the windows open to let in some fresh air earlier, and I had to go close and lock them. I ran down the stairs and look across the street to see Austin's car and he's standing outside it, it had just started down-pouring. I'm wearing Austin's light blue leather jacket that is pretty long on me, I knew that I should take it off but I just didn't. Oh my god! I need to get him inside as quickly as possible before he gets sick. He had said that he had wanted to give me space, but he feels incomplete without me and it felt like his heart was broken because of the 'distance' between us. I felt just awful, yes I needed space but I probably only needed a day, not three. It was then that I had decided to tell him that I'm in love with him. I had tried to deny it and not act on my feelings for so long, but I finally 'manned' up and just reciprocated the feelings he has for me. What he said next I wasn't expecting.**

_I love you Ally. I love you so much it hurts._ **He looked at me with tears in his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness it seemed like he felt a mixture of emotions. He felt relieved, confused, happy, conflicted, etc.**

**So many other things said were said that would be forever etched in my mind, but here's just a few more.**

_I want to put you first. _**What did he just say? Did he really just say that?**_ Your needs deserve to come before mine. I've been way too stupid and for entirely too long. I get why you felt like you were always my second choice. That's not the case. Baby, I love you its always and only been you. _**That's what I've always wanted. For the longest time it felt like I was always put on the back-burner, Austin's second choice, but honestly... I don't feel that way anymore.** _I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to show you just how much I cherish you. I want you. I need you Ally. _**I think it's pretty safe to say that my heart either skipped a beat or completely stopped as I tried desperately to hear and feel every word that Austin was saying to me. I just couldn't believe that this was all real. Oh, but it was.**

**The next thing I know. Austin's closed the front door, my legs are currently wrapped around his waist and he's carrying me up twenty stairs to my bedroom, while trying to walk and kiss me at the same time. I have NO IDEA how he managed that without us falling backwards down the stairs. All of the sudden we've reached my bedroom and manage to stumble into my room. We manage to somehow make it over to my bed, he falls on top of me. We continue to kiss passionately I might add, dear God I want him so badly right now. I pull away just for a second.**

"Baby, what's wrong?" **He asks with concern in his voice. **"I want you. I really want you, but I've waited eighteen years, so what's another day or another month, months even? I will wait for you to be ready because you're worth the wait."

**I could see the desire in Austin's eyes. You would think that they'd be fueled by lust but no this is very different. The look in his eyes expresses desire in a sense of passion, tenderness and love. I've never seen at Austin look at anyone else like this ever until** _now._

**I knew in that moment that he was being one hundred percent raw with me, totally unguarded. He finally opened up to me, and didn't shut down for once.** "Austy, nothing's wrong. You don't have to wait any longer. I want to give you the most special part and experience I'll ever had up until this point."

** He touches my cheek,** "Are you saying yes? You want to do - I mean I was serious before, but I didn't think or even know if you were ready and -"

**I cut him off,** " I want to give myself to you, now shut up and kiss me."

**He's still laying on top of me, but we rise to a kneeling position where we're facing each other. He grabs my face to start kissing me hotly again. He strips his blue leather jacket off of my shoulders first, then kisses my shoulders and collar bone. I just felt so...romantic. Oh wow, this is only the beginning and we're still dressed.** My _crossback-knit sleeveless v-neck _**Austin loves, a pair of cute black shorts. His white t-shirt is completely drenched. His six pack is completely exposed as I can see his abs right through his shirt, God he's so hot. Once I look back up I see that his hair is soaked and messy and yet he looks downright sexy. I glance into my vanity for a second, see that my hair is soaked and I look like a wet dog, it looks like I just came out of the ocean and it's just starting to dry. Austin and I are soaking wet and I'm sure dripping all over my bed and this may not happen the way I have always imagined it, but at least it'll be with him.**

Okay, so where was I?

**Oh right, so I had already been rid of his blue leather jacket, I waste no time and reach down towards his torso and the hem of his white shirt and pull it over his head. Once I have his shirt off I kiss him starting at the neck and all over his abs. The next thing,** "We need to get our clothes off and get warm." **Did he really just say that? Haha, so this is what real life sexual situations are like, mindless chatter.**

"Oh Austy, I'm cold. I think you should warm me up." **I wink at him, wait where the hell did that come from? Ahhhhh so my years of being a tease have paid off.** "It would be my pleasure." **He whispers huskily in my ear. Kissing right below my ear lobe. **

**Holy shit, how does he know that's a trigger spot for me? Wow. Just wow. He lifts my wet shirt over my head and presses our bodies together, running his hands all over me. Austin's touch. There's no other feeling like this. I feel like my body is on fire, I actually really like this feeling. He continues to kiss me and lays us down on my bed, which is damp from our soaking wet clothes, but at least it's just us here.**

"We're going to take our time with this whole experience. I'm not rushing any of this with you baby." **Austin said to me,** "I just want to be with you. I don't care how long this goes on." **He turns me so I'm laying flat on my back. I go to cover my chest, but he pulls my hands away from my bra. He motions for me to lean up and takes my bra off, once again I go to cover my chest,** "No, I don't want you to hide your body from me. I want to see all of you." **Just when I think he can't get any more perfect. I'm proven wrong once again.** "But Austin-"

"No. **[kisses my lips]** look **[kisses my nose]** at me** [kisses my cheek]** Ally, you **[kisses my neck]** are **[kisses my stomach]** perfect [kisses my hip bone and looks up at me]. He slowly removes my shorts and leaves me in just my thong. I've never felt more vulnerable than I do right now. I feel so exposed. Austin's only shirtless, well that's about to change.

"Come here Austy." **He climbs up and hovers over me.**

"Now, I'm pretty sure that for this to work. I can't be the only one missing practically all of my clothing. So, it's your turn."

**Austin gulps, and nods his head. I grab his forearms and manage to flip him over. I start unbuttoning his jeans, he anxiously assists me in sliding them off of him and tossing them on the floor. I'll leave him in his boxers for now. I reach down for him and put my hand inside his boxers to grab a hold of him as he's already erect, he emits a hiss. **

"Am I hurting you?" **I ask worried I hurt him. I've only done this maybe once or twice before and only ever with him.**

"No baby, it feels really good." I** let out a sigh of relief. He pulls me down so I'm facing and lying next to him, begins to gently massage my mounds and they become hardened and sensitive to the touch. Things start to get more heated, I guess he wants to slow us down and just enjoy each other. He turns me so my back is to him, I press my back into him and start rubbing my ass against his erection threatening to push out of his boxers.**

"Oh baby." **He grunts,** "I love the dimples at the bottom of your back." **Austin moves his hands from massaging my breasts to pushing my thong down. Well then. I smirk to myself, he pushes two of his digits into me while kissing one of my many erogenous zones my neck. It's just so - he adds a third finger eliciting a moan from me, I'm dripping and so ready to be intimate for the first time ever with the guy I am in love with. I turn to face him and pull his boxers down, begin to stroke his member up and down grasping onto it tightly.**

"Do you want me to?" No, right now this is about us and our first time together. I want this to be perfect and memorable." **That's so incredibly sweet that he just said that.** "Do you have?" **He pulls out a condom, continues to kiss me massaging my breasts at the same time.** "Yes, but baby. I'm nervous. What if I hurt you? What if I suck? What if?" **I stopped him right there.** "Austin, I'm scared too. It's okay. I want to do this. I love you. Just be in this moment here with me." **He kisses me, our bodies completely exposed to one another, as he rolls the protection over his erect member.** "

I love you _so much_ Ally. I just don't want to _disappoint_ you."** I touch his cheek and he looks down into my eyes,** "You won't." **He positions himself at my center, begins to push the tip in about two inches deep.** "Are you okay? I don't want to hurt you. I'll go slow and be gentle. I promise."

**He truly and genuinely loves me. I can't believe that I ever thought Gavin could make me feel this way. I signal for him to push a little deeper, wince in pain,** "Oh God. I hurt you. I'm so -" No Austin, everything will be alright just stay focused on me and on us alright?" **He nods,** "You can start moving inside of me. I think that'll loosen me up a bit for you." **He takes my direction and after a couple of minutes I push my body up towards his until he fills me to the brim. He starts to move slowly inside of me, there's nothing as amazing as feeling this close to someone. He just feels really good around me, it's like he subconsciously knows what he wants. I don't think I'm over-thinking this, but Austin's really good for a virgin. I heard that they're either awesome or they really suck. For a beginner, as a guy he certainly seems to know what he's doing. He's brought me into ecstasy and close to the edge at least twice already and we've been going for about ten minutes solidly right now. I honestly don't think I could ever get enough of this, this euphoria is just out of this world amazing. He keeps alternating between my neck and my lips, dear God there's just...**

"Does that feel good baby?" **I elicit another moan, he smirks pleased with himself,** "A - Austy don't stop." **He continues to grind even deeper into my core hitting my g-spot. Holy shit, that feels amazing.** "Baby I'm close. I don't want to finish without you though." **Austin nibbled on my ear, started kissing me and pushing me over the edge.** "Okay. I'm ready when you are." **Well that sounded kind of awkward but he got the jist of what I meant. He quickened his movements, the sound of him finishing was so manly and insanely fucking hot. He falls on top of me as we both finish.**

" Ally, I love you." **He presses his lips to mine is the sweetest and genuinely most love filled kiss we've ever had.** "I love you too." **He tells me that he's going to pull out, making sure that I'm really alright. Wow, he really has changed. Austin used to only care about himself, I was so used to being put on the back-burner. Maybe it took him losing me for him to understand just how important I am to him? Before I know it Austin's back from my bathroom, has disposed of the condom. Filled, I might add,** _yes I looked. Job well done Ally. Who doesn't?_** I wanted to make sure that he actually did and that I genuinely made him feel that good. **

**He comes back from the bathroom and starts to walk towards the bed. I'm just lying here naked and blissful wrapped in my sheet. When I see him walk towards me. I stand up with my blanket wrapped around me, he says,**

"That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Give me twenty minutes and I'll probably be ready to go again."

**I just wink at him,** " Woman, are you trying to kill me?" **I smirk at him, pouting my lips innocently and batting my eyelashes,** "Maybe?"

**He backs me towards the bed and pounces on me.** "Say it. Say that I'm the sexiest guy alive and there's no one else better."

**He tickles me and knows exactly where I'm ticklish.** "Stopppp! I can't breathe."

**I'm laughing so hard that I really can't breathe.** "Austy you are the sexiest guy alive." I halt, he looks at me, "And?"

**He quirks his eyebrow, I wiggle out from his grasp and start to run to the bathroom door, he grabs me by the waist.** "Where do you think you're going?" **He spins me around and crashes his lips to mine once again.** " I need to shower. I'm all sweaty and gross. I smell like straight up sex."

**His eyes brighten,** "Can I join you?"

**I grab his face, peck his lips one more time.** "Access Denied."

**He starts to whine,** "But Baby. I thought that you loved me."

_That freaking pout and puppy dog eyes, I swear._ "No Austy, maybe it'll happen in the future, possibly near future, but you have to earn that privilege."

"Alright, but when you get out. I'm going to shower and then serenade you, and ravage your entire body all over again."

**I drop the blanket, completely naked, glance over my shoulder,** "I'm counting on it." **I walk into my bathroom and lock the door.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Did she just drop her bed sheet completely naked? I swear. I'm definitely going to be hard again in less than twenty minutes.**

**Oh my god. I can't believe this I really made love to the love of my life. Holy shit. I'm definitely going to marry her. It's only a matter of time.**

_Whoa there buddy! You may have been intimate with her, but she's not your girlfriend yet. You're not officially together. So cool your jets. _

**Oh I'm cool. I feel like I could climb the highest mountain. I smirk to myself.**

_Alright lover boy, you need to be smart about this. Do not...I REPEAT..DO NOT FUCK THIS UP AGAIN!_

**You got it. You're the boss brain.**

**...**

**Is that the doorbell I hear? Yes. I hear Ally calling from inside the hot steamy shower. I know she likes really hot showers, I want to put my hands all over her immediately. She locked the door though, **_yes I checked. _

"Austy, is someone at the door?"

**I look out the window to see a familiar car.**

" I don't know Als."

"Can you go check? I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes."

"Yeah babe. I'll go see who it is."

**I look and find my boxers hanging on Ally's bedpost. I take my sweet ass time in no rush to hurry down the stairs. I throw my boxers on, leaving my body shirtless and check my hair in the mirror. I look like a sex god. Perfect.**

_Who is it?_

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I run down the stairs, peek through the peep hole and open the door.**

"You again?"

* * *

A/N: Uh ohhhhh someone's at the door. Who do you think it is? ;-)


	22. Clusterfuck of Emotions

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my writing twin: RomancesandSecondChances. Check out her story _Closer_ because it's amazing! ****Also, My mini me called it. She knows me so well xoxo 1baby1t as to who she predicted is at the door. As for the other...well they may or may not be gone...yet you never know. ;-) **

**I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. I was extremely busy this weekend. So sorry about the wait! ****Ahhhhhhh babe is home from vacay! Yayyy welcome home causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy**

**Disclaimer: Ya-di-ya-da. I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics.**

* * *

**Last time on I Hate That I Love You…**

_You again?!_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I was in the middle of fantasizing about the fact that Ally and I were just intimate with each other when there was a knock on the door. Ally had called out to me from the shower, asked me to go see who is at the door. So, I glanced out the window, looked at the very familiar pick up truck. Once I realized who it was. I decided to walk downstairs in my boxers and completely shirtless. You better believe I took my sweet ass time sauntering on down those stairs.**

**I open the door,**

"You again?!" **I look at him and scoff.**

"Austin? What are you doing here?" **He looks confused and annoyed at the same time**.

**_Austin - 1 - Gavin - 0_**

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" **I smirk, give him a second to register that I'm in just my boxers and obviously toned and built.**

"You're in your boxers practically naked." **Gavin gritted his teeth against each other.**

"And what's your point?" **I deadpanned.**

" Wait, where's Ally? I came here to see her not you." **I could hear the annoyance in his voice.. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**

"Well maybe she doesn't want to see you Gavin. You really should just get a clue and back off. Ally is going to be mine. She pretty much already told you that she loves me...so why the hell are you still trying to interfere?"

"Are you serious? BECAUSE I'M FUCKEN IN LOVE WITH HER!" **Gavin yells at me his voice booming through Ally's entire house.**

_Him. In love with her? Yeah, fucken right._

"Oh yeah, and I'm Superman."

"Shut the fuck up Austin. You really think you're in love with her? You didn't even want Ally until I showed interest in her." **Gavin deadpanned.**

**_Austin - 1 Gavin - 2_**

"That's not true and you know it." **Even if he is right...which he's not, but I won't give him the satisfaction. Fucken tool, God I can't stand him.**

"Really? What about that stunt you pulled with Piper... Yeah, Ally called me right after she got that picture of you and Piper and she was kissing you on your cheek or something..She may have called Trish and Dez to come over, but she called me before they had even got there. So thank you _Jackass_ for letting Ally walk straight into my arms. ."

**I just stare at Gavin totally blindsided, just there are no words to describe how I feel at this very moment. Why didn't she tell me? As if dickhead was reading my thoughts on cue, **

"Oh, Ally didn't tell you that she called me because she was so upset over something stupid...once again that you had done. You supposedly love her soooooo much, but yet here you are and you keep fucking up and I haven't hurt her once. Unlike you Austin...I actually really love her."

* * *

**I really want to knock him the fuck out right now.**

_Don't be the bigger man. Show Gavin you are better for Ally than he is. You mad bro? This is all of your fucken fault. All of it. All you had to do was confess your feelings to Ally before he told her that he wanted to be with her. This could have all been avoided._

**I know. I know.**

_Alright then, well I don't want to hear you whining like a fucking pussy. __Man up, fight for your future wife!_

* * *

**_Austin- 1 Gavin- 4_**

"Take that back you son of a bitch! Actions speak louder than words, I think that I've made it pretty clear that she's the only one I want to be with. You may only be thinking about right now, but I'm thinking future. I'm going to marry her."

**Gavin just looks at me in complete shock,** "Are you actually serious?"

"Yeah Gavin, you claim to love Ally, but has marrying her ever crossed your mind? I don't care if she ends up choosing you in the interim, because I'm her soul-mate...not you. I've told Ally this, I'll tell you...Auslly is ENDGAME."

**_Austin - 2 Gavin - 5_**

**_..._**

* * *

**Ally was standing at the top of the staircase and neither of the guys had noticed her presence just yet.**

...

"Ally and I belong together. I just want her to be happy, so if by some off-chance she'd rather settle for you than truly take the risk to be in love and with me...so be it. I'm only going to say this one more time. I love her, it's always and only been her."

**Gavin just stands there and tries to process everything that Austin's just said. Is it really worth trying to go up against Austin in the long run? I mean if Gavin hasn't even thought about marrying Ally for even a second, he's probably not truly in love with her. Let me tell you a guy who is truly in love thinks about the future, who they can see themselves with in the future. Austin, well it's clear that his mindset is 200% Ally whereas with Gavin...**

"I don't even know how to respond to that. You're the idiot that told her to choose between us, so if she picks me it's because she wants to and that's on you. You have to live with it Austin, not me. I'll be the one happy with an amazing girl, for your information...yes I've thought about a future with Ally. Maybe...not to the extent where you have.. it seems like you have your entire life planned out with her."

**_Austin - 3 Gavin - 6_**

"Were you even fucken listening?! I flat out basically told you that I am going to marry Ally. She's going to be my wife."

_Wow this guy is thick in the head!_

**_Austin - 5 Gavin - 6_**

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"No I'm not leaving until I see Ally. "

**I clench my fist,** "Then I guess I'm going to have to make you."

"Oh is that a threat pretty boy? You ready to go another round?" **Gavin starts pushing my buttons.**

"Shut the fuck up Gavin! Let me be clear. I know what it's like to have truly lost Ally. You don't. You can't even imagine the kind of shit that I've been through with her. The things we've experienced in life together. I've bungee jumped off a bridge with her, while I was on tour stopped my concert 3 times for her, when I was in a car accident..you know what I was in the middle of typing? **I LOVE YOU**. You know what else happened, she rushed to see me and we kissed. When I was in the hospital...she wasn't thinking about you. She said that she just wanted to be with me and in the moment with me. Oh, she literally threw Piper into a wall because she saw her kissing me. Do you have ANY IDEA how upset I was that she went with you to see _The Notebook_?"

"You like the movie?" **Gavin interjects sarcastically.**

"Oh...like you don't?" **I waited for a response and got none from him.** "Yeah, that's what I thought. Shut up and just listen... That movie is special to Ally and I. I was hanging out with her, she wanted to watch the movie...as her best friend I agreed to because I just wanted to make her happy. So, there's that scene where Noah and Allie are dancing in the street. I stood Ally up and we started dancing mimicking the lead love interests..I dipped her, I kissed her and it was then that I realized I was in love with her. Ally told me that I could be her Noah."

"What's the point to your babbling Austin?"

**Gavin's clearly frustrated. I'm not even sure why he's listening to me. Ugh. He makes it really hard for me to hate him.**

" My point is that I don't care if her mind chooses you now...her heart is always going to choose me no matter what. Yes, okay. I've fucked up multiple times, but at least I'm owning up to my mistakes. I'm sorry that Ally got pushed down the stairs by Piper. I'm sorry that she even saw me in a compromising position, but Piper had drugged me. That bitch is legit crazy. My heart stopped when Ally fell down the stairs and I blame myself for that. At the hospital after riding in an ambulance with her, I didn't even correct the staff when they referred to her as my girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" **Gavin asks me sounding surprised.**

"When Ally woke up in the hospital...she was calling out my name...not yours. She told you to leave and when I was about to go. She told me to stay, asked for my car and sang to her song Unconditionally."

"Which is about?"

_Wait why is Gavin listening to me and not yelling?_

**_FOCUS AUSTIN. _**

"Exactly how it sounds...Love... that she'll love me unconditionally. No matter how moronic the things I do are. She knows that she belongs with me. She knows that deep down that-"

**I pause for a second choosing my words carefully.** "I'm the one that is really in love with her. I love her. I'm in love with her. You may think that you love her, but you don't. You may be falling in love with her, but _you aren't there_."

"Who are you to try and tell me how I feel about my Angel?" **I can visibly see his face harden in anger. **

"First of all...she's not your angel. She's my baby. She doesn't glow around you the way that she does when she's with me or looking at me." **I said with venom in my voice feeling the anger pulsing through my veins, I feel myself begin to soften.**

_No Austin. You have to stay strong and focused. Take advantage that you and Gavin aren't throwing punches and he's listening to you._

**Ugh! Fine. I realize that it's not worth arguing with myself.**

"Second... you don't look at her the way I do. I've given up things for her like a magazine cover. I've snuck out of the house when I was grounded to help her raise money for and save a music program. I even danced with her at Trish's quincenera when Dallas was too much of a wuss to slow dance with her. I told her that Dallas was an idiot for not seeing how great she is. I made a fool of myself when Elliott came to town; I even drew a hand turkey, tried to basket-weave and challenged Elliott to a duel because I wanted to win Ally's heart. Ally's more important to me than a magazine cover. I bungee jumped with her because she lied, resulting in ending up in a mess, and because she was scared. I hated seeing her scared so when she took my hand, it was like she knew she could trust me and that I would always be there for her. The biggest mistake I've ever made was not choosing her over Kira. I was just scared then. Scared that I was going to jeopardize our friendship and ruin everything. But now. I'm not scared anymore. I LOVE HER! So stop trying to get in between us!"

"Really Austin? How long have you been in love with her?" **Gavin looks at me conflicted, like he's trying to stay angry at me, but he just can't.**

**Man, he's really starting to piss me off again. **

_Stay calm Austin. Don't let him get the best of you._

"I'm pretty sure since the day I first met her, but actually fell in love with her? After our performance at Jimmy Starr's Halloween Bash, then watching _The Notebook_ shortly after.. I've been in love with her at least knowing, but not admitting it for over a year now. You've only been dating Ally for a few months that how I know that there's no way you could comprehend just how much I am in love with her. You're not in love with her I am."

**_Austin- 10 Gavin - 6_**

_..._

* * *

**Ally decided that she had heard enough, descended her stairs in a robe.**_  
_

**She clears her throat, **

"Eh hem!"

**Neither guy heard her the first time she cleared her throat because they were having a silent argument with their eyes locked on each other's. So Ally cleared her throat once more.**

"Eh hem!"

**Austin and Gavin looked up. Austin's eyes soften, while Gavin's appear to be conflicted. She walks down the stairs, stands in between the two guys knowing if she plants herself in the middle that they are less likely to start fighting.**

"Austy. What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing baby. Gavin and I were just having a little chat." **She quirks her eyebrow at me suspiciously.**

"Gavin? I wasn't expecting you what are you doing here?"

"Well, I knew that you were coming back from the hospital. I was just wondering and hoping if you missed me as much as I missed you. Did you make a decision yet?"

"No Gavin, I haven't." **She stumbles,** "I haven't made a decision yet."

**Austin looks at me with a facial expression that screams **_WHAT THE FUCK_**, oh no here we go.**

_Ally don't do this. BIG MISTAKE. HUGE. NOW HE'S GOING TO FLIP IN 3 SECONDS OR LESS. 3, 2, 1._

"REALLY ALLY?! I JUST MADE LOVE TO YOU LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO. YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME. WAS THAT ALL A FUCKEN LIE?"

"Austy calm down."** She says sweetly.**

"CALM DOWN! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CALM DOWN. I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU COMPLETELY, IN THE MOST INTIMATE WAY TWO PEOPLE CAN POSSIBLY GET. I THOUGHT THAT MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU. IT FUCKEN MEANT SOMETHING TO ME. NO, SCRATCH THAT IT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME!"

**Austin runs up to Ally's room, starts to get dressed. He can't believe that she just denied having sex with him. He wants to break something, but he can't. He sees Ally's favorite picture of the two of them on the dresser, turns it so it's facing down next to something else. He sits down at her desk real quick to write, then stands as soon as he finishes and walks over to the dresser, tapes something to her mirror. He thinks he hears Ally and Gavin still talking downstairs because he's completely devastated. He's crying again because of Ally. He wishes that they could just get their shit together and work everything out. **

* * *

**I didn't even get to ask her to be my girlfriend..yet**

_Austin your heart is going to disagree with me, but you're a mess mentally and emotionally right now. We need to get out of here. _

**Well, I don't want to walk past Gavin and Ally. I don't want her to come after me. I want to be alone right now.**

_Let's think of another way out then._

* * *

"Time out.**" Gavin interjects, **"You had sex with Austin?"

"I'm sorry Gavin. It's just-"

"No, you don't have to say another word. If your heart was with me. You wouldn't have even thought about having sex with him. So tell me right now. Who do you love and want to be with?" **The disappointment clearly evident in her voice.**

"I-I-I love." **Ally was ready to tell Gavin the truth, but she felt that the room was all of the sudden cold. She looks up and sees that Austin's nowhere in sight.**

**Austin couldn't take anymore of this. He opened Ally's window once he was dressed and jumped onto the tree branch just outside her window.**

_Yes again._

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

**Ally was full on crying now. She felt bad for hurting both guys. Really bad. She hated hurting people, especially Austin, yet she keeps doing it constantly. Even she has to admit that this is in fact getting a little fucken ridiculous. She noticed that Gavin and she were alone in the foyer, she didn't know for how long. **

"Austy? Are you upstairs?"

**Ally runs up the stairs sensing that if he's not answering her then there's a reason for it. She ran like her life depended on it, was up the stairs and reached her room at a very rapid pace. Gavin follows her as well because he wants to know what she's going to say to Austin. They reach Ally's bedroom and find a note on her mirror with Gavin**** standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder as she read it. **

_"Ally I love you. I really love you, but I don't know how many times I'm supposed to let you break my heart. I don't know fifteen more times? Does that sound suffice? Will that make us even? You practically denied having sex with me in front of Gavin. That really really hurt me. I gave you my virginity, you gave me yours, hell we even lost it to each other. How could you do this to me? I wanted to sing you the song that I wrote while we were apart and I gave you the time you needed to yourself. I don't have the heart to sing it to you right now. I'm sorry but I just can't. I'm sure Gavin's there, I'm already gone. Here are the sheet lyrics. I was going to play it for you on the guitar, but you can just do it yourself. You needed time to think, I respected that. I need to be alone right now._

_- Austin_

**On the top of the dresser, Austin left the sheet lyrics.**

"Gavin. I really need to be alone right now."

**Tears are streaming down Ally's face, it took Al****ly truly breaking Austin's heart to know what her decision was going to be.**

" I know that you don't want to hear this right now, but I do love you. Not to the extent Austin has, because he flat out told me that he's going to marry you. I can't compete with him Ally. I can't compete with someone who is obviously your soul-mate. I deserve better than this. You know what... so does Austin. While I may not be thrilled that you slept with him. How could you deny that? Something that is supposed to be so special between the two of you. He's always chasing you, now I think it's time that you chase after him. Goodbye Ally. I hope that you realize that you're Austin's _once in a lifetime_ before it's too late."

**Gavin's words really hit home to her. While they should have made her feel better, she only started to cry more. If she doesn't go after Austin now. She's going to lose him for good. Ally picks up the sheet lyrics, just decides to look at the notes and sing Austin's song a-cappella.**

_******"If I Can't Be With You" by: R5**_

**_I don't wanna be famous,_**  
**_I don't wanna if I can't be with you_**  
_Everything I eat's tasteless_  
**_Everything I see don't compare with you_**  
_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_  
**_I'd rather stay with you_**  
**_If I had to choose_**  
**_Baby you're the greatest,_**  
**_And I got everything to lose,_**  
**_And I just want to be with you_**  
**_And I can't ever get enough!_**

_Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
**_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_**  
**_If I can't be with you!_**

**_I could sail around the whole world_**  
**_But I still won't find a place,_**  
**_As beautiful as you girl!_**  
**_And really who's got time to waste?_**  
**_I can't even see a future,_**  
**_Without you in it, the colors start to fade,_**  
**_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_**  
**_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_**  
**_You're the kind I can't replace!_**  
**_And I can't ever get enough!_**

* * *

**_Oh Austin. This pain is just too much. I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now. I'm such an idiot. I love you. I can't believe that I did this to you. _**

* * *

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
**_No Oscar,_**  
**_No Grammy,_**  
**_No mansion in Miami_**  
**_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,_**  
**_If I can't be with you!_**

* * *

**Ally cries even harder as she continues to sing the song Austin wrote for and about her.**

* * *

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
**_If I can't be with you!_**  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
**_If I can't be with you!_**

**_If I can't be with you!_**  
_Oh if I can't be with you!_  
**_If I can't be with you!_**

_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!_  
**_If I can't be with you!_**  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
**_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue_**  
**_If I can't be with you!_**  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_With You_

**As Ally strikes the last chord on the guitar she falls to the ground. I guess we're even now. **_It looks like we both hate that we love each other. _

**She never even got to tell him.**

**...**

_I don't want to be without you Austin._

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys I cried writing this one. Believe it or not. This kind of shit does happen in real life. I'm so sorry, but Ally needs to suffer the consequences of her words. She really really messed up this time. I love you, just trust what Austin said about Auslly. Okay xoxo!**


	23. Train Wreck

**It looks like I've been writing my feelings the past two chapters. Last night on the show was just the beginning of the train wreck, so that's what we'll call this one. ENJOY THE DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY!**

**Baby girl****, you know who you are.. I now completely understand how your mood affects your writing and whether the chapter is a happy one or not. xoxo ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. **

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I'm sitting on the beach ****in the sand right now relatively close to the water. I came to listen to the ocean and try to gain some sort of clarity as to what the fuck just happened. As I listen to the waves crashing onto the sand I can't help, but think that it's a great metaphor for my life. The waves start out bigger a little deeper into the ocean, but as they get closer to the shore the waves get smaller only what's ironic about this is that it's the total opposite. I feel like I'm out in the ocean, stuck in a tidal wave and pulled under when it comes to my emotions. Everything is spinning completely out of control. Nothing I do ever seems to be right. I just want to be **_the one_** for her. **

**Ally**

_I hate that I love her _**so much. I don't regret us being intimate, but that's not what I imagined the end result to be. I don't know how the fuck this turned into a total train wreck. Why do I hurt so much? Why does it feel like this pain intensifies even more by the minute? I wouldn't ever wish this feeling even on my own worst enemy.**

**I left Ally. Ugh, why do I keep doing that?**

_You left for a good reason. You know that organ inside of your body? Your heart that is barely beating and feels like it's being ripped to shreds?_

**I felt my chest tighten even more. It really did feel like it was going to burst and not with happiness either.**

_Yeah, that's right your heart. Jesus Christ Austin. You and Ally can't keep doing this to each other. Figure your shit out. Either be together or don't, but after having a very intimate discussion with your heart... you are about five seconds from a nervous breakdown. There's only so much you can handle. Just like Superman's weakness was kryptonite. Your weakness is Ally. I mean aren't you sick of this? Aren't you sick of feeling like you might as well be drowning in your love life. Now, it's not supposed to be all fucken sunshine and rainbows, but it shouldn't be this difficult. Stop torturing Ally and yourself. Put everything out on the table._

**I know. You know what... I can't do this alone you're supposed to fucken help me. I shouldn't have left... Why did you let my heart just lead me out the window and cave?**

_Oh, I'm sorry Austin. I was trying to fucken wrap my head well not really. I mean I am your brain, but you know what the fuck I'm trying to say. Stop acting dumb. As I was saying, excuse me for trying to register the fact that the girl you love flat out denied having sex with you. Like you were some sort of cheap card trick. Excuse me for protecting you!_

**Tears continue to flow wildly down my face and I honestly just don't give a flying fuck. I need to feel something right now. Anything to remind me that I'm alive. I contemplated going to get alcohol on my way over here, but I decided against it. I really could knock back a few beers right now, it's been that kind of day where I would escape reality for at least a little while, but I won't. Not after what happened to Ally. **

**I felt a presence close by and it's looming in the ocean wafted air. **

"Ally is that you? I told you that I wanted to be alone." **There's a mixture of anger and heartache in my voice, if I can hear it I'm sure she can too.**

**The figure walks up behind me and covers my eyes. **

"Well hello Austin."

**I froze completely in place. I see the blonde locks of my psychotic ex- girlfriend/temptress. Maybe this is just a dream and I fell asleep on the beach right?**

* * *

_I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that you're awake right now. This is very real._

**The blonde kisses my ear right after she seductively whispers in my ear. I so want to forget all about Ally right now, Piper can help me with that.**

_EARTH TO FUCKEN AUSTIN! PIPER IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL!_

**Ally chose Gavin. She didn't choose me. So who cares if Piper and I fuck right here on the beach?**

_Are you listening to yourself Austin? We don't know if she chose Gavin. __Have you completely lost your marbles? Piper could have killed Ally. _

**Shut the fuck up. I'm doing this I'm going to fuck Piper.**

_You're crazy Austin. Absolutely fucking crazy._

* * *

**I turn around and look at Piper. Her hair was falling and naturally wavy, it was just so sexy.**

"How did you get out of jail?"

"I escaped. I tricked the guard into opening the gate. I was rather persuasive. Did you get that restraining order against me?"

"No. I didn't get the chance to."

**I didn't even finish what I was going to say. Piper was kneeling in front of me on the sand, I noticed she wasn't in standard prisoner attire. Who the fuck cares right now anyways.. She's wearing a very loose yellow flowing sundress that hits just above the knee, a sweetheart neckline wiht a strapless bra I'm sure. **

**Yellow. My favorite color. Oh yeah, this is going down. **

**The yellow complimented Piper's features so nicely. She has this natural beauty to her, her sun-kissed skin against the yellow of her dress I could probably just blow right here. I started running my hands all over her body, from her sides to the curve of her ass.**

**Why is she so fucken hot?**

_She's crazy bro. Don't do anything stupid._

**I pushed Piper onto her back and got on top of her, she started fumbling with my jeans and unzipping them. I haven't even kissed her lips and she's ready to devour me like a crazed hyena. I pulled down her dress to about her waistline leaving her bra exposed, it was red and black like Satan himself I would imagine to be. Lace with Satin, wow that's fucken really hot. I'm sure this is wrong, but I don't care I need to get this aggravation out somehow. I start at her neck, not once kissing her on the lips and then down her stomach. I feel her yank on my hair as I start to get even harder.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**After Gavin left I pulled myself together and drove to the place where I knew Austin would be. It's the place he goes where he wants to think. There's no way he'd go to Sonic Boom right now because he probably feels like "our special place" has been tainted. So that leaves only one other place.**

_The beach._

**I get out of my car after driving when I probably shouldn't be with mascara and tear stained cheeks. I shouldn't drive this upset, when my mind is less than likely to be focused on the road. I'm so drained emotionally that it's taking a toll on me physically as well. I feel like I have zero energy, but I can't take this anymore I have to talk to Austin. I see a familiar mop of blonde hair, a little ways down I see another figure walking towards him. It's moonlit on the beach so I'm able to make out that it's a female with blonde hair. I immediately grab my cell phone and dial 911.**

"911 what's your emergency?" **A voice picks up after the first ring and answers on the other line.**

"I'm watching a female approach Austin Moon. I think she has a weapon on her. It appears to be Piper the girl that was just put in lock up for pushing Ally Dawson down the stairs. I need police units here stat. I assume she's broken out of prison, she's a danger to herself and to others." **I sound panicked and concerned to the person on the other end I'm sure.**

Over the phone. I hear a P.A. system. "Calling all units we have a female prisoner escapee and she's targeted Austin Moon. The location is the beach less than five minutes from the station. We're on our way. We may need you as a witness, if he's your friend miss then just wait until we arrive and have the escapee in custody."

**Take that you fucken bitch! The cops are on their way. I hang up my phone, what I see happen next in the distance might as well shatter my heart. **

Austin.

Piper.

Him pushing her dress down and kissing her stomach.

Her pulling his pants down to go down on him. This can't be fucken happening! Oh, but it is.

**This is sick, just absolutely fucken sick. That son of a bitch! It's nice to know that he's willing to do just about anyone or anything whenever we're clearly having issues.**

**Fuck this. I'm going down to where they're at.**

_Ally don't. You just got out of the hospital recently, Piper is legit crazy. _

**I don't fucking care about her. I'm going to give Austin a piece of my mind.**

_Please just wait a minute. I have a feeling law enforcement will be really soon. _

**Fine, but I'm not going to just stand here helpless.**

**I start screaming RAPE as loud as I can, I'm just in time because the sirens are so close, will be here literally at any second.**

_No Ally! You said that you would wait. _

**I stalk towards the two disgusting excuses for human beings, yank that fucking bitch off of him. **

**Yeah, that's right. I literally yanked her off of his dick while she's blowing him. You think I give a fuck? Think again. **

**I'm not using their names or thinking clearly because all I am seeing right now is red. I have seen enough to scar me for quite a long time. I just watched some bitch give oral to my 'soul-mate' wow, what a winner he turned out to be. I sure know how to pick them. I pull her towards the water by the hair, push her with all my strength into the water. Once I see that she's completely soaked. I turn her over, smack her across the face.**

_"YOU FUCKEN PSYCHOTIC BITCH! YOU JUST NEVER KNOW WHEN TO QUIT! YOU PUSHED ME DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS, AND ALMOST KILLED ME. I CAME HERE LOOKING FOR AUSTIN. I FIND HIM HERE...WITH YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE A SLUT! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FUCKING CUNT I'VE EVER MET!__"_

**I put my hands around her throat, push her under the water. I want to drown this freaking psychopath right now. I'm so irate that I don't even bother to look where Austin is and/or what he's doing. I don't care. He brought this crazy bitch into our lives. Once I feel that she has had enough, I let her gasp for air and I let go of her. Half of my dress is soaked up to my waist, my hair is slightly damp now from Piper trying to struggle and get away from me. **

_Good that whore didn't see it coming._

**The sirens blare loudly and the cops get out of their cars. I run away from both Austin and Piper, running towards the cops. I point them in the direction to where Piper and Austin are. I collapse to the ground momentarily wishing more than anything that something, anything could take this excruciating burning away in my heart.**

**I look up for a half a second to see Austin dumbstruck and Piper choking on water. Piper being tackled to the ground and restrained by three big police officers. Piper being placed in hand cuffs and hauled away. Austin looks like he's in complete shock, quite honestly I don't care what the fuck he's telling the cops right now. I guess I was pretty out of it, because I hear the sirens fading away I think?**

"ALLY!"

**Austin's screaming and running towards me. I want to move, but I just can't it feels like I'm trapped in quicksand.**

_Get up. You know what you need to do._

**I force myself up and stand and he comes to a halt stopping right in front of me. Invading my personal space. Bad move Romeo.**

"YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU AUSTIN? GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

**I turn, begin to run towards the ocean because I need to get away from him. He pulls me back though. **

"Baby please. I love you."

**What a futile attempt to try and resolve this. As if those words would instantly make everything better. He's fucking delusional.**

**I smack him right across the face.**

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKEN CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! EVER!"

"I need to talk to you."

**He's grinding his teeth, acting extremely pushy.**

"TAKE A MEMO AUSTIN: I WOULD RATHER GO AND SWIM IN SHARK INFESTED WATERS LATE AT NIGHT THAN BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU."

**Once I was done screaming for a moment, I dove under and into the water, my light pink sundress and all. Swimming as fast as I possibly can as if my life depends on it, my well-being depends on it. I realized that I've gotten pretty far out into the ocean.**

"ALLY! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE COME BACK!"

**Austin thinks to himself, **

_Fuck she's not listening to me. _

**She ignores Austin and keeps swimming further out, but in a different direction. It takes Austin a few minutes, but she stops and he catches up to her, grabs her by the waist.**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE NOT A LIFEGUARD AND I'M NOT DROWNING. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Ally you don't have to like me right now, but this is dangerous. I'm bringing you back to land."

"FUCK YOU AUSTIN! LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKEN TRAIN WRECK. WE'RE A TRAIN WRECK! I HATE THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."

**After a few minutes of Austin dragging Ally through the ocean like she's a drowning victim they reach land.**

" Ally I can explain.."

"Explain! You want to explain Austin? How the fuck are you going to explain to me that I didn't see Piper giving you head right here on the beach. I came here to find you. I came after you, I was obviously stupid for doing that. You were more than willing to fuck anyone or anything that walks while we're clearly on the rocks."

" I was hurt Ally." **Ally feels her blood pressure go up quickly.**

"Hurt? You don't think that I was fucking hurt when I was talking to Gavin and screamed to you upstairs in my bedroom and you weren't there? You don't think I was hurt when I read your little fucking note? Or how about when I read and played the song you left with sheet lyrics on my dresser?"

**Austin just stood there completely stunned, realized it's better that he stays quiet for now.**

"I thought I could trust you! You fucking hurt me again! How many times are we supposed to going around in this infinite circle? I don't want this. I don't want the same result. I chose you."

**Austin pulls Ally into his arms, and she knees him in the abs so he'd release her. She continues,**

"You wouldn't fucking know that though, because once again you RAN AWAY FROM ME. YOU LEFT US."

**She's screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. **

"I get it alright, I get that I fucking hurt you! That doesn't excuse any of this! I didn't fuck Gavin, I didn't do anything intimate with Gavin. YOU LIED TO ME. YOU SAID THAT YOU COULDN'T EVER BE WITH PIPER LIKE THAT, BECAUSE...YOU LOVED ME. WHAT A FUCKING JOKE THAT TURNED OUT TO BE."

**She rants even further, **

" I FUCKING CHOSE YOU. Only God knows why, but I did. What would've happened if I hadn't shown up? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT AUSTIN. YOU WOULD HAVE FUCKED HER. US BEING TOGETHER MEANT NOTHING TO YOU."

**Austin just stood there, just crying and trying to get Ally close to him once again. He failed. Miserably, I might add. She flailed her arms in the air yanking her body away from him. She wasn't running from him this time, it doesn't matter what Austin says right now. He just ruined everything.**

_Actions speak louder than words. _

_What an absolute fucking train wreck. _

_This is only the beginning of the cyclone coming._

* * *

**_A/N: Well. I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? Austin flat out sucks in this chapter. Apparently, this is what guys do when they're hurt. STUPID AND I MEAN STUPID FUCKING THINGS. I know for a fact that this kind of stuff happens, so if you're fortunate enough to not have this happen to you. Count your lucky stars. Auslly clearly has a lot to work out, but at least they're standing in the same place right?_**

**_It'll get better eventually. Auslly is Endgame. Austin's words, he's going to fight for his girl and figure out how to work this shit out. LOVE YOU ALL! XO_**


	24. CYCLONE

**Thanks for the reviews loves! Everything needs to go to hell in a hand basket before it gets better so just keep that in mind when reading this chapter. SO after a lot of thinking there's quite a bit to fix between Auslly so there's maybe 5 chapters left in this story. I honestly don't know to be honest, that's just an estimate. Sad, because I really really love it. Thanks to my readers that actually appreciated that I busted out 10K words and three chapters in a day and a half. XOXO**

**To unknown guest: My story is categorized under drama**** and romance. I wasn't aware that making a drama on fan fiction meant it had to be realistic as well. **

**According to Webster:**

**Fiction: **written stories about people and events that are not real: literature that tells stories which are imagined by the writer, something that is not true.

**Last I checked wholly unrealistic stories is a part of that very definition. If you don't like it don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I'm in the fucken doghouse that's for sure. I know that we have to work this shit out if we're going to be together, so I guess we're going to have to hash this out.**

_I told you not to do anything fucken stupid and you didn't listen to me. How in the fuck are you ever going to make this up to her? You BASICALLY cheated on her. If you couldn't tell by the way she is flipping the fuck out right now. You're together. SHE CHOSE YOU. YOU FUCKEN PIECE OF SHIT. _

**Ally and I are still on the beach and she's screaming at me. God, this is awful.**

_Well you should have thought about that Romeo before you let Piper suck your dick. Ally's beyond fucken livid Austin, look at her. Have you ever seen her this angry_? _You better start listening to what she's saying! REALLY FAST AS IN NOW._

**What are you mad about? She didn't even finish, it's not like I actually got off and came. **

_Slap. Fucken pay attention to Ally right now you idiot!_

* * *

_" I FUCKING CHOSE YOU. Only God knows why, but I did. What would've happened if I hadn't shown up? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT AUSTIN. YOU WOULD HAVE FUCKED HER. US BEING TOGETHER MEANT NOTHING TO YOU."_

**_She takes a breath._**

_"YOU FUCKEN CHEATED ON ME! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT AUSTIN. AS FAR AS I WAS CONCERNED WE'RE TOGETHER..OR WE WERE. I CAN'T FUCKEN BELIEVE THIS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU TURN AROUND AND WERE LITERALLY I DON'T KNOW SECONDS FROM FUCKING PIPER. THE SAME PSYCHOTIC BITCH THAT PUSHED ME DOWN PRACTICALLY AN ENTIRE FLIGHT OF STAIRS! YOU DIDN'T JUST CHEAT ON ME PHYSICALLY AUSTIN, YOU CHEATED ON ME EMOTIONALLY TOO. I DON'T KNOW IF I'M EVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET OVER THIS. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!"_

**I hate seeing Ally this way, I'm well aware that this is all my fault. I honestly don't know what to do. I take her hands and force her into my arms. She starts hitting me in the chest really hard. I try to soothe and calm her down but nothing is working.**

" I FUCKEN HATE YOU AUSTIN. I HATE THAT YOU DID THIS TO US. YOU THREW EVERYTHING WE BUILT OUT THE WINDOW IN LESS THAN AN HOUR. WE HAD A SOLID FOUNDATION, WE HAD A FUTURE. I TRUSTED YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU. I HATE THAT YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING. I KNOW THAT I'M NOT PERFECT AND YES I'VE BEEN A TOTAL FUCKEN BITCH, BUT GUESS WHAT...YOU MADE ME THIS WAY. SHE'S THE REASON THAT OUR WHOLE LIVES HAVE TURNED INTO A FUCKEN CYCLONE. YOUR ACTIONS, YOUR ACTIONS ALONE HAVE TURNED ME INTO AN ABSOLUTE FUCKEN LUNATIC. I HATE HOW COMPLETELY UNRAVELED I AM OVER EVERYTHING. THE WORST PART ABOUT THIS IS THAT I'M STUCK ON YOU. I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH GAVIN. I SLEPT WITH YOU, ONLY YOU. OH AND HERE'S THE KICKER... LESS THAN AN HOUR LATER YOU DECIDE YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, COULDN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT MAYBE GAVIN WAS THE BETTER CHOICE FOR ME. I DIDN'T CHOOSE GAVIN. I MORONICALLY WENT WITH MY HEART, LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORSE. THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN OR TRUST IN OUR LOVE OR THAT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN ME OR IN US. YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU MY DECISION. YOU DID WHAT YOU DO BEST AUSTIN, AND YES ONCE AGAIN YOU JUST FUCKEN BAILED. THAT'S RIGHT. THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I PICTURED MYSELF TELLING YOU THAT I CHOSE YOU WHILE WATCHING SOME FUCKING WHORE BLOW YOU. WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT YOU AS A PERSON AUSTIN? HUH. WHAT! I'D LOVE TO FUCKING KNOW WHY YOU LET PIPER BLOW YOU. I HOPE SHE WAS GOOD AUSTIN, THE BEST HEAD YOU'VE EVER GOTTEN. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT BECAUSE I AM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN IN THAT WAY OR DO THAT FOR YOU. I'M SURPRISED I HAVEN'T VOMITED FROM ALL OF THIS YET QUITE HONESTLY. I HOPE THAT HAVING PIPER SUCK YOUR DICK WAS WORTH DESTROYING EVERYTHING WE BUILT TOGETHER. YOU ROYALLY FUCKED UP WHAT MADE US SPECIAL AND RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER. I HONESTLY WISH THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE, BUT SADLY THIS IS REAL LIFE. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE FINISHED HURTING ME AND BREAKING MY HEART. I THOUGHT YOU WERE FINISHED TAKING ME FOR GRANTED. I THOUGHT THAT YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME."

"I do Ally, more than you could possibly know." **Ally puts her hand up in a stop motion.**

"DON'T AUSTIN."

"Please tell me what I can do to fix this. I'll do anything. You're my life Ally."

" YOU CLAIM TO LOVE ME? NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER FUCKEN HAPPENED IF THAT WAS THE ACTUAL TRUTH. THE TRUTH IS YOU ONLY THINK THAT YOU WANT ME. YOU DON'T ACTUALLY WANT ME. YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO COMMIT TO ME AND ONLY ME."

**She takes a minute to think about what she's going to say to me next. **

"I don't know how you're going to fix this Austin. I don't know if we can be fixed, if we're this broken. Everything's fucked. You may call yourself my soul-mate, but I don't know who you are anymore...My Austy wouldn't have ever in a million years betrayed me like this. You may not have literally fucked Piper Austin, but in my eyes you might as well have. You may have not physically put your dick inside her, but-"

**I cut her off, **" Ally, stop. That's enough."

" No I'm nowhere near finished talking about this. I can't trust you Austin."

**She paused, **"How am I supposed to be with you now? How are we supposed to be together?"

"Baby, I'm begging you just tell me what you need me to do. Tell me what you need." **I take her hands and force her to look at me though her vision is blurred with tears streaming like a waterfall down her face.** "Please I want to fix this. I need to fix this. I need you."

"WHAT I NEED! WHAT I NEED IS A GUY THAT'S GOING TO BE FAITHFUL TO ME. I HAD GAVIN. GAVIN WAS FAITHFUL TO ME. WHAT'S EVEN MORE INSANE IS THAT HE TOLD ME THAT I WAS YOUR _ONCE IN A LIFETIME_. THERE'S NO FUCKEN WAY THAT'S EVEN REMOTELY POSSIBLE. HE THOUGHT THAT YOU DESERVED MORE FROM ME, AND BETTER THAN ALL OF THE SHIT THAT I PUT YOU THROUGH. HE TOLD ME THAT YOU TOLD HIM THAT YOU WANT TO MARRY ME. THIS IS HOW YOU ACT WHEN YOU WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GOD, I'M SO STUPID. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THE HELL I LOVE YOU UNCONDITIONALLY, BUT I'M STARTING TO WISH THAT I DIDN'T. RIGHT NOW, MY LIFE WOULD BE A WHOLE LOT EASIER IF I HAD NEVER MET YOU."

**Okay, so I'm sure that I deserved that, but it doesn't mean that it hurt any less.** "You don't mean that. Baby you're the best thing that ever happened to me." **I choke out through sobs.**

**She scoffs,** "Look at me Austin. Do I look like I'm fucking joking right now?"

**She pauses again to take in a breath,** "You destroyed me. I hope that you're happy now."

"Ally, how the hell could I possibly be happy right now?" **I say rather meekly. I see fire going off in her eyes, it's only a matter of time before she explodes again.**

"You have had 3 years to get your act together! Our first attempt at dating was absolutely pathetic. One horrible date, you bailed. You didn't even try to fight for our relationship. You didn't fight to be with me. I'm so tired of all of this Austin. I'm sick of being and feeling like your second choice and being some sort of consolation prize. I'm sick of you taking every single opportunity to be with or get with the next hottest girl that walks by. I'M NEVER EVER GOING TO BE ENOUGH FOR YOU. AM I! You want to know why we don't work out? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU. I CAN'T CONTINUE TO LOVE YOU ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US ANYMORE.

**She lowers her voice and starts crying even more, but forces her words to be articulated so I could understand.** "It's just way too hard."

**All of the sudden Ally's phone starts ringing.**

"Ally don't pick that up. Whoever it is can wait." **I try to take her phone away from her because we still need to talk and don't need any interruptions.**

"DON'T FUCKEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO I'M PICKING UP MY PHONE."

"Please."

"No Austin."

**She picks up her phone, **

"Hi Trish. I need you to come get me." **I can only assume what Trish is saying on the other end**. "Yeah, I'm at the beach. Yeah, Austin's here. No I don't want him to bring me home. I'm in no condition to drive. Alright T. I'll see you soon."

**She hangs up the phone and starts talking to me again.**

"Time's running out Austin. Trish is on her way here. She knows that I'm crying and can tell solely by the tone in my voice that something is wrong. You have about five minutes to talk. It's likely probably less than that because I'll bet money that Trish is speeding."

**I took that as my cue to start explaining and apologizing,**

"Ally, as I was saying before I was hurt. Absolutely devastated and heartbroken. I can see why you're absolutely disgusted with me. I'm disgusted with me. You're right. I had every intention of fucking Piper, I have no idea why. I wasn't thinking clearly. I let my emotions spin out of control. Is she hot? Well yeah, but she's absolutely fucking crazy as well. I should have known better. I should have thought about you and stopped her. I don't know what I was thinking, obviously have shown poor judgment as to how I handle complicated situations. I didn't even let you explain at the house earlier. I was so pissed when Gavin showed up. I had just made love to you and you practically denied it in front of him. Do you have any idea how awful that felt? The love of my life was basically ashamed that she and I had given each other our virginity. However; that doesn't excuse any of my behavior. As far as I was concerned as well. We're together...or we were as you said and I just felt like I completely lost my mind." **She just stares at me and says nothing.**

"Everything I said to Gavin was true. I confronted him and told him that there was no way that he could possibly conceptualize what it's like to truly love you and be in love with you. The reason I was able to tell him all of that was because I know what it feels like because I am in love with you. I asked him if he thought about marrying you, he said he thought about a future, indicating the present and immediate future, but not to the extent I have. Yes Ally, I want to marry you. I want you to be the wife and the mother of my children. I know that I've fucked up royally and beyond repair and I don't even know if that's even remotely a realistic possibility for you anymore or even at all. You deserve better, but I know what my heart wants. I want you, and only you." **She closes her eyes because she can't look at me any longer and lets the tears cascade down her face in a waterfall. This is fucking killing me inside. **

**I sigh and pause and I can tell she's listening even though she's crying.** "I'm sure that you don't and can't believe me right now even if you wanted to, but it's the truth. My truth. I was so overwrought with emotion and jealousy because of Gavin. Every time he touched you I was physically sick. I can't believe that I let Piper blow me, that is up there with the biggest mistakes I have made in my life. I can't believe that that horrible image will be forever burned into your mind. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me Ally, so I'm not even going to ask for it. I don't deserve it. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for this. I don't deserve you, but if you ever decide to let me back into your heart. I promise that I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make up for this indiscretion. I will NEVER stop fighting for you. I am truly sorry. I ruined everything. I ruined us."

**She responds only in a whisper loud enough for me to hear and sounding completely drained.** "You're supposed to be my best friend. I just can't believe that you did this to us. I thought that our love was for real, but obviously it's not." **She turns away from me and faces the ocean.**

**I want more than anything to get her to look at me, but instead I settle for wrapping my arms around her with her back to me. She has no energy to fight me anymore, so she just lets me hold her. I lean down and say into her ear,**"Ally please don't say that. I love you. I really love you. I made a huge fucking mistake. Huge. I'm glad that you called the cops and they hauled Piper back to the prison. I hope that we can get past this."

"I don't know what else to say Austin." **She pulls herself out of my arms, looks towards the parking lot that has about five cars or so in it.** "Time's up! Trish just pulled into the parking lot."

* * *

**Trish gets out of the car looking for both Ally and I. She sees us and comes barreling forward. Ally meets her half way and just rushes into her arms. The two girls are close enough that I can hear them.**

"Ally. Oh my God. What happened?"

**The only thing Ally said was,** "Piper."

**Literally seconds later, my phone starts to ring. I pick up on the first ring.**

"Dez. I'm at the beach. YOU'RE HERE? Alright. I'll see you in a second."

**Trish grabs Ally's hand and starts to pull her where I'm still standing and not moving.**

"AUSTIN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ALLY? WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE YOU JUST SMASHED HER HEART INTO A THOUSAND PIECES? SHE REFUSES TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU. WHY ARE HER CLOTHES SOAKING WET? WHY THE HELL DID SHE ONLY SAY PIPER'S NAME? ISN'T THAT PSYCHOTIC WHORE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL? I WANT ANSWERS NOW AUSTIN."

"Trish... Ally found Piper and I here on the beach. I'm sure that she'll explain the rest to you later. The reason she is so upset is because she saw something."

"Well I'm fucking waiting Austin. You tell me. Don't make Ally tell me! She looks like she's been in a train wreck and crying for weeks now. Look at her, she has absolutely no energy whatsoever."

**I look at Ally's slumped down petite figure. Her head is hanging down and she's looking at the ground. And even with her face not turned up facing us I can tell by her posture..Trish is right she looks absolutely crushed. **

**She continues to talk, **"Now, tell me what you did to my best friend because it looks like once again I HAVE TO PICK UP ALL THE PIECES BECAUSE YOU FUCKING BROKE HER HEART FOR THE BILLIONTH FUCKING TIME."

**Trish is pissed, but I reluctantly concede and tell her what she wants to know. **

"She saw that Piper was giving me a blow job." **Trish's jaw drops in complete disbelief. **

**I continue,** "About an hour before that, Ally and I had sex for the first time ever."

**She's went from shocked to absolutely livid faster than I could blink.**

'WHAT! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? HOW COULD YOU LET THAT PSYCHOTIC BITCH GIVE YOU HEAD AFTER SHE PUSHED ALLY DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS. SHE ALMOST KILLED HER AUSTIN. DOES ANY OF THAT EVEN MATTER TO YOU? WOW! THERE ARE JUST NO WORDS! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY FUCKED IN THE HEAD."

**Someone coughs and I turn around,**

"What the fuck did I just hear?" **I know that voice.**

**Ally who was standing next to Trish has just thrown herself into Dez's arms. _She should be in mine._ Ally whispers into his ear, he kisses her forehead. When he pulls away he wipes the tears from Ally's eyes and looks at her with concern. I feel annoyance start to build and jealousy. I can't believe this Dez has her in his arms, he has his arms around my girl.**

_She's not your girl. Dez is her friend and your best friend. You need to chill the fuck out. You have no right to be jealous right now. NONE._

**I don't even respond to my conscience. **

"Dez what are you doing here?"

"Trish called me panicked and said that Ally called her hysterical and she needed to be picked up. She told me that she was with you, so I thought that you would need me and you were probably upset too."

**Ally just looks at me like what the fuck is your problem? Dez is my friend too****.**

**Dez tightens his grip around Ally and I sarcastically say, **"Oh, and you feel the need to just tighten your grip around my girl and wipe tears from her eyes? What kind of best friend are you?

_Do you ever think before you open your mouth or even fucking listen for that matter?_

**Dez looks at me with a what the fuck was that about look on his face,** "What kind of best friend am I? The kind that just left his girlfriends to bail your ass out of what I'm sure is another one of Austin Moon's famous fuck ups!" **He spits back at me.**

**Ally pulls him down and she continues to whisper in his ear to tell him what happened, **

"HE DID WHAT?! AFTER YOU GUYS DID THAT? REALLY?"

**Dez hands Ally back over to Trish to comfort her, the next thing I know. **

**POW!**

**My own best friend sucker punches me in the face.**

**He helps me up and I brush the sand off of myself. **

"Austin. You are coming with me. For the record you deserved that. Trish take Ally home. I'll take care of this problem right here." **He pulls me by the ear.**

"Don't even think about saying goodbye to Ally." **He threatens.**

**Trish just nods her head in understand and starts to drag Ally off towards her car while Dez pulls me towards his. He takes his hand off of my ear holding me by the arm now, and I take the opportunity to yell.**

"ALLY! I LOVE YOU."

**I see in the distance that Trish pulls Ally even closer to her with her arm around her shoulder and rubs her back.**

**Dez turns to me nearly rips my arm out of its socket,** "DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING SMACK YOU. I THINK THAT YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TONIGHT."

...

_I can only hope that Ally and I can find our way out of this cyclone and fix our relationship over time._


	25. Recounting to Trish

**This chapter is for my friend Lauren since it's her birthday today! :) Please review darlings I'd be ecstatic if by the end of the story I have at least 150 reviews! Thanks loves! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Trish and I are almost to her car when I hear.**

_"ALLY! I LOVE YOU."_

**I turn around and just stare blankly at Austin, see Dez now yanking on his arm. In the meantime, after hearing Austin scream that to me Trish just pulls me closer to her and rubs circles on my back in an attempt to comfort me. **

**We reach Trish's small black car, open the doors and get in. Trish starts the car, and sings to me in an attempt to lift my spirits. She turns to me and sings the chorus of the song I wrote for her.**

_**Redial**__: **Laura Marano**_

_When I need to get away_

_Who do I call_

**What's ironic about this is that Trish has some sort of ESP and just gets these gut feelings. It's like we're so close that she doesn't have to even be with me and she feels and knows when there's something wrong. She's the one that just called me when Austin and I had just had that massive blowout on the beach. She always just knows what to do and I love her for that.**

_When I need to hear hello?_

_Let me go on_

_Though you've heard it all before_

_Who do I call to make me smile?_

_I'll wait a while, oh_

_And redial_

**"**Aw Trish! You always never fail to make me smile." **I looked up at her through my tears with a broken smile, but a smile nonetheless.**

"Ally we don't have to talk about what happened, but I think it'll be more beneficial to you to talk about your feelings."

"I see that Dr. DelaRosa is in today." I smirk a little, she playfully smacks my arm.

"Oh stop Ally."

"Alright, well... where do I begin?"

"How about from the start?"

"Let's start with I'm no longer a virgin.." **Trish looks at me conflicted like she wants to be super excited because she knows that I love Austin, but doesn't want to because of everything that happened less than an hour later.**

"So we just had made love for the first time and Trish it was amazing. I know that I don't have a whole lot of experience, in fact, I practically have none to go off of, but it was the best feeling in the world. I felt and knew that this was the most intimate part of ourselves that Austin and I could share with each other. When he looked into my eyes right after, I felt a tear slip from my eye. It was that incredible, I mean Trish I really thought."

**I just noticed that she has the radio on, we're still sitting in the car and have yet to move because she wants to focus all of her attention on me. Trish notices that I've halted my explanation and turns her attention to the song. _Of course it's the Backstreet Boys. I love their music, but as if I don't already feel shitty enough._**

_BSB- Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_**So many words for the broken heart**_

* * *

**Trish interrupts**, "I can turn it off you know."

"No, please don't. As sad as this song is I really think I need to listen to it right now."

"Alright Ally, but if it gets to be too much tell me okay?"

* * *

_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_**So hard to breathe**_

**With the music playing in the background, I decide to act like a Brave Little Toaster and continue on with the story. **

"As I was saying. It was the most amazing feeling ever, was being the operative word here." Trish interjects with, "I'm so sorry" and a sympathetic smile. I try to muster a thank you smile, but it's just way too hard right now. I know that I need to get this off my chest so I begin again. " So I tell Austin that I need to shower, send him a flirtatious wink over the shoulder, dropped my bed sheet so all he saw was my backside and it looked like he was putty in my hands and that I would finally get him to commit to me. Well, while I was on the shower I heard the doorbell and I told Austin to go see who it was and that I would be out shortly. I didn't have to tell him, but he knew that he'd have to preoccupy whoever the visitor at the door was."

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

" I get out of the shower, call out Austin's name, but I guess he didn't hear me. Then I heard him growling at someone, I mean this is Austin he very rarely ever growls but when does he usually growl at someone?"

**Trish responds,** "When there's a guy at the door for you or that wants to be or is physically in your presence."

"Right, so I mean I knew it wasn't my dad, so that only leaves Gavin. I wasn't expecting him to show up, so I hear Austin and Gavin arguing downstairs. They were so in each others faces and literally seconds or even minutes away from pummeling each other again, but somehow they managed to just keep it at a verbal argument. I hear them fighting over me, listening to practically everything that they are saying to each other. It was muffled until I was standing at the stop of the stairs and neither had noticed my presence.

"Well, continue." **Trish emphasizes,** " I want to hear exactly what you overheard and remembered so I can help better with this totally fucked situation."

"Alright here goes.. just bear with me T.

* * *

**FLASHBACK & TELLING TRISH WHAT HAPPENED**

**So it starts with Austin glaring and yelling at Gavin. I had only had bits and pieces before un-clearly because I had the bedroom door closed, well anyways. **

_"Shut the fuck up Gavin! Let me be clear. I know what it's like to have truly lost Ally. You don't. You can't even imagine the kind of shit that I've been through with her. The things we've experienced in life together. I've bungee jumped off a bridge with her, while I was on tour stopped my concert 3 times for her, when I was in a car accident..you know what I was in the middle of typing? I LOVE YOU. You know what else happened, she rushed to see me and we kissed. When I was in the hospital...she wasn't thinking about you. She said that she just wanted to be with me and in the moment with me. Oh, she literally threw Piper into a wall because she saw her kissing me. Do you have ANY IDEA how upset I was that she went with you to see The Notebook?"_

_**WHOA. That's the only word that comes to mind right now, has the closest reality to my reaction right after he said that Trish.**_

_"You like the movie?" __**Gavin interjects sarcastically.**_

_"Oh...like you don't?" __**Austin waits for a response from Gavin, smirks, **__"Yeah, that's what I thought. Shut up and just listen... That movie is special to Ally and I. I was hanging out with her, she wanted to watch the movie...as her best friend I agreed to because I just wanted to make her happy. So, there's that scene where Noah and Allie are dancing in the street. I stood Ally up and we started dancing mimicking the lead love interests..I dipped her, I kissed her and it was then that I realized I was in love with her. Ally told me that I could be her Noah."_

_**Aw Austin, I do remember that. Trish just sits in the drivers seat listening intently and hanging onto my every word of this story.**_

_"What's the point to your babbling Austin?"_

_**Gavin's clearly frustrated, yet he's listening to Austin. I don't get it, but I'm not going to complain either. **_

_" My point is that I don't care if her mind chooses you now...her heart is always going to choose me no matter what. Yes, okay. I've fucked up multiple times, but at least I'm owning up to my mistakes. I'm sorry that Ally got pushed down the stairs by Piper. I'm sorry that she even saw me in a compromising position, but Piper had drugged me. That bitch is legit crazy. My heart stopped when Ally fell down the stairs and I blame myself for that. At the hospital after riding in an ambulance with her, I didn't even correct the staff when they referred to her as my girlfriend._

_"What do you mean?" __**Gavin sounds surprised by what Austin just said.**_

_"When Ally woke up in the hospital...she was calling out my name...not yours. She told you to leave and when I was about to go. She told me to stay, asked for my car and sang to her song Unconditionally."_

_**OH MY GOD! Did he really just have the balls to tell Gavin that? Yes, yes he did. **_

_**Trish interrupts the story I'm telling her.**_

"Oh my god! You wrote Austin another song called _Unconditionally._ Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"Well T I was in the hospital and you were preoccupied at Shredder's, but don't worry I'll show you when we get to your house. I really don't feel like going home. Everything there just reminds me of Austin."

" Well, lucky for you that's where we're going once you finish telling me this story. I don't want you breaking another picture frame. Ally, Dez and I were seriously worried about you, I'm worried about you now. I know that you love Austin, but you're completely broken."

"I know Trish, but I can't help that every time I look at him it feels just like I'm falling in love with him all over again."

"Alright, well let's not talk about that right now. We will later. Okay?"

**I take that as my cue to continue as she's requested with her hands motioning in a circular movement.**

_"Which is about?"_

_**Wait why is Gavin listening to him and not yelling? They normally only communicate by throwing punches or screaming at each other over me. Come on FOCUS AUSTIN I know that you can do it.**_

_"Exactly how it sounds...Love... that she'll love me unconditionally. No matter how moronic the things I do are. She knows that she belongs with me. She knows that deep down that-"_

_**He paused for a second choosing his words carefully as if in deep thought. **__"I'm the one that is really in love with her. I love her. I'm in love with her. You may think that you love her, but you don't. You may be falling in love with her, but you aren't there."_

_"Who are you to try and tell me how I feel about my Angel?" __**I can visibly see Gavin's face harden in anger.**_

_"First of all...she's not your angel. She's my baby. She doesn't glow around you the way that she does when she's with me or looking at me." I said with venom in my voice feeling the anger pulsing through my veins, I feel myself begin to soften._

_"Second... you don't look at her the way I do. I've given up things for her like a magazine cover. I've snuck out of the house when I was grounded to help her raise money for and save a music program. I even danced with her at Trish's quincenera when Dallas was too much of a wuss to slow dance with her. I told her that Dallas was an idiot for not seeing how great she is. I made a fool of myself when Elliott came to town; I even drew a hand turkey, tried to basket-weave and challenged Elliott to a duel because I wanted to win Ally's heart. Ally's more important to me than a magazine cover. I bungee jumped with her because she lied, resulting in ending up in a mess, and because she was scared. I hated seeing her scared so when she took my hand, it was like she knew she could trust me and that I would always be there for her. The biggest mistake I've ever made was not choosing her over Kira. I was just scared then. Scared that I was going to jeopardize our friendship and ruin everything. But now. I'm not scared anymore. I LOVE HER! So stop trying to get in between us!"_

_"Really Austin? How long have you been in love with her?" Gavin looks at Austin conflicted, like he's trying to stay angry at him, but he just can't._

_"I'm pretty sure since the day I first met her, but actually fell in love with her? After our performance at Jimmy Starr's Halloween Bash, then watching The Notebook shortly after.. I've been in love with her at least knowing, but not admitting it for over a year now. You've only been dating Ally for a few months that how I know that there's no way you could comprehend just how much I am in love with her. You're not in love with her I am."_

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are**_

**_I decided to interrupt their fight, and cleared my throat so I could get their attention, _**

_"Austy. What's going on here?"_

_"Oh nothing baby. Gavin and I were just having a little chat." _

_"Gavin? I wasn't expecting you what are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I knew that you were coming back from the hospital. I was just wondering and hoping if you missed me as much as I missed you. Did you make a decision yet?"_

_"No Gavin, I haven't." **I stumbled over my words,** "I haven't made a decision yet."_

_Austin looks at me with a facial expression that screams **WHAT THE FUCK,** oh no here we go._

_Ally don't do this. BIG MISTAKE. HUGE. NOW HE'S GOING TO FLIP IN 3 SECONDS OR LESS. 3, 2, 1._

_"REALLY ALLY?! I JUST MADE LOVE TO YOU LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO. YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME. WAS THAT ALL A FUCKEN LIE?"_

"Well Ally, I can see why Austin went totally berzerk."

" I tried to calm him down Trish, but all he saw was red and went completely ballistic after that. I knew I fucked up, but I swear it was like word vomit, I'll admit not one of my finer moments."

_"CALM DOWN! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CALM DOWN. I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU COMPLETELY, IN THE MOST INTIMATE WAY TWO PEOPLE CAN POSSIBLY GET. I THOUGHT THAT MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU. IT FUCKEN MEANT SOMETHING TO ME. NO, SCRATCH THAT IT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME!"_

**So then, I guess while I was talking to Gavin Austin decided that he couldn't take it anymore and ran up to my room. I was about five seconds away from telling Gavin that I'm sorry, but I love Austin. When I notice that Austin isn't downstairs in the foyer with us anymore. I call his name upstairs and when he doesn't answer I speed up the stairs, Gavin following like a lost puppy. He wasn't anywhere in sight, I look to see my window open. I knew that he must have jumped from the tree to the ground again. He left me a note and a sheet of music on my dresser."**

_**There's something missing in my heart**_

"What did it say?" **She asks me.**

"It said: well here. I actually have the note for you to read with me."

**Trish begins to read it out loud and I just start crying even more. **

_"Ally I love you. I really love you, but I don't know how many times I'm supposed to let you break my heart. I don't know fifteen more times? Does that sound suffice? Will that make us even? You practically denied having sex with me in front of Gavin. That really really hurt me. I gave you my virginity, you gave me yours, hell we even lost it to each other. How could you do this to me? I wanted to sing you the song that I wrote while we were apart and I gave you the time you needed to yourself. I don't have the heart to sing it to you right now. I'm sorry but I just can't. I'm sure Gavin's there, I'm already gone. Here are the sheet lyrics. I was going to play it for you on the guitar, but you can just do it yourself. You needed time to think, I respected that. I need to be alone right now._

_- Austin_

"Oh Ally. So Austin left? I'm going to kill him."

"That's not even the worst part Trish. Gavin left me too. He said_,_

_" I know that you don't want to hear this right now, but I do love you. Not to the extent Austin has, because he flat out told me that he's going to marry you. I can't compete with him Ally. I can't compete with someone who is obviously your soul-mate. I deserve better than this. You know what... so does Austin. While I may not be thrilled that you slept with him. How could you deny that? Something that is supposed to be so special between the two of you. He's always chasing you, now I think it's time that you chase after him. Goodbye Ally. I hope that you realize that you're Austin's once in a lifetime before it's too late."_

I never meant to hurt him Trish. I really did like him, but I just felt one way with Gavin and a completely different way with Austin. I never meant to hurt either of them."

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends_

_They never say forever gaze upon me_

_Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_[Chorus]_

"I chose Austin, and I never even got to tell him. I took Gavin's advice, and stupidly went after him like an idiot. So then. I get to the beach and Piper, yes Piper escaped T and I just couldn't believe it. She's a whore, so it's likely that she seduced a prison guard, then took his keys and acted like a siren to escape luring men into jail cells I could only presume."

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_**Surrender my heart, body, and soul**_

"I just feel so stupid T. I thought and believed that he actually loved me." I choke out. " What I saw killed me. Piper and Austin, she was giving him head less than an hour after we were together. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ally, it'll be alright. I know that you feel so sick emotionally that it's physically making you nauseous."

"Well I think is way worse than the 'heartburn' I felt when Chelsea was around. How could he write me this song and then go and do that?"

I hand Trish the lyrics to _If I Can't Be With You. _**She just looks them over and then at me and says, **

" I wish I knew what I could say to take this pain away for you."

_How can it be_

_You're asking me_

_To feel the things you never show?_

"Things got even worse when I saw them. Obviously I called the cops, because I stupidly was under the impression that Piper was molesting him and was going to rape him. But Austin actually looked like he was enjoying it. That's what's even worse. I wasn't jealous of that psychobitch, I was envious that she made him feel the way I thought I had earlier. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. The cops arrive, they had told me to stay put and wait for them to get there, but I just couldn't. I stalked over to Austin and Piper, literally yanked her head and mouth off of him. I dragged her by the hair and into the water and knocked her on her ass and into the water. I went totally postal on her, slapped her across the face when the cops arrived, I ran away from both of them, they hauled Piper back to jail. When I ran away from Austin and Piper, I just collapsed to the ground. I don't even know if I was feeling anything because I felt numb, but yet devastated at the same time. Does that make sense?" Trish nods in a yes gesture. "The sirens fade, and I'm brought back to reality, Austin comes running towards me, I tell him to go fuck himself and then he has the audacity to say I love you to me.

**Trish interrupts,** "Oh no he didn't! Please tell me that you smacked him across the face."

"Oh I definitely did."

"That's my girl."

"Thanks T. I couldn't believe that I actually slapped Austin, but my heart and mind were arguing and my mind won."

_"TAKE A MEMO AUSTIN: I WOULD RATHER GO AND SWIM IN SHARK INFESTED WATERS LATE AT NIGHT THAN BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU." _

"You didn't? Ally you went into the ocean in the middle of the night just to get away from him? What were you thinking?" **She scolds me like a mother would her child.**

"I wasn't thinking Trish my body went into fight or flight mode, I was tired of fighting so I chose flight. Once I was done screaming for a moment, I dove under and into the water, my light pink sundress and all. I heard Austin calling out to me from the shore line, but I just ignored him. Then, he gets into the water I guess, before I know it grabs me by the waist. I yell,

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE NOT A LIFEGUARD AND I'M NOT DROWNING. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I DON'T NEED YOU!"_

_"Ally you don't have to like me right now, but this is dangerous. I'm bringing you back to land."_

_"FUCK YOU AUSTIN! LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKEN TRAIN WRECK. WE'RE A TRAIN WRECK! I HATE THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."_

**After a few minutes of Austin dragging me through the ocean like a drowning victim we reached land.**

_" Ally I can explain.."_

_"Explain! You want to explain Austin? How the fuck are you going to explain to me that I didn't see Piper giving you head right here on the beach. I came here to find you. I came after you, I was obviously stupid for doing that. You were more than willing to fuck anyone or anything that walks while we're clearly on the rocks."_

_" I was hurt Ally."_

**This is where I got even more livid than I already was, and I didn't even know that it was even possible I explain to my best friend.**

_"Hurt? You don't think that I was fucking hurt when I was talking to Gavin and screamed to you upstairs in my bedroom and you weren't there? You don't think I was hurt when I read your little fucking note? Or how about when I read and played the song you left with sheet lyrics on my dresser? I thought I could trust you! You fucking hurt me again! How many times are we supposed to going around in this infinite circle? I don't want this. I don't want the same result. I chose you."_

**Austin pulls me into his arms, and I kneed him in the abs so he'd release me. **

_"You wouldn't fucking know that though, because once again you RAN AWAY FROM ME. YOU LEFT US."_

**I'm screaming in the car and crying at the top of my lungs. Even telling this story to Trish in a flashback she can feel her bloodpressure skyrocket.**

_"I get it alright, I get that I fucking hurt you! That doesn't excuse any of this! I didn't fuck Gavin, I didn't do anything intimate with Gavin. YOU LIED TO ME. YOU SAID THAT YOU COULDN'T EVER BE WITH PIPER LIKE THAT, BECAUSE...YOU LOVED ME. WHAT A FUCKING JOKE THAT TURNED OUT TO BE. I FUCKING CHOSE YOU. Only God knows why, but I did. What would've happened if I hadn't shown up? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT AUSTIN. YOU WOULD HAVE FUCKED HER. US BEING TOGETHER MEANT NOTHING TO YOU."_

"I told him that I'd never be enough for him. I told him that I was tired of being his second choice, that when we were intimate... I thought that he was finally going to put me first, but he cheated on me. He cheated on me with Piper. I don't know what I did to deserve this. I told him that I wish that I had never met him or that my life would be so much easier without him. I just can't continue to love him enough for the both of us anymore."

**She looks at me with disappointme****nt and understanding, **"Did you tell him that? All of it?"

"Yes. It's true Trish. I'm tired of feeling like I have to put way more effort into being with Austin than he does with me. He had three years to figure his shit out, decides when I'm happy in a relationship with someone else to tell me he wants to be with me? Who does that?"

"Men aren't the brighest crayons in the crayon box**." I chuckle at that comment, because it's so true. They are oblivious until you smack them over the head with the truth and it's in their face and they're force to deal with it.**

_**You are missing in my heart**_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are?_

_[Chorus]_

"And that's when you called me Trish, and came to pick me up. I have other details I'll fill in for you, but I really just want to go to your house now."

* * *

**We had been talking for about a half hour and she just nods her head and takes me back to her house. I'll be crashing there for the night. We're driving as my phone starts to ring for the fifth time since we've gotten in the car.**

* * *

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

* * *

**Trish tells me to accept the call and put it on speaker.**

"Austin, why are you calling Ally? How in the hell is Dez letting you call her right now. Austin. You've done enough."

" I just wanted to hear her voice. I'm so sorry, so unbelievably sorry. Dez is in the bathroom and forgot to take my phone away from me. Please Trish, let me talk to her."

"No Austin."

"This is killing me."

" You don't think that what you did tonight isn't killing her? I've never seen her like this. You really messed up this time Austin. I'm just so disappointed in you."

" I love her Trish. I really do. You know that. I just wasn't thinking and I-"

**There's shuffling in the background and we hear yelling, **"AUSTIN! IF YOU'RE ON THE PHONE WITH ALLY SO HELP ME GOD. GIVE ME THAT!"

"Hello Austin?" **Trish said.**

"Oh hey Trish. I've taken Austin's phone away from him. He clearly doesn't know how to heed my advice. So I'm going to find a way to get it through his thick skull. I'll probably text you or Ally later, but don't worry he won't be calling Ally again tonight. She's been through enough."

"Thanks freckles." **Trish hangs up the phone and we reach her house.**

_..._

_I could only imagine the mental beat down Dez is about to give to Austin._

* * *

**A/N: Alright so that was basically what happened and Ally's explanation of it all. There will and I repeat there will be a happy ending, so just sit tight. Auslly needs to work things out first. REALISTICALLY after Trish and Dez dragging them away from each other. There's no way that it's happening in the near future. XOXO**


	26. Love Whisperer's Proposal

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Dez drove us back to his house, because I'm sure he just knew that I couldn't go home. There are just too many memories and everything at home reminds me of her. I have a picture of Ally and I on my night stand of Ally and I looking into each others eyes. We're just staring at each other, I'm not holding her or anything, but oh God how I wanted to. Trish must have snapped it when Dez said, **"They're doing it again." **On the way back to Dez's house I had already told him everything that happened. He said that we'll talk about it more after, but I'm not here to recount and tell you guys everything that I am positive that Ally has already told Trish.**

"AUSTIN! IF YOU'RE ON THE PHONE WITH ALLY SO HELP ME GOD. GIVE ME THAT!" **Dez yanks the phone out of my hand and smacks me upside the head.**

"Ow Dez, that really hurt."

"It was supposed to." **He deadpans.**

**Dez puts the phone up to his ear, hears Trish**, "Hello Austin?"

**Dez responds, **"Oh hey Trish. I've taken Austin's phone away from him. He clearly doesn't know how to heed my advice. So I'm going to find a way to get it through his thick skull. I'll probably text you or Ally later, but don't worry he won't be calling Ally again tonight. She's been through enough."

"Thanks freckles." **Trish hangs up the phone and Dez pushes me over to the couch.**

* * *

"Austin. I'd love to know what the fuck you were thinking when everything that happened tonight did?" **Dez says going to sit in his recliner in the living room. He has his arms crossed obviously waiting for an answer from me. **

"Long story short, yes I made love to Ally. It was incredible Dez, I felt like I was finally getting my girl back, then Gavin shows up, well you know the rest. I also went to the beach to just clear my head. I wasn't expecting Piper or Ally to show up. Crazy bitch was supposed to be in jail, she seduced a prison guard into letting her go. Anyways, I felt rejected and in the worst way possible buddy. I know that it doesn't excuse any of my behavior, but I didn't turn to alcohol this time. I just needed an escape I guess, ironically Piper was there and gave me just that. I needed some sort of outlet to release my frustrations, but obviously that didn't happen. Ally yanked Piper off of me, of course I didn't see any of that at first because my eyes were shut. It's crazy I knew what I was doing was wrong, I didn't stop any of it. I should have, Oh God I should have, but I wasn't thinking clearly. That's not even the craziest thing that happened. The screaming match Ally and I had, wow that was really bad. Probably, even our worst fight yet. Bro, she went into shark infested waters into the middle of the night just to get away from me. I broke Ally. She was fighting with me so hard for I'm guessing an hour that she just gave up, let me hold her. It was like she had just given up and was indifferent to all of it. "

"Well, can you honestly blame her Austin? How would you have reacted if you saw Gavin in that eh hem compromising position and it was with Ally?" **I start to clench my fist and my face gets beat red.**

"Yeah, that's what I thought. At least Gavin's not crazy. Piper is the craziest chick we've ever met. I can't believe you let her do that after all of the chaos she's caused. It sucks that she basically denied everything in front of Gavin, but Ally was probably just trying to let him down easy, you were having no part of that. I also don't blame Ally for reacting the way she did. I know for a fact, you probably would have beat the shit out of Gavin if the roles were reversed. Don't even try to tell me otherwise."

"You're right. I probably would have actually drowned Gavin if the roles were reversed."

"I was screaming at Ally to stop while she was beating the crap out of Piper, but she wasn't listening. It was like she completely tuned me out. Dez what am I going to do?"

"Well, you're not calling Ally for the rest of the night. She needs time to think. You need time to reflect as well. You need to realize that your actions have consequences, in this case a severe one. You need to recognize that you may never get Ally back. Not only that, but you've ruined Ally for the next guy or even several guys because of the betrayal and damage you've caused her."

"Thanks for cheering me up buddy." **I say with my head sunken down and my hands over my face.**

" Listen Austin. Would you rather have me being brutally honest with you or Trish?"

**I don't say a word.**

"I've always been here to help you. I helped you with Ally and Kira. I told you to choose Ally because I thought that you're right for each other, but what do you do? You choose Kira. That's where this whole mess really began. Don't you realize that?"

**I start to get the wheels turning, just nod ashamed at how badly I've hurt Ally. **

"It's not my fault that you are too stupid to ever take my advice. Even Trish was smart enough to take my advice when it came to Jace, but that's not the point. The point is..I'm being hard on you because you are in desperate need of a reality check."

"Alright, I swear that I am going to listen to you this time. I can't lose Ally forever Dez. She's everything to me. I - uh told Gavin that I want to marry Ally, that she's going to be my future wife."

"Well, at least you're being honest about something. I guess that's a step in the right direction. If you want Ally back, you're going to have to follow my plan really carefully.

1. No calling Ally. You're going to take some time apart. You need to show her that you respect her space. Starting now I don't want you to contact her for a minimum of 2 weeks.

"Dez. That's crazy, she'll just think that I don't care about her."

"Austin, just shut up and listen to The Love Whisperer aka Dr. Cupid. I had a feeling that you were going to screw up again. So I already typed up some of this list for you."

**Dez continues like he's Will Smith in the movie **_**Hitch and pulls the list out of his pocket**_**,**

2. Focus on you. Work out at the gym and write songs if you feel up to it. You can spend time with me, we can do guy things together. No hooking up with any other girls. If I so much as see you talk or flirt with another girl, I'm not going to continue to help you. Understand?

3. Recognize why she left you. This shouldn't be hard considering you cheated her. You need to reflect, what on earth possessed you to cheat on her in the first place? You need to understand where it all went wrong in order to fix it.

4. Getting Ally back - You're going to have to reach out to her once the two weeks are up. Chances are that she'll probably be missing you and wonder why you haven't called. Say something along the lines of "Hey, wanna grab some fro-yo?" DO NOT I repeat do not jump into the heavy, "I want to get back together. I love you so much." Not right off the bat. You've got to lure her into at least seeing you first in order to make any of this happen. Once we get Ally to agree your job is to remind her why she fell in love with you to begin with, so you keep it casual. Got it?

**I just nod my head, he takes that as his cue to continue.**

5. If Ally's receptive, knowing full well it's hard for you guys to keep your hands off each other...GO FOR IT. You do or say anything, explain to her that you're truly sorry and you apologize for everything until you're blue in the face. You got it? Don't mention the word cheating, just say that what happened..it will never EVER happen again. You need to convince her that you are truly sincere. Tell her that you've realized why she broke up with you, you've spent the last couple of weeks internalizing and really thinking about everything that she's said.

6. Once you get Ally back - things aren't going to be like it used to be. That's what's going to take the most time. You're going to have to put in the work to convince her that you meant every single word that you said to her. That you love her and only her. Even if she takes you back, she's probably going to still be skeptical and you need to be prepared for that...DO NOT GET FRUSTRATED. You cheated on her, she didn't cheat on you.

"Alright, so I follow all of these guidelines, but how do I keep myself from wanting to call her."

"Every time you think about calling her. I want you to think about how bad things were tonight, tell yourself that she needs space and you need to reflect in order to change and become better for her."

"That's great advice buddy."

" Thanks man. Now, how do you and Ally normally communicate you to express your feelings?"

"We write songs together." **He looks at me with the **_**And**_** expression on his face.**

"So you either want me to write a song or verses for it?"

"Yes, but it's going to be a duet. I'll talk to Trish and I'll figure out the rest. I want you to write the verses about how you were scared to fall for her and how it makes you feel. How she makes you feel, if and why it's worth being in love with her to begin with."

"Dez I'm the worst with writing songs."

**He puts his hand on my shoulder, **

"Austin, I know you can do this. You wrote _Steal Your Heart and Chasin' the Beat of My Heart _for Ally. I can't help you if you're not willing to help yourself. The question is how much do you love her? Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get her back?" **He says with encouragement and a swift kick in the ass metaphorically speaking that is.**

"I'll do anything Dez. Anything. I just want it to be Ally and I forever."

"Well then this Mercutio has done his job and is going to sleep. Goodnight Romeo. I doubt that you're going to be sleeping in the near future, so find your inspiration and start writing."

* * *

**Dez goes upstairs into his bedroom. I know that he told me not to contact Ally, I really want to but I won't. I just look at my phone, my lock screen in particular. I took a picture of me kissing Ally. I go through my photo gallery on my phone because I really do need to reflect right now. I look at pictures of Ally by herself, Ally and I, Piper and I. I immediately delete the pictures of Piper and I, her cell phone number, any text messages from her. I even delete any phone calls received or missed from her, so she's officially out of my life. I decide to go down to Dez's basement where we normally play video games, but that's not why I'm going down there. Dez wants me to write some verses, so I guess since there's no way I'm going to sleep just yet I might as well get started. I sit on the couch downstairs, since there's a mini keyboard down there I turn it on the lowest volume so I don't wake the rest of the household.**

**Verse 1:**

_Listen, I didn't wanna fall in love, it's too soon_

_I'm falling in love, and it's all 'cause of you_

_And I don't wanna fight it, I kinda like it_

_**Love rocks and baby you too**_

_**Look how you got me feeling**_

_**Ima wait for this love, no sleepin**_

**I'm definitely not sleeping anytime soon. **

_**But loves here to stay, so don't leave it**_

_And let it flow until we get seasick (seasick)_

_**They say I look better with love**_

_**But love looks better with us**_

**Love does look better with us with Ally. I can only hope that once you've had the time and space away from me that you need that you realize it too. **

_**I've met girls around the world**_

_**But you're the only one I trust**_

_Cause Ima stay true to the end too_

_**You're not just my girl, my bestfriend too**_

**Well, that's pretty literal, but I think it will work.**

_**I'm glad your ex left you**_

**Thank God Gavin's out of the picture, I hope that it stay that way. **

_**Left room for me to accept you**_

_**L-o-v-e**_

**I look at the clock, see that it's already almost 5 am. I have a feeling that these next two weeks are going to be pretty sleepless and lonely without Ally.**

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**It's only been a week and I'm already going crazy. Ally hasn't contacted me either. I'm stressing out completely over here. I guess you can say that I've been taking this breakup pretty hard. I've definitely been moping, ignore girls who try to flirt with me. I really don't mind though, because I only want Ally. Dez was serious when he said he'd stop helping me that I'm sure of if I break any of his rules. So, I'm not taking any chances. I want Ally back. I've seen her dad at Mini's and he has asked where I've been. I just tell him that I've been really busy in the studio. Dez also decided to tell my Mom what happened, she lectured me for hours as to how incredibly selfish and stupid I was for hurting Ally like that. She then told me that she understands that we all make mistakes, but she's disappointed because she really wants Ally to be her daughter-in-law. Of course my dad found out about it as well, told me to listen to Dez's advice and get her back. Dez mentions to my mom that he has a plan for us, she looks skeptical at first, but decides that Dez is very perceptive when it comes to people and feelings. I'm so disgusted with myself that I can't even look at her, because of course when we randomly bump into each other I avert my gaze. Thinking the worst of course, that she's moved on. When I have seen her, she's not smiling like she normally does. She just looks like she's going through the monotony of her day. I wish I could see her smile again, then I see Dallas walk into Sonic Boom from across the food court. I guess he walks in to talk to Ally, she dismisses him and leaves looking rejected. **_Good, that's one thing I don't have to worry about_**_._ We'll just leave our no communication at stolen glances at each other, then we just walk and look away. It's seriously the worst. I love her so much. I've done all of this reflecting and internalizing, I just want so badly to talk to her, but I don't because according to Dr. Cupid yes I mean Dez, it's just too soon. I took a couple of days from writing the next verse to the song, because I just needed some time to myself. So, I've just been working out and hitting the punching bag, oh I've noticed that running really helps me a lot too. I've never once asked myself this entire week...**

_Do I really want to win Ally back and get back together with her? _**It wasn't necessary because the answer is always Yes. **

**I'm currently in my bedroom and working on the next verse of the song that Dez wants me to write.**

_L.O.V.E got me falling, falling._

_And this chick got me talking, talking?_

_Ha, I didn't wanna stand for love, but somehow she's got me walking, walking? Ha, and I would run for love, have an election women support him, support him.?_

_Put a banner up, __**me and her are gonna fight for love with no stalling, stalling ? Cause we ain't never had a love like this?**_

_**You wanna feel my light kiss?**_

**I just really want to kiss her again.**

_**You eternally feel like this, so let it in don't try fight it, please?**_

_**I need you to be star, so, when you shine I know where you are (where you are)?**_

_**I'll always wanna feel your heart, forever and ever we're never apart.**_

**I can only hope that these verses will mean something to her.**

* * *

**I hear a knock on my door and Dez enters. I motion for him to come in**.

"Hey man. Is that the second verse to your song? Can I see it?"

**I hand over the lyrics, he praises them.**

**" **I know it's not typical Austin style of writing, but I don't have Ally's help and wanted to try something different."

"Wow, I think this is probably the best verse that you've written. Oh, I wanted to tell you that Trish was successful in getting Ally to write a chorus for how she was feeling prior to the unfortunate events that occurred?"

"Really?" **I smile, **" I'm sure that it's going to be great."

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you smile in over a week."

"What's the plan once Ally finishes the chorus and I finish the verses?"

"Oh you'll see."

"I just hope that this plan of yours works Dez."

"I got this bro. Just continue to reflect and work on yourself. You've only got one week left."

**I huff looking defeated I'm sure.** "This has already been the longest week of my life though, man, earlier I just saw Dallas ask Ally out."

"Wait, were you at Sonic Boom."

**Shit, **"No, no, no. I was sitting in the food court, it looked like Ally dismissed him and he left disappointed."

"You better not be lying to me. I meant what I said Austin. Don't even think about breaking any of my rules. There's a reason for all of this, you'll see sooner rather than later. Just trust me. Okay?"

* * *

**A/N: So do you think that Dez's plan will work? Don't worry Ally's POV is up next guys. Just sit tight. :-)**


	27. Since You've Been Gone

**So for those of you dying to see how Ally's feeling, well here ya go. Only a couple more chapters to go. R & R xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**SO, let me just start with Trish has been so amazing. She's listened to me cry and just told me that everything's going to be okay until she was blue in the face. I'm really just so lucky to have her, she's been really attentive too. I know that if there ever comes a time where she needs moral support like I do right now, then I'm there for her too. We've been spending a lot of time together. It's been over a week now, I haven't had any communication with Austin. I know that I should have just told Gavin that I had made my choice, that Austin and I were together intimately and I chose him. I mean I did tell Gavin that I love Austin, but he just didn't hear it. Anyways, yes I should have handled the situation better, but that's not what happened. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings and scar him for life. Austin on the other hand...Piper of all people. I'm not even going to say it because I feel like a broken record. I still feel sick thinking about it, it will forever be burned into my mind. We'll just leave it at that. I realize that I'll have to forgive Austin eventually and forget in order for us to move past it and be together, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. Trish told me that I needed space and time away from him, she was right. She also said that time apart from Austin would make him realize just how he royally fucked everything up. I can only hope that she's right about that too. I guess that you're probably wondering what I've been up to other then constantly crying even when I think I'm all out of tears I'm not. Trish and I started the week with lots of retail therapy, and then mani-pedi's and right now we're at the spa she used to work at getting massages and taking mud baths.**

"Hey Ally, so have you written any music since that night?"

"No T. I really don't have any inspiration."

"Well why don't you try when we get home later? You'll be nice and relaxed." **She encourages me. I think she's worried that I haven't written since my fight with Austin.**

"I don't know. I'm not really up for writing love songs right now."

" Not a song, just start small how about a chorus or something. You should try something happy like how you felt before everything happened and turned to shit."

"Oh you mean like when I said to you and my mom,

_Yeah, I felt like Cinderella. Until the prince's girlfriend showed up. Then my glass slipper broke, the pumpkin exploded all over me, and the gingerbread man found a wolf in his grandma's house. "_

**Trish and I just laughed remembering how everything went after Austin and I had just kissed for the first time and Kira showed up.**

"Alright T. When we leave, why don't you drive me to Sonic Boom instead?"

"You got it BFF."

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later**

**Trish just dropped me off at Sonic Boom, I know that I'm relaxed but I haven't been in the practice room since Austin and I broke up. God, that was a total freaking nightmare. I haven't really been sleeping. I find myself tossing and turning all night. I want to look at pictures of us, so I look at my lock screen. Austin and I are at the duck pond where I first introduced him to Pickles and we're kissing with the pond in the background and the goose as well. I've been crying and just laying in bed every day until Trish comes over, yanks the covers off of me, forcing me to shower and get out of the house. The morning after I crashed at her place. She took all of the pictures I had with Austin and put them in a shoe box, then she had Dez come over and put it up high so neither of us could reach it. That's really the only time I saw Dez though recently. I mean he texts me every now and then telling me about his Alpaca and other random stuff. I want to ask about Austin because I wonder how he's taking everything, but I just can't bring myself to do so. I just feel like I've lost my best friend, the best part of me. I feel I don't know...incomplete I guess. **

**Right now I'm behind the register, helping a customer when I hear the bell ding again and I look up and see Dallas. He approaches me but I don't really take notice of him. I'm really not in the mood for him breaking anything in the store today. He was the worse non-employee we ever had. I can't believe he's here after the Epic Humiliation Public Fire Trish gave him on my behalf, the way he said **'libary'** instead of **'library'** I mean how hard is it to really articulate the R where it's supposed to be. **

_Um Ally, snap out of it.** My conscience yells at me. **_

"Uh - hey Ally. Listen I'm sorry about you and Austin. I've also done a lot of thinking, seeing you upset this past week. I realized that I really messed up with you too. I was just scared, I was uh-hoping you'd go on a date with me."

"What?" **I look up. **"Oh hey Dallas. What did you say Wait a lot of thinking? You do realize its been like three years now or whatever?"

**Dallas gives me a shy smile as he shuffles his feet back and forth,** "Better late than never. Ally will you go out with me?"

**_Is this what happens ex-crushes come out of the woodwork when you're available again?_**

"Where is this coming from? I liked you a while ago Dallas as in past tense."

"I know Ally. I know that I suck, I just thought that I never had a real shot with you because of Austin. At Trish's quincenera I could tell Austin had feelings for you. He had this pout on his face while watching us and sitting at the table. Then, he decided that he wanted to dance with you instead of singing because the coolest girl in the room deserved to dance. Remember this?

_**Austin**: I really wanted to sing for you guys, but there's only time for one song. And I'd rather spend that time dancing with one of my best friends._

_**Dez**: Man. That's so sweet._

_**Austin**: Not you. Ally._

Yeah, I overheard that. So that and well just seeing you upset, I realized that I hurt you in the past too. I want to make it up to you. So, will you give me another chance?"

"I'm sorry Dallas. I'm really not in a great place right now. I may not be with Austin, but it's going to take me a long time to get over him."

"Oh that's too bad, maybe one day we'll have another chance."

**I give him an apologetic smile and then Dallas walked out of Sonic Boom looking completely defeated.**

* * *

_Austin. _

**I go upstairs to the practice room and it just feels cold, lonely, not like it used to with Austin here with me. **

**I miss him. I really miss him. I miss feeling how I felt when I was falling in love with him. **

**Hey wait, that gives me an idea. I slowly close the door, walk over to the piano hesitantly. Man, this feels weird. I guess it's a step towards making progress right? I grab my song book off the top of the piano, **_yeah I haven't written anything in over a week_**. It's totally not my style to wait so long to write, but you have to understand that it just hurts so much. The guy I love really really hurt me, but enough of that. **

**Okay, so let's see what's it feel like to fall in love.**

* * *

_I'm turnin the pages_

**Literally. I'm turning the pages in my song book and the first song I open up to is **_Break Down The Walls_**. I keep flipping and pass **_Not A Love Song._**  
**

_Just wanna be in love forever and ever_

_You and me, always together_

_I Think About You_**. I let a tear slip from my eye. I wrote this for and about Austin and he serenaded me with it in front of a ton of people right here at Sonic Boom. You see it's when I realized that I had developed real feelings for him, or maybe it happened sooner than that, but this is when I actually acknowledged it. I walk over to the door and open it, to walk to the very spot where he stood when he started strumming his guitar and singing to me. I look down to the bench I was sitting at and sigh.**

_And I know, I don't wanna cry no more_

_Heartbeat. _**Ugh. I actually wrote this song for him to sing to Cassidy. He acted like a total ass around her, he couldn't see that I was right in front of him. I remember when he was horrible at communicating feelings. I was really disappointed with how he treated me when she was in the picture. He tried to blame me for all his inadequacies when he couldn't think of anything to write and expected me to tell him how he felt about Cassidy. Idiot.**

_I can't no more_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Don't Look Down_**, now that song is always going to be special to me. It was the first time, I overcame my stage fright sure I was dressed as Galexis Nova, but her persona gave me the confidence I needed. I remembered looking into Austin's eyes and realizing that I really loved him then.**

**Once I finished the chorus to my song, I closed my song book and called Trish. She came over to Sonic Boom after her shift and picked it up. I handed her the lyrics, not my song book. I don't like when people touch my book. So, I just wrote the chorus that she wanted on a white lined sheet of paper.**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

**I have Ally's lyrics for her song in my hand and told her that I had to go home. She didn't question me about it, but I'll call her in a little while to check on her. She just nodded, followed me out of the practice room. I guess she really doesn't like being in it without Austin, she goes behind the register and starts to close up the store. Once I'm out of ear shot I pick up the phone and dial Dez. He picks up on the second ring.**

"Dez. So, I have Ally's part of the song in my hand right now. I'm going to call Jimmy and Ronnie and schedule a meeting with them early tomorrow morning. Maybe 10:00am or so. Austin will probably be sleeping, Ally will be at work so she won't be contacting me and I'll just go see her after the meeting."

"I have the verses Austin wrote for the song as well. I hope that with Jimmy and Ronnie's experience we can pitch this to them, they'll help us fuse it into one song. You think it'll work?"

"Yeah, but we need a proposal once they finish the song. Let's just call it a night and we'll talk early before the meeting okay?"

"Sounds great."

**I pick up my phone and dial Jimmy first, he agrees to meet with me and Dez. He just made me promise that Dez won't bring his Alpaca with him. I said that I'll make sure he won't. Once I hang up with Jimmy and call Ronnie, tell him that Dez and I need a meeting with him and Jimmy tomorrow. He just agreed and said,**

"Let me get to the point. This better be worth my time."

**I just told him that it would be and if he wouldn't mind meeting Dez and I at Starr Records. I was afraid at first that he wouldn't go for it, but he just said okay and that he'll see me in the morning. I hang up and send Dez a quick text.**

**...**

**To Dez from Trish:**

**Operation Auslly is a go. Ronnie and Jimmy at Starr Records 10:00 a.m. be there. Don't bring the Alpaca. That was part of Jimmy's terms to meet with us.**

**To Trish from Dez:**

**I'll be there. Alright, I'll ask Didi or my mom to watch Albert for an hour or so tomorrow. See ya then.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I just got home from work and ate dinner, plugged my headphones into my iPod. I'm already changed for bed and climb in. I put it on shuffle, what do you know?**

_Steal Your Heart. _**He wrote this one about me, but I didn't realize it at the time. Funny, because he wrote this one after we broke up, but yet he still couldn't tell me that he wanted to be with me. I mean I guess he tried in the song, but he never backed it up with his actions. I fast forward to my favorite part of the song.**

_You're a good girl_

_**The perfect picture of an angel's smile**_

_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_

_And I know so well the side of you_

_No one's ever seen _

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy _

_**I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me**_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_**Call me criminal **_

_**I won't deny you make me want it all,**_

_**Everything you are**_

_**So lock it up **_

_**Go on and try it **_

_**No matter what you do **_

_**I'm gonna steal your heart**_

_**I confess,**_

_**I kinda like it that you're innocent**_

_**Keeping up your guard **_

_**I'll break it down**_

_**So you can't hide it **_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_..._

**What happened to the times when skinned knees were easier to fix then broken hearts? When writing **_The Butterfly Song_ **was special and made me happy. Sometimes I wish I could re-live my childhood.**

**Austin stole my heart a long time ago. ****I think it all really started when Trish, Dez and Austin thought I was going to leave them and go to MUNY. Austin sang the acoustic version of **_ There's No Way I Can Make It Without You._** I was so surprised and had no idea that I had meant that much to him. The video montage they made for me was truly adorable, I decided to stay in Miami. Wow, my life would be so different I bet if I went to New York. Sure there may have been a lot less pain in the long run, but I'm glad that I stayed. **

**I've been thinking about Austin a lot lately. I mean sure I've seen him, but I haven't said a word to him, the most that's happened is stolen glances at each other from afar, and then I know that I look down at my feet and pretend I wasn't staring at him. I haven't seen his winning smile at all since we broke up, I wish that I could. It's so crazy because I just feel like we're so disconnected. I miss feeling connected to my soul-mate. I miss my best friend. I just miss him. I won't be the first to contact him though. I can't. I deserve a guy that's willing to fight for me. **

**So, I'm going to just continue to do my thing and let the universe does its thing, and if we're meant to be together well then... Who am I to argue with Fate?**

* * *

**Up Next: Trish & Dez's Meeting. Stay tuned. xoxo**


	28. Meeting

**Holy cow you guys! We've surpassed my goal! Thanks so much! xoxo**

**After spitting out I think close to 6 chapters in the past few days. I need a mental/creative break. My 1st wedding anniversary is on Sunday so I'll try to get you guy the next chapter before then. I just want to give you guys quality rather than some shotty rushed chapter. I hope you guys understand and please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer****: Yeah yeah. We know that I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

**Dez's POV**

**I know that you guys probably think that I've been really hard on Austin, yeah maybe I have been but I'm not going to apologize for that. I'm honestly tired of Austin always picking the wrong girl over Ally. I mean it is getting seriously ridiculous. As long as Austin follows my rules and doesn't contact Ally before the two week mark he has a shot. Austin was in desperate need of a reality check. He just assumed that Ally would sit and wait around for him. Why do guys expect girls to wait around forever? It's actually unrealistic, this is coming from a guy.**

**Oh, remember when Chelsea paid 5K to go on a date with Austin? I decided to go salsa dancing with Ally, did some fancy move and she knocked Chelsea over. I wanted to laugh, but when I saw that Austin was more concerned about Chelsea well he makes Dr. Cupid's job a lot harder.**

**I may have been distracted with the unicorn at Heidi's birthday party, but that doesn't mean I wasn't observant and aware of my surroundings. You see I'm pretty slick when it comes to that. I know most people think that I'm just a goofball, to some extent it's true because yes I'm definitely quirky, but if there's one thing I know it's people. **

**I watched Austin say to Ally, **

_"If we're not going to be together. It's only a matter of time before one of us meets someone else."_

_**Man, does that guy ever think before he talks. It's frustrating because he's so in love with her and yet he fucks up over and over and over and over again. Trish is definitely fed up with his shit too. It's like Austin has to see another guy flirting and wanting to be with Ally before he gets his ass in gear and admits that he wants to be with her.**_

_**Her response, "**__You think it's time for us to move on and date other people." **Poor Ally, he was dressed as a prince and saying this stuff to her.**_

_Austin: "Maybe. Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy." **Bad move Prince Charming. That was the kiss of death because shortly after Ally met Gavin.**_

_Ally: I want you to be happy too._

**OUCH. That was so painful to watch. I remember thinking wow, how is Ally not crying right now? She looks disappointed, it took all my strength not to smack Austin upside the head.**

**Honestly, I've always been Team Ally. They have something special that most people wish that they could have. They're the perfect two. **

_**Austin even said once,**_

_**" **__I want you to be my partner. You're a songwriter with stage fright. I'm a singer who loves to be on stage. We're a perfect match. What do you say?"_

**Sure Ally was hesitant at first, but who wouldn't be? Austin did steal her song. **

**The turning point in Auslly finally acting on their feelings was whenever they perform their duet **_You Can Come to Me_. **I don't think that they realized it, but that was their transitioning song from friends into something more, and an acknowledgment that they were starting to fall for each other. **

**Crap. It's 9:15 a.m. here I've just been reminiscing and thinking about how Austin and Ally belong together. This meeting is for them, it's for the best. **

**I yell downstairs to Didi, my mom and dad. **

"Hey! Can someone watch Albert for an hour? Trish and I have a meeting at Starr Records, but I still need to get ready real quick."

**My mom yells back, **"Sure Dez. I'll just wait to go grocery shopping an fold laundry in the meantime.

**I thank my mom, throw on the clothes that I picked out last night before bed, pet Albert on the way out the door, get in the car to drive to Starr Records.**

* * *

**Starr Records**

**I meet up with Trish in the parking lot at 9:50 a.m. I hand her the verses that Austin wrote, we put them in the leather portfolio she's holding before walking through the glass doors to meet with Jimmy and Ronnie.**

"I see that you left Albert at home. Good." **She pauses, **"Alright Freckles, so we need a plan."

"Well we're going to pitch to Jimmy and Ronnie to help us fuse the song together." **I state towards her.**

"That sounds great, but they're probably going to wonder why Austin and Ally aren't with us. What are we going to tell them?" **Trish asks me sounding nervous.**

"Well, we can't tell them that Auslly is fighting and currently not on speaking terms. Let's just tell them that Austin had something with his parents that he couldn't get out of. Ally's busy working over at Sonic Boom. We're not lying though because Ally's actually at Sonic Boom right now." **I tell her trying to calm her nerves.**

"They're probably going to ask why we need them to help us fuse this song together though. Oh I've got it, but we'll save that for the meeting."** Trish tells me excitedly.**

**It's 9:55 a.m. we walk up to the desk and tell the receptionist that we have a meeting with Jimmy and Ronnie. She tells Trish and I that Jimmy's expecting us, and shows us into the conference room where he and Ronnie are already sitting waiting for us.**

"Trish! Dez!" **Jimmy and Ronnie both greet us at the same time ironically also in unison.**

**We shake their hands saying that it's great to see them.**

"Thank you for meeting with us." **Trish says sounding very professional.**

"Well what did you want to meet with Ronnie and I for? Where are Austin and Ally?"

_I knew that they were going to ask that. Stay cool Dez. Don't blow this meeting by fidgeting._

"Austin's has a prior commitment with his family and Ally had to cover for her dad at Sonic Boom today." **Great cover Trish!**

"Let me get right to the point. This better be worth our time." **Ronnie says.**

**I want to laugh but don't even though he does always start his sentences with **_Let me get right to the point._

** Professional Dez. Be professional.**

"It will be Ronnie." **Trish responds, then continues.** "We have a business proposal for you and we kind of need yours and Jimmy's help with something."

"What do you guys need help with?" **Ronnie and Jimmy both inquire.**

"Well you see Austin and Ally have been really busy lately, but they've been working on a song in their limited free time. Austin came up with the verses and Ally wrote the chorus. They don't have any time to fuse the song together. and collaborate like they normally do with their crazy schedules. Do you think that you could help us?" **I say in a serious tone.**

"Go on. I'm listening. If we help you to fuse this song together. What do we get out of it?" **Jimmy asks leaning forward on the conference room table to show that he means business and is interested in what we have to say. **

**Trish interjects,**

"If you fuse this song together successfully then Austin and Ally can perform it together as another duet. I know that you guys aren't crazy about them being on competing record labels, but we can put this song on Ally's new album and we can also put it on Austin's next album. The fans love Austin and Ally performing together, it'll be great P.R. for the record labels."

**It looks like we have Ronnie's attention as well the only difference is that he has his hands clasped together.**

**Jimmy looks at Ronnie, silently asking what he thinks about mine and Trish's business proposal. Ronnie nods his head in agreement.**

**All of the sudden Jimmy shouts, **

"Jessica! Would you please come in here?"

**We hear a female call from the hallway, **

"I'm on my way right now Jimmy."

**A girl walks in with long black hair, all, slender and a pretty olive complexion.**

"Trish, Dez. This is Jessica. Kira's songwriter. It's been a long time since I've fused a song together, but if you don't mind I'm sure that Jessica can help us out with this."

"Jessica please have a seat. I need you to take these verses Austin wrote and put them in an order you think flows nicely. I also need you to decide where the chorus Ally wrote will go and how many times you think it should be repeated."

"Sure thing Jimmy. Let me just go to the sound room, I'll be back as soon as I can."

**After about fifteen minutes Jessica comes back from the sound room with the piano and has put Austin and Ally's song together. She says that she needs someone to do Austin's verses. Now, I'm not the best singer but Jimmy needed someone to step up to the plate so I did, while Jessica sang Ally's chorus. **

"So what do you guys think?" **Jessica asks timidly, I can tell that she's hoping for approval. **

"I think it sounds great." **Ronnie says sounding pleased.**

"Austin and Ally are going to love this." **Trish says beaming at her.**

"Thank you Jessica. That will be all." **Jimmy responds.**

**Jessica leaves us in the conference room with Jimmy and Ronnie to get back to the rest of our meeting.**

* * *

"So let's start wrapping this meeting up. I have another meeting soon." **Jimmy informs us.**

**Ronnie speaks up, **"Well Jimmy since we had the meeting here and I agreed with Trish and Dez's proposal about the song. I want Ally and Austin to record the song at Ramone Records."

"That makes sense, since you need to put out Ally's album soon." **Ronnie looks surprised, but satisfied nonetheless.**

"But-" **Jimmy halts, **"I have one condition."

"What is it?" **Ronnie, Trish and I all ask.**

"I want throw Ally's album release party. If it's really an issue with you then we can host it together. I also want to be the one to put on the first concert and have their duet be the opening act for Ally's album release party, and I want Ally to go on tour with Austin on his next tour."

"I know that Ally's tour might come first, I'm okay with that. I just want to introduce them. I feel like I've known them forever and I'm really proud that Ally overcame her stage fright. We both know that I wanted her to sign with me, but I've come to terms that's she's signed with you."

"She's my artist, but that's fine with me. We can schedule something so that Ally can do her tour first, then go on tour with Austin for his next album. Besides it's only one release party and one concert that you're introducing them for. So, I don't see a problem with that."

"An Austin and Ally duet will be good for both our record labels."

"So we have a deal?" **Jimmy asks as he puts out his hand for Ronnie to shake.**

"Deal." **Ronnie shakes his hand.**

"Yes!" **Trish and I both say excitedly. Ronnie and Jimmy both look at us serious, but then just start laughing and smiling with us as well. After a couple of minutes, Ronnie speaks up again.**

"Now Trish. You need to find time to have Austin and Ally come in within the next week or two to record their track at Ramone Records. I have a feeling it's going to be a hit."

**Trish tells Ronnie that she will do as he asks, we shake hands with Jimmy and Ronnie and exit the conference room.**

* * *

**Our meeting is finished and was a total success. Now, we only need to get Austin and Ally to record it and in the same room as each other. Trish and I wait for the elevator doors to open and take us back down to the first floor so we can walk out to our cars.**

"Trish! I can't believe that Jimmy and Ronnie went for it."

"Operation Auslly! We're making progress."

"Dez your plan was genius!"

"Hey you're the manager. I was just the brains behind the operation." **I smirk at her pleased with myself.**

"I'd ask you to go get fro-yo, but I need to go check on Ally. Don't worry I won't tell her about the song just yet."

"That's fine. I should probably go check on Austin and then go home right after to feed Albert his breakfast."

"Dez. You mean lunch right? It's almost 1:00p.m. Well Albert can't tell time Trish, so he'll be happy when he gets to eat."

**She just chuckles at me.** "I think that our plan might actually work."

**We hug, I say goodbye to her. Now it's almost time for the next part of my plan and the execution of it.**

* * *

** A/N: Do you guys remember what the next part of Dez's plan/guideline is? HOLLER! Hint it's already been over a week. ;-) Oh and Dez and Trish have a backup plan if the next part fails. Don't you worry! Probably a lot of happy Auslly fans! Just sayin' xoxo**

**Oh. I may do an epilogue after the closing chapter. You guys deserve a lot of Auslly from here on out. Be patient. It's coming I swear!**


	29. Auslly & Stay

Hey loves! So here's the latest chapter of I Hate That I Love You.

I hope you all like it. Please read & review. Chapter - Dedicated to my writing Twin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I can't believe that its been two weeks since I've spoken to Austin. It sucks not hearing his voice, being in his arms, or having him kiss my lips. Maybe things really are over between us. I let a tear slip down my cheek. I'm getting ready to meet Trish at the mall. I just throw on a cute day dress and some wedges, some might say that they're not practical but I've learned to walk pretty well in heels. I check myself out in the mirror, decide that I look presentable enough. I flip my hair to loosen the tightened curls, run my fingers through my hair. I grab my hairspray, spray lightly at the ends to create just enough hold. Of course I can't live without music so, right now I'm listening to Demi Lovato's Trainwreck.**

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away_

_You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"_

_Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_[Chorus]_

_**We were so different**_

_**But opposites attract**_

_**So my hope kept growing**_

_**And I never looked back**_

_**You're one of a kind!**_

_**And no one can change this heart of mine**_

_Oh!_

_[Chorus]_

_**One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special**_

_**I'm falling like I never fell before**_

_**It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come**_

_**You're a trainwreck**_

_**But with you I'm in love**_

**I'm singing along to the song, when I look behind and see that my phone is lighting up, vibrating and ringing on the nightstand? I'm putting on my lip gloss and go over to see if it's Trish calling. I get closer to my cell and I see that I have a missed call. **

**My heart stops: Austin /3**

**Whoa, I forgot that I made the heart sign broken last week when I changed it in my phone. Ouch, it hurts just looking at it.**

**I'm about to call back, when about a minute later it starts ringing that familiar ringtone and his handsome face comes up on my screen. **

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to _

_hold your hand_

_Id give it all, Id give for us_

_Give anything but I wont give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

* * *

_Be cool Ally. Be cool. Let's just see what he wants alright. One step at a time. _

**I take a deep breath and pick up my cell. **

"Hello."

"Oh, hey. I was about to leave you a voice message."

"About what Austin?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some coffee or something."

"Well I would, but I have to meet Trish soon."

"Oh, well how about you just meet me really quick before you go meet up with Trish."

"Sure, but I can't stay long. I mean I know that Trish is always late, but she's been surprisingly on time a lot more lately."

"Wanna just meet at the food court?"

" Sure. I'll be there in 15-20 minutes. See ya then."

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I'm seeing Austin. Is this outfit cute enough to go meet him for coffee?**

_Yes, now stop freaking out. _

**Stop freaking out? Are you serious I haven't talked to him in two weeks. That's the longest we've ever gone without speaking.** **How's my makeup?**

_You look perfect. Now calm down! Take a deep breath. Inhale and exhale. _

**I'm trying it's just now my heart is racing. **

_You have about five minutes to regain your composure. You want Austin back. You have to be calm, cool and collected. You need to take a chill pill._

**I got this. Once I feel that I look presentable enough, I grab my keys and head out the door. The drive over to the mall was alright I guess, but even then I couldn't stop thinking and over-analyzing. Why on earth did he call me? It only took him TWO FUCKEN weeks. I should slap him or not, ugh I don't know. I guess that I will just have to wing it. I felt those nervous kind of butterflies in my stomach. It looks like absence really does make the heart grow fonder.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I just got off the phone with Ally not too long ago, now here I am at the food court waiting for her. I wonder if she's mad I haven't talked to her in two weeks. It was part of Dez's plan, shit what if not talking to her made everything worse. **

**I've really missed her a lot, I just want my girlfriend back.**

_You never officially asked her to be your girlfriend._

**Well, it's not like I was given the opportunity recently.**

_Eh, yeah you did but you left Ally before she even told you who her choice was. So, I can't say that I blame her. Are you finished running away from Ally and your problems?_

**Yes. But how do I know that she won't run away from me?**

_You don't. The only thing you can do is hope and pray that she's willing to forgive you. You still need to prove yourself to her._

**I have to get her back! **

_Well, then be the romantic sweet Austin that she loves. Also, don't expect her to spend more than a half hour with you. She has plans with Trish, but take the time you have with her and make the most of it._

* * *

**While I'm waiting for Ally my phone starts to ring, I see that it's Dez. Great, maybe he'll have some last minute advice. I pick up on the first ring. **

"Hey Dez. I can't talk long, I'm waiting for Ally. I followed all of the guidelines that you set in place. Now what?"

**He asks me if I have a single red rose to give to Ally as a peace offering. I tell him yes, I do. He says to just be myself and don't bring up the breakup.**

**I'm sure you're all wondering what else I've been up to. Well, I've been running to release endorphins, hitting the gym, just listening to music in general. I haven't written anything other than the verses I gave Dez. Hmm I wonder what he needed me to write those for. Oh well, I guess that we'll find out sooner or later. I realized that the reason Ally left me was because I cheated on her and lied to her. I want to make up for it and talk to her about it, but I'm not sure if I should do that today or not. I'll go with a yes, but we're just going to have to wing it.**

"Alright Dez, well I think I just saw her walking towards the food court, so I need to get off the phone." **I quickly hand up hoping that she doesn't spot me on the phone.**

**Ally comes in my line of sight, I see that she's hanging up the phone most likely with Trish.**

* * *

**Shit, what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to greet her? **

_Yes greet her you moron! _

**Hug her?**

_Ummmm, let's see how she intercepts you first._

**Alright, that I can do I guess. God, she looks absolutely beautiful. She's wearing an orange sundress with sunflowers on it.**

_Try not to fuck this up!_

**I'm sitting at a table over by Mini's and she walks up to the table. I rise to greet her. **

"Hey." **She says to me, no emotion whatsoever showing in her voice.**

"Hi." **I respond back to her weakly.**

_Hi? That's the best you got! I'm about to give you the worst headache of your life. How the hell do you think you're going to get her back with that greeting? You act like you're greeting a stranger. _

"So, how are you?" **She asks curiously.**

"I'm good." **I force out.**

**Lie. I'm dying without you Ally. **

"How's everything been with you?"

"Great. **" She beams at me, well she looks happy, but I don't know something's off.**

"Is everything alright?" **Shit, did I just say that out loud?**

"Oh yeah Austin. Totally cool. Not like this isn't awkward or anything. My ex-boyfriend/best friend hasn't talked to me in two weeks and right now we're making small talk."

**Whoa, well at least she's getting right to the point. Is having Ronnie as her manage rubbing off on her? I laugh to myself, this is not the time or place for such an inquisition at the moment.**

"Listen Ally, about that."

**She interrupts me, "Well I really want to grab some coffee. I'm pretty tired and need a pick me up before another one of Trish's infamous shopping sprees."**

"Well let's go to Miss Suzy's Sweet Cafe." **I suggest.**

"Yeah, that's cool."

**When we start walking towards the cafe there's a ton of distance between us. Then, while we're walking Ally is getting checked out by practically every guy within a one mile radius. It's taking all of my self-control to not put my arm around her. **

"I'll get us our drinks. Why don't you have a seat? I'll be right back."

**Shit. This isn't off to a great start. Her body language seems rigid. I walk over to the register and order her a iced mocha coffee and I order myself a hazelnut iced coffee as well, pay the cashier. Even while standing at the register I look to see where Ally and I are going to be sitting.**

"Your girlfriend is very pretty." **She says, I just thank her and don't even try to correct her.**

**I carry our drinks over to the table, place Ally's Iced Mocha right in front of her.**

"Thanks for the coffee Austin. Let me give you money for it." **She insists.**

"No Ally, that's not necessary and I'm not taking your money. It's my treat."

"So" **cue awkward silence.**

**She hesitates, decides to speak, "** So, you've been MIA for two weeks now. I guess you've been busy with your next girlfriend or wait no newest girlfriend?"

"Ally."

"No it's okay Austin. Really, I mean you know it's only been a few weeks, but hey if you've moved on already then so be it. We don't have to be friends."

"What?" I choke out.

"Yeah, it's not like you care or that I even matter to you anyways. Oh, and look at how quickly you moved on with Piper. Oh, you haven't been around anyways, so I mean I guess I really don't need you after all." She says with hurt evident in her voice.

"Ally."

"What Austin?" **She looks across the table at me with a scowl.**

**I take her hands, bold move, but I don't think that she'll listen to me any other way. I reach out across the table and look into her chocolate brown eyes. **"Ally. Piper was a mistake."

"Oh really? Really Austin? How am I supposed to believe that when on a few occasions I've found you in a compromising position with her? You know when she was doing what she did to you on the beach were you even thinking about the restraining order we were supposed to file against her?"

"Honestly...no. But. I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I don't love Piper. I promise you that I don't."

"Austin. You know I've put up with so much of your shit, you've broken so many promises and -"

"Ally, there's no way I can make it without you."

"You obviously can because you did for two weeks. It looks like you're still alive, so you're obviously happy without me." **Well, I really wasn't expecting that.**

"Ally. I didn't want to. I just wanted to give you space. I fucked up really badly, and I'm just so sorry. There were so many times I - "

"Austin, Trish is calling me. I really should get going."

"We're not finished yet."

**I plead with her, I noticed that there's a song playing in the cafe. The song has just started and I take her hands again that she's just pulled away from me.**

**Nick Jonas - Stay**

_It's hard to believe,_

_Where we are now._

_Your hand in mine, babe,_

_Feels right somehow._

**I feel that familiar tingle in my hand as I hold onto her petite ones. **

_The night is so still,_

_So don't make a sound._

_Cause its almost perfect,_

_So, __**promise you'll never look down.**_

_**...**_

**You'll never look down? That reminds me of our song, **_Don't Look Down_**. I wink at her, she gives me a tiny smile.**

_We've had our past (I know),_

_let's leave that behind._

**I'm pleading with my eyes, with her to forget all of this crap that's happened between us recently. **

_Cause none of it lasts,_

_All that we have is tonight._

_Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way._

**Ally looks at me like I have no idea how she's feeling. I was in a car accident, she was pushed down stairs, we had a crazy psycho ex girlfriend of mine, her ex-boyfriend who she went and saw our movie with. A ton of shit has happened, but I love her.**

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

**Even after two weeks of not seeing and talking to her. I am still in love with her. I see tears start to well up in her eyes. I look at her, continue to serenade her as tears spill over her cheek. She goes to stand up, I pull her arm to keep her seated.**

_Now the pain is done,_

_there's no need to be afraid._

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

**Ally continues to cry and I wipe a stray tear that has fallen away. I find myself getting lost in this song completely, feeling every single lyric that I'm singing along to.**

_**Beautiful, one of a kind.**_

_**You're something special babe,**_

_**And don't even realize**_

_**That you're my heart's desire**_.

_**All that I needed and more.**_

_**I know you're scared,**_

_**But I promise, babe,**_

_**I'm not who I was before.**_

**I'm not the guy who's going to run away from Ally every single time that we have a problem. I take the palm of her hand and draw a heart and write our initials inside of it using the tip of my finger. She looks up at me, not really knowing how she's supposed to be reacting to any of this.**

_Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way._

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Now that the pain is done,_

_there's no need to be afraid._

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way._

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_**Just tell me that you'll stay.**_

_**Now that the pain is done,**_

_**there's no need to be afraid**__._

_**We don't have time to waste,**_

_**Just tell me that you'll stay.**_

_**Tell me, tell me you'll stay.**_

_**No, tell me.**_

_**Tell me that you'll stay.**_

* * *

**I finish singing along to the song playing over the speakers, lean in over the table. I really really want to kiss her. I'm still holding her one hand, I bring the back of her hand up to my cheek. I've missed this so much, I've missed her so much. I let my face rub the back of her hand.**

"Baby, I need to tell you something." **I lean even closer in towards her face. **"I've done a lot of thinking."

"About what Austin?" **She starts to pull her face away from mine.**

"Us."** I continue to invade her personal space.**

"Us? But - there is no us." **She says shyly. **"I'm not good enough for you." **I hate that I made her feel inadequate.**_  
_

"I want there to be. I need to be completely honest with you. I'm lost without you Ally. I walked around the past two weeks acting like I was okay, when I was really dying inside."

"Really?" **She says sounding completely shocked.**

"Yeah, Ally you're my heart and it killed me to not talk to you, but I thought that I was doing it to salvage whatever is left of our relationship. But I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" **She chokes through sobs. I lean my forehead against hers, with my eyes closed and hers closing as well. If I move my head slightly I'll be kissing her in less than a second. **

"Oh fuck it!" **I stand up and stand her up as well, pull her down to my lap so she's sitting sideways while I sit us back down in the chair.**

""What are you-" **I cut her off. **"Baby. I love you."

**I kiss her like I haven't kissed her in a year, it's filled with just so much passion and love. I pull away from her and the kiss almost breathless. **

"I'm in love with you. Really in love with you. I've really missed you, I've been going crazy without you. Please give me another chance."

**"**Austy. I've really missed you. But I mean, you broke my trust."

"Ally, please just give me a chance."

**I still have her sitting on my lap, ignoring our surroundings around us completely. **

"Please Ally, it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." You know what forget what I just said. I realize that I haven't given her the rose yet. But it's not just any rose.

"I'll love you until the last petal falls."

**She takes the red rose and thanks me, notices that it's a silk fake rose.**

"Alright Austin. I'll give you another chance."

"Okay baby, well I need to start planning on how I'm going to make this up to you."

"Austin. Just so we're clear. We're not back together, but I'm open to the idea of us getting back together once we figure our shit out."

" I know, I'll make it worth your while. We belong together."

"Shit, I really need to go meet Trish now. I'm about an hour late."

**I pull her in for a hug, I want to kiss her again, but decide to kiss her forehead instead. She hugs me back and just looks at me, her eyes are telling me that she's conflicted, but she meant what she said. I can see that she wants to say I love you to me, but she can't will herself to do it.**

"I'll call you later."

**With that Ally walks away to presumably go meet up and shop with Trish. I have some serious work to do.**

**If she only knew that she's **_The One__**.**_


	30. Discussions

**A/N: Okay, so this is kind of a filler, but it's not really as it sets up the next chapter. So, I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Ally just left to go meet up with Trish and I miss her already. I still can't believe that she let me kiss her and she kissed me back. My Ally kissed me back! That is showing some sort of progress right. I pick up my phone and call Dez, he picks up on the second ring.**

"Hey Dez! Can I come over? I need your help!"

"I guess your meet up with Ally didn't go well."

"Well, I mean. It - oh I don't know. I'll just explain it to you in person. We need a plan Dez. So can I come over now?"

"Yeah, I don't have to meet Carrie until after her shift at Shredder's."

"Thanks man, I'm on my way."

**I walk to the parking lot, hop in my car and drive off to Dez's house.**

* * *

**Dez hears the door bell ring, he opens it to find his blonde haired best friend. They greet each other, Dez motions for Austin to come in and have a seat. He goes to sit on the couch and Dez tells him to lie down because it will relax him.**

"Now tell Dr. Cupid what happened?"

**I look at him like he's completely nuts, but I guess he wants to act like or be my therapist today.**

"So I somehow convinced Ally to meet up with me before she went shopping with Trish. It was awkward at first. She's really mad at me still. I just wanted to hug her and it took all of my self-control not to."

**I pause to take in a breath before I continue.**

"Seriously Dez, I swear I fall more in love with her every day. Is that crazy?"

"No, because that's your reality. You're in love with your best friend, I can see how you look at her. I've seen it since day one. You guys are meant for each other. But back to what happened."

" Ally and I started walking toward Miss Suzy's Sweet Cafe and I had to walk next to her at somewhat of a distance because out of habit.. I would just grab her hand and I wanted to so badly. So anyways, I grab us some coffee and she starts talking about Piper."

"Oh shit. I'm sure that couldn't have been good."

"No, it definitely wasn't. She's still really upset with me. She thinks that I actually love Piper.

"Do you?"** He inquires.**

"I also told her that I can't make it without her, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. My Ally rolled her eyes. She said, "You obviously can because you did for two weeks. It looks like you're still alive, so you're obviously happy without me."

"Ouch, that must have really hurt you when she said that**." I just let my head hang ashamed that I made Ally feel that way.**

"It honestly killed me. I never ever want her to feel like that again." **I could only hope that Dez could hear the remorse and sincerity in my voice.**

"So what are you going to do about it Romeo?"

"I'll get to that eventually, but to answer your question earlier, No, that's insane. Listen Dez, Piper was a mistake. Now I understand why you hung up on me when I told you that she was my girlfriend. I was stupid, really stupid. I really hurt Ally. Will she ever truly forgive or forget any and all of this?"

"I know Ally and time heals all wounds you know. But continue on with what happened today."

"So after she basically flips out again about Piper. Ally says that Trish is calling her and she needs to go, then I hear the song _Stay _is playing in the background. So I take her hands and start singing the song directly to her. I couldn't believe how well it described what was transpiring between us that I just had to. So, while I was singing I took her hands, forcing her to look at me. I know that you didn't want me to jump the gun with this, but 45 minutes must be a new record for me. You told me to go all in and go for it."

"Go on." **Dez circles his hand as if to show me to hurry up and he has anticipation in his eyes.**

"I finish the song, and I'm pretty sure that everyone at Miss Suzy's Sweet Cafe is staring at Ally and I, but I'm so focused on her I just ignore it. So, I look at her and tell her that I've done a lot of thinking and about Us. She looks at me confused like she honestly doesn't know where any of it was coming from, let alone me telling her it all in a public place nonetheless. I tell her that it killed me not talking to her, I thought that giving her space is what she needed to salvage our relationship. All she says is "Why?" I stand up and pull her to stand up as well, say "Oh fuck it!" I tell her that I love her, I'm in love with her and going crazy without her. Then I pull her back down into the chair and onto my lap and kissed her like it's been over ten years since the last time I've done it. I almost even said it out loud."

"Said what out loud?" **Dez asks curiously.**

"That she's _The One." _**The look on Dez's face is priceless he has the seriously, it's about fucking time. He's grinning from ear to ear at my realization.**

"Are you going to tell her? You have to tell her Austin, remember what I said that in order to get her back you have to follow my guidelines and go all in." **There's a sense of urgency in his voice. He must really want this to work out for Ally and I.**

"Not right this second, but she's giving me another chance. So I need The Love Whisperer's help."

"You know I'm all in."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**I walk to Sonic Boom to meet up with Trish, man she's going to kill me. **

"Trish sorry I'm late."

"An hour late. Even I'm not this late."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Austin asked me to meet up with him before I came shopping with you today."

"You actually went?"

"Yeah."

"OKAY NOW SPILL. Why the hell hasn't he contacted you in two freaking weeks?"

"Well he said that he thought that I needed space and he wanted to give it to me."

"Bullshit. Even if that's semi true that's definitely not all of it. So where did you meet him?"

**Trish and I are walking out of Sonic Boom as we speak, heading over to the nearest clothing store. After all of this it's a lot so I'm going to de-stress by allowing myself some serious retail therapy.**

"I met him in the food court, we walked over to Miss Suzy's Sweet Cafe to grab some coffee. It was weird at first like when we were walking it was like he was trying to keep some distance between us. And even though I am still upset with him I was hoping that he'd actually at least try to hold my hand, but he didn't and that just pissed me off and then started the wheels turning again about Piper. At one point I got pretty sassy with him, and honestly I wouldn't change any of it. He needs to know that he hurt me, that not talking to me was painful enough, not to mention that we don't have to be friends. I actually insinuated that he was in love with Piper."

"Oh shit. You didn't. Ally you know that he doesn't love that psychopath."

"Really Trish? How can I trust anything he tells me? I want to believe me I really want to, but I'm just so tired of not being good enough for him. Actually I mentioned that to him as well."

"Ally."

"He claimed that "there's no way that he can make it without me" and I nearly blacked out on him Trish, but decided to respond with, "You obviously can because you did for two weeks. It looks like you're still alive, so you're happy without me."

"You really said that? Ouch. That must have stung and hurt both of you. Why did you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"No, it's not. Now, I'm not on Austin's side here but I really wish that you would've thought that through a little more before you said that to him. How did he look after that?"

" Like I just kicked a lost puppy."

"Oh geez."

"It gets better. so then my phone starts ringing and it's you calling me. I think that I finally have a way out of this situation with Austin, but nope. When we're at the cafe Nick's Jonas's song Stay starts to play, as Austin's sitting across from me he starts singing."

"Awwwwwww. I love that song. It's so romantic. It's about the guy trying to get his girlfriend back."

"Trish!"

"Sorry. Please continue."

"The song ends and Austin leans over out small rounded table, put his hand on my cheek and tells me that he's been doing a lot of thinking about us. He says that he's lost without me, basically the past two weeks he's been dying inside. He tells me that I'm his heart, and that he shouldn't have not communicated with me during those two weeks. He leans in even closer invading my personal space, put his forehead against mine and we both shut our eyes, just when I think he's going to kiss me he stands up, pulling me up as well says, "Oh fuck it", and then pulls me back down onto his lap and into the chair saying, "Baby I love you" and kisses me. It's probably our hottest kiss to date because it felt like years had passed and like we were reunited after twenty years or something like that."

"Did you say I love you back?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?! I know that you do."

"Well for starters I was in shock. He didn't speak to and ignored me completely for two weeks. How else was I supposed to take this confession? Yes, I love him, but I just. Ugh- I don't know."

"I get being in shock Ally, but you have to tell him."

"So while I'm still in shock I just let him continue to ramble. He said that he's in love with me, really and truly in love with me, and asks me for another chance."

"YOU BETTER HAVE GIVEN IT TO HIM. You and Austin have a once in a lifetime kind of love. Don't risk losing him over your pride."

"I'm getting there Trish. So Austin pulls out a rose, gives it to me. He said, "I'll love you until the last petal falls." It was a fake silk rose, beautiful nonetheless but see."

**I show Trish the rose, and she smiles at me and I smile back at her.**

"So I guess it was Austin's way of telling me that he'll love me for infinity. So yes, I am giving him another chance, he's fully aware that we're not back together, but I'm open to the idea of it happening."

"Well that's a relief. I thought I was going to have to smack you." **Trish looks at me dead serious.**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think Dez & Austin are concocting as we speak? Yes, Ally is clueless as she's only consented to giving Austin another chance. Thanks for your patience,the story is rounding out soon, since you guys have been so awesome I'll definitely treat you guys to some seriously Auslly! ;-)**


	31. Open Mic: Ally's Performance

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left and I'm ending this story darlings. Thanks for all the love and reviews. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! This will be a happier one because it's my best friends favorite holiday & I love her! So enjoy!**

**Please listen to the songs as you read the next few chapters. It will help you get a feel for the characters performances and how they're feeling.**

**Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time. I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the lyrics either.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**So my shopping spree with Trish was amazing and definitely much needed. While we were out shopping Trish's phone was blowing up. I asked her who it was, she just said it was her mom talking to her about her grandma coming to visit in the next couple of weeks from Colorado. I didn't really think anything of it, so I let it go. **

**I've decided to take Trish's advice so when I have the chance I'm just going to be honest with Austin and tell him how I'm really feeling.**

**He texted me a little while ago saying that our kiss earlier was amazing, that I'm amazing and that he loves me. It's really hard to stay mad at him when he's really this hopeless romantic. He asked me if I have plans, tell him that I'm having a night out with Trish, but I can come see him after. He asked where we were going out of curiosity and honestly I don't know so I told him just that. **

**While we were out shopping we got a ton of new clothes, shoes, jewelry and other accessories, just got to Trish's house. **

"Okay, so let's decide what we're wearing out tonight. I want us to look smoking hot."

"Trish where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, just let it be okay?"

"Sure**.** I actually really need a Girls Night Out with you. So I'm excited!"

**So we throw all of our shopping bags onto her bed, start going through our potential outfits for tonight.**

**I have summer dresses, heels, lots of different accessories etc. **

**I take a dress out of a bag and Trish insists that I wear it tonight. **

"You are going to wear this hot little number."

"Are you saying it's hot because it's red? Get it? Red hot."

**Trish chuckles at my lame joke, **

"No Ally, it's hot because well look at it. A ruched strapless dress with mesh waist paneling, with your toned abs it'll look sexy as hell. Oh, let's not forget a sweetheart neckline. Oh, it's form fitting so your ass and legs are going to look killer in it. Come on get dressed because I need to do your hair and makeup before we leave as well. "

**She continues, **"Just put the dress on. We'll pick out my outfit, and then I'll start pairing the rest of our outfits together. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me**." I undress in her room, change in front of her because I'm totally comfortable doing so. I walk over to her and she zips my back up.**

"Okay T, so I think you should wear something black with a pop of color. Oooo how about this one?" **I pull out halter neckline form fitting dress with leopard print in the front and contrast black in the back with a keyhole closure. It's not exactly a pop of color that I was thinking of, but she could could with red accessories for that pop of color if she wants it.**

"Yes! I think that dress is perfect for me for tonight!" **She says excitedly. **

"Okay so now that we both have our dresses on. I'm thinking you should wear this chocolate brown leather jacket, red gator looking patent leather heels. As for jewelry, we'll go with sparkly studs, a necklace just so your neck isn't entirely bare. Oh, and for your hair. I'm going to curl it super tight, rake my fingers through it once we're finished so I can give you a sassy and super sexy look."

"Are you wearing a leather jacket too?" **I ask her curiosity filling my voice. **"It would be cool if we somewhat complemented what the other was wearing."

"Yes, but mine will be black and I'll wear black heels and minimal jewelry like my red rose chunky bracelet because with a print it's just not necessary."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Trish has just finished my hair and makeup. She curled my hair extremely tight and as promised she raked her fingers through my hair, then sprayed it to give it a good hold and polished look. For my eye makeup she did a light brown on the eyelid, in the corner's a dark shimmery chocolate brown, my eyes are popping and this smokey brown-eyed look, purple eyeliner, dark black mascara and it is really looking great. She put minimal foundation on me, a light pink blush, so I don't look flushed and a bright red lipstick.**

**When I see that Trish is putting on bright fire engine red lipstick she looks at me, **"Don't say it."

"You just put red lipstick on me and Austin loves red lips on women."

"Whattttttttttt! No. The red just makes your look even more alluring to men."

**I go in my purse, pull out a necklace I haven't worn in a while. Austin got it for me a long time actually got it to make up for my brand new piano falling out of the sky a week or so later. I love this necklace so much, I always keep it with me wherever I go. While I was in the hospital I asked Trish to go to my house to get it because I was just panicking and it brought me comfort. After being pushed down a flight of stairs you want some sort of comfort from home, I didn't even really have to ask Trish because she already knew that I wanted it. No one was aware that she brought the necklace to me. I stopped wearing it because it just hurt too much to wear it. It felt like I had lost Austin forever and to a girl that I never stood a chance against. I may have acted impulsively when setting up the date auction, but I just wanted to raise money to save the manatees. We all make mistakes though. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Trish asks,**

"Ally is that the necklace Austin bought you after you overcame your stage fright?"

**It's a heart shaped key pendant with a diamond A in the center, most people would assume that the "A" is for Ally, but when he gave it to me he told me that the A is for Austin, that he was giving me the key to his heart forever.**

"Oh my God! It is! You haven't worn that in close to six months." **Trish is screaming now I think out of excitement.**

"Does this mean you're going to take my advice?"

"Yes, the first step is putting this back on my neck where it belongs." **Trish embraces me tightly, and looks towards me with a proud smile on her face.**

"I'm proud of you Ally. I'm proud that you're not going to let pride keep you from getting and being with your man."

"Alright. Here let me put this on you." **She walks over me with a red bandanna blindfold in hand.**

"You're blindfolding me? Really Trish."

"Yes, now shut up and hold still so I can tie it." **I sigh, but concede and let her do what she wants anyways instead of fighting her on it.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**I'm pretty sure that Trish and I have reached our destination because she's just turned off the ignition. The ride to our destination wasn't awful we just listened to the radio and sang along to her R5 cd with **_If I Can't Be With You, Loud, I Want U Bad _**o****n it.**

"Are you going to take this blindfold off me now?"

"Not yet. I'm going to get out of the car, come open the passenger door for you."

**I hear my door open and Trish helps me out of the car. Trish takes my blindfold off, leads me into the club we're going to. I still have no clue what's going on.**

"Trish why did you bring me here?"

"Well this is a nightclub that has an open mic night. OH really?"

"Yeah and you're performing in less than five minutes."

"Seriously? When were you going to tell me. You know I haven't really performed alone and when I have its been with Austin. What if my nerves become shot and I freeze on stage now?"

"It's no joke. Well, give me a minute because I need to notify the club-owner that you're here."

**Trish leaves to I guess check me in, comes back a few minutes later.**

"Alright, so the club owner wants you to perform two songs, I have agreed to it on your behalf. I hope you're ready, because you have about twenty seconds until your set."

"Of course I am."

**I get the signal to walk up and get onto the stage. I take a deep breath, because it has been a while since I've performed on stage for a while I walk over to the band and tell them which songs I want them to play, luckily they know both.**

"Hi there everyone in The Dreamer's Nightclub. My name's Ally Dawson, I'm dedicating the next two songs to the guy I am absolutely crazy about. The first is called _Right Kind of Wrong_ which will be more uptempo while the second song we'll be slowing it down a lot."

**I stand in the middle of the stage, the lights behind me start to change different colors mainly green, red, purple and blue. **

_The Right Kind Of Wrong: Leann Rimes_

_**I know all about,**_

_**Yea about your reputation**_

_And now it's bound to be a __**heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Every time that I'm where you are**_

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**...**_

**I start to play with my necklace as I'm singing thinking of only Austin. I wonder what he's doing right now.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Dez! What are we doing at The Dreamer's Nightclub? I told you that I wanted to call Ally. "

"Relax Austin. I didn't tell you where we were going because I thought you would possibly want to fight me on this."

"I want answers now Dez. Well, I'm waiting."

"Wait. Who's that singing?"

**I motion for Dez to do and take care of whatever he has to, and push myself through the door to confirm that it is in fact Ally singing. **

_She looks seriously hot in that dress. Whoa._

_**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much**_

_**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do**_

_**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

" I see that you now realize what we're doing here." **Dez comes to my side and states towards me with a smirk on his face.**

"Is this what I think it is?"

"It's an open mic night. You and Ally communicate so well through music. So, I figured that you had a song in mind that you would want to sing for her, to her etc. This is how you're going to get your girl back Austin, so when you go up in about a half hour it better be good. It's the final part of the plan."

"It will be man. I have a plan."

_**It might be a mistake**_

_**A mistake I'm makin'**_

_**But what your giving I am happy to be taking**_

_Wow, Ally's really working the stage and really getting the whole nightclub into her song._

**I notice that she looks up and see that I'm in my blue leather jacket, smiles looking directly into my eyes. **

_**Cause no one's ever made me feel**_

_**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**_

_**They say your somethin I should do without**_

_**They don't know what goes on**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**There's no way to explain**_

_**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**_

_**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do **__ya-hey_

_**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**_

_**Well I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**..**_

**The right kind of wrong? Wait? Is she saying that she wants to be with me?**

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_**I should try to run but I just can't seem to**_

_**'Cause every time I run your the one I run to**_

_**Can't do without what you do to me,**_

_**I don't care if I'm in to deep **__yeah_

**A tear slips and falls down her cheek.**

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Every time that I'm where you are**_

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**_

**She finishes some lyrics and looks up at me directly and I mouth to her. I love you. **

_Oh I know, I should go_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much**_

_Hey-yeah_

_**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do**_

_**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**_

_**Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)**_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_

_..._

**The crowd erupts and goes absolutely crazy when Ally finishes the song. **

"WOOOOOO! GO BABY!" **I find myself cheering and hollering with the other people in the nightclub.**

_**Someone in the crowd yells, **__"_NO WAY AUSTIN MOON IS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

**Oh well, I guess I blew my cover. Dez did say that I'm performing in about a half hour or so though. **

"Yes and I'm here for that beautiful girl on stage right now!" **Ally's on stage and I can tell that she's blushing and she just has this glow to her. The glow that she only has around me, I really missed seeing it.**

**Dez nudges me after I yell that, with a way to go expression on his face. Trish who is standing next to us now, just smiles and for once doesn't glare at me.**

"Well Romeo, it looks like you might get your girl after all." **Dez states.**

"Shh, Ally's got one more song to sing. You're going to want to hear this Austin." **Trish presses.**

**Her angelic voice speaks into the mic, **" I'm glad that you liked my uptempo song. Now, we're going to slow things down with a song for the guy that I'm in love with. I'm sure that I don't have to say his name because well he's made it pretty obvious. It's called _How Do I Live._"

**She winks at me as she starts to sing and she's focused only on me. Even though the song is going to be a slow one Ally's standing in the center of the stage, a couple of moments ago she put on her chocolate colored leather jacket before she starts.**

_How Do I Live: Leann Rimes_

**_How do I,_**

**_Get through one night withou__t you?_**

_**If I had to live without you,**_

_**What kind of life would that be?**_

**Flashbacks come flooding into my mind the good, the bad and the ugly.**

_**Oh, I...**_

_**I need you in my arms, need you to hold,**_

_**You're my world, my heart, my soul,**_

**Our eyes lock on each other, I can see how emotional this song makes her feel and just how much she means every single lyric she's singing.**

_**If you ever leave,**_

_**Baby you would take away everything good in my life,**_

**Oh Ally. I love you so much baby. I'm going to tell you as soon as you let me tonight.**

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

**_Her voice sounds so sweet, she sounds just so perfect. She walks around the stage, looks out to the audience to show that she's connected to them as well._**

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_**Without you,**_

_**There'd be no sun in my sky,**_

_**There would be no love in my life,**_

_**There'd be no world left for me.**_

_**And I,**_

_**Baby I don't know what I would do,**_

_**I'd be lost if I lost you,**_

_**Our eyes meet and I swear I can feel her heart beating even when she's on stage. It's like I can feel everything that she's feeling right now. It must be a soul-mate thing.**_

_**If you ever leave,**_

_**Baby you would take away everything real in my life,**_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything,_

_She I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Good in my life?_

_She And tell me now,_

_**How do I live without you,**_

_**I want to know,**_

_**How do I breathe without you?**_

_**If you ever go,**_

_**How do I ever, ever survive?**_

_**How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

_**How do I live without you?**_

_**How do I live without you baby?**_

**She finishes her song and the crowd goes wild once more. She comes off stage and greets Dez, Trish and I. **

"Ally you were incredible!" **We all say in unison.**

"Thanks guys." **She beams at us and hugs Trish, then Dez and myself. **

"Hey Ally, can I steal you away for a second? I want to talk."

**She nods her head in agreement, I take Ally's hand and lead her away from Dez and Trish to a slightly less crowded area of the club.**

"Okay well first. The songs you performed tonight were incredible." **She blushes again, God I love that I have this effect on her,** "Second, Right Kind of Wrong does that mean that even if it seems like we're wrong together and we may not have all our shit figured out you want to be with me? Third, the song How Do I Live.. well baby you don't have to live without me."

**She interrupts me,** "Austin. Seriously stop talking and just kiss me. I swear it's like my nervous tendencies have rubbed off on you. It's kind of adorable though, but what happened to Mr. Smooth?"

"Oh, he's still here and I'll show you." **Before she can say another thing I crash my lips onto hers.** "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Austin. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner..I was just trying to protect myself. I was so scared that you would change your mind about me and us again."

"I have to perform soon, but does this mean that we're back together?"

**She looks at me coyly and sassy,** "If you play your cards right. You're definitely earning brownie points for that kiss."

"Which one?" [kiss] This one? [kiss] this one? Or wait how about this one? **I kiss her and put everything I have and all that I am into this kiss. She has to see it. She has to see how much I love her.**

"Mmmm I'd say the very last one." **She looks at me pensively.** "Well Austy, you're up in a few minutes you should go get ready."

**I kiss her one more time, drag her with me back to where Trish and Dez are standing just gawking at us. **

**I pull Dez aside and he asks, **

"Are you ready man?"

"Yes, I have something else up my sleeve."

"All in?" **He asks and smirks at me. Of course my best friend knows that something is up.**

"All in!"** I wink at him before I walk up and onto the stage.**

* * *

** A/N: Honestly I'm really really happy with how this chapter turned out. Now this is part 1 of the open mic night. I hope you guys love it just as much as I do. I told you that I'd give you some serious Auslly. ;-) XOXO**


	32. Open Mic: Heart Stopping

**A/N: Alright loves, so this will be my last update for about a week. I'm going to be somewhere tropical on vacation and won't have access to the internet. So. I'm hoping that this chapter holds you all over until I get back. Once I get back then there's the concluding chapter, I can't believe it myself. Please read & review! :-D**

**Listen to the second song for sure while reading this chapter when you get to that part. Trust me. It'll be so worth it. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the incredible song lyrics below either. **

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I walk onto the stage, up there I'm in my element so I'm not even remotely nervous. That reminds me of the note I gave Ally before I left on tour. One part of it said: **

"When I'm on stage I get this crazy rush like I'm blasting through space or jumping off a waterfall or shooting fireworks from my chest. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. When I'm with you, I get that same feeling. You're the most important person to me and I'm really gonna miss you this summer."

**I knew that I loved her then, yes alright I should have told her but I was just scared. Scared of us getting serious and then being apart for 94 days. Scared that I couldn't make it work and it would just hurt her more and myself more, being official but not officially together and long d istance. How often do those type of relationships actually work? My guess would be not very often. Obviously it wasn't the full 94 days that we were apart, but it felt like the days were just dragging and incomplete without her there with me. SO, then while on tour I wrote **_Chasin' the Beat of My Heart_** thinking it would stifle the loneliness I felt without my partner.**

**_Been countin' every second of the day_**  
**_I'm dyin' to be seein' your face_**  
**_Wishin' you were at the door_**  
**_Can't take another minute more..._**

_Some way and somehow_  
_I'm through, anticipating_  
_Oh_  
**_Right here and right now,_**  
**_It's true_**  
**_Instead of waiting_**  
_Oh!_

**_I'm going home and I'm coming to you!_**  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart!_

**I felt like I was suffocating and it helped me to write and sing the song in a sense that I was able to communicate my feelings about her, but it wasn't enough for me. I still just missed her. I needed to be with her. I don't care if I lose my man card for saying that, but when you love someone that much, especially the way I love Ally...well that song pretty much sums up everything I felt while Ally and I were away from each other. I felt like I was missing my other half, the best part of me. I would have given anything just to have her by my side. After all, we're better together. And I did miss her, I did so much that it hurt.**

**I see Ally, Dez and Trish in the crowd waiting for me to start my performance, tell the band which songs we're going to play.**

"Alright, it's my turn and I sure do have a tough act to follow. So, like my girl I'm going to start upbeat with the song _Classic_ and then slow it down with one of my favorite songs ever. Give it up one more time for my girl Ally Dawson ladies and gentlemen! Ally, baby these next two songs are just for you."

**The crowd goes wild and the music starts and I start to sing. The room starts to clap along to the music.**

_Classic: MKTO_

_Hey! Where's the drums?_

_Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_**Let's go!**_

_**Ooh girl you're shining**_

_**Like a 5th avenue diamond**_

**As I look out into the crowd I can tell that Ally's eyes are sparkling.**

_**And they don't make you like they used to**_

_**You're never going out of style**_

**That's the truth, Ally's a classic beauty.**

_**Ooh pretty baby**_

_**This world might've gone crazy**_

_**The way you save me**_

_**Who can blame me**_

_**When I just wanna make you smile?**_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_**You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**I point out to Ally in the audience. She looks just - so. There are no words to describe how amazing she looks except for. Perfect.**_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you,_

_Baby you're so classic_

_**Four dozen of roses**_

_**Anything for you to notice**_

_**All the way to serenade you**_

_**Doing it Sinatra style**_

**I wink at Ally, she just smiles. I can tell by the way that she's smiling that she is loving this performance.**

_Way to go Austin! Keep going! Look at her dancing to the music! You're so close to getting Ally back!_

_**Oh, you mean like this?**_

_**Ima pick you up in a Cadillac**_

_**Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back**_

_**Keep it real to reel in the way I feel**_

_**I could walk you down the aisle**_

**_I wanna thrill you like Michael_**

**_I wanna kiss you like Prince_**

**_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_**

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_**You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**It's love on rewind,**_

_**Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)**_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_**Baby you're class and baby you're sick**_

_**I never met a girl like you ever til we met**_

_**A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s**_

_**Got me tripping out like the sixties**_

_**Hippies Queen of the discotheque**_

_**A 70s dream and an 80s best**_

_**Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive**_

_**Girl you're timeless, **__**just so classic**_

_[Chorus:]_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind,_

_Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen**_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

**Everyone is wolf whistling and clapping once I finish the first song, and the girls are all looking at me swooning.**

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that you all enjoyed that. Sorry ladies my heart is already taken. So as promised we're about to slow this down. Hey Ally, baby can you come up here please?"

**She looks like she's going to kill me, the crowd chants Ally's name to entice her to go on stage with me. She walks over to the stage and I wait for her to come on it. Once she's on stage she meets me in the middle, I pull her in for a hug and I kiss her on the forehead.**

"Can I get two stools please?"

**The stools are then brought to us by the stagehands. I take Ally's hands and sit her down on top of the stool.**

"Alright guys, so this is an amazing and classic love song."

**I turn to Ally, say lightly into the mic, **

"Baby, this is how I really feel about you and how I feel about us." **The crowd is in awe because of my words.**

**I start to strum the guitar I just placed over my neck. The band behind us follows suit.**

_Love Of A Lifetime: Firehouse_

**_I guess the time was right for us to say_**

**_We'd take our time and live our lives_**

**_Together day by day_**

**_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_**

**_We know our dreams will all come true_**

**_With love that we can share_**

**I look over to my left and see Ally listening intently to the lyrics.**

_**With you I never wonder - will you be there for me?**_

_**With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me?**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**A love to last my whole life through**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**Forever in my heart**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**With every kiss, our love is like brand-new**_

_**And every star up in the sky**_

_**Was made for me and you**_

**Every single time I kiss her it feels like it's the first time. Our kisses have literally left me breathless.**

_**Still we both know that the road is long**_

_**We know that we will be together**_

_**Because our love is strong**_

**I mean every single lyric that I'm singing to her right now.**

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**Forever in my heart**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

Ooh, I finally found the love of a lifetime

A love to last my whole life through, ooh

I finally found the love of a lifetime

_Forever in my heart_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime (I finally found the love of a lifetime)_

_Love of a lifetime (I finally found the love of a lifetime)_

_I finally found the love (I finally found the love of a lifetime)_

_Ooh, forever in my heart_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime, ooh_

* * *

**I finish the song, stand up, take her hands. The entire nightclub is silent.**

"Ally. I meant everything that I sang in both of those songs. I love you, I've been dying to tell you something. You're the one. Its always been you. There's one more thing. I have something for you."

"Really?" **She looks directly in my eyes as curiosity takes over her face.**

"Yes Ally." **I take her hands in mine, intertwine them then take one away to caress her face.** "You're the one."

"What?" **I could hear her breath hitch in almost complete disbelief.**

"Are you saying what I think that you're saying?" **She stutters.**

**I get down on one knee. I pull out a blue Tiffany's box, and pop open the cover to reveal a diamond engagement ring from my pocket about a carat and a half round cut diamond, silver band with only a few diamonds on each side. After All, Ally's a classic.**

"Listen I know this is crazy and I know that we're young, but I've always known that its been you even when I didn't act like it. I want to marry you. I want it to be us forever and always, only us. We can have a long engagement if you want to, but my feelings for you aren't going to change that I can promise you. It took a whole lot of crazy things happening to us in order to solidify in my heart what I already knew was true, but yet refused to see. I have clarity now though. You're the reason for my success and _everything I do I do it for you_ to quote Bryan Adams. I just want to be worthy of you. I want to move forward from our lapses in poor judgment. Ally, you're my heart."

**It's a good thing that Ally's still sitting on the stool and hasn't seemed to notice that we're in a room filled with people, she can actually think and has something to say. **

"Listen Austy. I'm really sorry about going to see _The Notebook _with Gavin. I didn't realize how much it would affect you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know baby, and I want you to be mine and only mine. So, Ally Dawson, the absolute love of my life. Will you marry me?"

**I hear gasps coming from the crowd, I'm pretty sure I've just given Trish a coronary. I told Dez that I was **"All In"** and I meant it.**

"I don't care how crazy this is, because we've never been typical. So I'll say something even crazier. Yes! Yes Austin Moon. I love you, yes I'll become Mrs. Allyson Moon."

"Wait did you just say yes?!" **Ally nods her head and I slide her engagement ring onto her left hand ring finger. **

"SHE SAID YES! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED! I'M GOING TO MARRY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" **I scream for the whole world to hear and the crowd cheers for us.**

**I bring Ally in for ****a passionate kiss, yet tasteful because we're on stage and I'll save the crazy hot kissing for later. I l****ook down to the crowd and see Trish and Dez both crying and hugging each other. I motion for them to come on stage for a group hug with Ally and I and they do.**

**We pull out of the hug, Trish says to Ally. "**I'm so happy for you guys! Now, let me see that rock!" **Ally lets Trish take her hand to look at her ring that's on her ring finger on her left hand. **"Wow Moon! You did a great job picking out Ally's ring! It's perfect for her!"

**Dez nudges me,** "Congratulations man! When did you find time to buy that?"

"You said I had to be "All In" when it comes to mine and Ally's relationship, so I took your advice. I bought it during the two weeks Ally and I were separated. After all of the craziness the past few months, if we can make it through that then I know that we can make it through anything."

"You guys we have something to tell you. So remember how I had Ally write a chorus to a song."

Austin asks, "You what?"

"Well, Dez had Austin write the verses for it. We brought it to Jimmy & Ronnie's attention at a business meeting and Kira's songwriter fused it together. They both loved the song so much that they want you and Austin to record it this week."

"What's the name of the song?" I ask her.

"_Falling In Love._"

"When can we see the song and the lyrics for it?"

"Tomorrow, but right now I think we have some celebrating to do." **Trish responds.**

"Yeah, and then you and Ally should have your own private celebration later." **Dez winks at me leaving Ally and I to blush.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Here I am thinking that Trish and I were just going to have a Girl's Night Out. She brought me to The Dreamer's Nightclub which is awesome, to an open mic night nonetheless. I got to perform two awesome songs, Austin and Dez surprised us and walked in at the very beginning of the first song. I got off stage, Austin told me that he loved both of the songs, we had a brief conversation and then I told him that he needed to get ready to perform. He asked if we were back together, even if I didn't say it officially, to quote Jerry Maguire, "[he] had me at hello." So Austin went on stage and dedicated **_Classic_** to me first. I love that song in general, but having my soul-mate serenade me with that just wow I love it even more now. Then Austin pulled me on stage and we sat on stools while performed an old school love song called **_Love of A Lifetime_**. We locked eyes for most of the song, and I started crying when I heard him sing,**

_With every kiss, our love is like brand-new_

_And every star up in the sky_

_Was made for me and you_

_Still we both know that the road is long_

_We know that we will be together_

_Because our love is strong_

_**He sounded so amazing, I mean Austin's serenaded me before, but this just felt different and purely genuine. I don't know I just can't explain it other than it felt like he was baring his soul to me. It was truly an amazing feeling. Right after the song, he starts with his whole speech that turns out to be a proposal. Inside I was literally screaming! I couldn't believe that any of this was really happening. That song was just so romantic and I was so overwhelmed that I didn't see any of it coming. I mean yeah, Austin mentioned that he had said it to my aforementioned ex-boyfriend, but I mean. Wow. Austin Moon wants to commit to me. Me. Ally Dawson, he wants to commit to me. This whole night just feels so surreal and like I'm in the best dream I've ever had. I started crying the happiest of tears when he said that I'm **The One._** I had my suspicions that perhaps maybe that's what he was trying to tell me, but he held back out of fear of everything that we've been through. I was so dazed during his proposal and in shock that I don't even know how I was able to communicate what Austin just mentioned that I said only a couple of hours ago. I swear that I was listening if my responses didn't indicate such. ****I just had things I wanted to tell him so before I forgot them I just spit it all out. I wanted him to know how sorry I was that I had watched **_The Notebook _**with anyone else other than him. I should have known better because it was so special to us, an incredible memory and certainly an unforgettable one. All I know is that I remember Austin's response to that being,**

"I know baby, and I want you to be mine and only mine. So, Ally Dawson, the absolute love of my life. Will you marry me?"

**It took me a minute or so to register what he was asking, but I said yes. I'm going to marry my soul-mate and the only way to describe this feeling is '**over the moon'. **To quote Austin:** " I know that I can do anything as long as I'm with you."

**My thoughts are interrupted by my now fiance, **

"Hey Baby are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's already close to 2:00a.m. I'm ready for our own private celebration." **I say to him seductively and into his ear causing him to shiver.**

**He manages to stutter out,** "Well we've already called our parents and they aren't expecting to see us until the morning. So, why don't we just get a hotel room for the night?"

**Austin carries me on his back to his car, we leave the nightclub and drive over to the hotel. Once we arrive we take the elevator up to the 16th floor, reach our door. He picks me puts the card in to unlock the door. He kicks it open and swoops me up, nuzzles my nose.**

"What? I just want to practice carrying you over the threshold. I can't believe this is really happening! You're going to be my wife!"

**He kisses me sweetly and I respond back,** "You're going to be my husband!" grinning so wide that my face is starting to hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone see that coming? I honestly didn't until I started writing this chapter. Auslly's never been "typical" as Ally mentioned. Up Next is the recording of their duet at Ramone Records with Auslly. **


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HI DARLINGS! I'M HOME FROM VACATION AND SUPER TAN AND JUST WELL HAPPY! I WON'T KEEP YOU WAITING FOREVER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm going to work on it hopefully tomorrow and upload it sometime within the next 3 days! I'm also considering writing an Epilogue, so if you want one. Let me know :)

XOXOXOO


	34. Hot Blooded: Passionate Morning

**Okay guys this is to hold you over until I actually write the recording session at Ramone Records. I hope you enjoy this somewhat filler, but it actually isn't as it sets up the next chapter. Also, feel free to check out the cover that my friend Tori made for this story. She's amazing!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, so if for whatever reason you are uncomfortable with intimacy then I suggest you skip it. This contains basically all SMUT and all Auslly. Enjoy! ;-) xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics below either.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Austin swiped the card to our hotel room and carried me into tour massive penthouse suite. As soon as we shut the door we're in complete awe of the sight before us. We look straight ahead and there's a huge glass window, we're so high up in this hotel that no one would be able to video voyeur us even if they tried. It was clearly impossible. Austin carries me over to the window and we stop at the beautiful glass table in front of us where we'll probably eat breakfast tomorrow morning, I say,**

"Look Austy! Isn't that view absolutely incredible? Miami looks absolutely amazing right now." **We gaze directly out our window, to the right is the city, but right in front is the ocean.**

_I hope that he takes me down there a little later or at some point today._

"It's really a nice view, but that's something we can enjoy a little later."

_Way to read my mind Moon. _

**He winks at me almost as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking, oh who am I kidding of course he does. We're just that in-sync. ****He puts me down and drags me into the gigantic sized bathroom our hands interlocked.**

"Holy Shit! This is bigger than my dad's living room. To put it into correct terms though... the bathroom that is attached to the bedroom, is called an en-suite."

**Austin just looks at me and rolls his eyes playfully,** " Oh baby, you don't always have to be technically correct."

"Hello Austin. Have we met? Ally Dawson, intellectual and quirky songwriter. I also cloud watch remember?" **I smirk back , playfully smack his arm.**

**He starts laughing so hard that it causes him to cough, "**And this is why I love you." **He kisses my nose and I crinkle it.**

**We walk into the en-suite and to the left is the counter. A massive counter, which is slightly narrow, but I think nothing of it. To the right is a huge jacuzzi tub, to the very left of that is a tall standing glass shower with a bench in it.**

"Oh my god Austin! There's a jacuzzi tub in here!"

"Something we'll definitely use tonight, I just want you to relax and be in pure bliss and on cloud-nine."

"I'm already on cloud-nine just being with you." **I look into his eyes with pure adoration, decide to be brave with my now fiance,** "So, I was thinking. This counter looks like it needs some TLC it looks awful lonely."

**I bat my eyelashes at him, stare into his with pure lust and love filling my eyes. He looks baffled, **_Aw he must be tired_**, but I know what will wake him up.**

"What I mean is I want you to fuck me on this counter...As in right here. Right now." **I say to him in a saucey downright sinful kind of voice.**

**His mouth drops and it takes him a second to register what I just said,**

"You don't have to tell me twice."

**Before I knew it Austin let out a low growl, and started to unzip and peel off my dress. He starts kissing my neck, I swear he's taken me into a place that I can only describe as ecstasy. **

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

**The ways his hands roam all over my body, I've never felt more attended to and loved. He's perfect. Once my dress is off, and I'm left in my strapless bra and panties, I turn around to face him and start with taking off his sexy blue leather jacket, drop it to the floor. I then put my hands around the hem of his shirt, starting at his collarbone, but place kisses going down his body, take the hem into my teeth and start to stand up again, I feel his erection get even more prominent. I lift his shirt over his head and discard it. I start at biting on his ear lobe, and traces kisses from his ****down to his insanely hot V towards his lower abdomen. Meanwhile, he's already undone clasp to my strapless and is fondling my breasts, squeezing them to show that he wants me just as bad. I finally reach his boxers, kneel on the cold tile floor in the bathroom, his hands grabbing at my hair, as to hold it ****out of my face, I place my lips to his stomach and at the very top of his boxers with my teeth yank them down his muscular legs, he steps out of them.**

You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show

Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew

**I look at my fiance's perfect body and admire it for a moment, before starting to suck his dick. I take him into my mouth, my right hand goes up pumping him and increasing his hardening dick, up and down, my slow, quick movements are just too much for Austin to handle right this very second, **

**"**Baby I'm going to cum. I don't want to do it in your mouth, please let me shoot my seed anywhere else."

**I glance up at him, and point to my stomach, he relents but concedes to my wishes anyways, or so I thought.**

_Hot blooded, every night_  
_Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild_  
_Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you_  
_Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high_  
_Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy_  
_Hot blooded, you're making me sing_  
_Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing_

"Wait, no. You know what." _Now, there's my Austin. _**He lifts me up onto the counter, as I'm already dripping in anticipation he pulls my panties off.** "Don't be mad, I just-"

**I quickly cut him off,** "Austy I'm not mad." **I start to massage his muscular arms, he looks down at me serious.**

"It's just that I respect you. Is it incredibly hot that you just did that? HELL Yes! Any other time and place I'd probably be game for it, just not tonight."

**I look at him and I mean I thought it wasn't even possible to love him anymore than I already do, but I was wrong. He places a searing kiss onto my lips and cups the cheeks of my ass, as he slides me to the edge of the counter, slips on a condom as he places himself at my entrance. Behind me is a massive mirror, so he can see exactly what he's going to be doing.**

"Baby, I love you, right now I'm going to fuck you senseless, but I promise in a little while I'll give you what you really deserve...slow sensual love making." **His voice sounded husky, rough and ragged as his breathing was starting to stagger dramatically.**

**I nod my head in agreement, Austin pushes his massive dick inside my incredibly wet folds,**

"Oh God, baby you feel so good." **He moans into my ear. He pumps his dick in and out of me in hard quick movements. "**Oh God, Austin that feels so good. Harder!" **I commanded him, he did as he was told. I bite on his neck and he hungrily kisses my already swollen lips. "**You like that Austy, you made me turn into this puddle right here."

**I start to meet his movements by bucking my hips back and forth, creating so much intensity that it felt like he and I were going to explode at any moment. He places his hands on my hips and holds me to his body and he turns so his back is close to but not exactly against the wall. I start to ride him in the apparent air for a good few minutes, he places me back on the counter, I whisper into his hear,** "I want to watch you fuck me. I want you to watch yourself fuck me. I want to you see the sort of emotions you elicit from just being inside of me." **He sucks on my neck as it sends electric currents through my entire body.**

**He helps me down off the counter and I bend forwards as my hands forearms and elbows steady myself. Austin pushes himself back into my vagina and takes my petite legs and somehow holds them in the air while pumping in and out of me. "**OH GOD AUSTIN. YES!" A**fter a few minutes pass and we both grunt and moan at the molding of our bodies together scream out in ecstasy,**

"BABY! OH MY GOD!" **He spills his seed into the condom, motions for me to start drawing the water in the jacuzzi hot tub.**

"I love you." **His eyes are piercing into my soul, then again to quote** Wuthering Heights, _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. _**I think to myself.**

**He continues on,** "I'm going to take care of this, I'll be in that tub with you very soon." **He says to me.**

"Sounds good to me." **I peck his lips and smile at him, it's as if he knows I'm smiling right into his soul. I just can't explain it, it's something, a feeling that you just have to experience to understand. Sure Austin and I are like Noah and Allie, but we're also spiritually intertwined like Heathcliff and Catherine.**

**A few minutes later, after I've drawn the water for the jacuzzi tub and poured in the soap to make bubbles. I slink down into the tub, light some candles that I've noticed were near the tub. Austin comes over to get into the tub, he pops a bottle of champagne expertly I might add, hands me my glass, takes his own and gets into the tub. He sits down and leans forward to kiss me. He tells me to turn around, as he gives me a sensual massage and kisses the top of my shoulder.**

**We spent about twenty minutes in the jacuzzi and got out the second that our skin started to prune. He led me to the shower, but first grabbed the shampoo and body wash along with the washcloths the hotel provided. We step in through the glass door of the shower and start the water.**

"I'm well aware that our skin is pruned, but we need to wash up before we go to sleep."

"Austin are you still drunk?" **I turn so I am directly facing him, he kisses my forehead.**

"No, but I know that you are tipsy my love and high on life most likely right now, just like I am. I feel just so lucky."

"You feel lucky? The Austin Moon internet Pop Sensation chose me to be his wife, his life partner. You're a role model and even received a medal from the President of the United States."

**He takes my face into his hands, forces me to look at him in the eyes,** "Ally, I chose you because we fit together like pieces of a puzzle, without each other we're in trouble." **I swear I felt myself starting to melt, the way this guy just gets to my heart, makes it beat faster than I can could even blink.**

"You do realize that you just quoted one of our songs?" **I say to him in a playful yet serious and nostalgic tone evident in my voice.**

"Yes, but I also happen to know that it's one of your favorites as well. So, my beautiful fiance. Will you let me wash your body and carry you to bed?"

**I smiled at him, pulled him in for a heated kiss, he hit his back against the shower wall. "**Of course you can."

* * *

** Review it up please! I hope you are enjoying Auslly! :)**


	35. Recording Session: Happily Ever After

**The concluding chapter that you've all been waiting for. It's over and I'm crying. I really put my heart into this chapter, and I honestly hope that you all love it. I really love my story so much. Oh and I love you guys, so thank you for supporting me. Please read & review loves! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics below either. Any discussions are clearly fabricated and fiction. Just sayin' ;-)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**I wake up this morning spooning Ally and pulling her even closer to me, if that was even possible. I wrap my strong arms around her and I feel her start to stir in her sleep, I kiss her cheek to try and wake her up. We had a very late night/morning, so I really don't want to disturb her. If she wakes up.. I want her to wake up on her own. I feel like I need to pinch myself and notice that while Ally was stirring she put her left hand over my arm and I look at the engagement ring on her hand. Wow, it is really nice. I did do a great job. This is all real, Ally's officially mine. I still can't believe it, I mean I can but it just feels all so surreal. After our romantic time in the jacuzzi and shower Ally and I dried off and I had her jump onto my back naked and carried her to the bed. She was giggling the whole time because neither of us thought to wrap our towels back around us. When we got to the bed, I put her down and as promised I made sweet love to her just like I had promised. God, I love her so much. I feel her starting to stir again, as I'm looking down at her sleeping form her eyes flutter open.**

**She stretches and moans,** "Mmm good morning fiance."

**She turns to face me and I look at her left hand and she does the same, puts it up a little more so we can both see it,** " I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of looking at this beautiful ring. You know this ring symbolizes a lot Austin: your commitment to me, your promise to me, it's everything."

"Ally you're everything to me. I'm glad that you love your ring, but everything you just said is why I proposed to you."** I kiss her hand gently, she pulls my chin up so I can get a better look at her. I kiss her with the a sweet and genuine light kiss just filled with love.**

**I guess I've been staring at her a while, when she snaps me out of my thoughts, I realize that she's staring back**. "Why are you staring at me?" She asks, "I look like a mess right now and I'm sure I have Jane of the jungle's sex hair."

"You look perfect."** I say back to her simply and sincerely. She blushes, after all these years I can still make her blush. I love this effect that I have on her. She looks at me again**, "You're doing it again!"

"What?" **I ask seriously out of it, finally notice that she's snapping her fingers in front of my face to try and get me to focus.**

"I love you." **It's moments like this that I've learned to cherish the most.** "I love you baby."

**Her eyes start to sparkle, "**I love you too, it looks like you're going to be stuck with me for the next 50+ years."

**I grin,** "I'm absolutely cool with that. As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day or at least until check out. We are going to record our song this afternoon."

**And as if on cue, my cell starts to beep on the nightstand.** "It's Trish. We're going to Ramone Records today at 3:00p.m. to record our song, apparently Ronnie & Jimmy have a surprise for us as well."

"Did she tell them we're engaged?"

"I'll tell her not to baby. I'll tell her that we want to tell and show them in person. That way after we record our song or before whichever works they can do a press release and tell the world we're getting married." **Ally nods her head at me, Trish texts back.** "I won't say a word. See you crazy lovebirds soon. Go back to sleep and I'll call you guys in a few hours. We can't have your voices too tired to record."

"What did Trish say?" **I show her the text Trish sent me, say,** "Well orders are orders. Back to bed Miss Dawson." **She lays back down and snuggles herself into me.**

"Same goes for you too Mr. Moon." **I lay back down and kiss her shoulder.**

* * *

**A few hours later...**

**I hear my phone ringing, spring up to get it, pick up on the second ring.** "Hey Trish. We'll get up and get ready now." **I hang up the phone with her,** "Hey babe, so I need to run down to the car to get our bag with our clothes in it. I was a little too drunk and tired to bring it in last night." **I change back into my clothes from last night and ran down quickly to the car and stealthily I might add ,so I didn't get mobbed leaving the hotel to get our bags out. I packed undergarments, a dress for Ally, her favorite wedges and shorts a tee-shirt and sneakers for myself and other necessities hygiene related along with my cologne and her favorite perfume. I take the elevator back up to the room and swipe the key.**

"Baby! I'm back with our stuff!" **I call out to her.**

"I'm just doing my hair in the bathroom and starting on my makeup that I kept in my clutch from last night. I'll be out in a minute handsome." **She calls back out to me.**

**She comes out and I hand her the bag,** "Oh, and I got you something else. Close your eyes."

**She pulls out a box and opens it to find an infinity symbol necklace with diamonds. She gasps loudly,** "Austin, it's beautiful. You really shouldn't have."

"I did. Yes, I should." **I open the clasp to Ally's necklace, put my arms over her neck to put the necklace in place. She touches her neck and says,** "I love it. I'll never take it off." **She decides to go through the bag I packed, pulls out an orange sundress she loves, her other things and puts them on. I get dressed too. I look at the clock, see that it's 2:00 p.m.**

"We have to leave and check out in about a half hour in order to be on time to record babe. Whoa! You look stunning in that dress."

**She grins at me,** "You're the one who picked it out. It's your favorite color, one of your favorite dresses on me...It was probably a no brainer for you. I'll bet you went with Trish or Dez to my house, grabbed my things." **I just smile because she knows me that well.**

**We finish get ready, grab something quick to eat and head over to Ramone Records.**

* * *

**Ally's POV - Ramone Records**

"Ally! Austin! So happy that you guys made it. Are you-" **Jimmy and Ronnie both stop in unison.**

"Austin! Is that an engagement ring on Ally's hand?" **Jimmy asks looking directly at both of us.**

**Austin pulls my hand up to kiss it and so Ronnie and Jimmy can get a better look at it.**

"IT'S TRUE! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" **Austin and I both shout in excitement.**

**Ronnie and Jimmy look at us with huge smiles on their faces. Jimmy pulls us in for a hug,**

"I knew that you guys would end up together at the end of it all. Ronnie and I need to go make some calls, you guys need to record and after you record your song. Have Trish or Dez come find us when you are finished. We have a surprise for you, we're just waiting on something. Oh and guys, Congratulations!"

"Congratulations Austin and Ally! I'm really happy for you as well."

**I look at Austin,** "Well that went really well."

"Are you ready to go record our song babe? I can't wait to see what the the song completely together!"

"Trish, Dez, Ronnie and Jimmy decided to title it _Falling in Love."_

**Austin takes our interlocked hands and we walk down the corridor to our recording studio room. There are sound technicians in the room managing the switch board. Austin and I walk up to our stands with sheet music on it, the lyrics. Someone switches on the mic from the other side of the glass, says, **

"Alright Ally, we're opening with you singing first. Ready!"

_**Austin and I nod our heads to show that we're ready to start recording.**_

_**Falling in Love: Ironik feat. Jessica Lowndes**_

_**[Ally]**_

_I'm turning the pages_

**_just wanna be in love forever & ever_**

**_you & me always together, and I know_**

_I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more_

_feels just like I'm falling in love_

_feels just like I'm falling in love, in love_

_feels just like I'm falling in love_

**_My body is turned right now and Austin and I are facing each other as I'm singing the beginning of the song and chorus to him._**

_[Verse 1: Austin]_

**_listen, I didn't wanna fall in love, it's too soon_**

**_I'm falling in love, and it's all 'cause of you_**

_& I don't wanna fight it, I kinda like it_

**_love rocks & baby you too_**

**_He smiles into his rap/verse looking into my eyes during this part._**

_look how you got me feeling_

_Ima wait for this love, no sleeping_

**_He didn't sleep much, honestly neither did I when we were fighting and not together. _**

_but **loves here to stay, so don't leave it**_

_& let it flow until we get seasick, seasick_

_they say I look better with love_

**_We all look better with love, when we're in love, that is._**

_but **love looks better with us**_

_I've met girls around the world_

_but you're the only one I trust_

_cause Ima' stay true to the end too_

_you're not just my girl, **my best friend too**_

**_I mouth to him, "_**_You're mine too."_

_I'm glad your ex left you_

_left room for me to accept you; l o v e_

_[Chorus: Ally]_

_I'm turning the pages_

**_just wanna be in love forever & ever_**

**_you & me always together, and I know_**

_I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more_

**_feels just like I'm falling in love_**

_feels just like I'm falling in love, in love_

_feels just like I'm falling in love, love_

_feels just like I'm falling in love_

_[Verse 2: Austin]_

_look, got me falling, falling_

_& this chick got me talking, talking_

_I didn't wanna stand for love_

_but somehow she's got me walking, walking_

_huh, & **I would run for love,** have an election_

_women supporting, supporting_

_put a banner up, me & her_

_gunna' fight for this love with no stalling, stalling_

**_we never had a love like this,_**

**_you wanna feel my light kiss?_**

**_you eternally feel like this_**

**_so let it in, don't try, fight it, please_**

**_I need you to be my star_**

**_so when you shine I know where you are_**

**_I'll always wanna feel your heart,_**

**_forever & ever, whenever we're apart_**

**_As Austin finishes this verse he continues to look into my eyes and interlocks our hands._**

_[Chorus: Ally]_

**_I'm turning the pages_**

**_just wanna be in love forever & ever_**

**_you & me always together, and I know_**

**_I don't wanna cry no more, I can't no more_**

**_feels just like I'm falling in love_**

_feels just like I'm falling in love, in love_

_feels just like I'm falling in love, love_

_feels just like I'm falling in love_

_[Austin]_

_they say I look better with love_

_but love looks better with us_

_I've met girls around the world_

_but you're the only one I trust_

_they say i look better with love_

_but love looks better with us_

_I've met girls around the world_

_but you're the only one I trust, I swear_

_[Ally]_

_I'm turning the pages_

_just wanna be in love forever & ever_

_you & me always together, and I know_

_I don't wanna cry no more, I cant no more_

_feels just like I'm falling in love, love_

_feels just like I'm falling in love_

**_We finish the last verse and Austin gives me a sweet kiss on the lips._**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**After recording the track for our cd's for the fifth time. Jimmy and Ronnie come back into the studio, talk into a mic while Ally and I are still in the sound booth.**

"Austin! Ally! That track is sounding amazing. I think that it's really going to be a hit." Ronnie says sounding extremely pleased with us.

"Now, about your surprise."

"Well, what is it?" **We both inquire our managers.**

"Ronnie and I just got off the phone with Rihanna's manager and record label." Austin and I right now are at the edge of our seats right now.

"We sent her a video of you singing one of your songs and told her that you love her song I Hate That I Love You, and that we'd like to know if she would let you and your fiance Austin do a cover of it?"

"She said yes! It turns out that she finds Auslly adorable, then again who doesn't."

**He chuckles while Ally and I just look at each other like lovesick fools and start to blush, then it registers what he just said. **

"Shut up! Are you serious? Rihanna wants Austin and I to do a cover of her song! That's seriously amazing!" **Ally is pretty much squealing in excitement right now.**

"And it's okay with her record label and everything? We don't have to worry about copyright infringement." **I chime in.**

"Ronnie, Ipad please." **He hands it over to Jimmy.**

**He turns on Skype, before we know it Rihanna's gorgeous face is on the screen. She speaks,** "Hi Ronnie! Hi Jimmy! Hi Ally! Hi Austin!"

"Omg is this real? Can someone pinch me?" **Ally says, I hold her steady because I'm worried that she's going to faint. She admires Rihanna.**

"It's real Ally. I listened to your voice and you sound great, you have the right tone to do my song justice for a cover. Your fiance over there I can see that he loves you, I also know that it hasn't always been easy between you guys. Before you say anything, yes I do read the tabloids. I know all about of your distractions and the people who kept you apart. Anyways, the message behind my song is that myself and Ne-yo hate how much that we love and need each other like we need each other's oxygen in order to breathe. I'm guessing that's how you two feel about each other or felt when you were with those other people. You try to pretend and act like you are happy with them when really you just wanted to be with each other. The love shown in the song is conflicted, but is absolutely unconditional and I know that you and Austin can convey that message. So, yes please do a cover. I'm sure Ne-yo will be thrilled as well once I get a hold of him later today. Also, Ronnie, Jimmy I want to be the first to hear and approve it. If I love it, you guys can perform the cover at your concerts on tour if you want to."

I look to Austin, and he looks back at me just stunned as well, once we regain our composure, "Thank you Rihanna. We would love to do the cover of **I Hate That I Love You** and you will be the first to hear the recording."

"We promise." Austin chimes in.

"We won't disappoint you."

" I'm sure that you guys won't. Well I have to go get ready now. Hair and Makeup needs me for my next music video. I hope to hear from you guys soon."

"You will."

"Well, you heard her. I'm sure that you guys are tired. Why don't you take a mini break and grab something to eat?"

"Ronnie's right. Do you want to record the cover today? I'm sure that it won't take much longer."

* * *

**Ally and I go grab something to eat, Trish and Dez meet us at Sonic Boom in the practice room.**

"Guys! We have something huge to tell you!" **We both say at the same time.**

"Well, we already know that you're engaged! What happened?" **Trish and Dez do the same and look at each other and start laughing because once again they are talking in unison.**

"So Ronnie and Jimmy contacted Rihanna's manager and record label. You know that song that I listened to on repeat the first time Austin really hurt me Trish?" **Ally tries to jog Trish's memory and after a few minutes is successful.**

"_I Hate That I Love You."_

"Yeah, that one. Well, Ronnie called Rihanna on Skype and she said that she wants Austin and I to do a cover of it!"

**_Trish starts screaming and doing the same dance she did when we found out that Austin was going to perform for the President._**

"That's incredible guys! We're definitely going out to celebrate again tonight!"**_ Dez says. We finish eating and head back to Ramone Records along with Dez and Trish._**

"Ally, have you and Austin discussed when you want to get married yet?"

"No, but we'll let you know as soon as we do."

"I can't wait to go look for your wedding dress!" She's practically screaming and squealing again and Ally gives her a huge smile.

**I chime in**, " I can't wait to see you in your dress baby! I'm sure that I'll never forget how you look on our wedding day!" **I turn to face her and rub circles subconsciously on her left hand.**

"Aw Austin." **Dez says.**

"Dez! You just ruined their moment." **Trish smacks him on the arm.**

"Sorry guys, continue on with your _I love love_ fest."

"It's okay Dez. Austin and I have a lot of special moments when no one else is around." **Ally looks at me and I feel my heart start to race and then sigh happily.**

"Well now that we've eaten. Ally and I need to head back to do the cover of the song. Do you guys want to come listen to us record it?"**  
**

"YES! Can we go right now?"** Trish and Dez once again talking in unison.**

* * *

**Ally & Austin's POV**

**We walk through the door of Ramone Records and go straight to our recording studio. We walk into our sound booth and are given the cue to start. Trish and Dez waiting patiently on the other side of the glass. Dez, of course giving us a thumbs up.**

**I Hate That I Love You: Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo**

[Ally (Austin):]  
**That's how much I love you** (yeah)  
**That's how much I need you** (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand you  
**Must everything you do**  
**Make me wanna smile?**  
**Can I not like it for awhile?**

Well, that certainly worked at least while I was dating my distraction, while Austin was with that psycho-bitch.

I hated when Gavin was the one who put a smile on her face, I wanted to hate him, but I just couldn't. Turns out he's the one that told Ally to make amends and get back together with me. I'll have to thank him for that in person someday if we ever see him again.

[Austin]  
No...

[Austin]  
but you won't let me  
You upset me girl

I was really upset with Ally when she chose Gavin over me, but none of that matters anymore.

**then you kiss my lips**  
**All of a sudden I forget**  
**that I was upset**  
**Can't remember what you did**

I know that he's referring to when I denied to Gavin that he and I were intimately together. I hated myself for that.

[Both:]  
But I hate it

[Ally:]  
**You know exactly what to do**  
**So that I can't stay mad at you**  
**For too long, that's wrong**

Isn't that the truth. No matter what, Austin always knows what to say and do whenever I'm upset with him. Like the time that he made me choose between him and Gavin and he apologized by singing one of our absolutely favorite song**s **_Better Together._

[Both:]  
But I hate it

[Austin:]  
**You know exactly how to touch**  
**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**  
**So I despise that I adore you**

He's always said that when I touch him it feels like this electric current is sending shock waves through his body.

I seriously hated fighting with Ally, but man that fight in the very beginning when she was cursing at me and said that she didn't want to look at or talk to me...that nearly killed me emotionally.

[Ally (Austin):]  
**And I hate how much I love you boy** (yeah)  
**I can't stand how much I need you** (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

[Austin:]  
**And you completely know the power that you have**  
**The only one that makes me laugh**

She smiles at me and we both want to start laughing, but we can't just yet.

[Ally:]  
**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I**  
**Love you beyond the reason why**  
**And it just ain't right**

It's true. I did take Ally for granted, but thankfully I realized it before it was way too late. I love her and I'm never going to take her for granted again.

[Austin:]  
**And I hate how much I love you girl**  
**I can't stand how much I need you**  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
**But I just can't let you go**

**I may have been stupid enough to let her go the first time, hell even the second time, but you know what they say **_Third Times a Charm._

**But I hate that I love you so**

[Both:]  
**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**  
**And your kiss won't make me weak**

Austin's kisses will always make me feel weak in the knees.

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**  
**So you'll probably always have a spell on me..**

Ally will always have a spell on me, simply not only because I love her, but because she's my_love of a lifetime._

[Ally:]  
**That's how much I love you**  
**How much I need you**  
**That's how much I need you**

[Ally (Austin):]  
**And I hate that I love you sooo...**  
**And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)**  
**I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)**  
**And I hate how much I love you boy (girl...)**  
**But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go)**  
**And I hate that I love you so**

[Both:]  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..

**The whole time Austin and I are just gazing into each other's eyes while recording. We're probably making people nauseous just by how lovesick we look and probably sound, but honestly I could care less. **

"And that's a wrap! You guys! That was perfect. You're free to leave the studio now."

**We call Ronnie and Jimmy in to listen to our cover, they love it. They tell us that they'll take care of everything from here and to go celebrate, that we did.**

* * *

**[Time Skip] About 15 minutes later**

**Austin and I got in the car, he blindfolded me. I asked him where we were going, he just insisted that he wasn't going to tell me and that it was a surprise. He parks our car, comes around the passenger side and helps me out. As he stands behind me he kisses my neck and then takes the blindfold off. He brought me back to the hotel, but more specifically the beach that I wanted to go to earlier today, but we didn't have the time to.**

"Oh Austin. It's just as beautiful as it was from our penthouse suite last night. Thank you for bringing me here."

" Would you like to take a walk on the beach with me?" **He asks, takes my hand. I take my wedges off, he holds me steady while I do so. I take them off, he places them on the floor in the car.**

"I'd love to." **We start walking in the sand and then I notice that the sun will be setting in a few minutes.** Perfect.

"So baby, when do you want to get married?" He asks me.

"September." **I smile at him widely.**

"I want that too."

"Are you just saying that?" **I counter.**

"No babe! September will be cool and not sticky outside. It'll be perfect."

"Do you want a big wedding?"

"Honestly no. We're in the limelight enough as it is."

"I completely agree. Let's just invite our closest friends, family and only the people that we absolutely have to invite." **Austin says in response, continues with his inquiries.**

"Do you want to get married on the beach?"

"As wonderful as this is. No, it's not what I pictured."

"Tell me where your dream wedding would be baby."

"Well, I was thinking that we could get married in a beautiful garden surrounded by exotic flowers and a cute trellis or something like that. It's stupid - you know what-" **He cuts me off right there and kisses my knuckles glancing up at me.**

"Ally. I want to give you exactly what you want baby. So that's what you're going to get. I care more about marrying you, our vows, picking out the cake together, etc. I could care less about the location, because it'll be special because I'm marrying my best friend. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you still feel the way Rihanna does in the song?"

"No, I love that I love you Austin. Our life together may not always be perfect, but one thing is for sure that we've always been made just perfect for each other. There's no one else I'd rather experience the ups and downs of life with than you. I love you unconditionally. Do you ever wonder what our life together is going to turn out like? You know, us as a family, with kids and everything horrible and yet amazing at the same time that comes with it."

"Its always only been you soon-to-be Mrs. Allyson Moon. You're a classic, I love you. Sure, I wonder and even hope that our lives together are going to be amazing, but I'm well aware that in life couples, married couples face challenges. You're going to be a great Mom baby, that I'm sure of just because of how amazing you are with kids. Are you ready for what's to come, because _Here Comes Forever_."** Austin pulls me into a heated passionate kiss just as the sun is setting. As the sun is setting Austin and I listen to the waves crash on the sand, glance up at the beautiful colors in the sky.**

"I'm ready for forever with you. No matter what life throws at us, I know that we're going to make it as a couple and better yet as a family." **I take his hand and pull him down onto the sand as we watch the sun set. It's absolutely beautiful. I know that marriage with Austin isn't always going to be easy or even crazy, but one thing is for sure we're** _better together_.

**Speaking of the song, it looks like my soul-mate is reading my mind. He's singing and I decide to join him alternating every other line.**

like the waves need the  
sand to crash on,  
like the sun needs a world to shine on,  
**you're the bright side of everyday,**  
**me without you just isn't the same,**  
it's not the same,  
better, oh better,  
**oh we're better together**

**hey I will always stay by your side forever,**  
**cause we're better together,**  
**hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,**  
**cause we're better together**

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned to see if there will be an Epilogue. xoxo**


	36. Epilogue: 10 Years Later

**Author's Note: I'm officially crying, because this story is over. As in really over. Thank you for all the love and support. I've never written an epilogue, so I'm not sure how this is going to work itself out, but you will get both Ally & Austin's POV here. Please Read & Review. I apologize for the delay, but I wanted this to be perfect. Enjoy darlings! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics below either.**

* * *

**Epilogue - 10 YEARS LATER**

**Ally's POV**

**Who would have thought that Austin and I would have gotten this far? If you would've asked myself ten years ago if I would have been married to him...well I don't think that my answer would have been yes. Especially not after that crap he put me through with Piper. Yes, looking back I realize that I shouldn't have even said yes to Gavin, but you know what Austin shouldn't have tried to fill that void with that lunatic Piper either. I neglected to mention that I wrote a song for Austin when I decided that I chose him. Ironically, it's called **_I Choose You._

_I Choose You: Sarah Bareilles_

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_  
_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_  
_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_  
**_'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_**  
**_I'll unfold before you_**  
**_Would have strung together_**  
**_The very first words of a lifelong love letter_**

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_**  
**_I choose_**  
**_you_**  
**_I will become yours and you will become mine_**  
**_I choose_**  
**_you_**  
_I choose_  
_You, yeah_

**_There was a time when I would have believed them_**  
**_If they told me that you could not come true_**  
**_Just love's illusion_**  
**_But then you found me_**  
**_And everything changed_**  
**_And I believe in something again_**

**_My whole heart_**  
**_Will be yours forever_**  
**_This is a beautiful start_**  
**_To a lifelong love letter_**

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_**  
**_I choose_**  
**_You_**  
**_I will become yours and you will become mine_**  
**_I choose_**  
**_You_**  
_I choose_  
_You_

**_We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes_**  
**_And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you_**  
**_I am not scared of the elements I am under-prepared,_**  
**_But I am willing_**  
**_And even better_**  
**_I get to be the other half of you_**

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_**  
**_I choose_**  
**_You, yeah_**  
**_I will become yours and you will become mine_**  
_I choose_  
_You_  
_I choose_  
_You_

_I choose_  
_You_

**I presented it to Ronnie and he loved it, put it as a bonus track on my album. Even though **_I Choose You_** was the bonus track, public relations decided that it would be my first ever single, and it was a hit. The album was so successful that it went Platinum and Austin was there every step of the way while we were touring together. Now, the past is all in the past. When I look back on our wedding day, I only see our present and future. I am grateful that Austin and I made those mistakes when we were younger, because it gave us the time we needed to grow and to avoid any marital indiscretions in the future. At times, it feels like Austin and I have literally been through hell and back. We challenge each other in ways that only others can hope to imagine, not have to experience. I can tell you that I have been 100% faithful to my husband, very happily at that. I'm not going to say that there wasn't opportunities thrown in my direction, or men that have thrown themselves at me. Elliott came to visit us while Austin was at work, had hinted at that I should leave Austin and he could make me so much happier. I simply told him that no one else will ever be Austin to me or give me the connection that I have with him. **

**We've been married 10 years and today is our anniversary. As promised we got married that September. Our wedding was beautiful. I wore an intricate trumpet style lace dress with a sweetheart neckline and a Swarovski crystal embellishing ****belt**** emphasizing my petite frame. I wore my hair in soft brown curls,with a crystal butterfly comb pinned up on the right side of my hair, wore a medium length lace veil and vintage looking Swarovski crystal drop earrings along with the infinity diamond encrusted 18k white gold necklace that Austin gave me the morning after we got engaged. Austin looked sharp dressed in a black tux and had a white tie, while Dez wore a royal blue tie with his. Trish's dress was a strapless blue chiffon material with a pleated bodice, the bottom half of the dress was layered and stopped a few inches above her knee, her bouquet had red and yellow roses. My bridal bouquet consisted of red roses, yellow and yes, blue roses, on the front of my bouquet was a silver crystal microphone and our "A & A" standing for our names. The red and blue roses, the centers were adorned with pearls, because pearls are timeless and it was extremely tastefully done. Our wedding was rather intimate about 150 guests or so. The most important in attendance were obviously our parents, families and close friends. Of course we invited Jimmy Starr and Ronnie Ramone, they did support us through everything. We got married in a beautiful garden, as clich****é** as it may sound surrounded by rose petals in a heart shape scattered on the ground. I'll never forget the look on Austin's face when he saw me. He gulped, and it look like I had literally taken his breath away. **As I walked down the aisle with my father and neared him, I mouthed out **_You need to breathe. _I**t turns out I actually did until I reached my spot right next to him before the priest that married us. **** The weather was perfect, sure it had rained the previous night and only a little bit in the morning, but while we were surrounded by a garden, ourselves and our guests were standing on and sitting in white chairs on the most beautiful tan stone flooring. Picture a beautiful backyard with the stone that you would want your patio to have. So, yes as I was saying, we were married in a garden, behind the trellis that we got married in front of was a beautiful tall fountain. Everything about our wedding was romantic, as you might have already guessed. Our first dance song was** _Love of A Lifetime_** in which Austin serenaded me while we were dancing. I remember looking into Austin's eyes, wondering how on earth life could possibly get better, believe me it did, but I'll let Austin tell you exactly how. **

**Flashback**

**Yes, Austin's Best Man was Dez, and Trish was my Maid of Honor. Their speeches brought us to tears, Trish's believe it or not was actually very heartfelt and sentimental, while Dez's speech was the perfect balance of both humor and aesthetic beauty. **He has a way with words that one. Let me give you a little snippet of _The Love Whisperer's _speech:

_"Austin and Ally I've always known that you two were meant for each other. My suspicions were even further deemed correct as I uttered the words, "When you're in love you'll know." I know that life so far has thrown you two a lot of curve balls, but honestly, if you can survive distractions..you two can make it through anything. You found your ways back to each other. I hope you don't mind me quoting you Austin, but Ally, he said that he told you, "It's always only been you." I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that I've never met two people better suited for each other and that he meant that with every single beat of his heart. Now, to quote both of you: " It started off with you both breaking down the walls. He swore it was not a love song__, but we all knew that he really wrote that song about you.** Dez winked at us, and I heard laughter amongst our guests because they know that he's right.** You're absolutely better together. Austin stole your heart, but you stole his too. Ally you really made him think about you. You always found that in each other You Can Come to Me brought you back to each other. Austin was absolutely without a doubt stuck on you. Your love has and always will be timeless. They say that when you get married you're supposed to marry the best part of you, for Austin that's you Ally. You're beautiful in every way possible. Austin, I know that you're only part of this piece of the puzzle that keeps you out of trouble, so stay by Ally's side as her husband forever and always."_

**Austin and I looked at each other, we were both crying, but not out of sadness for the mistakes in our past, but rather tears of pure bliss because we've come so far. We finally got everything right, we have each other. I love you's were whispered, just as our lips were about to touch, my cheeks felt hot and instantly drawn to my husbands.**

**End Flashback**

**I can honestly love you that I love my husband just as much today as the day I married him, if not more so than I ever thought imaginable. Our lives together haven't been perfect. I know that there are life challenges ahead, but **_like pieces of a puzzle, without each other we're in trouble_**, that's because we're perfect together and for each other. I will always stay by Austin's side Forever because I can tell you that it's truly been an honor to be married to my best friend. My mom was right when she told me that the most successful marriages are one's that enjoy the simpler things in life, like each other's company, just watching a movie on a couch on a Friday night, the one's who built a strong foundation starting with friendship, yet there was always that immediate attraction. Yes, the most life-lasting marriages are the one's where the couple's are married to their best friend. I can tell you that I will always love Austin unconditionally and that we'll get through everything that tries to put a riff in our marriage or tries to tear us apart.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Our 10 year wedding anniversary is today. I still need to pinch myself at times and remind myself that yes, I fixed my massive fuck ups and I'm married to my best friend Ally. And to think it all started with her completely shutting down and telling me to get the fuck away from her after Chelsea's little sisters princess party. It's crazy that we've made it this far. I mean I could have sworn at one point the universe was against Ally and I, well mostly against me, but I guess things eventually work themselves out. My one major regret in life is bringing that psychotic bitch Piper into mine and Ally's life. She literally could have killed my precious Baby, I think that my world would have literally fell apart if it did come true. Ally, you see. Well, she's my everything, she really is the best part of me. I'll never forget how gorgeous she looked on our wedding day ten years ago in September.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**The temperature was somewhat mild for Miami, in the 70's with low humidity, we were all very thankful for that. Of course Dez & Trish were the Best Man and Maid of Honor, while both of their speeches were incredible. Dez's speech really stuck out to me, so here's my favorite part, just bare with me. We all know by now, that I, Austin Moon am a hopeless romantic, just ask my beautiful wife. Dez's speech:**

_" __It started off with you both breaking down the walls. He swore it was not a love song__, but we all knew that he really wrote that song about you.** Dez winked at us, and I heard laughter amongst our guests because they know that he's right. They were right I even directed the song towards Ally when I performed it.** You're absolutely better together. ____Austin may have stole your heart, but you stole his too and now his last name. Ally you really made him think about you. You always found that in each other that You Can Come to Me ____brought you back to each other. Austin was absolutely without a doubt stuck on you. Your love has and always will be timeless__.__They say that when you get married you're supposed to marry the best part of you, for Austin that's you Ally. You're beautiful in every way possible. Austin, I know that you're only part of this piece of the puzzle that keeps you out of trouble, so stay by Ally's side as her husband forever and always._ "

**I'm pretty sure that that was probably part of Ally's favorite as well. Now, here's a part of Trish's that was incredible:**

_"Austin from the moment you walked into Ally's life, there was just something about you. You both had this instant chemistry, yes we were young, only 15 when you met, but I'd like to think, actually I'm sure you felt that you were in love with her from the start." **I just nodded my head, Ally looks to me in shock, yet awe at the same time,** _

_"Really?"** bouncing beautifully off her lips. I respond with,** "Always only you, remember?" **She smiles and lets a tear slip down her cheek, Trish pauses, then continues,**_

_ "Austin, you and Ally have been through so much, more than most couples face in a lifetime. While life may not always be perfect, repeatedly throws obstacles in your way, you and Ally always find your way back to each other. I recall Ally telling me that you said to her "We're endgame. Its always only been you." Well it looks like that's the truth now doesn't it Romeo?" **and with that she winks at me,** _

_" To quote both you and Ally: "Like a chain that never breaks, like a truth that never bends, like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again. **It's the feeling that you get, it's the moment that you know**, **that no matter what the future holds you'll never be alone. "**_

_"Ally, Austin was the missing piece to your puzzle, he completes you. I can only hope that in the future, Dez and I can emulate the type of relationship, the strong and unbreakable relationship that you and Austin have together. To my best friends, may you always be each other's love of a lifetime just like Noah was Allie's in your favorite movie The Notebook."_

** I look next to me and see that my wife's eyes are filled with tears and they are now streaming down her face and I wipe them away with my thumb, kiss her salty tears.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

** I can't believe that was ten years ago today. Now, before you ask, yes I am aware that Elliott tried to steal my wife away. Ally told me about it, the next time he called her, let's just say that I put him in his place. Ally told me about it immediately, we dealt with Elliott. About a year or so after we were married, Ally and I were elated to find out that we were expecting. We were touring when we found out the amazing news, actually it was perfect because we were on the last leg of our** _Rockin' Love Moon Tour._ **A few months after we found out Ally was pregnant, the doctor told us that we're having twins, their names are Alex James Moon and Addison Grace Moon. Alex my blonde hair, Ally's brown eyes, Ally's smile, and is tall in stature. While Addy has Ally's brown hair, with hazel eyes and her mother's physique, but my smile. Our twins may be fraternal but my son, A.J. we call him for short takes after Ally. He's got the warmest heart, is truly the sweetest kid. He's got his father's charm, is definitely going to be a heart breaker when he gets older. My daughter, has my talent, she's got my dancing ability and has Ally's angelic singing voice, is sweet like Ally, but has a temper like Trish. Our kids are growing up in the spotlight, but Ally and I have done everything in our power to keep them grounded. Speaking of touring, we actually just finished our most recent tour, are home for the meantime.**

**I bring our suitcases into the house, bring mine and Ally's upstairs to our bedroom. Yes, we live in a mansion, we have people that do everything for us while we're away and on on tour, so when I'm in my own home I want as much normalcy for my wife and our kids as possible. I come back downstairs to find Ally making lunch for everyone.**

"It smells wonderful in here."

**Our children are sitting at the kitchen table, as I walk over to Ally and wrap my arms around her from behind, she turns her head towards me. "Well, lunch will be ready soon Mr. Moon." She ended up making us chicken parmesan, she's an expert at this meal, let me tell you. She steps away from the oven to hug me, I kiss her forehead and then kiss her soft perfect lips while our kids are in the room.**

**My daughter swoons,** " I hope to be as in love as you and Mom are dad when I get married."

"Addy. You won't be getting married until you're 30."

"Oh Austy, don't you think you're overreacting a tad? The twins are already nine, and Addy sure loves boys already."

"Yes Baby, and that's what worries me." **I say to my wife acting overprotective.**

"But Dad! You and Mom got married when you were just 19 years old. That means I only have 10 more years until I can get married."

"I know princess, but Mommy and I have been in love since we first met."

"Really dad?" **A.J. pipes up and musters the warmest smile.**

"Yes son, I've loved your mother since we were 15." **At my comment, I notice that my daughter looks dreamily at her mother and I, while my wife just bats her eyelashes, still having the same effect on me that she did from the very beginning.**

"Yeah A.J. remember daddy went into Sonic Boom with Uncle Dez and he played the drums with corn dogs while Uncle Dez recorded it?"

**We all laugh, especially Ally and I and I can see the sparkles in her eyes filled with love and happiness.**

"Oh, that reminds us..Happy Anniversary Mom & Dad!" **Addy and A.J. get up and run over to hug us.**

"I hope that my best friend, if she's a girl. I fall in love with her just like you did with Mom, Dad."

"Hey can you tell us the story of how you and mom bungee jumped off a bridge?" **A.J. asks.**

**I chuckle, **"Well, your mom and I were doing an interview with Meagan from Cheetah Beat. We made up all sorts of stuff, your mom here told Meagan that we do exciting stuff to get inspired, so that's how we ended up jumping off the bridge.**"**

**Ally interjects,** "Your dad here, [**she pokes my side]** could tell that I was scared and said: "Hold my hand. We'll jump together." **and she said**: " I need a moment." **I said:** "Take all the time you need."

"You see kids, I was and I'm still willing to do anything and everything for your mother."

**Just then, the door bell rings, and I tell the twins to go get it, it's their favorite people, Uncle Dez, Aunt Trish, Mimi, Mike, Lester & Penny. The kids come in, and along with everyone else and there's 10 vases of roses. Red, yellow, blue, pink, orange, and purple. They place them on the island in our kitchen, I slip away for about a second to go get Ally's anniversary card.**

"Austin. Where did you?" **I cut her off. **

"I just went to get your anniversary card, she pulls my card from her out of the drawer in the kitchen as well."

"Okay, you go first." **I tell her.**

"My dearest Ally:

We've been married 10 years today! Can you believe it? Like Trish and Dez said in their Maid of Honor and Best Man's speeches everything that they said was true. I've loved you from the start, now I know that we just got home from touring, but I have a little surprise for you. Inserted in this card you will find that we're going to the place that you've always dreamed of going. "

**Ally starts crying,** " Oh my god! Are you serious? We're going to-"

"Yes baby we're going to Paris! Our plane leaves first thing tomorrow morning."

**She interjects,** "But the kids who's going to watch them. How long are we going for?" **She opens the tickets, and see that we're going to be gone for a few weeks,** "And that's not all."** I smirk, tell her to keep looking at the rest of her card.** "We're also going to-"

"ITALY AND GREECE!" **She's literally screaming right now.**

"Yes baby, the most romantic places on earth that I could think of for the most incredible wife and mother that you are. Happy Anniversary Baby!"

"Oh Austy. Happy Anniversary!" **She wraps her arms around me, tears of happiness streaming down her face, we pull away slightly before I pull her into a passionate kiss.**

"Eh hem." **Someone coughs and clears their throat, not our children, but of course their Aunt Trish,** "Well, Mrs. Moon we need to get you packed. Mimi, Penny, Addy and I will help you with that. Come on girls!"

"Happy Anniversary Austin and Ally!" **Everyone in our house says to us.**

"Oh my god Mommy! You're going to Paris, how romantic."** Addy's smiling looking like she's on cloud-nine.**

"Yes Princess, Daddy is taking Mommy to all those beautiful places."

**Meanwhile, A.J. runs over to Austin,** "Operation: Anniversary Surprise was a huge success. Huh Dad?" **he says with a huge grin and smirk on his face.**

"Yes sport, I have you to thank for that."

**Ally turns stops on the staircase and says to our son,** "A.J. you knew about this the whole time?" the rest of the girls stop along with her.

"Yes Momma, please don't be mad. We really just wanted to surprise you, well Dad did. I just helped. I called Aunt Trish, Uncle Dez, and both Mama Mimi and Papa Mike along with Gramps Lester and Gram Penny."

**Ally just smiles,** "I'm impressed you all kept this a secret from me. A.J. I thought you would have cracked and told Addy who would've told me sooner rather than later."

"When it comes to keeping secrets, especially surprises Momma I can keep my mouth shut." **He smirks, like father like son I suppose.**

"Whatttt?" **A.J. and I say in unison.**

"Just like your dad." **Ally, Dez and Trish say all in unison.**

"You know Austin, who would have thought that one of my plans would have worked ten years ago? You went All In, you now have a wife and kids of your own. I'm so proud of you man."

"Thanks Dez, I couldn't have gotten Ally back without you. You should talk, you're married to Trish right now, and happily as well."

"We'll take good care of Addy and A.J. while your gone buddy. Now let's go get you packed."

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Ally and I are now all alone in our house. The twins are going to be staying with Uncle Dez & Aunt Trish who by the way are married for the first week that we're gone. The second week they will be with Ally's parents and the third week we're gone they'll be with my parents. We're officially finished packing, we packed enough clothes for two weeks, but light enough that we can buy clothes abroad as well. I walk over to my wife, pick her up, sling her over my shoulder and carry her up to our bedroom.**

**She squeals,** "Austy! Put me down!"

"If you insist" **and I throw her onto our King-sized bed.** "So, Mrs. Moon are you excited for our trip?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Moon, but I'm going to miss our kids."

"I will too, but Baby our kids know just how much that we love them. They'll never doubt that ever in their lives ever. I promise."

"Now, Mrs. Moon. I am going to ravage you completely and then we'll have the limo driver bring us to the airport."

"Happy 10 year Wedding Anniversary, Baby."

"Happy 10 year Wedding Anniversary, Austy. I'm ready for our next adventure as husband and wife and as a family. I love you, infinity x infinity, forever and always?"

"I love you too. Always only you." I make love to my wife, still with a burning passion, that many men could only dream possible. I can honestly tell you, that I have come to accept and recognize the song lyrics that say everything about mine and Ally's relationship. It may have started with _I Hate That I Love You,_ moved on to _Far Away_, but our story ends with _Love of A Lifetime._

_With you I'll never wonder, will you be there for me  
With you I'll never wonder, **you're the right one for me.**_

I finally found a love of a lifetime.  
A love to last my whole life through.  
I finally found a love of a lifetime.  
**Forever in my heart, I finally found a love of a lifetime.**

**_With every kiss our love is like brand new, _**  
**_And every star up in the sky was made for me and you._**  
**_Still we both know that the road is long._**  
**_We know that we will be together because our love is strong._**

_I finally found a love of a lifetime._  
_A love to last my whole life through. _  
_I finally found a love of a lifetime._  
_Forever in my heart I finally found a love of a lifetime._  
_Love of lifetime._  
_I finally found a love._  
_Forever in my heart I finally found a love of a lifetime._

**Ally and I wake up the next morning, excited for the next 40 plus years of our lives together, the next chapter starts with our trip that begins with Paris.**


End file.
